My Life as a Teen SheWolf
by CyberChick135
Summary: My name is Calla Wright and I'm no normal teenager. I'm from a family of Supernatural creatures called Werewolves. This is my story of how I'm adjusting to a new town and a new pack. Due to language, and violence in later chapters, rating changed to 'M'.
1. The Hunt

**Chapter One**

**The Hunt**

This chapter will be in third person. With the exception of some parts, most of the nxt chapters will be in Calla's POV. Read and Review^^

* * *

It was late at night when the Hunters caught the scent of their prey.

"We're close, keep up." ordered the leader.

The group of fifteen to twenty Hunters were deep in the woods of southern California, tracking their prey. But these were no ordinary Hunters tracking any ordinary prey.

The lead Hunter was a tall, husky man with dirty blonde hair and stubble outlining his chin. His name, Alan Harris, born into a family of Hunters dating back as far as time itself. His right hand man, his son, Dominick Harris, a man of twenty.

"Dad?" questioned Dominick. "Do we really have to kill them once we find them?"

Alan stopped in his tracks, "Son, they're monsters. We have to kill them."

"But they're family." Dominick protested.

Alan took a deep breath and exhaled. "Not anymore." he said and kept on walking.

Dominick followed close behind. After all, the only other light source there was, was the illuminating light of the waxing moon shining overhead.

* * *

A good few miles ahead of the Hunters were two females, panting hard.

"How much further mom?" asked the younger teen, a girl with shimmering blonde hair and green eyes that shone in the darkness. "I'm really worn out."

"We have to keep going Calla." said the mother, a woman in her late twenties, who also had blonde hair but darker eyes than her daughter. "I can smell them. The Hunters, they're close. We have to keep running."

"Can't we just shift forms?" Calla asked.

"No." said her mother.

Rose Wright, a woman born into a bloodline that wasn't purely human. She was born into a bloodline of beings known as werewolves, and she happen to pass on the gene to her daughter, Calla. The two women were being chased by Hunters, led by Rose's husband, Alan, and her son, Calla's older brother, Dominick.

Rose and Calla continued to run through the forest, but the sounds of voices startled them. The voices were followed by the sounds of gunfire and the sounds of arrows being released from bow strings.

"Mom?" Calla asked, scared. "What's that smell?"

Rose sniffed the air then growled. "It's Wolfsbane Calla." she answered. "It's potentially deadly to us."

As she picked up her speed, Calla tripped over a tree root and tumbled down a small hill, getting leaves and twigs tangled up in her hair.

"Calla!" screamed Rose, who knelt down next to her daughter. "You okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah." Calla replies, catching her breath.

Suddenly two arrows flew past them, and flashlight beams shone right on them.

"Found them Alan!" called one of the Hunters.

"Don't let them get away!" came Alan's voice from not far off.

Rose helped Calla to her feet and the two ran as fast as they could. Suddenly Rose was hit in the leg by an arrow, its tip coated in Wolfsbane.

"Mom!" Calla knelt down by her injured mother.

"Listen to me Calla." Rose said. "Keep on running, don't look back."

The teenager shook her head, "Not without you." She placed one arm around her mom's waist and lifted her off the ground. "We're in this together mom."

Calla continued on down the path. She could smell the Hunters behind her. They were gaining up on her and Rose.

"We can make it mom." Calla said, reassuring her mother.

Suddenly Calla felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder and she collapsed on the ground. An arrow had pierced her skin and the Wolfsbane was burning the wound.

Rose pulled the arrow out of her daughter's shoulder, Calla screamed in pain as the arrow was ripped out.

"Get up Calla." Rose ordered, yanking Calla to her feet. She looked straight into Calla's eyes, "Now keep on running and don't look back. No matter what you hear or sense, keep running."

Calla's eyes welled with tears. "We're in this together mom. I'm not going on without you." she tried her best to hold back her tears, but they spilled over and down her cheeks.

Rose hugged her daughter, tightly. "Listen to me Calla," she said. "You have to go on, you're still young and have a full life ahead of you."

Calla nodded but she was still crying. The Hunters were closing in on the two. Rose and Calla raced on, even though the Wolfsbane was pumping through their bloodstream and making them weaker and weaker by the minute.

The two girls hid behind a tree, catching their breath.

"We have to shift mom." Calla said.

Rose finally agreed. "Alright. Start shifting."

Calla looked straight up at the waxing moon above and blinked. Her eye color changed from green to gold and her entire facial features changed. Her ears pointed and her canine teeth elongated. Her fingernails grew into fine pointed claws and she let out a howl as she finished her transformation.

Rose finished her shift a second after Calla. The two werewolves darted into the night, but they were met with the firing of funs and arrows. Rose flanked her daughter, her intention was to shield Calla from the bullets and arrows.

Due to Calla's youth, she was faster than her mother and she was a bit further ahead, which was Rose's intention.

After the sound of repeated gun fire, Rose yelped and tripped over her own feet. Calla braked her speed and turned around to see her mother revert back to her human form, and she was dead.

"Mom!" she cried and was ready to turn back but remembered her mother's words. Before the Hunters could catch up to her, Calla ran as fast as she could, but she could still hear the fast footsteps of at least five to eight Hunters.

Arrows flew past her left and right, a few barely nicked her skin, but the Wolfsbane stung. A few more flew right above Calla's head as she raced through the forest.

Her luck ran out when three arrows pierced her in the back. Calla yelped and tripped over her own feet as well.

"I refuse to die." Calla growled, her golden eyes piercing the darkness. She mustered up her strength and darted deep into the woods. As she got deeper, she could smell more werewolves. She could also smell blood.

* * *

Calla found the sight of the werewolves. She watched the fight from the top of a hill. There were only two werewolves fighting another, but there were also three humans along with them.

Calla breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she had lost the Hunters that were tracking her. But she soon felt dizzy and lightheaded and stumbled a bit.

"They need my help." Calla said to herself.

The darker werewolf, with black fur and red eyes stalked around the small group. He knocked out two of the humans and was ready to attack a teenage werewolf with gold eyes and dark hair.

Calla ripped the arrows from her back and howled to signal that a reinforcement has arrived. She ran down the hill and charged head first into the larger werewolf. From his size, Calla knew he was an Alpha werewolf.

"Another werewolf?" questioned the male teen werewolf.

"Where did she come from?" asked the older werewolf, who was a few feet away, slowly healing from a bullet wound.

The Alpha stalked toward Calla, who snarled. She lunged at the Alpha, but he caught her mid jump and threw her across the desolate trail. Calla skidded to a stop next to the older werewolf with jet black hair.

The Alpha discarded her and went back to his old fight. He knocked over the teenage werewolf and quickly shifted to human form. He appeared behind the female hunter and broke her arm. The female hunter was then thrown onto the porch of the burned down house and dragged inside.

"No!" screamed the teenage girl with long, dark hair. She ran into the house, only to have witnessed the Alpha kill her aunt, by slitting her throat with his claws.

* * *

Outside Calla regained consciousness, she looked around and sat up slowly.

"You alright?" asked the older male werewolf next to her.

Calla nodded her head, making some leave fall out of her blonde hair. "What the hell just happened?"

The other werewolf looked at the burned down house ahead, "Revenge." he said, standing up.

Calla followed suit and brushed off the leaves from her body. Her red sweater was torn and so were her jeans. "What do we do?" she asked.

The older werewolf turned to her and shifted. "We kill him." he growled.

Calla nodded. "Need any help?"

The older werewolf looked at her, "If you want."

Calla shifted into her werewolf form and smirked. She and the other werewolf entered the house from the side.

The other teen werewolf was already there, growling at the Alpha. The Alpha glanced at all three werewolves and growled.

A fight ensured a second later. The two male werewolves attacked first and Calla followed the elder one, flanking him. Calla jumped on the Alpha's back and growled. The Alpha grabbed her wrists and threw Calla over the banister.

Calla jumped back into the fight but was thrown back when the older werewolf was thrown into her, knocking him out.

Calla shook off her wave of dizziness just in time to see the Alpha shift back into his werewolf form. His eyes blazed red with anger as he threw the teenage male werewolf through a window.

The teenage, she-wolf followed the Alpha through the window and jumped on his back. The Alpha reared back and threw Calla off his back and right into a tree.

Calla grunted and yelped as her body was thrown into the tree. Her vision slowly clouded but she fought hard to see what was going on. The last thing she saw was headlights pulling up and the Alpha werewolf erupting into flames.

* * *

Calla moaned as she regained consciousness. She looked around her and noticed she wasn't outside.

"Where am I?" she asked aloud.

"You're safe now." came a voice from the shadows.

Calla looked towards the direction the voice was coming from. She saw a faint glow of red eyes and jumped.

A man around his twenties emerged from the shadows, chuckling. "You don't need to be scared." he said. "My name's Derek. Derek Hale."

"I'm Calla. Calla Wright." Calla replied, sitting up. She looked around and deduced she must be inside the house from earlier.

Derek sat on the bed and stared at Calla. "What are you doing here? How did you find us?"

Calla sighed. "My mom and I were…" she gasped as her memories of the hunters chasing her and Rose played back in her mind. She remembered the sounds and her mother's death. And the pain from the arrows she was hit with.

"You two were what?" Derek asked, snapping Calla back to reality.

Calla looked at him. "We were being chased by hunters." she answered. "After my mother was killed, I just kept running. Then I caught the scent of other werewolves and followed it. That scent led me to that fight, to you." she looked into Derek's eyes.

"So, you're alone." Derek said.

Calla nodded. "My mother's dead and she was the only family I had."

"What about your dad?" Derek asked.

Calla went silent. "That's complicated."

Before she or Derek could say anything else, they both heard the front door open and the scent of a human filled the air.

"I'll take care of that." Derek said, getting off the bed. Before he exited the room he turned back to Calla, "Get some rest. Feel free to stay as long as you need to. And if you need a pack, just stick around Beacon Hills."

Calla smiled. "You mean to say that I'm welcome to join yours? Since you're an Alpha and all."

Derek raised and eyebrow. "Rest and recover. We'll talk more later." he left the room and went downstairs.

Calla smiled and watched Derek leave. She laid back and sighed. Calla closed her eyes and sleep overwhelmed her.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter, let me know what you think. Like i said in the introduction, this is the only chapter to be in third person the entire way through. From here on out, the rest will be told in Calla's POV (with the exception of a few scenes i see fit to be in 3rd person.)

Read and Review^^


	2. My New Life

**My New Life**

Well here is the next chapter, told all in Calla's POV.

* * *

The events of last night played through my head; from being hunted to my mother being killed, to finding more werewolves to watching an Alpha burst into flames. Then finally the new Alpha offering for me to stay in his home while I recovered from the fight.

"My name's Derek." he said to me. Derek seemed like an okay guy, for an Alpha in his early to mid twenties. Another point, he did look kinda cute, no hot, even though that could have been the haze from the Wolfsbane. Or maybe it was all a dream and I'm going to wake up in my own room and everything will be normal again.

I slowly opened my eyes and realized that I wasn't dreaming. I could see my reflection in a window pane and the sun was shining through the glass.

"Damn." I sighed. The room I was in was black, like burned wood. Sliding out from under the sheets I looked at my shirt and saw how torn up it really was. Sighing I took it off and wrapped up in the bed sheets looking for something to wear when I spotted a black, leather jacket hung over the bed post.

"Leather. Sweet." I slid on the jacket and zipped it up. It was a little big but I expected it to be, since Derek was sorta ripped from what I could tell.

Suddenly I heard a familiar song from an all to familiar band I knew. "Derek?"

I exited the bedroom and went to the top of the staircase and listened. Slowly I descended the staircase, trying not to make a sound.

* * *

Peeking around the corner I saw Derek by a window. He was doing sit-ups, shirtless. Every time he went up, I caught a glimpse of his tattoo, which was three interlocking spirals on his upper back, between his shoulder blades. The veins in his upper biceps were throbbing, and streams of sweat ran from his forehead and his six-pack abs. "Wow, apparently I wasn't dreaming. Or making him up." I whispered to myself.

"Calla?" Derek asked.

"Shit." I muttered.

"I could hear your heartbeat." Derek said. "Get in here."

Like I had a choice. I gathered up myself and walked down the rest of the staircase. "Morning."

Derek jumped up and smirked at me. "How are ya feeling?"

"Better." I replied. "Just a little sore."

"Well you looked like hell the other night." Derek looked me over.

"That could've been the Wolfsbane." I told him, smirking myself.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Whatever it was, you look way better than last night."

"Except for the fact that my shirt is ruined." I showed him the ruined shirt, which had puncture holes, massive blood stains, and four gashes across the middle.

Before Derek could say something else, I heard my cell phone go off. My silver cell was on what seemed to be a large coffee table. The ring tone was 'Us Against The World' by Play, which was the ring tone I set for best friend, Brittney.

"How many times has that gone off?" I asked, reaching for my cell.

"A few times." Derek answered.

I glared at him before answering my phone. "Hey Britt."

"Finally." Brittney sighed on the other end. "I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"Sorry, I just woke up." I apologized while glaring at Derek, who just smirked back at me.

"Well we just arrived in Beacon Hills and are on the way to the new house." Brittney told me.

"Okay just text me the address and I'll be right over." I told her.

"You need a ride?" Britt asked.

"No, I'll be fine." I answered. "See you in a bit."

"Later girl." Brittney said and she hung up.

I ended the call and turned to Derek. "You could've woken me up."

"Considering how bad your wounds were, you needed your rest." Derek said, walking closer to me. Close up I could see that his eyes were green.

"I take it this place has no running water." I said, trying to do something to distract Derek from the hummingbird in my chest.

"Sorry no." Derek smirked, which was really sexy. He walked over to a freezer and pulled out a bottle of water and tossed it to me.

"Thanks." I unscrewed the cap and drained half the bottle in a minute.

"Take the jacket off." Derek said.

"What?" I asked.

Derek smirked, "Let me see the scars on your back."

I nodded and carefully unzipped the jacket, turning around and covering my chest with the jacket.

I felt Derek's warm hand caress my shoulder, when I flinched he pulled away. "You're shoulder's bruised a bit but that should heal in a day or two."

I smiled and put the jacket back on, zipping it up before turning back around. "Thanks for all your help Derek."

"Us werewolves need to stick together." Derek said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I leaned in a little bit, even though he was just working out, he smelled pretty awesome. "You're right about that."

We sat down on the staircase. "So why is your relationship with your dad complicated?" Derek asked.

"Will you promise not to kill me if I told you?" I asked him.

Derek nodded.

"My dad comes from a family of Hunters." I looked down and twiddled my thumbs.

"And your mom?" Derek prided.

"I get my werewolf bloodline from my mother." I answered.

"Weird family then." Derek looked at me.

"You have no idea." I looked at him, and was mesmerized by his green eyes.

My phone going off brought me back to reality. It was a text from Brittney.

"'5328 Westside Avenue.'" I read.

Derek put his hand on my leg as he stood up. "I'll give you a ride." he looked down at me. "And a shirt. I think I still have some of my sister's clothes somewhere upstairs."

"You don't have to." I said.

"It's okay, give me a few minutes and I'll take you over there." Derek was already up on the second floor before I could say anything else.

I texted Brittney back, 'Be there in a few. Getting a ride from another ww.'

A minute later, she texted back, 'Awesome. See u soon.'

Derek came down wearing a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He tossed me a white tank top that had an image of a dream catcher and a wolf head on it.

"You're sister has good taste." I said.

"She did, everyone told her that." Derek walked back down the staircase and waited by the front door.

I went into another room and changed. I found a busted mirror and looked at myself, fixing my hair and the jacket.

"Ready Calla?" Derek asked as I walked back out.

"Let's get going." I answered.

Derek opened the door and let me out first. When he showed me his car, I was so jealous.

"This is your car?" I asked. It was a black Chevrolet Camaro.

"Yeah." Derek opened the passenger door for me and I slid in. He closed it for me as well.

Derek slid into the driver's side and started the car. He sped down the mountain trail and turned off onto the road.

"So what grade are you in?" Derek asked me.

"12th." I answered. "It sucks I have to transfer during my senior year."

Derek nodded in agreement. "Beacon Hills isn't that bad."

"Who was the other werewolf that was with you?" I asked. "The teenager."

"His name is Scott. Scott McCall." he answered.

"Scott. Okay just wanted to know. Is he part of your pack?"

"Not really, but he'll soon realize that if he wants to survive, he should join."

I nodded as Derek turned onto Westside Avenue.

"What was the house number?" Derek asked.

I dug out my phone and found the text, "5328." I looked up and saw the moving van and Brittney's parents bringing in their stuff.

Derek pulled up by the curb and parked the car. I turned to him and smiled. "Thanks for the ride."

"Hey Calla." Derek grabbed my wrist.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at him.

Derek let go of my wrist and looked at me. "If you ever want a tour around Beacon Hills, give me a call."

"If I had your number." I dug out my phone and handed it to him.

Derek handed me his cell and I put my number in.

"I'll give you a call." I replied, handing him his phone back. "Or I'll see ya around."

Derek smirked, "I'll be around."

I opened the door and stepped out. "Thanks again for the ride, and the clothes."

"Anytime." Derek started the car.

I closed the passenger door and watched Derek's Camaro drive off.

"And who was that?" Brittney asked from behind me.

"Possibly the hottest guy I have ever seen in my eighteen years of life." I answered.

Brittney rolled her eyes and smiled. "Glad you're okay Cal, I was worried."

I hugged Brittney and smiled. "Good to see you too."

"I have all your things in the trunk of my car." Brittney walked over to her powder-blue Honda and popped the trunk.

She pulled out my black suitcase and matching duffle bags. "Thanks girl." I said, slinging my duffels over my shoulder and grabbing the handle of my suitcase.

I said hello to Brittney's parents and walked inside their new house. It was spacious and perfect.

"Your room is the one at the end of the hallway." Brittney told me.

"Thanks." I said, walking into my 'new room'.

* * *

The room was the perfect size for me. It already had a bed and a dresser. The bathroom was across the hall and I can tell Brittney was already unpacking all of her makeup.

There was a mirror on the back of the bedroom door.

"Nice." I said, setting my stuff down.

I laid back on the bed and sighed. A few minutes later, Mrs. Evans, aka Diane, knocked on the door.

"We're ordering Chinese for dinner Calla." she said.

"Sounds good to me mom." I replied. I looked at Brittney's parents like a second set for me. I've always called them mom and dad. And until the rest of my family arrives, I'll have to.

I only unpacked what I needed for the time being and decided to finish the next day.

I made the bed and set up my alarm clock and my pictures. I set a picture of me and my mom right next to the alarm clock, just so I can see it every time I lay down.

Chinese takeout was a good dinner and after that we all went to bed. Tomorrow was when we were going to finish unpacking and get everything settled down for school on Monday.

* * *

Being a teenage girl who just left her home was hard. Being a teenage werewolf is even harder.

This is my story of how being a teenage she-wolf is tough, especially in a new surrounding and when I have Hunters on my ass. I only know one person, and he seems like a good leader. I could sure use all the friends I can get, and Derek seems like a good start. Maybe joining his pack would be a good move on my part.

* * *

Well there's the next chapter. Read and review and tell me what you think.


	3. Omega

**Omega**

Well this chapter is based on the TeenWolf Season2 premier ep "Omega". It is told in Calla's pov so that's why most of the episode is cut out because she wasn't in the whole ep.

* * *

It was late at night, when I finally finished unpacking my things. But I didn't get much time to rest when my cell phone buzzed to alert me I had a new message.

"Who could be texting me at this hour?" I asked myself as I checked my phone. I chuckled when I saw the id, Derek Hale 'Meet me at the end of the road, I'll show you around the town.'

I climbed out the bedroom window and ran to the end of the block and long behold, there was Derek waiting for me.

"Interesting hairstyle Cal." Derek said.

I completely forgot I put the clip up because of all the heave lifting. I quickly took it out and ran my fingers through my hair. "Sorry, long day of moving."

Derek chuckled, "Doesn't matter, you want to start walking?"

He led me to a trail in the woods behind the housing edition and told me all about the resident family of Hunters, the Argents.

"So I don't just have my father's side of the family to worry about?" I asked.

"Afraid not Calla." Derek answered.

* * *

It was a nice night to be out, and being with Derek only made it better. But then we both heard a rustle not far ahead. Then out of nowhere a shadow jumps out and runs right past us.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, trying to follow its movements.

"I don't know, but let's see what the hell it wants." Derek said as he took off running.

I rolled my eyes and darted right after Derek, trying to stay on his heels.

Following whatever it was led us to the Beacon Hills Cemetery.

"Nice place." I whispered.

"Shhh." Derek turned to me and put a finger to his mouth.

I nodded and followed Derek deeper into the cemetery. We then saw what appeared to be another werewolf digging up a random grave.

"I'll take care of it." Derek whispered to me.

I found a tipped over backhoe and hid behind it. When Derek said he would take care of it, he was serious. He flashed his red eyes and fangs and growled, scaring away the other Beta werewolf.

"Nice one D." I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

Then I heard a scurrying underneath and I noticed that the backhoe tipped over on an open grave and someone was trapped down there.

"Derek!" I whispered sharply. He turned to me and I motioned towards the grave opening.

He and I pulled out strength together and we lifted the backhoe back to an upright position.

When we walked over the see who was inside, we found a teenage boy, who was scared out of his mind.

"Need a hand?" Derek asked.

"Please." he replied, obviously scared.

I bend down and offered him my hand, which he grasped. Derek bent down to help me pull him up.

"What's your name kid?" I asked.

"Isaac." he replied.

"Nice to meet ya Isaac." I smiled trying to calm him down a bit.

"See you around." Derek said, pulling me back towards the trail.

* * *

We walked back to my temporary place and I said goodnight. Before I could get back into my room, Derek grabbed my wrist and leaned close to my face.

"Anything else?" I asked, looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"Just keep your eyes open for that other werewolf." Derek told me. He then whispered in my ear, "and be careful when doing so."

I nodded and turned to unlock my window. I climbed inside and turned to still see Derek right there. "Good night Derek." I said, closing my window.

"Night Calla." Derek replied before walking off.

I waited by my window till he was out of sight.

* * *

The next morning was my first day at Beacon Hills High School. To make an impression, I chose to wear a knee-length white dress with a long blue and white striped sweater. I wore white sandals and a small hair pin.

"Ready for school?" Brittney asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered.

Brittney grabbed the keys to her powder-blue Honda and we headed out. For a Monday morning, the parking lot was rather busy.

"There's a spot right there." I said, pointing to an empty spot next to a blue jeep.

Brittney pulled in and parked her car. We both stepped out and sighed.

"Let's go." I said, adjusting my satchel and we headed inside.

"What's you're first class?" Brittney asked me as we headed to our lockers.

"Looks like AP Senior English." I replied, checking my schedule.

"Wow, I have Chemistry it looks like." Brittney reapplied her lip gloss and shut her locker. "See ya round sis."

"Bye." I set my binders in my locker and headed to my English class.

* * *

English was okay I guess, but being the new girl really sucked. We were just getting ready to start a novel by Stephen King called Cycle of the Werewolf.

"Nice." I muttered as a copy was passed back to me. I flipped open the front cover and began reading.

The hour flew by and I was ready for my next class, Advanced Biochemistry.

* * *

As I was walking back to my locker, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"What the…" I gasped when a hand came over my mouth. It was Derek.

"I need you to do something for me." he said, taking his hand away from my mouth.

"What is it?" I asked, sensing the worry in his voice.

"Remember that night when someone came to my house and I said I would take care of it?" Derek asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"The boy I bit, Jackson. His body seems to be rejecting the bite somehow." Derek told me.

I was speechless. "Do you need me to put him out of his misery or what?" I asked.

"I just need you to keep an eye on him, that's all." Derek answered.

"Okay I can do that." I said. "Now I have a class to get to Derek so, if you don't mind moving."

Derek smirked and let me out and I continued to go through with school.

* * *

After my BioChem class was my Calculus class, then AP History, lunch, French class, Economics, then a photography class, which I really enjoyed.

When school let out, Derek's car was waiting for me by the front curb.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, moderately confused.

"Just wondering how your first day went." Derek answered, opening the passenger side door of his car.

"It was great. Thanks." I slid in and Derek shut the door.

While he started the car, I grabbed Cycle of the Werewolf and picked up where I left off, which wasn't very far in.

"What's with the book?" Derek asked.

"It's for my AP English Class." I answered, not taking my eyes from the book. "Once we finish it, we have to write a report over it, what we thought about it and how certain aspects are expressed in the novel."

"Sounds interesting." Derek commented.

I glanced at him through my peripheral vision and smiled. "It's high school."

"Did you say AP English?" Derek asked.

I nodded. "I was not only blessed with being a beautiful she-wolf Derek." I turned to him, changing my eye color from green to gold, "There is so much more to me than just a pretty face and a size five body."

"From your list of AP courses, I bet you are incredible smart." Derek replied, tilting his sunglasses down so I could see his green eyes.

I blinked, changing back to my normal eye color. Sure I was flirting with him, but did he just flirt back? "I am. On top of the fact that I am also very athletic."

"I saw all of those ribbons and trophies in your room." Derek said. "What are all of those from?"

I marked my place in the book and set it on my lap. "Will you promise not to laugh or smirk if I tell you?" I asked.

"I promise I'll try." Derek answered.

I sighed heavily. "Gymnastics. Those ribbons and trophies are all from my gymnastics meets since I was in second grade."

"Gymnastics?" Derek raised an eyebrow and turned into what seemed like down town Beacon Hills.

I nodded. "It comes in handy when fighting."

"Oh no doubt about it." Derek chuckled.

I punched him in the shoulder. "You said you wouldn't laugh."

"No." he corrected me. "I said I would try not to laugh."

I glared at him. "Jerk."

He and I both chuckled at that comment. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"Just out, showing some places you could go and study." Derek answered, pulling up to a small coffee shop. "Like here for instance."

"Awesome." I opened the door and we walked inside.

The place smelled amazing.

"What would you like?" Derek asked me.

"Double-shot latte with caramel and whip cream." I answered, walking to a small table.

* * *

While Derek ordered our drinks I decided to work on my BioChem homework before going back to the novel for English. I finished my BioChem homework when Derek brought over our drinks.

"Thanks." I said, taking my latte from him. "I'll pay you back."

"Not necessary." Derek replied. "This one's on me."

I smiled at him and we just continued to talk about our families and such. I pulled my hair up into a low ponytail after a while.

* * *

It was around six when Derek and I finished our coffee, and me my homework. Derek parked his car near a side road and we decided to take a walk. We walked the hidden mountain trail when we came across the same scent of the werewolf from the other night.

"What is it still doing here?" I asked Derek.

"I don't know Calla, but lets just see what it wants." Derek answered.

While we were tracking the unknown werewolf, Brittney managed to find us.

"What the hell Brit, ya scared me." I gasped.

"Sorry, I was jogging and I got lost." Brittney apologized. "I also just got whiff of two more werewolves."

"Two?" I repeated.

"Scott must be chasing the other one." Derek guessed.

The three of us took off and we found Scott and the other werewolf in due time.

* * *

Scott had tripped a trip wire and the other werewolf was strung up by his hands. But before Scott could get him down, Derek intervened and threw him aside.

"Brittney, restrain him." Derek said, authoritatively.

Brittney restrained Scott.

"Quiet!" Derek snapped.

We all fell silent as a group of hunters appeared.

"The Argents." Derek whispered in my ear. I nodded and kept focus on what was happening.

One of the Hunters, Derek told me he was Mr. Argent, took out a shock stick and reverted the werewolf back to human form.

From what I gathered from the hunters, the werewolf was an Omega, or a 'lone wolf', who had come looking for The Alpha.

I glanced at Derek who held me close against him so I wouldn't be seen. I glanced at Brittney, who was holding Scott at bay, for now. All of us watched silently and listened.

An elderly man grabbed a sword from a bag and held it up.

"Derek what's he going to do?" I asked.

"Something bad, that's all I can say." Derek answered.

The elderly Hunter, gripped the sword hilt tightly and swung, cutting the Omega in half.

I gasped and turned into Derek's chest, only turning my head slightly to see the Hunters.

"This is why we need each other." Derek said, to all of us.

"What are they doing?" I asked, looking up at Derek.

"Declaring war." he answered.

All four of us slowly backed up and ran as fast as we could far from the Hunters.

Scott went his separate way while Derek offered to drive me and Brittney home.

* * *

"That was the most horrific scene I've ever seen in my life." Brittney gasped from the back seat of Derek's car.

"No kidding." I agreed, twisting my ponytail. "What are we going to do Derek?"

"Well we have to prepare ourselves." he answered. "So if you two need a pack, you're more than welcome to join mine."

"We'll think about it." Brittney said.

I nodded.

Derek pulled up to Brit's place and I stepped out first, than Brittney.

"Thanks Derek. See you around." I said, shutting the door.

I watched Derek's car drive off into the night.

I sat on my windowsill looking up at the moon. My mind was flashing back at the Omega being cut in half, the hunters declaring war on werewolves. I thought Beacon Hills would be safe, I was dead wrong.

* * *

Intense chapter in my opinion, please read and review^^


	4. Shape Shifted

**Shape Shifted**

This chapter is based on Season2, episode2. enjoy^^

* * *

I unlatched my window and carefully slid out into the night. I ran as fast as I could towards the address that Derek texted me.

In a few minutes, rain began to our down. "Perfect." I muttered, turning a corner into a back alley.

A while later I found the entrance to the subway tunnel, and I could smell Derek's scent. "Okay Calla, deep breath." I inhaled and exhaled and descended the stairway into the tunnel. "Derek? Derek?" I called.

"I've been waiting for you, Calla." I heard Derek's voice echo off the stone.

"Where are you?" I asked, looking around.

"Behind you." came his voice.

I turned around and saw his glowing red eyes, the eyes of an Alpha. "I've decided to take you up on your offer." I said.

"Why else would you be here?" Derek asked.

"_To see you." _I said in my mind. "No other reason I guess."

I walked towards the old run-down subway car. Derek stepped aside and let me in.

"You're sure you're ready for this, there's no going back." Derek told me.

I took off my leather jacket, I was wearing the same top that Derek gave me that originally belonged to his sister, "I know, I'm ready." I replied, reassuring Derek that this is what I wanted.

I moved my now soaked blonde hair off onto my right shoulder, leaving my left one exposed. Derek placed one hand on my waist, the other under my rain-soaked hair.

"You're sure?" he asked, his mouth only inches away from my ear.

My eye color changed to gold and I looked into Derek's blazing red eyes, "Yes." I replied. "Every Alpha needs his Beta, his right hand leader. Let me be yours, and together, our pack will be strong enough to defeat the hunters."

Derek leaned his mouth closer to my shoulder, his canine teeth shifted into his fangs. His breath was warm against my exposed shoulder. I could feel my pulse race and I knew Derek could hear it as well. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

Then I felt the sharp pain as Derek's fangs pierced the skin of my exposed shoulder. On instinctive reflex, I gripped his shoulder with one hand and his arm around my waist.

I could feel the power of Derek's werewolf venom flowing through my veins, since I'm already a werewolf it won't turn me, but mark me as part of Derek's pack,. But it will also mark me as _his_ Beta, _his _co-leader.

As his fangs slowly receded we looked into each other's eyes, his red ones into my gold ones. I leaned up, the tips of our noses touching, our breath mixing in the air around us.

"Derek." I whispered, leaning up, my face only inches from his.

"Calla." I loved the way he said my name.

I leaned up and touched my lips to his, making the first move, and having my first kiss. Derek's hand moved from my waist to my lower back and he pulled me closer to him, wrapping me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around Derek's neck and deepened the kiss. Being in Derek's arms, kissing him, felt amazing, but then again, your _first kiss _is supposed to be amazing.

Brittney would kill me if she found out what I was doing, but then again it's my life and I for one would like to live it.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairway is what snapped Derek and me back to reality, the scent was one I faintly remembered.

"Isaac." Derek whispered.

Right, Isaac was the name of that kid that was working in the Cemetery, he was also a newly changed werewolf. Derek had told me that he turned Isaac.

I grabbed my leather jacket and hid in the shadows when Isaac came running into the subway car. He was panting.

"My dad." Isaac gasped for breath. "I think he's dead."

Derek stepped forward, shocked. "What did you do?" he asked.

"That's the thing. It wasn't me." Isaac answered.

I softly gasped, hoping that Isaac didn't hear me. I quietly walked away from the subway car and ran out into the rain back to my home.

* * *

The memory of the Omega snarling and the Argents torturing him haunted my dreams. Then finally the elderly Argent taking the long, silver sword and slicing the Omega right in half.

That final scene replayed, but this time I was in the Omega's position. The elderly Argent gripped the sword hilt and sliced right through me.

I woke up gripping my midsection, gasping and sweating. I ran my fingers through my hair and wiped the sweat from my forehead. "Damn." I sighed.

Sliding out of bed I went to my mirror and looked myself over. "Okay good, all here."

Suddenly my door swung open, "Morning Calla!" Brittney greeted.

"Jesus." I gasped. "You scared the living hell outta me Brit!"

"Sorry." Brittney apologized, walking into my room. "You okay Cal, you look like you were run over or something."

I nodded. "Just what we saw last night is kinda freaking me out."

"I'm sorry sweetie." Brittney put her hand on my shoulder. "To be honest I'm a little freaked too."

I looked at her then collapsed on my small couch, "Not only do we have the Argents on our little she-wolf asses." I started, "But it's only a matter of time before my dad shows up."

Brittney looked at me and nodded. But before she could say anything, my cell phone went off. The ring tone was 'Monster' by Skillet.

"Who's calling you?" Brittney asked as I shot up to answer my phone.

"Hey Derek." I answered.

"Hey Cal, just calling to tell you that I'm on my way to come and get you." Derek replied on the other line.

I turned my head to my alarm clock and the time read 7:23 am "Holy shit, I overslept!" I screeched as I ran to my closet and grabbed my artistic white t-shirt, dark jeans, black flats and my deep indigo knit hat.

I quickly changed and went to the bathroom to do my makeup, brush my teeth and curl my hair.

* * *

"Calla!" came the voice of Brittney's dad, Don. "Someone's here for you

Before Don finished, I knew who it was, just by his scent. I looked at my reflection and ruffled my hair. I unplugged my curling iron and turned off the bathroom light as I ran to meet my ride to school.

"When I said, see you around, I didn't mean on my front porch." I said, walking casually in the living room with my brown, cowgirl, satchel slung over my shoulder.

Derek stood behind the threshold with his hands in his jean pockets and wearing that same, sexy smirk he always has.

"I told you I was going to give you a ride." Derek said. "I just called you."

"I know." I replied. "I overslept so I had to rush to get ready. Besides I promised Coach Finstock I would take pictures of the Lacrosse practice."

"Who exactly is this Calla?" Don asked me.

"Oh, pop, this is Derek Hale. The Alpha that saved my life a few nights ago." I introduced. "Derek this is Don, the father I actually love and don't want to maul to death."

Derek chuckled. He extended his hand towards Don, "Nice to meet you, sir."

Don shook Derek's hand, "Same to you. I guess a thank you is in order since you did save Calla."

I smiled and glanced from Don to Derek. "I think we better get going, don't wanna be late now do we?"

"True." Don agreed. "So Brit will give you a ride home?"

I nodded, giving Don a hug. "See you after school Pop. Love ya."

Don shut the door behind me as I walked out with Derek by my side.

* * *

Derek pulled up to the school and I stepped out.

"Catch ya later Cal." Derek said as I shut the door.

"Bye Derek." I waved as he drove off.

I walked to my locker and grabbed my Cycle of the Werewolf copy form my locker and my AP English binder and my camera and headed to the Lacrosse field.

"Hey Calla." my friend Matt greeted as I passed him in the hall.

"Hey Matt." I replied.

"Where're you headed?" Matt asked.

"Oh, I promised Coach Finstock I would take some pictures of the Lacrosse team." I answered, "See you later."

* * *

I walked out to the Lacrosse field and set my stuff on the bleachers. I put my camera together and took a couple of practice shots of the field.

"Calla!" Coach called. I ran down the bleachers and stood next to him.

Coach Finstock blew the whistle and got the attention of all the guys. "Boys this is Calla." Coach put a hand on my shoulder. "She'll be photographing you during practice for the school's yearbook."

The guys on the team whistled and winked at me.

"Now if you pay more attention to Calla than on practice, you'll be running suicide laps till the end of practice. Make myself clear?"

"Yes Coach!" replied all the guys,

Coach blew the whistle, "Line it up!"

Scott went to the goal while the other members of the team lined up like Coach told them to.

* * *

I went up to the bleachers to get better shots. Now I don't know much about Lacrosse but I could tell that whatever Scott was doing, wasn't part of the game. Every time someone was tossed the ball, Scott just tackled them, and smelled them.

But I got some pretty good shots of Scott tackling them. Jackson sat out so next up was Isaac, and I could feel the anger coming from him.

"This isn't gonna be good." I sighed, but I still took the photos I needed.

After Scott tackled Isaac, the two were having a stare off, I could hear their hearts racing. I turned and saw police officers walking towards the field, "Perfect, simply perfect." I sighed.

Figuring that the photo shoot was over I packed up my camera and tucked my hair behind my ear. I looked out into the forest and saw Derek watching me, and the officers.

"Meet me out front." he whispered, but I heard it plain as day.

"Got it." I whispered back, knowing Derek heard me.

After packing up my stuff, I watched as the officers escorted Isaac away from the field and back to the school. Isaac took one last look back, at me.

"It'll be okay." I whispered, "Derek and I will find something, promise."

I grabbed my things and made my way out of the bleachers.

"Thank you for your time Coach Finstock but I have to get to class." I said.

"You're welcome Calla." replied Coach. He handed me a note to excuse me from being late to my English class.

* * *

As I walked in I took my seat and listened to our teacher's lecture about our reports that are due in a few weeks over Cycle of the Werewolf.

"As if I didn't have enough to worry about." I muttered to myself.

I worked on the worksheet that was assigned over the first few chapters of the story, which I finished easily.

"Ma'am?" I asked, raising my hand. "May I step out? I'm not feeling too well."

My English teacher gave me the okay. I grabbed my things and stepped out of the classroom.

* * *

I ran to my locker and put my camera and copy of Cycle of the Werewolf in my satchel. Then I rushed outside to see if I could catch Isaac, which I did.

"Isaac?" I asked.

One of the officers walked up to me. "Sorry miss, but you need to go back inside."

"Officer, if I could just talk to him." I pleaded, batting my eyelashes. "Please, he's a friend and I just want to make sure he's okay."

"Only five minutes." said the officer.

"Thank you." I smiled and walked over to Isaac.

"Calla," Isaac started.

I put my hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Everything will be okay." I reassured him. "Derek and I will find some way to get you out." I whispered.

"But tonight's the full moon." Isaac reminded me.

"Trust me, I know." I replied. "Derek and I will get you out before the moon hits its peak."

I could see the fear in Isaac's eyes, I had the same feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Sheriff Stilinski walked out of the school.

I gave Isaac's shoulder one last reassuring squeeze and walked away. I watched as he was driven off of the school grounds.

* * *

As I turned around, Scott ran right through the front doors.

"Scott?" I asked.

"Calla," Scott breathed and watched as the Police car drove out onto the road.

Scott turned around when Derek pulled his car up to the front curb.

"Derek." Scott turned back around when I said his name.

"Get in, both of you." Derek said.

"That is your fault you know." Scott said, referring to Isaac.

"I know." Derek replied, I rolled my eyes. "Now get in the car, and help me."

"I have a better idea." Scott said. "I'll call a lawyer, because a lawyer has a better chance of getting him out before the moon rises!"

"Not when the police do a real search of the house." Derek retaliated.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, leaning by the passenger door.

"Whatever Jackson said to them, what's in the house it way worse." Derek elaborated.

Scott and I exchanged a glance and I opened the door, pushing the seat forwards so Scott could get in the back. I set the seat back and shut the door.

"Buckle up." I said as Derek sped off of the school grounds.

"So there is something I should warn you two about." Scott said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Remember the other night? What happened?" Scott asked.

"Sadly yes, I've nightmares about it." I answered.

"Well the old guy, Allison's grandfather. He's the new school principal." Scott informed.

Derek slammed on the brakes. I turned around and pulled my sunglasses down. "You're serious?"

Scott nodded.

I leaned back in my seat. "Oh that is frickin' fantastic! A werewolf Hunter the head of a school with a few werewolf students!"

"Tell me about it." Scott added.

* * *

Of course we had to wait till the cover of night before we investigated Isaac's house. Derek pulled his car into the driveway and we all three stepped out.

"The door's locked." Scott said, once he tried to open it.

"No shit, dumbass." I scoffed. Controlling myself I let my nails turn into my claws and I carefully unlocked the door. I heard the soft click when it unlatched, "That's why you have me."

Derek smirked as I carefully opened the door and we all three slipped inside. Derek locked the door behind us.

"So if Isaac didn't kill his father than who did?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet." Derek answered.

"So how do you know he's innocent?" Scott asked again.

"Because I trust my senses." Derek told him.

"And a collection of them." I added. "Not just the sense of sight, hearing, or smell." I turned to Scott. Derek glared at him.

"So you saw Lacrosse practice today?" Scott implied, looking at Derek.

"Yeah." Derek answered.

"Did it really look that bad?" that question was for both of us.

"Yeah." Derek and I replied in unison. I added, "Do you want to see the pictures I took?"

"Maybe later." Scott answered.

I smiled and we continued to search the house.

* * *

We found the entrance to the basement.

"What's down here?" I asked.

"Motive." Derek answered. "Use your senses, both of you."

Scott and I descended down the staircase. We looked around the basement, using our werewolf sight.

"Scott." I said when I found scratch marks on the floor. Then we both found an old, box freezer with a rustic lock on it.

Suddenly Derek shone the flashlight at us.

I jumped, "Jesus Derek."

"Open it." he motioned to the freezer.

Scott removed the lock and we both lifted the lid. On the inside of the freezer, we found scratch marks.

"Oh my gosh." I sighed.

"So this is why Isaac said yes." Scott deduced.

"Everyone wants power." Derek informed.

"If I help, you have to stop." Scott said.

"Stop what?" I asked, glaring at Scott.

He stared at me, "You can't go around turning people into werewolves."

I raised my hands up, "I haven't bitten anyone Scott, don't go blaming me." I looked at Derek.

"I can if they're willing." he said, defending his argument. You gotta love boys.

"Did you tell him about the Argents?" Scott asked, "About being hunted?"

"Yes and he still asked." Derek answered.

"Then he's an idiot!" Scott exclaimed.

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter!" Derek shot back.

Scott was silent, and I was just shocked.

"I know you're little secret." Derek added. "And if I know, how long do you think it'll take them to find out?"

"He does have a point Scott." I said, which was probably a bad idea.

I could tell he was contemplating being a lone wolf, so I added, "You saw what happens to a lone wolf, a wolf with no pack." I saw his reaction.

Derek put a hand on my shoulder, but looked at Scott when he said, "With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me you learn control."

Scott's nails began turning into claws, "Even on a full moon." Derek added.

Scott jerked away, "If I'm with you, I loose her."

"You're gonna loose her anyway." Derek said. "You know that."

Derek turned to leave, taking my arm, pulling me with him.

"Wait." Scott called. "I'm not a part of your pack."

Derek and I looked at him.

"But I want him out." Scott added, referring to Isaac in jail.

"Because he's one of us?" I asked.

Scott glared at me, "Because he's innocent." he answered.

* * *

Derek and I exchanged glances and nodded. We ran back up the staircase and out the front door.

"So what's the plan?" I asked as Derek sped down the road.

"Well since everyone around knows my car, we'll have to find someone else to get us to the station." Derek answered.

"I think I know someone.' I said, taking out my phone.

"Who?" Derek asked, I held up a finger.

"Hey Stiles, it's Calla." I greeted when Stiles answered his phone. "I need a favor. Can you drop by the old abounded subway tunnel and take me and Derek to the station house?"

"Be right there." Stiles said.

"Thanks man." I replied, hanging up. "I suggest you go faster."

Derek applied more pressure to the gas pedal and turned onto a side road and parked near a dead end where it couldn't be seen.

* * *

Stiles showed up a few minutes later. I climbed into the back while Derek took the passenger seat.

"Thanks again Stiles." I said.

"No problem Calla, but you owe me." Stiles replied.

"What'll it cost me?" I asked, looking at him.

"A good photographs and word with Lydia." Stiles answered.

I figured it would have something to do with Lydia. "Or immunity against Mr. Alpha over here."

"I'll take option number two." I told him, earning me a glare from Derek. I just flashed him my gold eyes and my irresistible smile.

"We're even." Stiles held out his fist and I bumped it.

* * *

We came to the station house in a matter of minuets.

"All the keys to the cells are in a password protected lockbox in my dad's office." Stiles told us.

"That's good, so how do we get past the front desk?" I asked.

"I'll distract her." Derek volunteered, starting to open the passenger side door.

Stiles stopped him by gripping his shoulder. "You're not going in there." he said.

Derek glared at him and Stiles immediately removed his hand, his heartbeat increased.

"I was exonerated." Derek informed.

"But you're still a person of interest." Stiles added.

"An innocent person." Derek rebuffed.

Stiles stifled a laugh. "You? Yea right."

Derek was glaring at him, and I rolled my eyes.

"So what's your plan?" Stiles asked.

"To distract her." Derek answered.

"How?" Stiles asked again. "By punching her in the face?"

I put my forehead to the head rest of the passenger seat and sighed, _"Why me?"_ I asked myself.

Derek softly laughed, "By talking to her."

"Alright give me a sample." Stiles said.

The car went silent. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Dead silence, perfect." he said sarcastically. "Anything else?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face." Derek replied.

I put my hands in between them. "Alright boys, not to break up this testosterone fight here but uh, the more time we waist yakking out here, the more time that passes for the moon to reach its peak and Isaac shifting and murdering everyone in that station house."

"Girl has a point.' Stiles said.

"No shit, dumbass." I told him, slapping him in the back of the head.

Stiles climbed out of the driver's side and Derek and I exited the passenger side. Derek shut the door, leaving me trapped between him and the Jeep.

"What?" I asked.

Derek leaned down and kissed me, on the lips. "Stop worrying to much" he said. He kissed me again then headed to the station house.

* * *

I caught up to him and Stiles. We all three entered the station house, with Derek up front.

"Okay while I'm distracting her, you two get the keys, get Isaac, and get the hell out." Derek ordered.

"Yes sir." Stiles weakly saluted Derek.

"Got it." I said, nodding. "Go work your masculine charm."

Derek smiled and kissed my cheek before walking up to the front desk.

Stiles was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"How come you're not, you know, shifting?" he asked.

"Because I can actually control my instincts, it isn't really that hard." I answered.

Stiles nodded and we crouched down so the receptionsit wouldn't see us.

Derek did in fact turn on his masculine charm while Stiles and I snuck in. I winked at Derek before following Stiles into his dad's office.

* * *

"Okay hurry Stiles." I whispered sharply.

Stiles rushed out of his dad's office and right past me. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"The keys, they're gone!" Stiles answered.

"Shit." I muttered.

We ran down the hallway to the cells, Stiles was ahead of me. I suddenly caught the scent of blood, but before I could warn Stiles, he ran into a deputy.

The deputy grabbed Stiles and dragged him down the hall.

"Perfect, this is turning out to be a bad night." I said to myself.

I tried to stay out of sight and follow the deputy and Stiles. In order to draw attention away, Stiles pulled the fire alarm, which I was standing right under one.

I covered my ears and stood straight up by the wall near the jail cells.

* * *

I peeked around the corner and saw that a cell door was damaged, meaning Isaac had busted out. Then the deputy was attacked, Isaac had fully shifted.

"Derek, I'm gonna need some help." I whispered, hoping Derek heard me over the alarm.

I changed my eye color to gold and elongated my fangs and claws. Growling I jumped into the room.

"Isaac, stop!" I snapped.

In reply, he snarled at me, also knocking out the deputy guard.

I lunged at Isaac, but since I was holding back, he had the upper hand. He cracked my arm and threw me into the metal desk. My forehead split when I hit the concrete ground. The vile of Wolfsbane was a few inches away from me.

I then saw Derek's foot smash the vile of Wolfsbane. I looked up and noticed Isaac was eyeing me, and Stiles, who was cowering behind the desk.

Isaac approached us, but Derek scared him into submission.

Stiles poked his head around the desk, "How did you do that?" he asked.

Derek turned to him. He helped me up and helped to steady me. "I'm the Alpha." he said.

Derek kissed the gash I had on my forehead. "Isaac, let's go." I said.

* * *

Isaac slowly got up and ran out the door, out the back. Derek and I closely followed. We made it to the back woods while the other officers were entering the station house.

"We better get outta here." Derek voted.

Isaac and I nodded. We all bolted for the alleys, keeping hidden from the streets.

"I had better get back home." I said, once we were far from the station house.

"You need me to give you a ride?" Derek asked.

"No, I'm good." I said. "I can take care of myself."

I kissed Derek, similar to the way he kissed me earlier at the station. "Good night."

"Night." Derek replied.

* * *

I smiled and walked off in the direction of Westside Avenue. However when I got home, what I saw wasn't what I expected.

"Ma! Pop! Brit!" I called. "I'm home!"

"In here Calla!" came Diane's voice from the living room.

When I walked in, I saw all to familiar faces.

"Hello Calla." said my grandmother.

I covered my mouth with my hand and sighed.

"Calla!" screamed my youngest cousin, Katie.

"I wasn't expecting you guys so soon." I gasped, hugging Katie.

"We came early, but we felt we had to." sad my grandmother, Ruth.

She, my two aunts, Carol and Beth, and my cousins, Nichole and Victoria, were in the living room.

"I'm so glad you guys are here." I sighed.

"We've missed you Cal." Nikki said, walking up to me. Her twin sister, Victoria, followed.

I held back my tears, "I've missed you too." we all three hugged.

"We're all moved in and ready to help you get settled in." said Aunt Carol.

I looked at Brittney and her parents. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"No problem." Brittney smiled at me.

I went to my room and packed away my things, ready to move in with my family.

"So is there a pack we can join here?" Nichole asked me when I was finishing packing my bathroom stuff.

"Yeah, it's small but it'll grow." I answered. "The Alpha's pretty awesome."

Nichole smiled. "Really? Who beat you out?"

I turned to her, and smiled, "He didn't beat me out. He just has a better authoritive sense."

"He?" Victoria asked.

"His name is Derek, Derek Hale." I said. "Plus, he is super sexy."

Nichole and Victoria exchanged glances, "Calla has a crush, calla has a crush!" they said in unison, in a sign-song voice.

I cut them off. "We've kinda kissed a few times, so I think we're together."

I grabbed my bags and walked up to the front door. Nichole and Victoria were behind me signing, "Calla has a boyfriend, calla has a boyfriend."

I walked out to my car, which is an '87 candy apple red Mustang, and put my bags in the trunk.

"What are Vicky and Nikki singing about?" Katie asked me.

"About the possibility that I'm dating the Alpha of our new pack." I replied.

"What!" Brittney screamed from the front doorway.

I didn't even realize she was standing there, and I was meaning to tell her.

"Are you serious? Or just insane?" Brittney asked me.

"What?" I asked. "I like Derek, and Derek likes me."

"How can you be sure?" Brit asked me.

"Because, oh I don't know, maybe that fact that he kissed me before we went to bust Isaac out of jail."

Brittney rolled her eyes.

"Besides Brit, I can't leave the pack." I told her, climbing into the driving side of my car.

"Why the hell not?" she asked.

"Because he marked me as his Beta. I'm linked with him now." I showed her the faint mark on my shoulder that hasn't healed quiet yet.

I could see the shock on Brittney's face. I looked behind her and saw my grandma motion for me to follow.

"I'll see you at school, Brit." I started the car and followed my grandmother to our new place.

* * *

The new place that grandma bought, was more like a freakin mansion. Let's say if the old, run down subway tunnel doesn't work well, Derek and the others in the pack could stay here.

"Awesome." I sighed as I pulled up.

I quickly unpacked in my new room, which had its own bathroom plus a great view from the second floor.

Tired from everything that went on, I climbed into my new bed and fell soundly asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Read and review^^


	5. Ice Pick

**Ice Pick**

Season2, ep3, told in Calla's point of view.

* * *

I woke up, strangely, refreshed and energized. Since I had my own bathroom, I jumped into the shower first thing.

After words I decided to step out of my comfort zone a bit and put on my white tank top with a brown skirt, a blue sweater, and black sandals. I parted my bangs to the side and added a little volume to the back by curling it.

"This is going to be a good day." I told my reflection.

I rubbed my left shoulder, noticing the bit marks were gone. After finishing my makeup, it was 7:00 am, time for breakfast.

I skipped down the staircase and into the kitchen, where my grandma Ruth had just finished breakfast.

"Morning Calla. Sleep well?" asked grandma.

"As a matter of fact, I did." I answered. "I guess it's because everything is finally falling into place."

"Except for that fight last night." Katie said, walking in and sitting next to me at the bar.

"I call it an argument between friends." I corrected. "I don't get it why Brittney doesn't like Derek anyway. He's a great guy."

"Great guy?" questioned Nichole.

"Or a great kisser?" followed Victoria.

Typical sisters, always finished each other's sentences, questions, phrases, you name it. I rolled my eyes, "He's both."

Victoria and Nichole smiled at each other.

"So Derek wouldn't mind us joining right? The pack?" Victoria asked.

I shook my head. "No, not at all." I answered. "He'd be okay with it. We could use more werewolves anyway."

"Can I join?" Katie asked. She smiled so wide, it was hard to say no.

"Maybe when you're older honey." said Aunt Beth as she walked in, wearing a nice dress suit.

"But mom." Katie whined. "I wanna be in Calla's pack."

"It isn't my pack Katie." I corrected. "Derek is the Alpha, I'm just the co-leader."

"Besides, Katie, you're too young." Aunt Beth added.

Katie moped but I reassured her we would save her a slot.

"We have to get going." I said, grabbing my keys.

I slid into my car, checked the mirrors, and drove off to school.

* * *

Fast forwarding to gym class, it's rock wall climbing day. Something a werewolf would be really good at.

"This is going to be a piece of cake." Nichole giggled while we were in the locker room.

"You said it sis." Victoria chided.

Nikki and Vicky were defiantly sisters. "Just don't get done with the wall to quick." I told them. "We don't want people to think we're on steroids or something."

"Or something is the right answer." Nichole chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and threw on my grey tank top. "See you guys in the gym." I grabbed my red duffle bag with my work scrubs in it, since I'm going to work right after gym.

"Hey Calla." Brittney greeted.

"Hey Brittney." I replied, standing next to her.

Once everyone was together around the rock wall, Coach began paring us off.

"Danny and Calla, get up there." he called.

Typical, pick on the new girl first. Danny and I strapped into the climbing gear and started up the wall, which was all to easy for me.

"How do you have such upper arm strength?" Danny asked me.

"Ten years of Gymnastics." I answered, climbing all the way to the top.

Now I decided I was going to show off, just for fun. I let go of the rope and kicked off the wall, doing a double back flip twist in the air before landing gracefully.

"Nice one Calla." said coach.

I un-strapped the climbing gear and handed it back to coach.

"I thought you said no showing off?" Victoria scolded.

"Couldn't resists." I smiled.

After me and Danny went, Scott and Allison were next. Then after them were Stiles and Erica.

Stiles went up and down the wall with ease, while Erica started hyperventilating halfway up.

"Coach are you sure this is safe?" I asked. "You know she's epileptic."

Coach Finstock looked at me, "Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?" he exclaimed.

I took the climbing rope from Stiles and re-strapped myself in.

"What are you doing Calla?" Stiles asked me.

"Getting Erica down before she has a seizure." I answered, jumping onto the wall.

I climbed up next to her, "Erica, it's okay." I said calmly, holding out my hand. "Take my hand and I'll help you down okay."

Erica looked over at me, her eyes full of worry. She reached out for my hand but lost her grip.

"Erica!" I grabbed her arm and put her in between me and the wall. Poor thing was shaking. "It'll be okay." I said to her as I slowly came down.

Some of the students applauded when we touched down.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." she smiled at me and nodded.

I could tell from her heartbeat, she was lying to me.

* * *

"That was a great thing you did Cal." Nichole said to me. We were back in the locker room.

"I just felt it was the right thing to do." I replied, smiling.

I went to grab my duffle, when I realized, "Shit, I left my duffle in the gym." I ran back out to go get it. I also has a very strange feeling that something was going to happen.

* * *

When I ran through the gym doors, I was right. I saw Erica halfway up the rock wall, and she was just about to have a seizure. Erica lost her grip on the wall, and I just barely caught her before she hit the ground.

I turned her on her side just like you were supposed to do.

"Calla! What happened?" Allison asked me as she knelt down next to me.

"I don't know, Allison." I answered. "I got here just in time."

"How did you know?" Allison asked.

"When she told me she was okay, she was lying." I answered, stroking Erica's face while she calmed down.

I helped her up and took her to my car.

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital Erica." I told her.

"You don't have tom you know." she said.

"Yes I do." I replied. "Anyway, it's my first day of work."

* * *

I parked my car in the employee parking lot and helped Erica into Beacon Hills Hospital.

"Melissa." I called.

Good thing she was at the front desk. Melissa McCall, Scott's mom and my mentor, helped Erica to a room while I went to change into my scrubs, which were pale blue with grey paw prints on the top, pale blue pants, and white tennis shoes. Lastly, I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

I met up with Melissa after she checked on Erica, "How's she doing?" I asked.

"She's good, you got her here in time." Melissa answered. "Trying to impress us or something?"

I smiled, "Just doing the right thing."

Melissa returned the smile. She handed me a folder with Erica's information, "Her medication is listed here, why don't you go fill the order and give it to her?"

I took the folder, "Got it boss."

Smiling, I turned around and headed to the 'drug room' as we called it, to fill Erica's medication. Another weird thing about the 'drug room', it wasn't that far off from morgue.

When I came up near the rooms, I caught the familiar, musky scent of the Alpha. "Derek are you trying to ruin my first day of work?" I muttered.

I overheard him talking with somebody, from the scent, it was Erica. I know I shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but I was curious.

"What if not only the symptoms went away, but everything else?" I heard Derek say to Erica.

"How?" Erica asked, her heartbeat increased.

I smirked, I knew exactly what he was going to do. Looks like Erica would become the newest member of the pack.

I went back to fill Erica's medication than went back to the morgue. I knocked on the metal door.

"I know you're here Derek." I said.

"Hey Cal." Derek tried to smile his way out, but it wouldn't work.

"Does it cross your mind that I work here now?" I asked. "You better be lucky it was me coming back here to fill Erica's medication." I held up the orange bottle.

"She won't be needing it anymore." Derek told me.

"Yeah, I figured that smartass." I slapped Derek's shoulder. "But she has to take it home, doctor's orders."

I turned to Erica and smiled, holding out my hand, "Let me help you back to the room, Melissa might be back soon."

Erica nodded and took my hand. "Thanks Calla, you're really awesome."

"She is more than awesome." Derek said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes, "Your opinion doesn't matter."

"And why is that?" Derek twirled my ponytail around his finger and kissed my jaw line.

"For that reason." I turned to face him. "I have to get back to work, goodbye Derek."

Derek kissed my nose and smiled. "Bye babe."

* * *

Erica and I turned to leave.

"So he's your boyfriend?" Erica asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, he is."

Erica smiled, "Cool."

I looked at her, "Hey the bite is a gift, by tomorrow, it'll take effect and everything will be fine."

"How can you be sure?" Erica asked.

"I'm like Derek." I answered. I changed my eye color to gold and flashed my fangs. "Being a werewolf is gift."

Erica smiled and nodded.

* * *

After that, I took Erica back to my place and let her stay over for the night. She took the guest room down the hall from my own bedroom.

"Thanks again Calla." Erica said.

* * *

I smiled and shut the door and went to my own room.

When I collapsed on my bed and was ready to finish Cycle of the Werewolf, Derek called me.

"Lousy timing, I was just getting ready to read." I answered.

"I know, I'm on your roof." Derek replied.

"You're what!" I shot up and ran to my window. Shoving the curtains aside, there was Derek on the other side.

I hung up my phone and opened the window.

"If I was any normal teenage girl with a normal father, he would shoot you off this roof." I said, opening the window and leaning on the sill.

"Surprise." Derek kissed me.

"What do you want Derek?" I asked.

Derek sat on the window sill. "Just dropping by to see how you're doing."

"Fine." I answered, "Erica's sleeping. I was going to lend her some of my clothes for tomorrow."

"Another thing." Derek added. "How 'bout I pick you up tomorrow, at school, and take you to lunch just you and me."

I was shocked, "Like on a date?"

Derek leaned in closer to me and kissed the tip of my nose, "Who ever said blondes were dumb?" he asked. "Yes on a date. You choose where, and I'll buy."

I threw my arms around his neck and giggled. "I would love that." I looked into his eyes. Then, I kissed him.

And I stand by what I said earlier, Derek is a great kisser!

"Well, I should let you get some sleep." Derek clasped my hands in his.

"You don't have to go, you could always stay here." I begged, moving my hands side to side.

"Someone has to keep Isaac out of trouble." Derek did have a point.

"You know, you and Isaac can always move in here." I added, "My grandmother said it would be okay, that way the whole pack is together."

Derek kissed my lips. "We'll talk more tomorrow." he kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams baby."

"Night Derek." I kissed him one last time before he, being a show off, jumped off the roof and ran back to the subway station.

I closed and latched my window, shut the curtains, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Not only is today the day that Erica will turn everyone's heads at school, but today is also the day the new She-Wolves will rule this school. And to celebrate this occasion, I chose to wear a dark blue dress with a black leather jacket and black boots.

"Let's do this." I said, walking out of my room. I grabbed my makeup bag and went to help Erica with her outfit.

I decided on something simple, yet sexy. A simple white tank top, a black mini skirt, leopard print high heels and a black leather jacket.

But just to keep it under wraps a bit I gave Erica a red sweatshirt to wear and some jeans. I also told her to wear her hair up.

"Okay so meet me in the girls bathroom near the entrance of the school and I'll do your makeup." I told Erica as we walked into the school.

"Got it, thanks Cal." Erica winked at me and I smiled.

* * *

Lunch period came all too soon. I grabbed my duffle to put the jeans and sweatshirt in so Erica could show off her new body.

I met up with her, Nichole and Victoria in the girls bathroom.

"Time for your makeover Erica." I said, pulling out all the necessary makeup.

"I'm ready." Erica took a deep breath and sighed.

"Stand watch you two." I ordered Nichole and Victoria.

They nodded and left Erica and me alone.

"Okay let's apply the powder first off." I dug out my small compact and brush and lightly brushed Erica's cheeks. I then reached for a light blush, "Smile for me."

"Why?" Erica asked.

"So I can add just a little blush to your, very nice, cheekbones." I answered.

Erica shrugged her shoulders and smiled, showing off her canines.

I lightly brushed on the blush before moving onto the debacle of what color of eye shadow to use.

"Let's see." I pondered aloud. "You have such a fair skin tone, so nothing to dark. But you do have deep brown eyes, so what color to use." I looked at every pact I had, then I finally found it. "Yes, this light beige-brown is perfect. Close your eyes please."

Erica closed her eyes and smiled. I smiled myself when I applied the light beige-brown eye shadow to her lids. I topped it off with a lighter shade to outline it a bit. Then I added a bit of eye liner.

"Okay last but not least, lip stick." that was the easiest decision to make. I chose a light pinkish-red shade that was a total eye popper.

"And you are done girl." I said.

Erica opened her eyes and I could see the joy in her eyes. "Is that really me?" she asked.

"That's you. My own masterpiece." I answered, putting my hand on her shoulder, "The new and improved, non epileptic, sexy bad-ass She-Wolf, Erica Reyes."

"Thank you Calla, I love it." Erica giggled.

She turned to look at me, a smile on her face. "Sweetie, being part of the pack now, you have a new family." I told her, taking her hair down and tucking her bangs to the side. "We're not just best friends, but we're sisters now."

"I've always wanted a sister." she said, hugging me.

I returned the hug, "Me too." I let go, "Now let's go and see what the rest of the school thinks of us. I still have a few minutes before Derek picks me up."

"Let's do it, sis." Erica and I slapped a high five and walked out of the bathroom.

I was up front with Erica on my right, Nichole and Victoria were right behind us.

"Let's introduce the new sexy, bad-ass She-Wolves' to Beacon Hills High School." Nichole voted.

"We rock." Victoria chided.

"Let's do this." I said, walking forward.

* * *

When all four of us walked in, everyone turned around and their jaws dropped. Most of them were speechless.

Nichole and Victoria sat, cross-legged on a nearby table while Erica an I approached the table that the majority of the Lacrosse team sat at.

"Hey boys." I purred, taking a grape off of the tray closets to me.

Erica just took some other guys apple and took a big bite, wiping the side of her mouth.

"Catch you later." the both of us winked as we made our dramatic exit.

I could hear the hushed conversation, "What the Holy Hell, is that?" Lydia exclaimed, watching us from the same table where Brittney, Scott and Stiles were sitting.

"It's Erica." Scott sighed.

"Yeah with Calla, and uh…" Stiles added.

"Nichole and Victoria." Brittney finished. "They're Calla's cousins."

On our way out of the lunch room, Nichole winked at Boyd, a boy on the Lacrosse team who sat alone at lunch every day.

"I think we found another potential Beta." she said when we were out of the cafeteria.

We strutted down the hallway, just like the popular Cheerleaders in the movies.

"Okay so talk with Aunt Beth about the Pom Squad idea." I said to Vicky and Nikki.

"We will." they replied, in unison.

"You and Derek have a great date." Erica giggled.

* * *

I opened the front door and put on my sunglasses. Derek's Camaro was waiting up front, just like he promised. "We will." I turned to face them. "Now you guys know what to do."

They all three nodded. I could hear the sound of footsteps approaching the front of the school; it was Scott, Stiles, and Brittney.

"Catch you three later." I walked towards Derek's car. "Hey baby." I kissed him on the lips.

Then I slid over the hood of the car and stood in front of the passenger side, my hand on the handle, when Scott, Stiles, and Brittney burst through the front doors.

I waved to Brit as I slid into the passenger side of Derek's car. I leaned over and kissed him again, then both of us smiled at the others as he drove off.

"It's official, Calla has joined the dark side." I heard Brittney say.

* * *

"How did everyone react to you guys?" Derek asked. He had one hand on the wheel, the other was around my neck.

"It was incredible." I answered. "I do believe that every guy thought they had just died and gone to heaven."

Derek and I both laughed. "Well Lydia seemed jealous, as did some other girls." I added. "I mean you could literally smell it in the cafeteria."

"Well think about it, the four of you do look pretty amazing." Derek told me, playing with my hair.

"I was thinking more along the lines of, I don't know, 'Sexy bad-ass She-Wolves'." I corrected.

"Well my she wolf is defiantly sexy and bad-ass." Derek kissed my cheek. "So where to babe?"

"Turn left up here." I pointed. "There, Ray's BBQ/Steak/Bar&Grill."

"Really?" Derek asked as he pulled into a parking space.

I nodded, unbuckling my seatbelt. "Yeah, my uncle owns the place." I stepped out and shut the door.

"Great, more family?" Derek put his arm around me.

"Don't worry, it's the werewolf side." I told him, walking up to the entrance.

The place smelled just like I remembered it; the perfect mix of barbeque, steak seasoning, and alcohol.

"Well bless the moon and sun, Calla?" I heard the voice of my uncle Gary.

"The one and only." I ran into my uncles arms, and he lifted me off the ground.

"Good to see you kiddo, just as beautiful as ever." Uncle Gary said, looking over me. "But you are still so skinny, need more meat on those bones of yours."

"I'm only a size five." I joked. Derek walked up to my side, "Oh, uncle Gary, this is Derek, my boyfriend." I looped my arm through Derek's.

"Nice to meet you." Gary shook Derek's hand and then led us to a table near the window.

"I'll have my usual everything." I said. "And same for Derek, but make his an 8 oz."

Gary nodded and left.

"Am I going to regret you ordering for me?" Derek asked.

I shook my head, "No. it's just a steak cooked medium rare with the best seasoning ever."

Derek seemed okay with it. "Sounds okay to me."

"Figured." I sipped my water and looked around. "Uncle Ray must be out back or something."

"So describe to me the family relation here." Derek took my hand and caressed the top.

"Well, Ray is my mom's older brother." I answered. "Gary is his wife's brother." I added.

Derek seemed to get my whole complicating family situation.

"See my grandmother had five children; my aunt Carol is the oldest, then uncle Ray, my mom, uncle Conner, and finally aunt Beth." I counted off the names with my fingers. "Aunt Carol married my uncle Vance and they had Victoria and Nichole. Uncle Ray married his high-school sweetheart, and 100% human, Grace, who is Gary's older sister. Ray and Grace had Kevin, who, I think, might be human. Next came my mother, you know that story. Uncle Conner is somewhere in NYC, god knows who he married and if he has kids or not, then Aunt Beth married Eric, who died in a car accident three years ago, when Katie was like eight." I added, going down my mothers side of the family.

"Wow, so your aunt Grace is human?" Derek asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, but she really doesn't mine being married to a werewolf."

Sometime during my family tree report, our steaks came so we talked and ate.

* * *

The next day, school seemed better, probably because of the new found popularity I had earned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Brittney asked me.

I sighed and shut my locker door. "Nothing is wrong, I have no idea what you're talking about Brit."

Brittney slanted her eyes, "What has he done to you?" she asked. "I never thought in a million years you would ever be like this."

"Well maybe you didn't know me as well as you think you did." I replied. I walked past her.

"Who's next?" Brittney asked, making me turn around. "I know at least three people have to be bitten for the full effect of the pack mentality to kick in. So who's next Cal?"

"See for yourself, Brit." I replied, walking down the hallway.

When I turned the corner, I saw Erica, with Scott.

"Erica!" I called. "Come on, we're eating outside."

Erica smiled, "Coming sis!" she ran towards me and we walked through the front doors out to the outside eating area.

"I was just seeing if Scott would join us." Erica told me.

"Scott will come, eventually." I replied. "It's either join us, or he'll be the next werewolf to have a hemicorporectomy done by a senile old man with a sword."

Erica and Victoria laughed.

"So how is Nikki doing with our potential new Beta?" I asked Victoria.

"I don't know, but she can be persuasive." she replied.

I noticed out the corner of my eye, Scott and Brittney went to Brit's car while Stiles went to his Jeep.

"Damage control." I said.

"What was that Cal?" Erica asked.

"A job for you." I replied. "Follow Stiles, ten to one he's going to Boyd's house. Do anything to keep him from leaving."

"And me?" Victoria asked.

I handed her my keys, "Take my car and pick up Katie." I said. "Then the both of you meet me at the Ice Rink."

"And what will you be doing?" Erica asked me.

"I'm gonna find Derek and Isaac and head to the Ice Rink." I answered.

Victoria and Erica nodded in agreement and took off in the direction they were as assigned to go. I headed for the subway tunnels.

* * *

It was nightfall and Brittney's powder blue Honda wasn't in the parking lot of the Ice Rink, but my Mustang was, which Derek parked close to. I also noticed Nichole's Focus in the parking lot as well.

"So what's the plan Derek?" Isaac asked from the back seat.

"We go in there and ask Boyd if he wants to join us." Derek answered.

"Seems simple enough." I said, opening the passenger side door.

I let Isaac out of the back before shutting the door of Derek's car. The three of us walked up to the front, where Erica, Victoria, and Katie waited for us.

"The pack's all here." Katie said, a smile on her face.

"Now, I'll do all the talking." Derek told us.

We all nodded. Derek opened the doors and we walked in right behind him.

"It's a gift Boyd." I heard Nichole say not far off. "You can meet the others now, the gang's all here."

"Hey Boyd, let's have a talk." Derek smiled and we all just waved.

Apparently whatever Nichole said worked because Boyd said yes to joining our pack.

"Well meet the new members of the pack Derek." I said, wrapping my arm around his waist.

Our pack consisted of not only us, but my three cousins; Nichole, Victoria, and Katie, and three newly bitten Betas; Isaac, Erica, and now Boyd.

I could hear the sound of Brittney's car pull into the parking lot.

"We'll be around." I said, as we walked off the ice and Boyd went back to his work.

* * *

Scott and Brittney walked in, hoping they weren't too late, when in fact they were.

"Did Derek tell you everything?" Scott asked.

"And we're not talking about the full moons." Brittney added. "We mean everything."

"He told me about the hunters." Boyd answered.

"And that isn't enough for you to say no?" Scott asked.

Boyd stopped working and looked at Scott and Brittney, "I just don't want to each lunch alone everyday." he said.

"There are other ways to make friends." Scott said.

"And trust us, you can do a whole hell of a lot better than Derek." Brittney added.

* * *

By this time we were just waiting for the right moment to show up; moment arrived.

"That really hurts Brittney." Derek said.

The two turned towards us.

"That was also very rude too." I added, leaning into Derek.

"If you're going to review me, at least take a consensus." Derek said.

I turned to Erica, "Hey Erica, how has life been for you since you met Derek?" I asked.

"Huh," Erica pondered. "In a word, transformative." she flashed her fangs and claws.

"How 'bout you Isaac?" I asked, turning to our male Beta.

"Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but I agree with Erica." Isaac answered.

"Nikki, Vicky?" I asked.

"Well who could argue with the fact that…" Victoria started.

"…you're stronger and safer." Nichole added.

"It's like we're all one big family, that could rip your head off with our teeth." Katie followed, showing off her small canine fangs.

"You even brought Kati into your pack?" Brittney sounded shocked. "How far are you going to sink Calla?"

I put my hand on Katie's shoulder. "She wanted to join, and who was I to stop her?"

Brittney rolled her eyes.

"This isn't really a fair fight." Scott pointed out.

I shrugged, "Then go home Scott." I suggested.

Erica and Isaac advanced forward, ready to fight. Scott shifted into his werewolf form, "I meant fair for them." he added.

Then he growled at us.

I smirked and turned to Derek, "Looks like the puppy found his voice." Nikki, Vicky, and Katie giggled.

"What happened to you Calla?" Brittney asked me, walking forward. "What happened to the same, shy girl who only cared about her Gymnastics future?"

I glared at her, "People change Brit." I answered. "And last time I checked, a shy little girl who only cared about Gymnastics wouldn't stand a chance when she's being hunted by nut jobs with guns and arrows."

"Still that's a whole lot better than the same girl I see in front of me." Brittney said, she was eyeing me.

"And what exactly do you see?" I asked her, glaring myself.

"I see a real bitch who really doesn't care about anybody but herself!" Brittney shifted; her eyes changed to gold, her canines and fangs elongated, her ears pointed, and her hair took on a spiky style to it. "I see somebody else than my best friend!"

I took off my leather jacket and handed it to Katie, "Hold this for me sweetie." I glared at Brittney, "If you want to fight, I'll fight."

* * *

I cracked both sets of my knuckles and flashed my claws, changed my eye color, elongated my fangs, my ears went to a point, and lastly my hair hung down, loose, and wild.

I let out my own growl and attacked Brittney. So I was fighting Brit while Scott was taking on Erica and Isaac, and he was winning.

Brittney thought she could get the best of me, but Gymnastics came in handy. When she went to lung at me again, I jumped and landed on the top of the fiberglass wall surrounding the rink. "You're gonna have to do better than that Brittney!" I yelled, flipping off the railing and jumping over her head.

"I know all of your moves Calla." Brittney lunged straight at me and we slid across the ice.

She then grabbed me by the throat and threw me on top of the vehicle Boyd was using to clean the rink's floor. I hit my head on the steering wheel and my leg fell half off the vehicle itself.

I stood up, cracked my neck, snapped my leg back into place and snarled. I flipped over Boyd "Game…," I whispered, and landed right behind Brittney, "…set…". When she turned around, I kicked her square in the face, which sent her skidding right into the wall, "…and match."

I cracked my knuckles and shifted back to normal.

"Nice one baby." Derek kissed my forehead and I smiled.

* * *

Scott was still busy fighting Erica and Isaac, and winning.

"He isn't doing any of this for you!" Scott growled. "All he wants is power. You think he gave you a gift but in reality, all he did was turn you into a bunch of guard dogs."

Scoot threw the two Betas at out feet.

* * *

Derek looked at them, then to me and the girls. "He's right." Derek said. He began to walk towards Scott.

First, he flashed his claws. Then Derek's eyes turned blazing red. He cracked his neck and bared his fangs. Then finally his ears pointed and his sideburns grew.

"Scott is going to get his puppy-ass whooped." I chuckled, licking my upper right canine.

I helped up Erica and Isaac so they could watch the show.

* * *

And boy did I call it. Derek beat the crap out of Scott. He slashed his stomach and threw him to the ground. To end it, and prove dominance, Derek stepped on Scott's chest. I heard the cracking of his sternum, and Scott gasping for air.

"Okay Derek, I think he's learned by now." I whispered, so only Derek could pick it up.

Derek lifted his foot up and walked back towards the rest of us, slowly changing back to human.

He put his arm around me as we headed out.

* * *

Brittney coughed, "Wait, Calla!" she called.

I stopped and slightly turned, "What?" I asked.

I saw Brittney slowly stand up, "We've been best friends for six years Cal." she said. "And I am not going to let someone ruin that!" I heard the growl in her voice. "We swore no boy would ever come between us! I am going to loose you Calla!" she snarled. "I am not letting Derek come between us!"

I heard her coming towards us, and I knew what she was going to do. On instinct, I shoved Derek aside and spun around on my heels, eyes gold and canines flashed.

Brittney and I charged for each other, each of us shifting into wolf form mid-jump. I pinned her down, my mouth over her neck, I felt her writher under me so I stepped on her lower body with my hind legs. She whimpered under my grip on her throat.

I heard the gasps of shock from everyone else in the rink.

I shot up, shifting back. I wiped the blood from the side of my mouth. "If you ever try a dumbass move like that ever again towards my boyfriend, you won't live to regret it." I growled.

I jumped up and walked away, leaving Brittney with that thought, and a bite mark on her collar bone, it didn't bleed, but it will bruise.

I grabbed my jacket from Katie, slung it over my shoulder and walked out, Derek and the others trailing behind me.

* * *

When we made it to the parking lot, it began raining. I stopped dead-center of the parking lot.

Inhaling deeply, I now realized fully what I just did. I chose Derek over Brittney. Tears spilled over from my eyes and I couldn't stop it. I ran to Derek's car, opened the passenger door, and slammed it shut once I was inside. Then, I let the tears come. I put my face into my hands and I cried.

The rain pounding on the windows drowned out the sound of my own sobbing. I felt a strong arm reach around and rubbed my shoulder. It was Derek, I just knew it. He leaned over and kissed my forehead, which was now wet with rain water. He draped my leather jacket over my shoulders.

I felt the engine start and I heard Derek flip through the radio, he never had the radio on. He finally found a song, that really fit my emotional state. I turned to look at him and smiled, then I just looked out the window and listened to the song.

* * *

**Third Person**

(when reading this part, the italicized song lyrics go with the story below them.)

_If anyone asks, I'll tell them we both just moved on. _

_When people all stare I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk. _

Derek's black Camaro drove out of the parking lot, with Calla's mustang, driven by Victoria with Isaac in the passenger seat and Erica and Katie in the back, and Nichole's silver Focus, driven by her with Boyd in the passenger seat, followed them out in single file.

Calla leaned against the windowpane as the song played over the sound system.

_Whenever I see you, I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue. _

_Pretend I'm okay with it all. Act like there's nothing wrong. _

Brittney dropped Scott off at the Animal Clinic and drove on home. She also had the song playing over her sound system, she too was crying, and not just because her nose was broken. She kept her eyes focused on the road, which was hard considering the pouring rain, and the fact that tears were blurring her vision.

_Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? _

Brittney pulled into her driveway, turned off her car, and ran into her home. She ran right past her parents.

"Brittney?" they asked in unison.

But Brittney just ran right into her room and collapsed on her bed, crying into her pillow.

_Is this as hard as it gets? Is this what it feels like to really cry? Cry. _

Calla bolted out of Derek's car as soon as the car stopped.

"Cal!" Derek called, but Calla was already through the front door and halfway up the stairs.

"Calla honey?" Ruth asked. The elderly woman turned around to see Derek and the other pack members walk in, all drenched from the rain.

"What happened?" Ruth asked.

"Nichole will tell you." Derek told her. "Right now, Calla needs me."

And with that note, the Alpha ran up the staircase and right up to Calla's bedroom door.

_If anyone asks, I'll tell them we just grew apart. _

_Yeah what do I care If they believe me or not. _

_Whenever I feel, Your memory is breaking my heart. _

Diane and Don carefully opened Brittney's bedroom door. It broke their hearts to see her sobbing into her pillow, her shoulders were heaving.

"What happened sweetie, tell us." Diane said as she sat down on her daughter's bed. Brittney's back was to them.

"Come on Brit, what's wrong?" Don asked.

Brittney sat up and looked at her parents. They saw the dark circles under her eyes, the major sign that her nose was defiantly broken.

"What happened Brittney?" Diane asked, gently tapping her daughter's nose. "Who did this?"

"Was is that Alpha whom you don't like? Did he hurt you?" Don's voice was filled with anger.

Brittney shook her head, "No daddy, Derek didn't do this to me." she cried.

"Then who did?" Diane asked.

Brittney whined and leaned into her mother's open arms. She softly whimpered, "Calla."

_I'll pretend I'm okay with it all. Act like there's nothing wrong._

_Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? _

_Is this as hard as it gets? Is this what it feels like to really cry? _

_Cry _

Derek softly knocked on Calla's bedroom door before he opened it. He saw Calla laying on her side, her shoulders heaving, he could also hear her ragged breaths.

Derek walked towards the bed and sat on the edge, he leaned forwards the stroked Calla's cheek, which was wet from crying.

Calla sat up and turned over, Derek smiled at her and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

Calla took a ragged breath in, "Derek." she cried as she fell into his arms.

She laid her head on his chest, right over his heart. Her right arm gripped his left shoulder while her left arm wrapped around his waist.

Derek leaned down and kissed Calla's hair, and he ran his hand over it. "It's okay Calla, I'm here." he laid his cheek on the top of her hair. "I'm here Calla, shh, it's okay."

Calla sobbed into Derek's chest. She shifted positions a bit and laid her head in the crook of Derek's neck.

Derek kissed her forehead and rubbed her back, "Everything's gonna be okay Calla."

Calla continued to sob into Derek's chest, letting all her emotions go.

_I__'m talking in circles I'm lying, they know it. Why won't this just all go away _

Brittney explained to her parents about what happened at the Ice Rink. She explained that Calla broke her nose by kicking her in the face.

But the major reason Brittney was so upset, was because she and Calla shifted into full wolf and attacked each other, with Calla proving her dominance over Brittney.

Brittney put her hand over her collarbone and sighed heavily. She rushed out of her bedroom and into her bathroom.

She removed her hand to see the fresh bite mark, only now it was an ugly bruise.

_Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? _

Calla looked at her reflection, her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. She had tear streaks down her cheeks. Derek was standing right behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

_Is this as hard as it gets? _

Calla shut her eyes and let more tears run down her face. She leaned over the sink and took in a deep, ragged breath. Derek wrapped his arms around Calla's waist, pulling her closer to him.

He moved some hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear and kissed her left temple. Calla blinked as she opened her eyes and looked at her and Derek in the bathroom mirror.

_I__s this what it feels like to really cry? _

Brittney sighed as she laid back in bed, this time her blankets over her. She turned over onto her side and sighed. The tears had stopped coming, but Brittney was still hurting from the past events of the night.

She took a deep breathed and sighed. Brittney closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_C__ry. Cry_

Calla climbed under her soft pink bedspread and laid back on her pillow. Beside her was Derek, who had taken off his rain, and tear, soaked shirt. Calla turned on her side and laid her head over Derek's chest, the sound of his steady heartbeat soothing her.

Derek wrapped his left arm around the Calla, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her forehead.

Calla laid her left arm over Derek's midsection and he intertwined his fingers with hers. With one final kiss on the forehead, Derek whispered, "Sweet dreams Calla."

The two fell asleep, in each other's arms.

* * *

Well there you have it. The last scene is in third person; I felt like I should do this scene to show how both Calla and Brittney feel about the fight that went on. How i envisioned the scene was the song 'Cry' by Kelly Clarkson playing as background music as it swtiched continusously between Brittney and Calla.

To get the full emotional effect, open a new tab and play the song while reading the third person scene. Read and review^^


	6. Abomination

**Abomination**

Season2 episode6 told in Calla's point of view. Enjoy, it is rather long^^

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a steady beat. Of course when I opened my eyes, I found myself laying on Derek's chest. I looked up and there was Derek staring right back at me.

"Morning." he said.

I sat up, running my fingers through my hair. "Did last night really happen?" I asked, still groggy. I leaned into my knees.

Derek sat up and rubbed my shoulder before kissing my neck. "Yes, it did."

I shuddered. Derek rubbed my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "Hey, you did what you felt you had to."

I threw off my bedspread and jumped out of bed. "That's all you can say?" I asked, turning to him. "I broke the promise to Brit that we would never let some guy come between us. Tell me, what the hell can you say that justifies that?"

I turned my back towards Derek.

The memory played through my mind; me and Brittney shifting to wolf form and me pinning her down, with not only my own body but my mouth on her throat. I shuddered again at the thought.

I felt Derek's strong arms wrap around me and his breath on my ear. "Nothing can justify that, except that you can't rewind time and take it back."

I scoffed and walked away, "That helps. Really."

"Don't forget about training in an hour." Derek told me, standing near the window sill.

I turned to him, "Good, maybe I can vent some of my anger by denting a few old subway cars."

"There you go." Derek said, halfway out of my window. "I'll see you down there." and with that, he was gone.

"Sure." I sighed. I shut the window and turned to my closet to find something I can wear to train, but still were to school.

I flipped through my iPod and found a song that I can warm up too. I played the song 'Out Tonight' from the 2005 movie/musical soundtrack RENT.

* * *

As I changed, I danced around my room singing. Plugging in my headphones and grabbing the CD, I grabbed my backpack and duffle and headed towards the staircase.

The others were by the front door waiting for me.

"Ready Cal?" Victoria asked me.

I turned off my iPod and put it in my bag and nodded. "Let's role guys."

I grabbed my car keys and walked out the front door. Katie jumped in the back seat while Erica slid into the passenger seat.

"Rent?" Erica asked, holding my CD.

I grabbed it back and placed the second disc in the stereo and jacked up the volume. The first song was 'La Vie Bohme', just a good feel song to dance to. Something has to get me in a semi-good mood.

Katie was smiling in the backseat.

"Interesting choice." Erica said to me.

"One of these days, we need to get together and watch this movie." I replied.

"I agree." Erica said. She smiled and rested her arm on the side of the car.

* * *

It was about six-thirty when we reached the subway tunnel.

"Just be ready." I said, giving the only shred of advice I could.

"What are you going to do Calla?" Katie asked me.

"Supervising." I answered, barging down the stairs.

Erica sat down on the ground on one side of Isaac while Victoria took the other side. Boyd sat on the stairs and Nichole sat next to him. As for me, I laid down on the top pf the old subway car and put my headphones back in. Katie sat down with her feet dangling over the edge.

"This is going to be a long hour." I said while flipping through my novel for English class.

And I was right, does anyone know how to be original anymore?

"This is super funny." I heard Katie giggle. "All we need is some popcorn and soda."

"And fail." I said as I heard Erica hit the floor.

"Does anyone want to try not being so predictable?" Derek asked, turning away from the Betas.

I sat up just as Erica jumped and wrapped her legs around Derek, and kiss him. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Derek pushed her off and she landed with a thud. He wiped his lips, "That's the last time you do that."

"Why?" Erica panted, "Because I'm a Beta?"

"No." Derek answered. "Because I have someone else in mind for you." he looked around, "Now can anyone else show me anything remotely original before I regret turning you?"

Nichole and Victoria went for their double-trouble attack, and were thrown clear across the room. Victoria landed right on Isaac's middle, I heard a few of his ribs crack, while Nichole bounced off the wooden table and was caught by Boyd.

"Damn you Derek, you could've killed us!" Nichole huffed.

"You're a werewolf Nick, you'll heal." Derek said, calmly. He rubbed his temples.

While Derek was ranting and the others epically failing, I went along the subway cars and hid in the shadows, waiting for my perfect moment.

With a growl, I lunged at Derek and went for his shoulders, he sideswiped me but I swung around the pillar and aimed my feet at his chest. I kicked off and flipped, sticking the landing on top of the subway car. I flip-tucked off the car and pinned Derek down, straddling him. "Game, set, and match Derek." I smirked. "That enough un-predictable for you?"

Derek used his legs and shot up from underneath me. He picked me up and swung me around. I landed on my feet right in Derek's grip. He planted his lips on mine and gripped my lower back.

I panted after he pulled back.

"That was a bit predictable for you, but in the ball park of what I was shooting for." Derek said, smirking. He kissed my forehead.

"And Calla has to show off for us once again." Erica sighed.

I shot her a look and wrapped my arms around Derek's neck, "You ever even try to kiss him again Erica, and you'll have me to deal with."

"And she'll kill you." Katie added, still sitting on top of the subway car, smiling and giggling.

"Are we done?" Isaac asked, sitting up. "I have at least a hundred broken bones that need a few hours to heal."

Derek let go of me and walked over to the other Betas. I leaned against one of the wooden pillars. "Better make that one hundred and one." I murmured.

Derek bent down and snapped Isaac's wrist. "101." Derek whispered.

"Called it." I glanced at my fingernails and smirked.

Katie giggled and jumped off the subway car and stood next to me, mimicking my pose.

"You think I'm teaching you how to fight?" Derek asked, gripping Isaac's wrist. "I'm teaching you how to survive!"

All of the Betas were either terrified or stunned, or both.

Derek stood up and walked away, back into the shadows not breeched by the lights.

"If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now?" Victoria asked.

"What the hell are they waiting for?" Nichole followed.

"We don't know." I said, walking up next to Derek. Katie followed and stood on my left. "And you especially know that's not our only problem." I looked at Isaac then to Derek.

"Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night." Derek added, looking at all of us, me and Katie last. He turned his back, "So until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know!" he turned his head to look back at us, "As fast as I can teach you." Derek went back inside the subway car.

"Somebody should really give him a reality check." Nichole scoffed.

"I heard that!" Derek called from inside the subway car. "It's seven-thirty, you all should get to school and I'll see you back here by 3:30!"

"We should get going." I grabbed my bag and purse and headed to the stairs.

"See you later Isaac." Victoria said.

"And Isaac," I said, turning around. "I would leave Derek alone for a while. Just rest and make sure all of your bones heal."

"Don't worry Cal, I'll be fine." Isaac said.

* * *

I turned back around and headed up the stairs to my beloved Mustang. After we were all good, we headed off to school.

"Hey Cal can I ask you a question?" Erica asked as we dropped Katie off at the middle school.

"Sure shoot." I replied, turning out of the parking lot.

"How do you not even flinch when you fight?" she looked at me. "I mean, whenever you're thrown down you jump right back up again."

I stopped at a stop light and smirked. "Erica here is a tip for you, learn how to crack three main things; your knuckles, neck, and back."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, those are the three main things that get broken or fractured in a fight." I answered, hitting the gas as the light turned green. "Cracking them helps reset them so they heal quicker. Also learn how to snap dislocated sockets as well." I turned onto another road that was a straight shot to the high school. "I'm not gonna lie, it hurts like the living hell, but it helps speed up the healing process."

Erica nodded, "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

I pulled into a parking space and shut my car off. Erica and I stepped out and headed inside.

"See ya later Cal." Erica waved.

"Later Erica." I waved back and headed to my locker.

* * *

School was long, but it was over soon. I had a meeting with my aunt Beth before I left. It was mainly about the trial run for a Pom/Cheer Squad for the Lacrosse team.

"So it'll just be us three tonight?" Nichole asked.

"I thought four." Beth replied. "Is Brittney gonna join you?"

We all three fell silent. "I don't think Brit will join us, not after the fight we had." I admitted.

"Oh right, well don't worry Calla, honey." Aunt Beth put her arm on my shoulder, "Things will work out, you'll see."

"We have to get going, Derek's expecting us." I said, walking away.

"Be back here at six o'clock." Aunt Beth called after us as we walked out.

* * *

All afternoon training was, was just a repeat of this morning. The others were seemingly predictable.

"Any help Cal?" Nichole asked.

"Nope." I said from atop the subway car. "I have a BioChem test and an AP History test on Monday."

The time was five thirty by the time Derek decided to call quits on the training.

"Just go to the Lacrosse game, and try to be normal." he groaned as he walked back into the subway car.

"Vicky, Nikki, we had better get going." I grabbed my satchel and jumped off the subway car. "We don't wanna be late."

* * *

When we arrived at the school, we changed into our old training uniforms.

"I'm just glad that Washington Memorial has the same school colors as Beacon Hills." Victoria said, zipping up her skirt.

"Yeah, it also works so we can reuse some of our old cheers." Nichole added, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

I sighed as I reviewed myself in the mirror. Since the tops that matched the skirt said 'WMHS' on the chest area, we couldn't wear them. So instead we just wore our white under-armor with our training tops, which were only a bit bigger than your average training bra. We wore red wind pants under the red and white skirt and our white tennis shoes. "Let's get out there girls. We need to stretch and warm up."

We all walked out and headed to the field. I saw Brittney sitting in the stands talking with Scott and Stiles. She looked over at me and kinda smiled. I smiled back and began stretching.

"Hey Calla." Matt greeted as he and Danny walked past us.

"Hi." I replied, stretching my leg.

"Did you not just hear that?" Nichole asked.

"Hear what?" I asked, pulling my arm across my chest.

"His heartbeat just sped up when he talked to you, and when you looked at him." Victoria said.

"So, what's your point?" I asked.

"Jeeze Cal, you really are blonde." Nichole scoffed. "Matt has the hots for you."

"Majorly." Victoria added.

I scoffed, "It doesn't matter, I'm with Derek now."

Nichole and Victoria rolled their eyes, "Whatevs girl." they said in unison.

"Hey Calla, mind if I get a few pics of you girls?" Matt asked.

I looked to Nichole and Victoria, they shrugged their shoulders and nodded. "Sure." I answered.

We struck a few poses here and there so Matt could get some good shots. I handed him my camera, "Mind taking a few more with mine?" I asked.

Matt took the camera from me, "No prob." he adjusted the lens, "Say 'Cyclones'"

"Cyclones." the three of us said in unison and smiled.

I got my camera back and put it in my bag. By that time, it was time to start the game.

* * *

One of the players was hit head on by an opposing player, that looked like he was on steroids.

"That's gonna really hurt in the morning." Nichole gasped.

"No kidding." Victoria and I agreed in unison.

"The best thing we can do is just keep cheering." I added.

We turned back to face the crowd and started another cheer we thought of earlier, "Hey, ho, Go Cyclones go!" we cheered, and the crowd cheered with us.

"Let's go Cyclones!" the three of us cheered and hollered.

While we were cheering I noticed that Allison had handed something off to Stiles as he left the field.

"What do you think that was about?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out." I replied.

Danny went back out on the field but we still needed one more player. Coach looked around for Stiles but found Boyd instead.

Boyd glanced at Erica, then at us, then he stood up and walked to Coach.

"What the hell…" Nichole scoffed as she walked towards Boyd.

She grabbed his arm and started talking to him.

"Hey Vick," I leaned close to Victoria, "Think you and Nichole can handle the rest of the game?" I asked.

"I think so, why?" Victoria asked me.

"Because I'm going to see what Stiles knows." I answered. "I overheard him and Brittney talking. That creature we're looking for, it killed a mechanic at the auto shop last night. And Stiles saw it up close."

"Then go Cal, Nikki and I can handle this crowd." Victoria smiled at me.

"Thanks girl." I hugged her. "I love you cuz." I threw my pom-poms in my duffle bag and grabbed my old sweat suit that matches the uniform.

* * *

I motioned for Erica to meet me behind the bleachers.

"What Calla?" Erica asked.

"Stiles knows something about the weird Lizard creature." I answered. "He went towards the school. I need you to find him and bring him to the pool area, okay?"

"Got it. See ya." Erica turned and ran towards the front of the school while I snuck around back to the pool area.

* * *

I could hear the crowd from the school, hopefully that was a good thing for us. I shifted my fingernails into claws and unlocked the back door to the gym.

"Hello Calla." Derek said from the shadows.

I jumped, "Jeez, warn a girl will ya!" I yelled.

Derek smirked, like he always does.

"I hate you, you know that right?" I asked, glaring at him.

He walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You can never hate me." Derek kissed me, just like in the movies.

I pulled away, "We should get to the pool area, I told Erica to meet us there with Stiles."

"Smart and sexy." Derek kissed me again and we walked to the pool area.

While waiting, I took off my red jacket and tied it around my waist.

* * *

We waited by the pool for Erica. And not only did she bring in Stiles, but Brittney as well.

"Stiles." Derek said.

"Hey Derek." Stiles weakly waved at us.

"Calla." Brittney said my name with no emotion and looked away from me.

"Brittney." I said her name the same way.

"Stiles, what did you see at the mechanic's garage?" Derek asked, holding a basketball.

"Several EPA violations that I am considering reporting." Stiles replied.

Derek's nails shifted into claws and he poked a hole in the basketball, deflating it into a pancake.

"Holy God." Stiles recoiled.

"Why not rephrase that answer." I told him.

Brittney glared at me then looked at Stiles, "Just tell them." she said. "Then they'll let us go." she said the last part while staring at me.

Stiles looked at Brittney and then at me, Derek, and Erica.

"All right." Stiles sighed. "The thing was rather large, it looked like it had scales. And it's eyes were silted almost reptilian. And it had a tail too."

I happen to glance up and noticed something above Stiles. Once it turned around I nudged Derek's arm. "Derek up there." I whispered.

We all three looked up and there was the creature that Stiles just described. Brittney caught us looking at something and she turned her head to see and she gasped. "Stiles." she whispered.

He turned around and jumped back. The creature screeched, and, on instinct, I gripped Derek's hand, and he clasped mine too.

* * *

The lizard thing jumped down right in front of us, it grabbed Erica by her legs and threw her against a wall, knocking her out cold.

"Erica!" I screamed.

The thing looked at me next, I growled, on instinct. I tried to flip over it, but the thing grabbed my wrist, its claws dug into my skin. The all of a sudden, it raked its claws upward to the crook of my elbow, cutting through the white under-armor, and threw me off to the side.

I screamed in pain as my arm suddenly began to feel like it was on fire.

"Calla!" Derek screamed my name, and he was looking right at me.

The creature was behind him, "Derek watch out!" I tried to warn.

Derek turned but the creature jumped over and scratched the back of Derek's neck.

The thing turned back to me, but Brittney stood between us. She had her fangs bared. The lizard hissed and backed away.

"Let's run." Brittney grabbed my arm and we ran through the nearest doorway we could find.

* * *

I risked a glance back, and I saw Derek fall into the deep end of the swimming pool. "Derek!" I called, but Brittney slammed the door, separating us from the others. I peeked through the window and saw Stiles dive in after Derek and resurface. I sighed in relief.

"Oh my Holy God, Calla!" Brittney gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Your arm." Brittney looked at my left arm, and when I looked as well, I saw why she was worried.

The scratch was so deep, you could the muscle tissue, and also, it was gushing blood. I started to panic.

"Oh my God!" I screamed. "Why the hell isn't this healing?"

I exchanged a worried look with Brittney. "I think I should've mentioned that the creature secretes a paralytic venom from its claws."

I snarled. "You tell me this now!" I yelled. "You couldn't have mentioned it a little bit sooner?"

"It didn't hit me till just now." Brittney defended.

"Brittney!" I exclaimed.

* * *

Suddenly the creature came up to the window and hissed at us. We both screamed and ran down the hall and into the girls' locker room and locked the door.

"Screw the Omega, that thing is gonna give me nightmares for a month!" I gasped.

"Calla you have to calm down!" Brittney yelled at me. "The more you freak out, the faster your heart's pumping. The faster it's pumping, means the more blood you're gonna loose!"

I tried to control my breathing, but I was way to freaked by the creature that was just out in the pool area. "Brit, that thing is gonna kill us."

"No it isn't, we'll find a way out of here." Brittney was pacing back and forth.

"We're gonna die in here." I shuddered.

Brittney sat down next to me. "Cal, I'm gonna do this 'cause I love you." I turned to her and she slapped me in the face.

I put my right hand to my cheek, "What the hell Brit!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry." Brittney apologized. "I'm gonna find a first aid kit to bind your wound."

I nodded, gripping the tender area at the crook of my elbow. All of my thoughts kept rushing to Derek, I was hoping he was alright.

"Okay found the first aid kit, but I'm gonna need your help." Brittney said, kneeling down next to me.

I nodded. "'Kay, first you need to flush the wound." I said. "You have rubbing alcohol?"

Brittney rummaged through the first aid kit and found the white bottle of the fluid. "How do I flush the wound?" she asked.

"You're gonna pour at least half the bottle over the scratches." I answered.

"I'm gonna have to what?" Brittney exclaimed. "Won't that hurt?"

"Very much so, but it's the only way to flush out the toxins." I told her. "But first, you need to make a tourniquet on my arm so the toxins won't spread up the veins and into my heart."

"Because if that happens…" Brittney began to state.

"I'll go into cardiac arrest." I finished. "Then, I'm dead."

Brittney nodded. "Okay. I can use your hair ribbon."

I shook my head, "No, it won't be tight enough." I informed.

"So then what can I use?" Brittney asked.

I looked down on my mid section. "Tear off the under-armor, the material is perfect."

Brittney nodded. She carefully found a point to tear. After ripping off the under armor, my stomach was completely exposed. Brittney rolled the fabric into a ribbon and tied it barely above the crook of my elbow.

"Now tip the bottle over and pour half of the liquid over the scratches." I instructed.

"You're gonna need to bite on something, since this will hurt." she said. Brittney unraveled her red scarf and folded it into a small rectangle. She placed it in my mouth, "So bite down okay?"

I nodded, "Just do it."

Brittney unscrewed the lid to the rubbing alcohol and poured it over the scratch marks. And it hurt like the hottest flames in the deepest circle of hell. Once she used half the bottle, Brittney set the alcohol aside.

"Now what?" she asked, taking the scarf from my mouth.

"God freakin dammit!" I gasped. "Holy hell that hurt." I took in a few deep breaths. I turned to Brittney, "Now you need to bind the wound. Get out the gauze bandages."

She grabbed the two roles they had. But there was only one role of cloth to use for tying it up.

"Do you have an old t-shirt in your duffle by chance?" I asked.

"I have a white tank top, why?" Brittney looked confused.

I sighed, "Since this gash is really deep, you'll need to double layer the gauze." I answered. "But there is only one role of cloth for tying off the gauze so, you're gonna have to rip up the tank top to bind one of the layers."

Brittney nodded and grabbed the white tank from her duffle. She raked her claws through it, shredding it into three, even white ribbons.

"Okay now use one role of gauze and wrap it as tightly as you can over the wound." I instructed. "Start at my wrist and work your way up." Brittney followed the instructions, I could tell because I could feel the bandage constrict against my wound. "Now use the ribbons of your tank top and tie off gauze in three places."

"Which three?" Brittney asked.

"Tie off the gauze at the base of the wound; my wrist. The center, which is midway between my wrist and elbow. And finally at the top where my tourniquet is, that will stop the toxins from flowing up the veins and arteries."

"Got it." Brittney tied them off, perfectly.

"Great, now just do it again with another layer." I told her.

Brittney smiled and worked on the second layer. Once she was done, my arm was all bandaged up.

"Thanks Brit, I owe ya one." I said, holding my bandaged arm.

"What are gal friends for?" Brittney smiled and went to the door. "I think the thing is gone, let's check on Stiles and Derek."

* * *

I nodded and followed her out of the locker room and back into the hallway. We peeked through the glass and saw that the creature was circling the pool. When it touched the water, it recoiled away.

"I don't think it can swim." Brittney noted.

"We can use that to our advantage. Or at least buy time till either Erica wakes up or reinforcements come in." I added.

Brittney examined the pool surroundings. She looked up and smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"I have an idea on how our gymnastics just might save their asses." Brittney smiled.

I followed her line of sight and figured it out. "You are a genius." I complemented.

"I try." Brittney smiled. "Okay so I'll head in first, you get on the platform where the creature was first hiding." she started. "I'll flip across the diving boards and once I land on my hands…"

"I'll jump off the ledge and use your feet as a catapult boost to get up to the flags." I added. "Which would give me the perfect taunting view."

"Then the damn thing won't know what to do." Brittney followed.

"And hopefully the paralysis will wear off and we can outnumber it." I finished.

We slapped a high five and planned our moment.

I unwrapped my jacket from my waist and threw it off to the side. I took off my shoes, socks and wind pants.

"What are you doing?" Brittney asked.

"Just in case I need to dive in, the less clothes I have on, the less weight I have to carry." I replied.

She rolled her eyes, but nodded. Brittney and I counted off to three.

"One…two…three…!" we kicked open the door and growled at the lizard creature. In return, it hissed back.

* * *

"Go Cal!" Brittney yelled.

I ran on the side of the wall and jumped onto the ledge above the entrance. Brittney flipped over the creature and landed on a diving board. She did a back handspring and I watched carefully until I saw her feet straight up.

I jumped down and used her feet as a catapult and landed gracefully on the flags above Derek and Stiles.

"Nice one Cal." Derek said from below.

"And you said gymnastics wouldn't come in handy." I smiled. "Told ya so Derek." I looked at the lizard creature and it hissed at me. I growled in response.

"Calla, I need to get to my phone, can you and Brit distract the thing?" Stiles yelled.

Brittney and I exchanged looks and nodded. I sat up and whistled at the large, overgrown reptile.

"Try to catch me, leather face!" I screamed. But when I moved, I lost my balance and gripped the wire.

It was at least a good twenty feet down before I hit the water, which would hurt. I heard a small 'clink' and the wire was about to give out.

"Ten years of gymnastics, don't fail me now." I muttered as I released the wire and did a few flips in the air.

* * *

But I hit the diving board the wrong way and my lower back hit the edge, fracturing my lower vertebrae.

"What the hell was that!" Stiles yelled form the middle of the pool.

"It was her back!" Brittney screamed. "Calla!"

She ran over to me and jumped into the water.

"Brit, hurry, snap my legs back around." I begged. I could feel my body going into shock.

Brittney shifted my legs to where they would realign, it hurt but it needed to be done.

The creature was coming towards me and Brittney, who was on the diving board on my left.

* * *

I jumped over three diving boards and snarled at the creature, trying to distract it. But then, I heard Derek scream Stiles' name and as I turned, Derek's body sank under the water.

"Derek!" I screamed.

"Cal watch out!" Brittney yelled.

I felt a pressure on my leg then I was thrown onto another diving board, but I hit my head on the edge, and blood was running down the side of my face.

Brittney was on the diving board next to me and was worried. "You okay?"

"Distract that thing." I told her.

"No Cal don't." She knew what I was going to do.

"I have to, Brit." I kicked off the pool side and dove under the water.

I used my working arm and my feet to swim to the bottom and grab Derek before he drowned. I gripped his shirt and slung his arm around my neck to where I could lean on his upper bicep for support.

We broke the surface and gasped for air.

"Calla!" Derek coughed.

"Good, you're still alive." I replied. "Which means Stiles…can live…another…day." I realized that Derek was a lot heavier than I was and the paralysis only made it dead weight.

"Brittney! Stiles!" I coughed, trying to tread water and stay up. "We need a little help!" my head went under a few times but I manged to stay up.

"Come on Cal, you can do it." Derek said, cheering me on.

"No offense, babe, but you are really heavy." I told him.

* * *

Brittney swam over to us and looped her arm around my wait and she slung my injured arm around her neck.

Stiles swam over to us and supported Derek on the other side, lessening the weight on me.

"Please tell me you got a hold of Scott." Brittney said.

"No, looks like we're on our own." Stiles answered.

"Great." I muttered, spitting out the water that got into my mouth.

The lizard creature stalked towards us, prompting us to swim away from it.

"Wait, don't you see what it's doing?" Brittney asked.

"It's pushing us farther out into the deeper water." I answered. "Kudos. The damn thing's smart."

"Oh that's just great." Stiles sighed, sarcastically. "I'm stuck in the middle of the pool with two useless werewolves and a reptile mutant is going to gut me alive. This is now how I pictured my heroic demise."

"Stiles shut up!" Derek and I yelled in unison.

"Look we can't keep this up forever." Stiles said.

"We need something to hold on to." Brittney added.

* * *

We all turned around and saw the diving boards. "That's the best we got." I said as we pushed forward.

"Those with able legs, kick!" Stiles ordered. Which meant him, me, and Brittney.

"Alright, I think I can reach it." Brittney said. She outstretched her hand and gripped the bars.

"Okay, lift yourself up then help me get Derek out." I told her, trying to support Derek's body on my back.

"No Cal, you first." Derek rebuffed me.

"No way, you get out first, I can use my good arm and lift myself out." I said. "Unlike you, who can't movie anything below his neck."

"You are one stubborn girl." Derek said to me.

"I'll take that as a complement." I replied. I kissed his cheek.

Brittney flipped onto the diving board. "Okay, lift him up."

I ducked under the water and used my back to lift Derek above the surface. Brittney grabbed him and tossed him onto the solid ground.

My head injury was getting to me, I felt really dizzy. Then I felt Brittney grip my shoulder, but I also felt another set of hands throw me over to Derek.

* * *

I coughed and gasped for air.

"Calla." Derek whispered my name.

I rolled over and helped sit him up. "I'm fine." I reassured him. I looked into his green eyes and smiled. "You okay?"

Apparently the paralysis was wearing off because he rubbed my cheek with his finger. "Fine."

I chuckled and leaned my head onto his shoulder. I sniffed and giggled. "No offense babe, but you smell like wet dog."

Derek put his forehead to mine and laughed, "Wet dog? Cal you look like a drowned rat."

I chuckled. Derek caressed the gash on my forehead and kissed it. I leaned my head up and my lips met his.

"Calla!" I heard Katie yell. I pulled away from my kiss.

I turned behind me and Katie latched herself onto me, pulling me down. "Ow." I muttered.

Katie pulled away, "I'm sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength." she giggled.

I chuckled. "Did you help Brittney pull me out of the water?" I asked.

Katie nodded, "Yeah."

"How did you get here?" Derek asked.

Katie turned around, "Scott drove me here."

* * *

We all looked ahead and saw Scott face the creature. It threw Scott into a mirror and it shattered.

The creature hissed at Scott, who growled. Scott grabbed a shard of the mirror. Instead of attacking Scott, the creature jumped over him and left by breaking through the skylight window.

"Well that was weird." Brittney sighed.

I leaned against Derek, "What the hell was that thing?"

Derek used the diving board for balance and helped me up. But once I got onto my feet, I lost my balance and clung onto him.

"Calla what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"My lower back, it's not set all the way." I answered.

I positioned myself in front of Derek and jumped, snapping my lower vertebrae back into alignment.

"That sounded like it hurt." Katie whimpered.

"No kidding." I told her.

Derek slung my arm around his neck and helped me walk. I looked at him, "Thanks."

He just smiled and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

We all walked out to the lobby area, where Erica was resting after her run in with the creature.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked.

"You don't wanna know." Derek and I answered in unison.

* * *

When we reached outside, I felt a rush of cold air and shivered.

"Hell, I'm gonna get pneumonia." I shuddered, leaning into Derek.

"I have my jacket in my car, come on." we headed to Derek's Camaro.

I leaned against the trunk as he dug in the back for his jacket. Once he found it, he draped it over my shoulders.

I pulled it around me. I slid my arms into the sleeves and zipped it up.

"Better Calla?" Derek asked.

I nodded, "Much, thanks."

"So what was that weird reptile thing?" Katie asked.

"We're all asking that question." I told her.

"I know what it is." Derek said.

He began walking towards Scott, Brittney, and Stiles. They were on Brittney's laptop and were scanning some kind of online book.

* * *

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked.

"It's Latin smart one." Brittney answered, "But it's an ancient form of it."

"So how are we supposed to find out what that thing is?" Scott asked.

* * *

"It's called a Kanima." Derek answered as we walked up.

"You knew the whole time?" Stiles asked.

"No, only when it was confused by it's own reflection." Derek answered.

"It doesn't know what it is." Katie noted.

"Or who." Derek added.

"What else do you know?" Scott asked.

"Just stories, rumors." Derek answered.

"Is it like us?" Katie asked, looking up at Derek.

"A shapeshifter yes, but something isn't right." Derek answered. "It's like a..."

"An abomination." I finished, that was the best word that came to mind.

We turned to leave, but Scott called us back.

"We need to work together on this." Scott said. "Maybe even tell the Argents."

"You trust them?" Derek asked, angrily.

"Nobody trusts anyone." Scott answered.

"And while we're out here fighting about who's on what side," Brittney added. "There is something scarier, faster, and stronger than any of us! And it's killing people! And we know nothing about it!"

Derek glared her, "I know one thing." he said as he turned back around. "When I find it, I'm gonna kill it." he ran towards his car.

* * *

I sighed. "Erica, you and Katie wait by my car."

Erica nodded and she and Katie headed towards my Mustang.

* * *

I ran after Derek. "Derek! Derek!" I called. I grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stop. "Dammit Derek, stop!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked sharply.

I sighed, "Brittney was right about one thing." I said, "That Kanima is stronger and faster than we are. Not to mention way more vicious and deadly."

"Why do think I'm going to kill it?" he asked, his green eyes blazing. "Cal, I could've lost you tonight." he caressed my cheek.

"Derek we all could've died tonight!" I told him, I reached up and touched his face and cupped his cheek in my hand. "I think Scott was right when he said we should work together. Just us werewolves."

"That's what a pack is for." Derek said.

"We'll be leading them to the slaughter house if we face it now." I told him. "You saw how easily the Kanima threw Erica aside." he knew where I was going with that. "Next time, it just might kill us all."

Derek pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed.

"I know, that's why we need to kill it before it kills us." Derek said, he cupped my face in his hands. "Before that thing takes something away from me that I really care about."

I smiled and kissed him, leaning into his body.

"You should get home." Derek advised.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'll drop Erica off on my way." I kissed him again. "Just call me when you find something."

"Deal." Derek kissed my forehead and moved my bangs over the scar.

I smiled and walked back to my car.

* * *

"So Erica if you mom asks you where you've been." I started to say as I started my car. "Say you had dinner at my place and we were going over Economics homework okay."

"Got it." Erica said as I pulled out of the parking lot and onward to her house.

It was about 11 when I dropped off Erica and headed home.

* * *

Katie climbed into the passenger seat when Erica stepped out.

"So how can we kill this Kanima thing?" she asked.

"Well, you will be staying behind when we go to kill it." I said.

"But Calla…" Katie whined.

"Do not 'but Calla' me." I snapped. "You are way to young to deal with this."

"I'm twelve." Katie said.

"Exactly, I'm eighteen. I overrule you." I pointed out.

"But Derek…" she started.

"Derek overrules me, he's twenty four." I finished. "He's hell bent on killing this thing before it can kill us first."

* * *

I pulled into the driveway and turned off my car.

"You, bedtime. Get." I ordered as I covered my Mustang with a tarp.

Katie stomped inside and I followed, locking the door behind me.

"What's up with Katie?" Victoria asked.

"She's upset because I told she can't fight with us." I answered.

"Calla you're soaking wet." grandma Ruth said, walking up to me.

"I know, I look like a drowned rat." I said.

Victoria walked off while grandma Ruth and I went into the kitchen.

* * *

"Honey, what happened to you?" she asked, then she saw the blood-soaked bandage on my arm. "What did this to you?"

"A Kanima." I answered. "We fought it in the pool area at school."

Grandma undid my bandages and gasped at my wound. The blood clotted, it didn't heal.

"The paralytic toxin, it must've canceled out my healing ability." I sighed.

"Well you did a good job binding the wound until you got home." grandma sighed and went to grab the first aid kit.

"Actually, Brittney was the one who bound the wound." I corrected. "I was too busy trying to keep my heart rate low so I wouldn't bleed out."

Grandma came back with the first aid kit and continued to rework on my scratch. "Well since it's so deep, you'll need stitches."

I sighed. "At least you're a retired nurse."

"Indeed, great thing indeed." Grandma tied an elastic band around my upper arm and injected me with a white fluid.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Extracted cells from a werewolf." grandma answered. "It'll help regenerate the scarred tissue in your wound."

"Neat." I said as she injected the cells.

"So tell me about this Kanima." Grandma said, reaching for the thread and needle for the stitches.

"Well it's a damn ugly bastard for starters." I said and grandma stuck the needle and yanked the thread.

"Watch your language." she snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "Well it secretes a paralytic toxin from its claws, that's why I had the tourniquet."

Grandma nodded as she was working on stitching up the first claw mark.

"It scratched Derek on the back of his neck, paralyzing him completely." I added. "After Brittney bound my wound, we went back out to the pool and helped Stiles and Derek."

"Where was the rest of your pack?" grandma asked.

I scoffed. "Victoria and Nichole were cheering, Boyd was playing in the Lacrosse game." I said. "And Erica was knocked out cold when the Kanima first showed up."

Grandma nodded as she finished the first scratch and went to work on the middle one. "So how did you end up in the pool?" she asked.

"I dove in to save Derek from drowning." I answered. "But it was hard to hold him up so Brittney helped support me."

"So you guys are back on good terms?" grandma asked.

I nodded, "I guess."

Grandma smiled as she worked on my wounds. "Hey grandma, can I ask you something. Girl talk."

"Shoot hon." she replied, still working on my arm.

"When did you know you were in love with grandpa?" I asked, right now wishing I had a mom to talk to.

"I was about your age." she answered. "I was also about your age when I had Ray."

"Grandma!" I shirked. "No way."

"Yes way Calla." she rebuffed. "Why do you think I'm hard on you girls? I was the same way with your mom and your aunts and uncles." she smiled. "Why do you ask."

"Because I think I might be in love with Derek." I admitted.

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

"Because, when I thought he was gonna drown, the thought of loosing him scared me." I answered.

Grandma finished stitching up my arm and went to bandaging it. "Yeah that sounds about right." she said.

"What should I do?" I asked. "I mean his last relationship ended with the majority of his family being murdered." I remember him telling me that story a while ago.

"Well maybe because of that bad experience, he's closed off his heart." grandma said. She had to minor in psychology.

"Yeah." I sighed. "But he told me that he wants to kill the Kanima before it kills us." I added.

"Have you told him how you feel?" she asked, tying off my bandage.

I shook my head. "I didn't know how to."

"Just speak from the heart." grandma advised. "But change first if you're thinking about going to see him."

I nodded. "Thanks grandma. I love you." I hugged her.

"I love you too honey." she patted my back and left.

* * *

I ran up the staircase to my bedroom. I opened up my closet and dug out an outfit I haven't worn since my high school production of Rent in eleventh grade.

"Channel your inner Mimi." I said to myself. That was the role I played.

I plugged in my headphones and played 'Out Tonight' which is the exact mood I was in. I slid out of my soaked red skirt and put on my black mini-skirt with black leggings and black boots. I slid into a matching tank top that revealed my mid-drift and cleavage. To top off the outfit, I wore the black leather jacket Derek gave me earlier tonight.

I teased my hair and slapped on some mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. I went under my bed and grabbed my small black purse, that I let Nikki borrow. I dug into the front pocket and found a small silver square, that wasn't opened.

"Love ya Nikki." I muttered.

* * *

I ran over to my window and unlatched it, singing along with my music, my song, "Let's go out tonight. I have to go out tonight." I jumped onto my roof and shut my window. "You wanna play? Let's run away. We won't be back before it's New Year's day." the mood was taking over me, I looked around, making sure no one was watching. "Take me out tonight!"

I howled as I jumped off my roof and ran towards the subway station. "When I get a wink from the doorman, do you know how lucky you'll be? That you're on hook with a she-wolf, on Avenue B."

I ran in back alleys so no one would catch me."Let's go out tonight. I have to go out tonight. You wanna prowl, be my night owl? Well take my hand we're gonna howl. Out tonight."

I howled again and laughed.

"In the evening I've got to roam. Can't sleep in a city of neon and chromeFeels too damn much like home, when the little babies cry." I leaned against a brick wall, where the flashing sign of my uncle's diner flashed blue and red. "So let's find a bar, so dark we forget who we are. And all the scars from the nevers and maybes die."

* * *

I ran down the alleyway, I was so close to the station I could practically smell the sawdust and Derek."Let's go out tonight! I have to go out tonight!" I hid in the shadows while cars passed. "You're sweet, wanna hit the street? I wanna wail at the moon like a wolf in heat! Just take me out tonight! Please take me out tonight!" I wailed on the higher notes, and I found the subway entrance. I also spotted Derek's car in its hiding spot. "Don't forsake me - out tonight. I'll let you make me - out tonight. Tonight - tonight - tonight."

I unplugged my headphones and stashed my iPod in my small bag.

* * *

When I saw Derek, he was leaning over a table and looking through many different books, possibly about the Kanima. He must have been at it for a while because he growled and threw them all off the table and sighed.

I inhaled and walked down the stairs and went over to him.

"I thought I told you to go home and sleep." Derek said to me.

I rubbed his back and leaned on his shoulder, "I wanted to see you. Make sure you didn't break anything, or anyone."

Derek turned to face me, and I can tell from his eyes, he was shocked at my outfit. "Nice outfit choice."

"I'm channeling my inner Mimi." I replied, leaning into him.

"You're inner who?" Derek raised an eyebrow, but at the same time wrapped his arms around my lower back.

"Rent? One of the best rock musicals of all time?" I questioned. "It debuted in '96 and was made into a movie in '05?" Derek shook his head. "Dude, you really have to get out more."

"What does that have to do with the outfit?" he asked.

I sighed, "Well Mimi is a teen living on her own and is a drug addict and a club dancer." I informed. "Last year I played her in my schools production of Rent."

Derek raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You wore this outfit?"

"On stage yeah, it was my costume in Act one for my favorite songs of the musical." I wrapped my arms around Derek and smiled.

His grip on my lower back tightened. I leaned up and kissed him, pressing my body into his. One of Derek's hands moved up my back and gripped my neck, right under my hair.

On my part, I pulled his head closer to me and ran my fingers through his hair.

Derek pulled away from the kiss, "What are you doing Calla?" he asked.

"Something I've been wanting to do since I met you." I kissed him again then looked into his eyes. "I thought I was going to loose you tonight Derek, and that scared me."

He caressed my cheek, "What are you saying Calla."

I sighed, "I'm saying…" I took a deep breath and sighed. "…that I'm in love with you. I love you Derek."

I wrapped my arms around him, shuddering. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. He pulled back and brushed my hair to the side, caressing my jaw line.

He touched his forehead to mine and sighed.

"Say something." I whispered. I looked up at him. "Look into my eyes and tell me what you feel."

Derek sighed again and opened his eyes. He kissed me, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel anything for you." he said. "No matter how hard I try, I can't push out what I feel for you."

"What are you saying?" I didn't realize I was crying until Derek wiped moisture from my eyes.

"I'm saying I love you too, Cal." Derek kissed me, and pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my lower back and I clung onto his neck.

* * *

And I can say, every girl always dreams of her firsts in life. Derek was a few firsts for me; my first kiss, first boyfriend, and overall my first time. I'm glad I got my feelings for him out in the open, and even more happier that he feels the same way about me.

* * *

Well there you have it, and to clarify the ending a bit; yes Calla and Derek did indeed have sex. Since this story is rated 'T' i couldn't add in the full scene. I hope you guys like it, please review!


	7. Venomous

**Venomous **

Season2, ep5 in Calla's POV. Hope you like it^^

* * *

I woke up a bit groggy and when I looked above me, I didn't see my bedroom ceiling. Instead I saw the roof of an old subway car. I sat up and realized I was covered by a small blanket and laying on a seat.

Then I remembered the other night. The memory came back; me and Derek making love for the first time, well _my _first time.

I looked around the floor and found Derek's black t-shirt and I carefully slid it on. It fit like a small dress, coming down past my knees and the sleeves were a bit too long. I also slid on my underwear before I stepped out of the subway car.

Derek was leaning over a table, probably trying to figure out how to kill the Kanima. Judging by the pounding of his heart, he getting very frustrated.

I walked up to him and kissed the back of his neck and caressed his shoulder. "Morning." I murmured.

"Hey you." Derek replied, turning to look at me.

I smiled. "Whatcha doin?" I asked as I moved Derek's arm so it was around my waist. I kissed his cheek and giggled.

Derek tilted his head so his cheek rested on top of my head. "Trying to figure out who the Kanima is so I can kill it before it kills us."

"I figured." I sighed. "You have a one track mind babe."

Derek turned so he could wrap me in his arms. "Let me rephrase that." he leaned down and kissed me. "So I can kill it before it takes you away from me."

I smiled and caressed his cheek. His green eyes sparkled under the dim lighting in the subway tunnel. I leaned up and kissed him. "On a different note," I wrapped my other arm around his neck and kissed him again. "Last night was amazing." I giggled as I moved my hand from his neck to caress his bare chest.

Derek tilted my head up and kiss me, pulling me close to him. As we kissed, images from last night came back to me.

Derek rubbing his hands up and down my bare back, the way our tongues brushed and tangled together. My grip on his shoulders as he trailed kisses down my jaw line, neck, and bare chest. Me kissing his neck and bare chest as he rubbed his hands along my hips and back. Just the way out bodies molded together was a great feeling. Making love with Derek was the best night of my life.

After I snapped back to reality, I realized how hard I was panting.

"You okay Cal?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "I'm great." to show him how great I was I leaned up and kissed him again, rubbing his upper back, right over his triskelion tattoo.

Derek wrapped one arm around my lower back and the other around my neck. He moved my hair off to the side and rubbed my neck with his thumb.

"You never told me you had a tattoo." he smirked as he said it.

I smiled. "Yeah, well you never asked if I had one."

"Yeah, a tattoo of a butterfly on your neck." Derek said.

"I was thirteen Derek." I told him. "My mom has…had an identical one but it was deep blue and silver."

"I like it, it's very cute." Derek smirked and kissed me. "Silver and purple, a good combination." he smiled.

"Again, I was thirteen." I smiled and laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I leaned up to kiss him one more time, but my cell phone went off with the ring tone 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua.

"Damn." I sighed. "Katie."

I flipped open my cell that was on the table and answered, "Hey little one."

"Where are you Calla?" she asked. "I went to wake you up and your room was empty, but your window was open."

"I guess I forgot to close my window when I left." I chuckled.

"Where are you?" Katie asked again.

"I'm in the tunnel, with Derek." I answered.

I heard Katie gasp. "Did you…you know?" she stuttered. "Do it?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Did you give Derek your V-Card?" Katie asked, beating through the bush.

I sighed. "To put it bluntly, yes." I answered. "Yes I did."

"Thanks cuz, you cheated me out of twenty bucks." Katie whined.

"Twenty bucks?" I repeated. "How did I cheat you out of twenty bucks?"

"Nichole said you would be in the tunnel. She and Boyd saw you leave last night." Katie informed. "She said that you went to see Derek and you probably slept with him. I rebuffed saying no you would never so that."

"So you two bet one me?" I deduced. "Remind me to beat Nichole when you all get here."

"Yeah, thanks Cal." Katie groaned. "We'll see you in a few okay."

"Kay, see ya." I hung up.

"What was that I heard about a bet?" Derek asked, leaning against the table.

"Nichole and Katie bet on if I slept with you last night." I answered. "Katie said no, while Nichole said yes. Nichole won."

Derek wrapped me in his arms and pulled me close. He kissed me deeply.

"Just so you know," I said, placing my hand on Derek's cheek. "I don't regret it." I caressed his cheek and looked into his beautiful green eyes.

Derek kissed me back and touched his forehead to mine. "I don't either. I love you Cal."

I hugged him, "I love you too." I leaned on his shoulder, "So much Derek."

He rubbed my back. "That's why I want to get this thing before it gets all of us."

"One problem, we don't know who it is yet." I pointed out.

* * *

About a half hour later is when Katie and the rest of the pack showed up. Nichole brought my duffle over and tossed it to me.

"Why not just get changed and we'll talk when you're done." she said.

"Sure thing." I replied taking my duffle and changing inside the subway car.

Nichole packed my dark colored skinny jeans, black sandals, my long, red sweater and leather jacket.

After changing I rejoined the pack and we discussed on who we thought was the Kanima and how we were going to test them once we do.

"Well I think it might be Jackson." I said aloud.

"How so?" Victoria asked.

"Just the way the Kanima grabbed my wrist." I answered. "When I spoke to Jackson earlier that day, he grabbed my wrist the same way."

"And you tell me this now?" Derek asked me.

I looked at him, "I didn't think it was relevant till the Kanima attacked and grabbed my arm." on reflex, I grabbed my arm, the stitches were still in.

"So if it is Jackson, how do we test him?" Isaac asked.

"We use the venom." Derek answered.

"What will that do?" Erica asked.

I sighed. "Everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by it's own venom." I said. "So if the paralytic toxin doesn't effect him, we'll know it's him."

"And if it does effect him?" Nichole questioned.

"Then we look at someone else." Derek answered. "But let's just start with Jackson first."

We all agreed.

"So how do we find him?" Boyd asked.

"He works out at the school on the weekends, so let's try and catch him tonight." I answered, using my authority. "Erica why don't you and Isaac go and get him."

"You got it Cal, I need to talk with him anyway." Isaac replied.

I nodded. We spent a while just working out or homework or doing both.

When night fell, Erica and Isaac went out to the school to 'fetch' Jackson.

* * *

While Derek and I were waiting, Boyd left with Nichole, Victoria, and Katie. I had gathered some of the venom from the pool area and filled a few small vials with it. So we could test more than one person before the Kanima struck again.

"I think they're here." I said, hearing a rapid heartbeat a mile or so away.

"What gave it away?" Derek asked.

I smiled and sat down beside him and rubbed his bicep. Erica and Isaac came down with Jackson, who was struggling against the grip of my two Betas.

"What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" Derek asked, not looking Jackson in the eye. I on the other hand was staring straight at him.

"What?" Jackson asked. "Nothing." he answered. "Nothing happened."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "You're lying." I told him.

Jackson stared at me. He struggled against Isaac's and Erica's grips. "Nothing happened and I can prove it." Jackson yelled. "I taped myself."

Isaac scoffed. "You taped yourself?" he repeated.

Jackson glared at him. "Yeah. It was the night of the full moon." he added. "And while you were too busy freaking out in a corner about turning into a monster, I was awaiting the gift your big, bad Alpha promised me and what do I get? Nothing!"

Jackson's heartbeat increased and his breathing became rapid. "Let me prove it, I'll get the video and show you."

I exchanged a glance with Derek and smirked. "Nah." I shook my head. "We have a much better idea."

Derek put on a pair of black gloves and showed Jackson the mirror shard from the other night. Some of the venom coated the edges and was still very much useful.

"Drop him to his knees." I ordered.

Erica and Isaac did as instructed as Derek walked up to Jackson with the mirror shard.

"You know Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake." Derek said.

I walked up next to Derek and rested my elbow on his shoulder, "And everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom." I added.

Derek tilted the shard to where one drop of the toxin landed in Jackson's mouth. A few seconds later, he collapsed on the ground, gagging. Then he was still, only his eyes moved.

Derek leaned over Jackson's body and sighed. "You're still a snake Jackson." he said. "Just not the kind we're looking for." he stood up and walked back towards us.

"It's not him, get him home." after he said that, Derek went back inside the subway car.

Erica rolled her eyes, and Isaac walked over to Jackson's limp body. He whispered something that I couldn't pick up.

"Do you want us to come back here when we're done?" Erica asked me.

"No, I'll see you back at my place." I answered.

Isaac picked up Jackson's limp body and headed out of the tunnel with Erica on his heels. I went back into the subway car to talk with Derek.

"So who now?" I asked him.

"My next guess would be Lydia, since we don't know fully what happened to her after what happened with Peter." Derek answered.

I sat down next to Derek and laid my head on his shoulders. "So me and the others will test her at school." I said.

"You sure?" Derek asked me, looking into my eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll see what class Erica and Isaac have with her and we'll go from there." I answered. "Then I'll tell you how it goes. I'll call or text."

Derek wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "Sounds like a good plan."

I smiled and patted his thigh. "Let's go back to my place." I voted, rubbing his thigh and smiling.

Derek squeezed my shoulder, "Fine, let's go."

We got up and headed back to Derek's car, then on the way back to my place.

* * *

Monday at school was when we were planning on testing Lydia.

"So Chemistry class is the only one you both have with Lydia?" I asked, walking up to the school entrance.

"Yeah it seems like our best bet." Isaac answered.

"But how do we get the venom in her system?" Erica asked.

I handed them each a small vial of Kanima venom. "Maybe lace her lip gloss or something with it." I answered. "If she spasms like Jackson did then we're back to square one. If not, then she's the Kanima and we kill her."

"Sadistic." Erica giggled.

"Love this idea." Isaac added.

I smiled. "Well I have an English report to turn in so adios betas." I turned and walked to my locker.

When I got there, Brittney was waiting for me. "How's your arm?" she asked, holding her Economics books.

"It's fine." I answered, grabbing my AP English binder and Lit book. "My grandma stitched it right up."

"Good." Brittney smiled. "Guess I'll see you around?"

I shut my locker and half-way smiled. "Yeah." and with that I walked off to English class.

* * *

After English I went back to my locker to get my books for my next class, Advanced BioChem. I had left my cell phone in my locker and when I checked it, I had a new text from Derek. It said 'tell me if Lydia passed or failed the test.'

I replied, 'Erica and Isaac are gonna test her in Chemistry class next period.' I sat my phone down while I grabbed my BioChem book and binder.

My cell buzzed when Derek replied to my text, 'Ok, I'm near the school. Come and find me after Chem class.'

I smiled. 'Wish me luck. Have an AP BioChem test.'

I shut my locker and put my cell in my back pocket. On my way to class Derek replied with 'Good luck and Love you.'

I smiled and put my cell away as class started. The AP BioChem test was a little hard, but I studies all weekend and was one of the first few to finish the exam.

* * *

When Isaac and Erica had Chemistry class, that's when I had my AP History test.

"Now you two know exactly what to do?" I asked, going over the plan one more time.

"Yes, thanks for the heads up about the experiment." Erica replied.

"We'll test her then we'll know for sure whether we should kill her or not." Isaac added.

"Yeah well if she is the Kanima, we'll need to wait till after school to kill her." I said. "Jackson may have gotten you off the hook for your father's murder Isaac, but that still doesn't give you the chance to go and kill Lydia." I said the last part in a hushed whisper.

"Don't worry Calla, I can control myself." Isaac said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "Well I have an AP History test, later guys." I turned and walked towards the history room. Hoping that this test will go like we need it too.

* * *

After my history test I made an excuse to leave early so I could watch Isaac and Erica test Lydia, to see really if she is the Kanima.

Mr. Harris constructed a routine experiment so the class could work with various partners. The experiment ended with Isaac and Lydia finalizing their station, forming a rock candy crystal, that was indeed edible. Isaac had dripped a few drops of Kanima venom onto the crystal and handed it to Lydia.

"Perfect." I whispered under my breath.

I watched carefully and I saw a drop of venom land on Lydia's tongue before she ate the crystal. Nothing happened.

"We have our answer." I muttered as I ran towards the front doors. Derek was waiting by his car near the back of the parking lot.

* * *

I ran up to him. "She failed the test Derek." I said when I came up to him. "Lydia's the Kanima."

"So now we kill her." Derek said.

He looked ahead and when I followed his gaze, Brittney was waiting by the front doors. From the look on her face, she overheard what we just said. She turned around and went back inside.

"We better get going." I voted.

Derek and I went to the Lacrosse field and met up with Boyd and Nichole. And we waited for Scott and Brittney to show up.

* * *

In a few minutes, Scott and Brittney made their way to the field, to find Boyd and Nichole waiting for them. I sat on the bleachers, waiting.

"We need to talk to Derek." Scott called.

"Too bad, the Alpha isn't in right now." Nichole chuckled. "Talk to us instead."

"We don't want to fight you okay." Scott said, calmly.

"That's good." Boyd said. "Because I'm twice the size of you."

"Very true." Brittney agreed. "But we're twice as fast."

She and Scott lunged fro Boyd and Nichole, knocking them to the ground. They shot up but Derek and I intervened before blood could be spilled.

"She failed the test." Derek informed.

"That doesn't prove anything." Scott rebuffed.

"Lydia… she's different." Brittney added.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah." I agreed. "At night she turns into a homicidal walking snake."

"We're not gonna let you kill her." Brittney got right up in my face when she said that.

Nichole giggled as she and Boyd exchanged glances. I looked at Derek. "Who said we were going to do it?"

Brittney and Scott looked at each other then back at the school. I had sent Victoria, Isaac, and Erica to find Lydia and kill her. They were probably on their way looking for her now.

* * *

Scott and Brittney looked at each other. But when they turned to head back to the school, Nichole and Boyd knocked them to the ground.

"I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now Scott." Derek said, looking down at him and Brittney.

"Lydia has killed people. Innocent people, well mostly innocent." I added. "And she will kill again, only this time, it'll be one of us."

"You're wrong Calla. You're both wrong." Brittney choked on her breath.

"She was bitten by an Alpha." Derek informed. "It's her."

"You both saw that thing at the pool." Scott said. "You know it's not like us."

"But it is!" Derek rebuffed. "We're all shape shifters."

"It happens rarely, and for a reason." I added.

"Why?" Brittney asked. "What reason?"

I looked at Derek for the answer. "Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are."

Derek and I leaned down to help them up. Brittney was hesitant to take my hand, but did anyway.

"Even Stiles calls Lydia cold blooded." I added.

"What if she's immune?" Brittney asked.

I looked at her and scoffed. "What?"

"What if there is something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite." Brittney elaborated.

"Maybe that's why she didn't get paralyzed." Scott added.

"Nobody's immune!" Derek rebuked. "I've never seen it or heard of it."

"It's never happened before!" I added.

"What about Jackson?" Scott asked.

I saw Derek's expression change. From the looks of how this was going, things were going to get ugly.

I gently took Derek's hand in mine and squeezed it lightly.

"That's why you tested him, isn't it?" Scott asked. "Because you gave him what he wanted didn't you?"

"Scott." Derek said.

"Peter said that the bite could kill you or turn you." Scott added. "You were hoping that he would die."

"But nothing happened." Brittney followed. She looked Derek right in the eyes. "And you have no idea why, do you?"

I could feel Derek's pulse rise. I gripped his hand and put my other one on his chest, putting myself between him and Scott and Brittney. I turned to face them, "No, we don't."

Brittney rolled her eyes and nodded her head. She looked at me. "Calla, mind if I talk to you?" she asked, shoving past me.

I rolled my eyes and growled. "Fine." I answered, "Try not to kill him." I said to Derek before letting go of his hand and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"What do you want Brit?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"How far are you willing to sink?" Brittney asked me in return.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, raising my voice.

"Are you really going to kill an innocent girl?" Brittney glared at me.

"Lydia failed the test!" I reminded her. "She's the Kanima!"

"We can't be sure!" Brittney yelled.

"Do you want to wait until she kills someone else?" I asked. "Because she will, you know? And it'll be one of us next time."

Brittney scoffed. "Wow, so you would kill her to save yourself?"

"I would kill Lydia to protect Derek and my pack!" I yelled at her.

"You said Derek's name first." Brittney noted.

"So?" I asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Are you really that stupid? Guys like Derek only use girls like you…" Brittney started to say, but I cut her off by slashing her cheek with my claws.

"Girls like me?" I repeated. "Derek would never hurt me."

Brittney rubbed some blood off her cheek. "You really think he loves you?"

"If you would listen to his heartbeat when he says it, you won't hear any blips." I informed. "Yes, Derek loves me. And I love him."

Brittney scoffed.

"You're jealous." I said.

Brittney looked at me. "Yeah right. Jealous of what?" she asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "Because of my new popularity and the fact I have a boyfriend."

"That's all because of the new leather jacket and the fact you threw yourself at Derek." Brittney said.

"Threw myself at him?" I asked. "He saved my life Brit! I'd be dead without him."

"What ever happened to you being the 'independent Alpha'?" Brittney asked.

I glanced back to see Derek and Scott having their own argument. "Derek is much stronger than me. And I never said anything about independence."

"I am not jealous." Brittney said. "I just want my friend back. My best friend, who is not the girl I'm looking at now."

"Well people change Brit." I informed her.

"True, but you would never kill someone." Brittney added. "Not the Calla I know."

"Well maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did." I informed her, sadly.

"Let's test that theory. Choose." she said.

"Choose what?" I asked.

"Me. You're best friend you've known for six years." she answered. "Or Derek. A guy six years your senior."

I sighed and glanced to Derek then back at Brittney.

"You hesitated." Brittney noted. "You really have to think."

I glared at her.

"Fine." Brittney then lunged at me and threw me in the center of the Lacrosse field.

I used my feet and threw Brittney off of me and kicked her in the stomach. Then I gripped her throat and tossed her aside.

But Brit got right back up and attacked me again. She knocked me to the ground and kicked me in the ribs, I could hear them cracking.

She knelt down and grabbed the collar of my jacket. "Scott and I were hoping to convince you to hold off on Lydia." she said. "But we weren't counting on it."

I coughed and spit blood onto the field.

"So I'm gonna say this again. Choose. Me or Derek." she said again, her eyes gold.

I didn't answer. Brittney snarled and threw me to Derek, I landed at his feet.

"Screw you Calla!" she screamed. "We're done! Screw you and your pack!"

And with that she turned on her heels and shifted into wolf form and ran off the lacrosse field and towards the parking lot.

* * *

"You okay Calla?" Boyd asked.

"My former best friend just beat the shit out of me." I pointed out, glaring at Boyd. "How the hell do you think I'm feeling?"

Derek helped me up and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So what's our next plan?" Nichole asked.

"We attack them and kill Lydia ourselves." I answered.

"But where are they keeping her?" Boyd asked.

I tucked hair behind my ear and focused on Brittney's voice that I could hear faintly. She was talking with Stiles.

"Okay I'll see you there." Brittney said. "I'll look for your Jeep."

"Scott's place." I said. "They have Lydia at Scott's house. Stiles is there with Allison and Jackson."

* * *

Erica, Isaac and Victoria found us. "So now what?"

"We go to Scott's place and kill Lydia before she changes tonight." I answered. I dug out my car keys and tossed them to Victoria. "You and Isaac take my Mustang and follow Nichole to Scott's house. Derek and I will pick up Katie and meet you there."

"Awesome." Victoria and the others headed towards the parking lot.

* * *

Derek grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "What the hell was the argument about?" he asked.

"You." I answered, turning to face him. "She wanted me to choose between you and her."

"Why? Why would she care?" Derek asked me.

"Hell if I know." I answered. "I chose and she hated my answer." I kissed Derek and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you Derek."

Derek kissed me and cupped my face in his hands. He caressed my cheeks. "I love you too Cal." he kissed me again. "Let's go get Katie."

I smiled and we ran to his Camaro and headed to the middle school.

* * *

By the time it was dusk, we arrived at Scott's house. Brittney's Honda was parked behind Stiles' Jeep. On the opposite curb was Nichole's Focus and my Mustang behind it. The rest of the pack was standing near the cars, waiting for us.

Derek and I stepped out and Katie followed us.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Let's do this." Derek answered.

"So what's the plan?" Katie asked as we joined the others.

"Well considering their frantic state, we can get the jump on them." I answered. "Isaac and Victoria, you two go in through the back and get the jump on Stiles, Allison, and Brittney. Erica you follow shortly after."

"What are you gonna do?" Boyd asked.

"I'm gonna take the roof." I answered. "Just in case they try and sneak Lydia out through the back. I can get the jump on them. Literally."

"What am I gonna do?" Katie asked.

"You're gonna watch the show with the rest of us squirt." Derek answered her, patting her shoulders.

"But I want part of the fight." Katie whimpered.

"This is just a bit too dangerous, maybe next time." Nichole soothed.

I motioned for Isaac and Victoria to get going.

"Be careful Calla." Derek told me.

I smiled and kissed his lips softly. "I will." And with that I headed back towards the small house and jumped onto the roof and slowly crept up to the top.

* * *

I heard the growls of Isaac and Victoria as they fought against Brittney and Stiles. Allison ran into Scott's room and yelled at Stiles "It's here!" meaning the Kanima was around here somewhere.

I laid low on the roof and scanned my surroundings with my wolf eyes. Using my hearing I heard the battle between the three werewolves and a vocal fight between Erica and Allison.

That's when I caught the scent of the Kanima and I turned to see it on the end of the roof, staring at me with its big yellow eyes. I snarled at it and jumped back. I hid on a lower panel and noticed a small opening in the curtain on a bathroom mirror. I peeked in and saw Lydia sobbing and whimpering.

"Jackson." I murmured.

Then I heard sirens in the distance. And then the front door swung open and Victoria, Isaac, and Erica were thrown out onto the front lawn.

"I think I understand why you keep refusing me Scott." I heard Derek say. I glanced down at him and slowly climbed back up to the rooftop and kept a close watch on the Kanima.

"You're not an Omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack." Derek continued. "But you'll never be able to beat me."

"But we can hold you off until cops get here." Brittney said.

I rolled my eyes and growled at the Kanima on and faced it. In return, he hissed at me and tried to scratch me.

I dodged and jumped on his tail, scratching his lower thigh.

"Calla!" Brittney called my name.

"What the hell is she doing?" Stiles asked.

Glancing down was a stupid mistake. Because when I did, the Kanima used his tail and wrapped it around my leg and tossed me off the roof.

I hit my head on the drain pipe and landed in Derek's arms. He caught me from the air and I swear I saw two of him.

"The Kanima." I murmured. "I know who it is."

Derek looked at me. "Who Calla?" he asked.

But before I could answer, Lydia stormed outside. "Will somebody please tell me what the Hell is going on?" she asked.

I looked at Derek, "It's Jackson." I said. "He's the Kanima."

The sirens were getting closer.

"You guys should get out of here." Brittney said.

"Agreed." Katie added.

"All right, Nichole take Erica in your car. Victoria, drive you and Isaac and I'll take Katie and Calla." Derek said.

Boyd slung a paralyzed Erica over his shoulder and headed to Nichole's Focus while Victoria helped Isaac to my Mustang.

Katie opened the passenger side door and climbed in the back while Derek carefully set me in the passenger seat.

* * *

On the way home, Katie fell asleep in the back seat.

"How's your head Calla?" Derek asked.

We stopped by and wetted my white tank top when Derek filled his gas tank and I had that pressed to my head. "When I stop seeing double, I'll tell ya." I answered, moving to rest my arm on the armrest. "I really think I have a concussion."

"A concussion?" Derek questioned.

"I hit my head on the drain pipe Derek." I reminded him. "Not to mention the side of my head hitting your shoulder. That does do some damage." I sighed and looked on ahead. My head was throbbing, sure the gash already healed, but the pain still lingered.

* * *

It was near eleven when we finally made it home.

"Can you pop the trunk?" I asked. "I need to get my duffle and my satchel."

"Yeah." Derek popped the trunk and stepped out.

I moved so he could get Katie.

"Just tuck her in and I'll meet you upstairs." I said, rubbing Katie's head.

Derek handed me his keys, "Don't forget to lock it."

"I won't." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

Derek headed inside while I retrieved my backpack and duffle bag. I saw a dim light coming from my satchel and I realized my phone had gone off. When I checked the screen I had a missed call and a new message.

I decided to check the voice mail first. And what I heard, wasn't what I was expecting.

The message was from my brother, Dominick Harris, and it wasn't the kind of greeting you would want to expect.

"Hey Calla, it's your big brother." he started. "Look we're on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. We're gonna visit a few old family friends, then let the hunt begins. So you and your pack better be ready, because we're coming for you. See you real soon."

I deleted the message and started to sob.

The text was about the same threat level. It was from Dominick and all it said was 'See you soon.'

I slammed the trunk down and locked the Camaro. I half-ran inside the house and locked the front door behind me. Taking in a ragged and shuddering breath, I ran up the staircase and straight to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

I threw my duffle and satchel on the small couch and sat on my windowsill.

* * *

My door creaked open and Derek walked in, taking his shirt off and closing my bedroom door, latching it this time.

I looked at my reflection on the window pane and sighed. "We're screwed you know." I said.

"C'mon, how bad can it be?" Derek asked. "We know who the Kanima is. And Jackson is pretty scared of us, so it'll be easy to kill him. Just ignore his whining."

I tried to stifle my tears but I guess a shudder alerted Derek to my crying.

"Calla, what's wrong?" he asked, walking over and sitting across from me.

"It's not Jackson I'm worried about anymore." I admitted. "My father's in town."

"Your father?" Derek repeated.

I nodded. "My brother, Dominick. He called and left a voicemail. Basically saying I'd better watch my back, and my pack. Because they'll be hunting us down, and are ready to kill us." I could feel the tears down my cheeks.

Derek put his hands on my cheeks and wiped the tears with his thumbs. "You know that I will protect you with my life Calla." he looked at me, his green eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. Whether it's Jackson, the Argents, or your father." he added, rubbing my cheeks. "No one hurts my girl, okay."

"Okay." I replied, nodding.

"Come here." Derek pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around my back. "I love you Cal. And I will keep you safe."

"I know you will." I replied, laying my head on his shoulder. "That's what I'm scared of."

"How come?" Derek asked, rubbing my upper back.

I leaned back and looked into his eyes. Then I leaned forward, putting my hand on his shoulders and kissed him. "Because you love me, and we're always together."

"I'm always near you so I know you're safe." Derek said, caressing my cheek.

"And that could very well get you killed." I pointed out, jumping off the window sill and collapsing on my bed, sighing.

"What aren't you telling me?" Derek asked, sitting next to me.

I sighed. "My father, Alan, he likes to play with his prey before he kills them." I admitted.

"You mean torture?" Derek asked.

I nodded. "Electrocution starting at 40,000 volts. When strapped to a metal spring board and lightly misted with water." I added.

"Sadistic bastards aren't they." Derek guessed.

"Hell yeah." I agreed. "Don't get me wrong, I mean we are strong. But Erica, Isaac, and Boyd they won't last long if they're caught. If anything you might last the longest out of all of us."

"How long do you think we could last?" Derek asked me.

"Well I would give Katie a few days. Nichole and Victoria a few weeks. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac, a week, maybe two tops." I started. "Me and you, a month maximum." Derek nodded. "And that's assuming they don't kill us first."

"You do have a point, we just need to be careful." Derek said.

"What we need is to stay low profile. Not be out as much and try to stay deeper into the tunnels." I corrected. "But my dad is no idiot, he'll search every abandoned building, lot, anything until he finds us. Hell, he might even check this place out to see if more people are staying here besides the family."

"So we can cover our tracks." Derek said. "Cal, stop overreacting."

I looked at him. "Well when people I love are in danger, I tend to overreact." I sighed and fell backwards and landed on my pillow.

Derek fell back next to me. "We'll make it through this. I promise Cal."

I looked over at Derek and he smiled at me. "I just don't wanna loose you Derek."

He pulled me close to him and I laid my head on his chest and sighed. Derek rubbed my shoulder, "You will never loose me. I will always be with you, making sure you're safe."

I looked up at him and kissed him, placing my hand on his cheek and pulling him closer. Derek's arm reached around my back and pulled me closer to him.

There was a knock at my door and Katie opened it, clutching her brown teddy bear.

"What is it Katie?" I asked, sitting up.

"The Kanima." she answered.

She didn't need to say anything else. I got out of bed and went to my small couch. I took off the cushions and pulled out the small twin bed.

"You can stay here tonight." I said, throwing the blanket over the mattress. Katie nodded and slid under the blanket. "Remember, I'm only twelve."

I chuckled. "We were just getting ready for bed as well."

Katie gave me the 'Yeah right. You were making out' look. She turned on her side and closed her eyes.

To ease her nerves I went to the window and shut the curtains. Then I climbed back into bed and laid my head on Derek's chest and sighed. "I love you Derek."

Derek kissed the top of my head. "I love you too Calla. Goodnight."

I smiled and closed my eyes. Soon sleep overwhelmed me and I drifted off, asleep in the arms of my boyfriend.

* * *

Review please^^


	8. Frenemy

**Frenemy **

* * *

A sudden feeling jolted me awake. When I turned over, the other side of my bed was empty.

"Derek?" I asked, sitting up.

My window was left open, the curtains were blowing in the breeze. The time on the clock read 12:15 am. Which was weird because I felt like I had been asleep for a while longer than an hour and fifteen minutes.

I jumped out of bed and threw on my leather jacket. Then I slid out the window and shifted into full wolf.

I sniffed my roof and caught Derek's scent. Sniffing the air I found which direction he went.

"_Damn you Derek. I'm gonna ring your neck." _I thought as I jumped off my roof and followed Derek's scent.

* * *

I ran down back alleyways and caught a stronger whiff of Derek's scent. I shifted back to normal and found Derek fighting Jackson, as the Kanima still. Derek was using, what looked like a car door, as a shield from Jackson's claws.

Two more vehicles showed up and Jackson threw Derek towards my way.

"Alright, time to get rough." Derek grunted.

"Not on my watch." I growled and I grabbed Derek by his shoulders and threw him further away from the fight just as Chris Argent shot the Kanima five times in the chest.

"What the hell Cal?" Derek asked, still in werewolf form.

I clamped my hand over his mouth and laid on top of him, keeping us both in the shadows.

When I peeked around I saw Chris thrown into a cement pillar. The Kanima turned around and in the glow of the headlights, Gerard was standing there. Next to him, was my grandfather, Michael Harris. Jackson turned towards them and stalked towards them but then Scott just showed up out of nowhere and kicked Jackson out of the way and he ran off towards the clubbing area.

Derek jumped up and followed Jackson and I was right on his heels. We roof hopped until we heard loud music coming from a nearby club.

"Stay out hear Calla." Derek told me.

I grabbed his arm, "Why?" I asked, glaring at him. "What happens if you're scratched by his claws huh?"

"I'm gonna sneak up on him and slice his throat clean open. Then I'll be out and we'll be home by 1:30." Derek told me.

He jumped down and ran into the club, leaving me on the roof. I could hear the music and it was killing my ears because it was so loud. Aside from the music, the smell of fog and alcohol was making me dizzy. Then I caught two familiar scents.

I looked down and saw Scott and Stiles enter through a side door into the club entrance. I rolled my eyes and waited, and waited, and waited some more.

"This is taking to damn long." I sighed and jumped off the roof. I found the side door and entered the club. And what I saw shocked me.

* * *

Jungle was a gay bar. I mean everyone in there was either a dude or a dude in drag, which was also creepy. Some of the drag queens hit on me but I was still looking around for Derek.

I caught his scent as well as I noticed Jackson on the ceiling. He was over the dance floor and I manged to see Danny, a boy from school who was on the Lacrosse team.

Through the fog I also saw Scott who was watching Jackson. Then suddenly I saw two orbs of red light through the fog and laser lights and I knew it was Derek. In one sudden swipe, Derek sliced Jackson's throat and was quickly beside me, still wolfed-out.

"Come on, let's go!" he yelled and grabbed my wrist.

We ran out the back door and jumped onto the club roof and bolted back towards my place.

* * *

I caught the scent of blood and backtracked, then I saw police cars and ambulances in the front parking lot of Jungle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chris Argent with my father, Alan Harris. Jumping onto a nearby rooftop I could over hear the conversations going on between Gerard and Chris. When I heard Derek's name I got a little scared.

"What have I taught you about eliminating the threat?" I heard Gerard ask.

"Get someone else to do it for you." Chris answered.

I ran off that roof and found Derek waiting for me a few feet away.

"Let's go home." I said and ran for home. Derek was right on my heels.

* * *

It was close to one when my house was in sight. I jumped up on the roof and slid in through my window. Derek followed two seconds later and shut it.

"What a freaking night." I sighed as I climbed back into bed.

Derek laid beside me. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped me in his arms. "I had hoped I didn't wake you, guess I was wrong."

I looked at him, "Why would you face him without any backup?" I asked, half-angry.

Derek kissed the top of my forehead, "Because I didn't want you getting hurt, or killed."

"I may be a female, but I can take care if myself Derek." I told him. "We need to be careful, all of us."

Derek rubbed my shoulder, "Why? What's going on?"

I sighed and snuggled closer to him, "I saw my father and grandfather with Chris and Gerard." I took in a deep breath and exhaled, "Apparently my brother wasn't exaggerating when he said he was close to here."

"So your dad's family is in town then?" Derek asked.

I nodded my head and sighed. Derek pulled me closer so there was no room between us. His other arm took mine and he intertwined our fingers.

"That just gives me something else to protect you from." he whispered.

"I just don't want to loose you." I admitted.

Derek kissed the top of my head. "I'll always be here, protecting you."

I looked up into his green eyes and felt myself smile. I leaned up and kissed him.

Soon sleep overwhelmed me and I passed out from the events.

* * *

The next day at school was pretty much normal, except that Jackson wasn't in any of his classes.

When I walked into my History class, the regular teacher wasn't there. Instead out substitute was my father. Behind me, Victoria and Nichole gasped, they were just as shocked as I was.

"Good morning class, I'm Alan Harris." he introduced.

I quickly diverted my eyes and opened my History book and binder. The whole hour I took notes but was anxiously awaiting the lunch bell. The entire hour felt like an eternity.

Finally the bell rang and I was the first out of my seat and out the door. Victoria and Nichole were right on my heels.

* * *

I ran to my locker and found the other three Betas waiting for me.

"You alright Cal?" Isaac asked me "You look like you've seen a ghost."

I caught my breath and put my books back into my locker. "Not a ghost." I corrected. "Something, no someone much worse."

"Who?" Erica asked.

"Not here. Outside, bleachers." I panted. "Pack meeting now."

I fast-walked to the outside doors outside to the Lacrosse field with the other Betas on my heels.

* * *

Once we were near the bleachers, we sat down and I could finally breath again.

"So what's going on Cal?" Erica asked, sitting next to me.

"You will never guess who our History substitute is." I replied.

Victoria and Nichole looked down and sighed.

"Who is it?" Boyd asked, clearly confused.

Nichole grabbed his hand. "Our Uncle, Calla's father." she answered.

Boyd, Isaac, and Erica gasped in unison.

I scoffed, "If you could call him a father."

"What are you saying?" Erica asked.

I looked at her. "All he really did was contribute sperm to my existence. Other than that, he hasn't really been there."

"I know what you mean." Isaac sympathized.

"We're screwed now you guys." I added. "So we'd better be careful."

They all nodded and we went back inside and continued on with school. I was on edge because I managed to spot other members of my dad's family around the school.

* * *

My grandfather was visiting Gerard in his office. I saw Dominick working in the library. And other members were busy setting up new security cameras around the school. When I passed them by, they shot me glares. All I did was pick up my pace and try to get through the day in one piece.

By the time my photography class rolled around, I was distant, and scared.

"You okay Calla?" Matt asked me.

"Uh yeah, just a little tired is all." I answered and put on a smile.

Matt smiled back at me and nodded. The next hour was agony, I just wanted it to end. Once the bell rang, I grabbed my things and headed out.

As I walked to my locker, I could see some of my dad's hunters watching me. I just kept walking and not paying any attention to them.

* * *

I packed up everything I needed and ran out of the school as fast as I could. I fumbled for my car keys as I raced out of Beacon Hills High School. Once my mustang was in sight, I ran for it.

I threw my satchel in the backseat and hopped over the driver's side door. I started the car and re adjusted my mirrors, and lastly, putting on my sunglasses. Slowly, I backed out of my parking spot and put my car in drive.

I made the mistake of glancing back at the school, and I saw my brother and grandfather staring at me. I shuddered and slammed on my gas petal and flew out of the parking lot.

Once I was on the road, my pulse slowed. My cell dinged and I had gotten a text that read, 'Meet me at the coffee shop, 3 H.', and I knew who it was by the signature.

* * *

The coffee shop was about five minutes from the school, and once I put my car in park, I relaxed.

"Hopefully I can find out some answers." I said to myself. I got out of my car and grabbed my satchel.

When I entered the coffee shop, a girl with strawberry blonde hair waved to me.

"Over here Cal!" she called.

"Holly." I smiled and walked over to the table she sat at.

Holly Wilson, she's a few years older than I am but we've been friends for a while. We became closer when she started dating my brother. Even though she also comes from a hunting family, she's always remained on my side.

"It's so good to see you." Holly embraced me and rubbed my back.

"Same to you." I replied, returning the hug.

We let go and I sat down. "So tell me, why exactly is Michael and the rest of the Harris clan here?"

Holly sighed, "Gerard Argent called them in for reinforcements." she answered. "He said something about a creature killing people and it apparently can't be killed itself."

I nodded. "Yeah, and the thing is a tough thing to fight."

"How would you know?" Holly asked, she looked at me with concern.

I sighed. "Might as well order something, it's a long story."

Holly smiled and went to the counter to order us some lattes. I sighed and tried to think of how I was going to word this to Holly.

Once she got our lattes, she listened to me. "Shoot, what do you know about this creature?" she asked.

I sipped my latte, "Well first it's called a Kanima."

"A Kanima?" Holly repeated. "I thought those things were just, I don't know, myths or legends."

I shook my head. "Nope. It's real."

"So why is it tough to fight?" Holly asked, sipping her coffee.

"Because, as far as I can tell, he's hard to kill." I answered. "He was shot five times in the chest and had his throat slashed. And yet he's still walking around, alive."

Holly nodded. "What else can he do?"

I took another sip of latte before answering, "He secretes a paralytic toxin from his claws."

Holly's blue-green eyes went wide, "A paralytic toxin?"

I nodded. "One little cut to the back of the neck, and bam," I snapped my fingers for emphasis, "you're defenseless."

"Sounds like you've had a few run-ins with this Kanima." Holly noted.

I nodded. "Another thing, if the claws break the first skin layer, it basically cancels out the healing process for werewolves."

"How do you know that?" Holly asked. "Did it happen to any of the Betas in your pack?"

I shook my head again, "It happened to me." I took out my arm out of my jacket sleeve and showed Holly the stitches.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Dear God, what happened to you?"

I sighed and put my jacket back on. "It was the night of the championship Lacrosse game at school." I started. "I went to catch Stiles to see if he knew anything about the recent murders, seeing as his father's the sheriff I figured he'd know something."

Holly nodded as if she understood.

"Well once he met us in the pool area, we were attacked by the Kanima." I went on. "He knocked out Erica, one of the new Betas. Then he grabbed my arm and raked his claws up," I mimicked how it happened by demonstrating over my scratches. "Brittney and I hid in the Girls' Locker Room while Stiles and Derek fought the Kanima out in the pool. After Brittney bandaged up my wound, we went to check on the guys, and that's when we saw that the Kanima was afraid of water."

"How did you figure that out?" Holly asked.

"He touched the water and recoiled back." I answered. "One thing led to another and Brittney and I were in the water with Stiles and Derek, trapped."

Holly nodded, "So what happened after?"

"Scott and Katie showed up, and then the Kanima bolted." I summarized.

"So is Scott part of your pack as well? And Brittney, and this Stiles?" Holly inquired.

I giggled. "No, Scott isn't part of the pack." I answered. "And Stiles is human, he's just buds with all us werewolves."

"What about Brittney?" Holly asked.

I sipped my latte before answering. "No. Brittney isn't part of the pack either." I answered. "She just never 'clicked' with Derek like I did. In fact she hates him."

"Why is that?" Holly looked at me, "Why doesn't she like him?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I have no idea." I answered. Truthfully I didn't know. "To me it seems like she doesn't approve of me being with him."

Holly held up her hand, "Wait, being with him?" she repeated. "You're telling me that you're dating one of your Betas?"

I shook my head, "No. See I'm not the Alpha here." I admitted. "Derek's the Alpha, I'm just the Beta."

"Wait, is this Derek Hale you're talking about?" Holly asked.

I nodded, "One in the same."

Holly gasped and smiled a bit. "Wow this is gonna get real interesting."

"Why?" I asked.

Holly inhaled, then exhaled. "I overheard Gerard say something about Derek being responsible for his daughter's death."

"You mean Kate?" I asked, cutting in.

"Yeah." Holly nodded.

"Alright, technically it was Peter Hale, Derek's uncle, that slashed open Kate's throat, not Derek." I informed.

"Oh. Well his name has come up in conversation between Gerard and Michael." Holly said.

"Great, that's real comforting." I sighed. "Oh speaking of Derek, I had better get home before he hunts me down." I stood up and gathered my things. "It was nice to see you again Holly and hope to do it again soon."

"Yeah sure thing." Holly smiled. "Be safe."

"Same to you." I smiled back and headed back to my car. Once everything was set down and I was buckled in, I pulled out of the parking space and took the back way home.

* * *

It was around six-ish when I pulled into the driveway, apparently I had spent a lot more time talking to Holly than I figured. But she is on our side so I have nothing, much, to worry about.

I gathered up my satchel and went inside, only to find Derek sitting on the couch, waiting.

"Alright, where have you been?" he asked.

"Talking with an old friend." I answered, walking towards the staircase.

"Nichole told me about who showed up at the school." I stopped, halfway up the staircase. I turned around and Derek was staring right at me.

"Okay so my dad was my history substitute, what of it?" I asked, before I realized what I said. I quickly turned around and ran up the stairs and to my room.

"What of it?" I heard Derek repeat. I just knew he was right behind me, but I kept walking to my room.

* * *

I threw my stuff by my closet, just as Derek came in and shut my bedroom door.

"I didn't mean it like that." I admitted, my back to him.

"I know, but from what you told me about him and what your grandmother said too, I worry Cal." Derek replied.

I stifled my tears, "So do I, believe me." I turned around and walked to my dresser.

Derek walked up beside me and grabbed my shoulder, turning me towards him. When I looked into his eyes, I could tell he was genuinely worried about me. I threw my arms around his neck, squeezing as tight as I could.

In return, Derek wrapped his arms around my back and squeezed also. He ran one hand through my hair.

"Derek," I whispered. "I'm really scared of what's to come."

Derek released his grip on me, but still held me close to him. He put one hand under my chin, tilting my head up to meet his eyes. "No matter what lies ahead, I'll be with you, making sure nothing happens." he pushed some hair out of my face.

I leaned up and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck once more. I ran one hand through his short, jet-black hair while the other arm was tightly wrapped around his neck.

Derek kissed me back, his arms holding me close to him. He gently rubbed my back as we kissed.

In that moment, I had completely forgotten why I was so scared earlier today. But I also realized that I had no reason to be scared, not as long as I had Derek by my side.

* * *

(**A/N:** The next part is my first shot at a somewhat lemon-scene. So forgive me if it's not the best^^' )

* * *

I slowly moved back to my bed and laid down flat on my back, my lips still locked with Derek's. As he climbed over me, I ran my hands up and down his biceps. Slowly my hands found the hem of his t-shirt and I began moving it up off his body.

Once that was done, Derek began massaging my shoulders and kissed my jaw line. I leaned up and rolled half-onto him, deepening the kisses. Derek rubbed my shoulders and slowly pulled my dress straps down. He trailed kissed down my throat, the stubble on his face tickling my neck, but giving me a tingling sensation. My lips found his again and Derek rubbed my lower back and unzipped my dress. I slipped out easily and trailed kisses down Derek's jaw, neck, and chest.

Derek rolled back over onto me and kissed me deeper, and harder. He held me up with one arm while the other rubbed my neck and shoulders. I used both my hands to grip onto Derek. I rubbed the back of his shoulders and neck.

Derek laid on top of me and trailed kisses down my jaw line and neck. He kissed a tender spot on my collarbone and that made me shiver. I rubbed Derek's thighs and legs with my own. Derek kissed the side of my neck and my shoulders. I ran my fingers through his hair and nibbled on the top part of his ear.

Derek pulled away from my neck and stared down at me, he green eyes sparkled in the glint of the sunset. I leaned up and kissed him, and pulled him back to me. I caressed his cheek with one hand and rubbed his neck with the other.

I felt Derek un-clasp my bra, I moved my arms and let it fall. Derek tossed it aside and continued to kiss me. I rolled over on top of him and kissed him, as hard as he kissed me. As Derek rubbed my bare shoulders and back, I moved my hands down and un-buckled his belt and tossed it aside and un-buttoned and un-zipped his dark jeans. I moved my hands up his sides and rubbed his chest, still keeping my lips on his. As my hands moved around Derek's neck, he rolled over and ran his hands down my hips and my thighs.

He found the hem of my leggings and slowly slid them off, rubbing my bare skin as he went.

"Derek." I moaned. I twisted my fingers in his hair and moved my legs, rubbing his thighs. I moved my hands down his back and sides, that is until I found the edge of his jeans. I tugged on the hem and began moving them down.

Derek kicked off his jeans as he ripped my leggings off of me. He leaned over me, his green eyes gazing into mine. He moved my hair out of my face and cupped my cheek. He leaned down and our noses touched. I leaned up and kissed him, rubbing his cheek and deepening the kiss.

I pushed up and rolled over onto Derek, wrapping my arms around him. The veins in his biceps began to throb, and I could hear his heartbeat rise, as did my own. Derek rubbed my shoulders and upper-back, moving my hair over to the side. His hands slowly made their way down, under the sheets and to the top of my thighs, more precisely, the hem of my underwear. A shiver was sent up my spine as his hands move lower and lower down my thighs.

Derek rolled back over onto me, moving his lips from mine to my neck, and moving lower. I took his free hand and intertwined our fingers together. Derek kissed my chest and moved his way back up my shoulders, neck, jaw line, and finally back to my lips.

I rolled sideways so Derek and I could look into each other's eyes. The moon had risen and it made Derek's green eyes sparkle. He moved his free hand and pushed my hair out of my face.

"I love you." I whispered, caressing his cheek.

Derek smiled at me and kissed me softly. He touched his forehead to mine and gently rubbed my cheek with his thumb, "I love you too." he whispered back.

Derek pulled away and reached over the side of my bed. He then handed me his black t-shirt.

I took it and slipped it on, it came to about my knees. After I was dressed I leaned into him and laid my head on his chest. Derek's left hand rubbed my shoulder, while his right hand took my left hand and intertwined our fingers.

He kissed my forehead. "And it's because I love you that I'll do everything in my power to protect you."

I sighed, "Just don't die for me." I said. I looked up into his eyes, "you're the best thing that's happened to me since I came here Derek." I admitted, which was the complete and honest truth. "It would kill me if I lost you."

Derek squeezed my hand tightly. He kissed my forehead, "You'll never loose me, because I'll never leave you."

"You promise?" I asked.

Derek smiled and kissed my lips. "I promise." he answered.

I laid on his shoulder and squeezed his hand. The last thing I remember was Derek kissing my forehead another time, then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well there ya go! So sorry it took so long to update, but I'll try to get the rest of the chapters posted as soon as possible. Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review^^


	9. Restraint

**Restraint**

* * *

The low buzzing of my alarm woke me from my deep sleep. I blinked my eyes and realized I was still in the same position I was when I went to bed; my head on Derek's chest and our fingers intertwined over his stomach.

"Good morning." Derek said, rubbing my shoulder.

"Not so much anymore." I mumbled, stretching my legs under the blankets. "I have to go to school."

Derek chuckled. "Well think about it, Spring Break is coming soon."

I smiled, "That means staying up late and sleeping in." I looked up into Derek's eyes and kissed him.

But my kiss was interrupted thanks to my cousin, Katie, knocking on my door. She knocked about four times before opening it slowly.

"Morning Calla." she greeted, before stopping halfway over my threshold.

Due to her rapid heart rate, I take it she probably saw the reflection of me and Derek in my closet mirror. I sighed and climbed out of bed.

"Yes Katie?" I asked.

She looked up me and looked me over. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked. "Because normally when a girl is wearing her boyfriend's t-shirt it normally means-"

I held up my hand to cut her off. "No, everything is fine. I just woke up."

"Late night?" Katie smiled and raised her eyebrow.

I glared at her, "How did you know what this means anyway?" I was referring to me in Derek's long, black t-shirt that fit me like a small dress. "You have got to stop hanging out with Nichole while I'm not around."

"Actually, Erica and I were watching soap operas last night." Katie informed.

I scoffed.

"Anyway, grandma wanted me to wake you up. She's getting breakfast ready." she added.

"Well tell her we'll be down soon." I told her, shutting my door. Once it was shut, I scoffed again, "Really Erica. Subjecting my twelve year old cousin to soap operas?" I asked aloud.

Derek laughed, "Well girls will be girls I guess."

I shot him a dirty look, he was still laying back against the headboard, his bare chest and abdomen showing. "Well who am I to judge? I started watching soap operas with my mom when I was eight."

I went to my closet and dug out my white blouse with brown dots and my dark blue jeans. I threw them on the edge of my bed, then I went to my dresser to dig out a new bra and underwear.

I grabbed my clothes and went into my bathroom to change. After slipping into my underwear and jeans, I took off Derek's shirt and put on my bra and blouse. I grabbed Derek's shirt and threw it at him when I walked out.

"You should get dressed to ya know." I told him, walking back into my bathroom to slap on some makeup, which I needed to cover up the bags under my eyes, and a newly formed hicky on my neck, thanks to Derek last night.

* * *

After breakfast, me and the rest of the pack headed to the subway station that acts as our second meeting place. Nichole took Boyd and Katie to school, while Erica, Isaac, and Victoria came with me and Derek.

"So again, why do we need their help?" Isaac asked, referring to Scott, Brittney and Stiles.

"Because the Kanima is harder to kill than I thought, and we still don't know who it is." Derek answered.

"But Calla said she knew it was Jackson." Victoria replied.

"Well don't hold me to that, I did have a concussion." I told her.

We all walked out of the subway car.

"So what, Scott and his buddies know who the Kanima is?" Victoria asked.

"They might." Derek said. "Which is why I need any one of you to get on their good side." he walked over to his trunk and unlatched it.

"Hmm, Scott or Stiles?" Erica asked.

"Either." Derek answered.

"You know the full moon's coming." Isaac pointed out.

"Trust us, we're aware of that." I said.

Derek pulled out leather harnesses and chains from his trunk and held them up.

"My these look comfortable." Erica giggled, holding up another harness.

"I thought you said you would teach us to change whenever we wanted to." Isaac asked.

"There hasn't been time." Derek answered.

"But if you have to lock them us up during the full moon, that means you'll be alone against the Hunters." Isaac added.

"Not necessarily." Victoria contradicted.

"What do you mean by that?" Erica asked her.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "See Erica," I said. "since we were born as werewolves, we've had a lot more full moons than you guys have. So Nichole, Victoria, and I can control our shifting. We'll be around in case Derek needs back up."

"What about Katie?" Isaac asked.

"She'll be locked up with you guys." Victoria answered. "It's her first full moon. When you turn twelve, that's when you first fully shift."

"But those are still low numbers when compared to the Hunters." Isaac pointed out.

"So they haven't found us." I reminded.

"Yet." Isaac added.

Derek locked up the trunk and walked towards the staircase by the entrance.

"So let's just forget the Kanima." Isaac added.

Derek stopped. "We can't!" he yelled, turning back to look at us. "Look there was something about the way Gerard looked at it, he wasn't the lease bit afraid. I don't know what he knows or what he's planning. But we have to find it first."

"So for the sake of argument," I interjected. "Go to school, see what Scott and Stiles know, find out who the Kanima is, and kill it." I summed up. "Sounds good, now let's go."

I grabbed my leather jacket, satchel, and car keys. "Am I giving you three a ride or not?" I asked, turning to the three Betas.

They all nodded and grabbed their bags.

"Shotgun!" Erica called, walking ahead of Victoria and Isaac. The three Betas walked past me and exited the hideout.

I walked up to Derek and grabbed his hand. "Two things I need to say before I go." I said. "One; don't scowl so much you'll get wrinkles." I pointed to my forehead. "And two; don't worry so much, you'll get gray hair." I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him. "Love you." I smiled and walked up the staircase.

"Love you too, see ya after school." Derek replied.

* * *

I didn't turn back, but I knew he was watching me as I left. After exiting the hideout I walked the three blocks to my Uncle Ray's restaurant and found Erica, Isaac, and Victoria waiting in my car. Erica was in the passenger side and Isaac and Victoria were in the back.

"Let's get going guys." I said, sliding into the driver's side and starting the car. I pulled out of the parking space and headed off towards the school.

"So we're clear on the plan right?" I asked them.

"Yeah," Erica answered. "We decided that I'll be the one to see what they know. I'll follow Stiles."

"Good work." I nodded.

* * *

Soon I pulled into the parking lot and we all headed off to our classes.

I casually walked to my locker and organized my books.

"Apparently our old history teacher fell and broke his leg," Brittney said. "So until he can return, your dad is the teacher."

I grabbed my Calculus book and binder and slammed my locker door. "You're serious?" I asked.

Brittney clutched her French book and binder to her chest and nodded. "I just came from his class." she answered.

I sighed and leaned against my locker. "Perfect." I whispered.

Brittney stood beside me, "At least they can't do anything to us while we're on school grounds."

"You seem to have forgotten that Gerard is the principal." I told her. "He's a hunter also, he could kill us if he wanted to."

"Not in front of the other students and faculty." Brittney rebuked.

I scoffed. "No he'll just torture us, then kill us." I said.

"Way to stay positive." Brittney scoffed.

I glared at her, "Just being realistic." I defended.

Brittney looked at me. She reached for the collar of my jacket and yanked it down. "What the hell is that?"

I immediately covered up the hicky on my neck with my hand. "It's nothing." I answered, readjusting my jacket.

"Really?" Brittney asked again. "It looks like a hicky to me."

I rolled my eyes. "Why is it you have to bring up my relationship in every conversation we have?" I asked her.

Brittney scoffed. "Because I worry about you." she answered.

"Well don't, I can take care of myself." I told her and turned to walk to my next class.

"Cal, wait!" Brittney grabbed my arm, just as Gerard walked by.

"Good morning girls." he greeted, smiling at us.

"Morning principal Gerard." Brittney returned the smile. So did I.

"You two had better get to class, you don't want to be late now." he walked away from us.

"Something about him creeps me out." Brittney whispered.

"I agree." I whispered back.

* * *

We just shrugged it off and walked to our classes.

"Talk later?" Brittney asked, standing by her classroom door.

I nodded, "Sure. See ya." I continued towards my Calculus class.

Once I approached the door, an all to familiar cologne scent caught me dead in my tracks. I peeked around and saw that my grandfather was my math sub. I gasped and leaned against the wall, "This is really, fucking perfect." I growled in a whisper.

"Something the matter Cal?" Isaac asked, walking up to me.

I grabbed his collar and held him against the wall. "Look in there and you'll know what's the matter." I told him.

Isaac shrugged his shoulders and peeked around me. "All I see is an old man that isn't the normal one."

"Exactly." I said. "Meet my grandfather."

Isaac looked at me, shock in his eyes. "That's your grandfather?" he asked.

"Yeah. One of the most talented, and sadistic, hunters that has ever lived." I answered. "This is great, and my dad is still subbing for history."

"Great." Isaac sighed.

I nodded. "At least on the bright side, since we're at school, he can't shoot us."

"Way to think positive." Isaac patted my shoulder.

"It's the only thing keeping me sane right now." I admitted. "Get to class, and tell the others to be careful."

"Well do." Isaac said. "You do the same."

* * *

I nodded and took a deep breath. I exhaled and walked into class and took my seat. The bell rang shortly after.

"Hello students, I'm Michael Harris, your substitute." he introduced. "It looks like everyone is here so let's get started." he turned around and picked up a stack of papers, which I guess were our tests that we haven't finished yet.

Michael cleared his throat, "Calla." he said.

"Yes?" I answered. I slowly stood up and walked up to him.

"Could you pass these out to everyone?" he asked, handing me the test stack.

I took them and nodded, "Of course." I turned around and passed them out to everyone.

Once that was done, I sat back down and worked on finishing mine. My heart raced a bit, but I tried not to focus on my grandfather's presence. Instead I just focused on finishing my test, which I only had a few questions left anyway.

When I was on the second to last question, faint sounds of fighting caught my ear. It sounded like a fight coming from the boys' locker room. I quickly answered the last two questions and turned my test in.

I then watched the clock and waited for the bell to ring. Five minutes later, it did.

"Have a good rest of your day." Michael called as we all walked out of class.

* * *

I scanned the halls and found Brittney waiting for me, I ran up to her.

"You heard it too, didn't you?" she asked.

"Hell yeah, it's kinda hard not to miss." I answered.

We both then bolted down the hall to our lockers. Once our stuff was up, we ran to the locker room areas.

* * *

Once we arrived there, the boys' locker room door flew open and Scott and Jackson were fighting. Erica and Stiles tried pulling the two boys apart.

I shoved past Stiles and helped Erica restrain Jackson, while Brittney helped Stiles.

"Let go of me you stupid bitch!" Jackson growled and backhanded me, pushing me to the ground.

Just then, Mr. Harris came upon the scene and stopped it.

"What the hell is going on!?" he screamed aloud. He looked around at all of us and motioned around us. "All of you, detention at 3:00."

I stood up and felt my cheek, from the pain, I could tell it was already beginning to bruise. Harris told us all to get back to our classes, and we did.

* * *

The bell rang to dismiss school. I went to my locker only to find Victoria waiting for me.

"Hey Cal." she called. "What happened to your cheek?"

I sighed. "Jackson backhanded me earlier." I answered, putting all my homework in my satchel. I took out my keys and handed them to Victoria, "Can you pick up Katie? Erica and I are gonna be stuck in detention."

Victoria took my keys and scowled. "Oh, sucks for the two of you. What happened?"

"Wrong-place, wrong-time kinda deal." I said, shutting my locker door. "I'll text Derek and let him know, but other than that see ya."

Victoria smiled and walked off towards the front entrance.

* * *

"This is gonna be a long hour." Erica groaned, walking up to me.

"No joke." I agreed, walking with her to the library. I dug out my phone and sent a message to Derek, I sent, 'Wrong-place/wrong-time deal, Erica and I are stuck in detention. See ya around 4-ish, love ya'.

We found the rest of our peers and headed into the library.

"We can't be in detention together." Jackson stated. "I have a restraining order against those two." he pointed to Scott and Stiles.

"Fine, you two over here." Harris pointed to a table closer to the desk.

Stiles and Scott sat there. Erica, me, and Brittney sat at the table next to theirs, which was also across from where Allison, Jackson, and Matt sat.

I dug out my BioChem homework and began working on it, trying to make the time go by a bit faster. I faintly overheard Scott's and Stiles' conversation. From what I gathered, they were trying to discuss about whether or not to kill Jackson, or save him.

"Hey Erica." I whispered.

She looked up at me, "Yes?" she asked.

"Did you ever find out from Stiles who the Kanima is?" I asked her.

She nodded. "It wasn't your concussion talking. You were right, it was Jackson."

I smiled and nodded.

"There's something else you two should know about the Kanima." Brittney said, looking up from her Economics homework.

"What is it Brit?" I asked.

"According to the Bestiary, the Kanima is referred to as a weapon of vengeance." she answered. "It also states that, unlike like the werewolf, who seeks a pack, the Kanima seeks a master."

"So…" Erica began.

"Someone is controlling him." I finished.

Brittney nodded, "We don't know who just yet."

By 'we' she of course meant her, Stiles, Scott, and Allison.

About ten minutes into detention, Jackson got up and ran out, Harris following him.

"No one leaves their seats." he ordered.

* * *

As soon as he left, Scott and Stiles jumped out of their seats and joined us. Stiles sat next to Erica in that open chair while Scott dragged his chair and sat next to Brittney.

"Stiles said you know something about how Jackson's parents died?" Scott asked Erica.

"Maybe." was her answer.

"So talk." Scott demanded.

Erica glanced at me and I nodded. She put down her notebook. "It was a car accident." she said. "My dad was insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen."

"So not is Jackson rich now, but he'll be even richer at eighteen?" Stiles asked.

Erica nodded.

"There is something seriously wrong with that." Stiles added.

Erica pulled out her laptop, "I can try and find the insurance report in my dad's inbox." she said, typing on the keypad, "He keeps everything."

"So what does the death of Jackson's parents have to do with him being the Kanima?" I asked.

Brittney pulled out her cell phone, "Allison sent me the translation, I'll show you." she said, skimming through her saved messages. "Here we go. Read this."

Brittney handed me her cell phone and I read the translation. It read 'Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon's peak. Like the wolf, the Kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack the Kanima seeks a master.

The Kanima, a weapon of vengeance, is used to carry out the bidding of its master. The Kanima was once used by a South American priest who took it upon himself to rid his village of all murderers. The bond between master and servant grew stronger until the will of the master became that of the Kanima's and whomever the priest deemed unworthy, the Kanima served his vengeance. The Kanima is a mutation of the werewolf gene that cannot fully transform until it resolves that in its past which manifest it'.

"Okay, so you think the unresolved issue is Jackson's parents?" I asked, handing Brittney her cell phone back.

"That's a theory." Brittney answered.

"So who could be controlling him?" I asked.

"That's the thing, we're not really sure who." Scott answered.

Scott was then paged over the intercom to report to the principal's office.

"We'll keep you updated." Brittney said as Scott walked out.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jackson walked back into the library with Harris close behind. Erica also found the insurance report.

"Got it." she said to us.

"What does it say?" Brittney asked.

"It says, 'Gordon and Margaret Miller died in a single car crash on June 14, 1995. It happened on Route 23 past mile marker 2 off Old Deacon Road in Beacon Hills. Apparently, skid patterns suggested that the car swerved suddenly and the driver lost control. Both the driver and passenger were DOA at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.'"

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th." Stiles informed.

Me, Erica, and Brittney looked at him, then exchanged glances.

"Okay so how could that happen?" Brittney asked. "If his mom was dead a day before he was born."

"It's not impossible." I answered. "They probably delivered him by a caesarian section to save his life."

"A what?" Stiles asked.

"A C-section you moron." I answered him. "The doctors cut open his mother's stomach and took him out before he lost all of his oxygen." I elaborated, "It's actually plausible to deliver a baby when its mother is dead or dying. You just need to do it really fast."

"Okay smart ass." Stiles rolled his eyes.

* * *

Once 4:00 rolled around, Harris began packing up his stuff, as did the rest of us.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Harris chuckled. "Yes I'm leaving, but none of you are." he placed his hands on the carts of books, "You can leave after your done with the re-shelving." Harris smirked. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Harris chuckled as he left the library.

"I now officially hate that guy." Stiles vented.

I sighed and put my books back in my satchel. All of us grabbed handfuls of books and re-shelved them.

* * *

Scott returned to the library and Stiles filled him in on what Erica told us. Matt and Jackson were re-shelving about four rows from me, Erica, and Brittney.

"This is gonna take forever." Brittney groaned.

"Tell me about it." I agreed. My phone vibrated in my back pocket. I pulled it out and it was another message from Derek. It read 'It's 4:30 where are you?'

I replied with, 'Stuck re-shelving library books. Be there soon, I hope'. I went back to re-shelving them, trying to go as fast as I can.

* * *

Suddenly I got the strangest feeling.

"Do you guys feel that?" I asked.

"Girls!" I heard Scott scream.

On instinct my fangs elongated, as did my claws, and my eyes changed to gold. The same happened with Erica and Brittney. Something jumped above us and broke the overhead lights, sending glass raining down on us.

"Be on the lookout!" I yelled to them.

We backed up, then suddenly Erica screamed. I spun around and watched her fall. I spun back around me and was kicked in the stomach by Jackson, who was in a half-state of transforming.

I landed on the table and felt my ribs crack. When I looked up, I saw Brittney was thrown sideways and landed on one of the carts.

I growled and tried to jump Jackson, who just threw me aside, but I landed on my hands and feet. Brittney stood beside me.

We watched as Jackson grabbed a [piece of chalk and began writing on the chalkboard. He looked like he was dazed or something. The message he wrote was very frightening, 'Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you'. He then jumped out the window and was gone.

I receded my fangs and claws and blinked, walking forward. Stiles ran behind me and picked up Erica, who was spazzing wildly.

"Erica?" I asked.

"I think she's having a seizure." Stiles said.

"What?!" I exclaimed, kneeling down next to her. "Erica? Sweetie?" I tucked hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"What's wrong with her?" Brittney asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know." I answered. "After she got the bite, her epilepsy stopped. She hasn't had a seizure since turning." I tried helping Stiles hold her steady. "This shouldn't be happening."

Brittney rubbed my shoulder, trying to soothe me.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Stiles said.

"Derek." Erica choked out. "To Derek."

"Is that the best idea?" Brittney asked.

I looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, Derek will know what to do." I locked eyes with Stiles, "Hand her to me."

"Cal-" Stiles tried to say, but I reached for Erica.

"Face it Stiles, you can't carry her like this." I grabbed Erica and she slung her arms around my neck. "You're gonna be okay sweetie." I turned to Brittney, "Take our bags and follow us to the lair."

"Sure thing." Brittney replied.

I stood up and hurried out of the library with Brittney, Scott and Stiles.

* * *

As soon as I was out of the library I bolted to the front doors, using every ounce of my power into my speed. I leaped over the stairs and once was near the doors, pushed them open with my back.

"Where's your jeep Stiles?" I asked. When I turned around, Stiles took a big breath from his inhaler. He pointed to his jeep and I ran to it.

Brittney ran right behind me to her Honda. She slid into the driver's side and waited till we were all in Stiles' jeep.

I was in the back, holding Erica.

"Where is this hideout of yours anyway?" Stiles asked, backing out.

"You know where Ray's BBQ grill is?" I asked him. Stiles nodded. "Park there. Three blocks down is the entrance, I'll show you when we get there."

Stiles put his foot to the gas and sped out of the parking lot, Brittney was right behind us in her Honda.

* * *

Stiles found a parking space near my uncle's restaurant, Brittney parked right beside him.

"Get out, hurry." I told him.

Stiles and Scott both jumped out of the jeep. I climbed out of the back, handing Erica to Stiles as I jumped out. Once I was, I took Erica back.

"Follow me." I told them.

I turned to the back alley and ran. I found the old, cast-iron door that was the entrance.

"Open it." I told Stiles, who did. He turned the knob and pushed it open.

* * *

I shoved past him and ran down the stairs. "Derek!" I called. "Derek!"

"What?" Derek asked, from the bottom of the stairs.

I jumped to him, holding Erica tightly. "It's Erica, something's wrong with her." She was still seizing in my arms.

Derek took her and we headed to the subway car. Stiles, Brittney and Scott followed us. We all crowded into the car.

"Hold her up!" Derek ordered Stiles.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked, holding Erica upright. "Is she dying?"

"She might be, I don't know." Derek answered. He grabbed Erica's arm, "Which is why this is gonna hurt." he twisted her arm and broke it, causing Erica to scream in pain.

"A broken arm!" Brittney exclaimed. "How is that gonna help?"

"It'll trigger the healing process." Derek answered. "I still need to get the venom out." he added, "This is where it's really gonna hurt." Derek twisted Erica's arm. Blood poured out onto the newspaper floor, Erica screamed in pain. Once she stopped, she gasped for breath. She turned her head onto Stiles' shoulder.

"Stiles," she mumbled, "you make a great Batman." her eyes then closed.

I sighed in relief.

"Now what?" Brittney asked.

I took off my jacket and walked to an old seat. I folded my jacket into a rectangle and laid it down, "Stiles, lay her down here." I ordered.

Stiles nodded and carefully lifted Erica onto the seat, resting her head on my jacket. "Thanks sis." she mumbled, smiling.

I smiled back at her.

"Calla." Derek called my name and motioned for me to follow him.

"Stay here Stiles." I told him.

"Not to worry about that." Stiles joked.

* * *

I walked away and ran to Derek's side. We both walked out, with Scott and Brittney following us.

"So you know who it is?" Scott asked Derek, once we all were out of the subway car.

Derek sat down on one of the old tables. I stood next to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. Scott and Brittney stood in front of us.

"Jackson." Derek answered.

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it." Brittney replied.

"Just to make sure we had the right person." I defended, leaning into Derek, who had his arm wrapped around my waist.

"I'm gonna help you stop him, as part of your pack." Scott said.

Derek and I exchanged glances and looked at Scott, who was serious.

"Calla, can I talk to you?" Brittney asked, motioning towards the stairs we entered from.

"Yeah." I answered. I slid my arm from Derek's shoulders and gently squeezed his hand before I left and followed Brittney.

* * *

Once we were near the stairs, I asked, "What do you want to talk about."

Brittney sighed, "I'm with Scott on this one." she answered. "I'll join you as well."

I was shocked.

"But, only to help save Jackson, not kill him." Brittney added.

"To be honest, I don't think Jackson can be killed, well as the Kanima anyway." I admitted.

"Still, we at least need to try and save him." Brittney said.

I sighed, "Fine. Do you have an idea for that by chance?"

"Scott might." Brittney answered.

"Let's go then." I walked back towards Scott and Derek, with Brittney right beside me.

* * *

"I'm with Scott on this one." Brittney said, as we re-joined the guys. "I vote to save Jackson."

"But we're only joining on one condition." Scott added. "We're going to catch him, then try and save him."

"And?" Derek asked, pressing the issue.

"And we do it my way." Scott finished, staring at us.

"As long as it doesn't get any of us killed, I'm all in for it." I said. "What about you Derek?"

He sighed and took my hand, "Agreed." was all he said.

"Alright then, now all we need is a plan." I said.

Brittney and Scott exchanged glances, as did me and Derek. Something told me that this was going to be everything but easy. But as long as we have a set plan in motion, we should be fine.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it^^ Read and review^^


	10. Moonlight Madness

**Moonlight Madness**

**A/N: **This is an Original chapter. It's main purpose is to introduce a new character that will become part of Derek and Calla's pack. His past also ties in with Calla's and Brittney's. I hope you enjoy it^^

* * *

I pulled my hair up into and ponytail and looked myself over in my closet mirror.

"Have I ever told you how cute you look in your scrubs?" Derek asked, sitting on my window sill.

I sighed and glared at him, "You say I look cute in everything. You're my boyfriend, it's your job to complement me."

Derek smirked. He jumped up and wrapped me in his arms. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride."

"I'd like that." I leaned up and kissed him.

We walked out of my bedroom and held hands as we walked down the stairs.

"I'm headed to work grandma, love you!" I called.

Derek held the front door open for me and shut it behind us. I slid into the passenger side of his Camaro and he slid into the driver's seat.

* * *

He pulled out of the driveway and drove me to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. On the way, I applied some pale pink lip gloss and silver eyeliner.

"You don't need that much makeup babe." Derek said to me.

I sighed, "Just trying to look presentable is all." I replied, shutting the overhead mirror. I leaned back in the seat, pushing my ponytail to the side.

Derek reached over and took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. "What time does your shift end?"

"Around eleven-ish. I promised I'd help Melissa close up tonight." I answered.

"That's a pretty long shift on a school night." Derek pointed out.

"I know, but I think about it as I'm getting a few more bucks an hour added to my paycheck." I giggled, squeezing his hand.

Derek pulled my hand up and kissed it. I smiled.

Around five is when Derek pulled up to the front of the hospital.

"So I'll text you when I'm about to lock up, 'kay?" I asked, grabbing my purse.

"Sure thing." Derek said.

I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over to kiss Derek goodbye. He cupped my cheek with his other hand, that wasn't intertwined with mine. He rubbed my cheek.

"See you after work." I said, stepping out of the car.

"Love you Cal." Derek called.

I smiled at him, "Love you too." I shut the passenger door and watched Derek drive off.

* * *

I turned and entered the hospital.

"Hey there Calla." Melissa greeted me.

"Hey Melissa." I greeted back, smiling. I clocked in on the computer and was ready to start work.

Melissa handed me a manila envelope with about a dozen papers in it. "Can you input this information into the computer records?" she asked.

"Not a problem, I'll get right on it." I answered, sitting down at the computer.

I began inputting the information one page at a time.

As I typed, I noticed other folders on the desk, each with the 'deceased' stamp. I grabbed the first two folders and hid them under the one I was typing up. Every so often I would glance at them.

From what I gathered, one of them was Jackson's latest victim. His name was Sean Long. His wife, Jessica Bartlett, had just given birth the day before and she was found dead earlier this morning, suffocation was listed as the cause of death.

Every time Melissa came up to me, I hid the files and typed up the one I was working on.

* * *

Once I was finished up with that, she told me to check on the baby girl that was Sean and Jessica's.

I took the file and looked it over. I stayed in that wing of the hospital for a good hour or so. I recording the baby's vital signs and all that stuff, I also stayed around to feed her.

* * *

By the time I got back up to the front, the moon was up and it was raining outside.

"Huh, it's raining." I noted.

"Yeah, and it came out of nowhere it looks like." Melissa added.

I spent another hour organizing files from recently discharged patients. By the time it was nine-thirty, Melissa and I were the only ones at the hospital, aside from a few EMT guys that were going over what they needed to do.

I heard a knock on the counter and when I went to see who it was, I saw it was Stiles.

"What do you want Stiles?" I asked.

He placed a pile of folders on the counter, "I'm dropping these off for my dad." he answered.

"Why would he drop off police reports at a hospital?" I asked, confused.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, he just told me to take these to Beacon Hills Memorial. So here I am." he smiled that quirky, Stiles smile.

"You are one weird kid dude." I giggled and took the folders off the counter and set them by the computer, near the pile of victims apparently killed by Jackson.

"You know I could say something snappy back at you," Stiles began. "But…-"

"But what?" I asked.

"But seeing as you're dating Derek, I think it's best I don't." he answered.

I laughed. "You're really that scared of him?" I asked.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah he kinda has that effect on people."

"He's not that bad, once you scratch the surface." I told him. "I mean he's really sweet, and funny, in his own way. And he's also very gentle."

"Well so is a grizzly bear, that doesn't mean I'm gonna go up and pet it." Stiles said.

"So you won't pet a grizzly bear, yet you hang out with werewolves." I pointed out. "Something seems a bit odd with that statement."

"Well I only hang out with two werewolves." Stiles rebuked. "Sometimes three, or four."

I giggled, "Whatever Stiles." I sighed. "Thanks for the files, anything else?"

Stiles scratched his head, "Not really."

"Then go. And let me do my work." I told him. "I'll see you at school."

"Alright, later Calla." Stiles turned to leave, when he suddenly stopped. "Hey Cal."

"What?" I asked, looking up.

What I saw was an older teenager, a year older than me, carrying a younger boy in his arms and running across the parking lot. He was soaking wet because of the rain.

"It looks like he needs help." Stiles said, turning back to me.

"I'm on it." I paged Melissa and called for an emergency team.

Stiles and I ran to the front doors and helped the teenager and the younger boy in his arms.

"Please help my brother." pleaded the older teenager. "Please, you have to help him."

I nodded. "Don't worry, we will." I reassured. "Come inside, out of the rain." I led him inside.

"Let me see him." I said, referring to the younger boy in his arms. "I'm here to help." I gently took the boy in my arms.

I turned to Stiles, "Go down the hall and in the storage closet, grab two blankets, now."

"Sure thing." Stiles ran down the hall and grabbed the blankets.

The team I called for came with a gurney, Melissa was right with them.

"We'll take him Calla." she told me.

I nodded and handed the little boy to her. His older brother shoved past me and grabbed his hand, "Everything will be okay Mikey." he said, stroking his brother's cheek. "They'll take care of you."

"Let the doctors do their jobs." I told him, slowly pulling him back.

When he turned to face me, he looked oddly familiar. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were a grey-blue color.

"Here are the blankets Cal." Stiles called, running up to me.

"Thanks." I said, taking them.

The older teen was staring at me also. "Calla?" he asked. "Calla Wright?"

I nodded.

He pointed to himself, "Austin." he said. "Austin Carter."

"Austin Carter." I repeated. A memory from a while ago came back. It was of me and Brittney when she was a freshmen and I was a sophomore, back in Washington. We always hung out with one of the few male gymnasts on our team, and his name was Austin. That's when it hit me, "Oh my gosh, Austin!" I exclaimed and hugged him. "It's great to see you."

"You too Cal." Austin chuckled and let go of me. "Wow, you have changed since I last saw you."

"Not that much, I'm just a few years older now." I replied.

"Wait Calla, you know this guy?" Stiles asked, clearly confused by the situation.

"Yeah, I do." I answered. "He and I were on the gymnastics team at Washington Memorial High School."

"Men do gymnastics?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes, Stiles. They do." I answered. I turned back to Austin and wrapped the blankets around him. "Do you have any extra clothes?" I asked him.

"In my bag, yeah." Austin answered, shivering.

I handed him his black and red duffle bag. "Go to the bathroom and change into something dry." I told him.

Austin nodded and took his duffle from me. I pointed to the men's restroom and watched as he walked away.

"So he's an old friend?" Stiles asked me.

"Yes, he is." I answered.

* * *

I turned to the room where Melissa took Mikey. From the way he looked, I could tell something was wrong.

"Melissa," I called, walking over to her. "how is he?" I asked.

"He has a low blood pressure and his breathing is slow." she answered.

"His leukemia came back didn't it?" I asked, worriedly.

Melissa turned to me and nodded, solemnly. "That's what it looks like." she said. "But how did you know that?"

I sighed, "Austin, his brother, and I were on the gymnastics team together at my old high school." I answered her. "Mikey came to all of our meets, and he always gave me a bouquet of lilies after every single one. He was diagnosed at the age of eight." I looked at him. With my keener senses, I could tell he was worse than before. "He's ten now." I choked back tears.

Melissa comforted me. "It's okay sweetie."

I sighed and went back to the computer.

* * *

I opened a new internet window and went to the website for Washington Memorial Hospital. I logged in using my grandmother's account to access Mikey's medical records.

Stiles walked up behind me, "Are you sure you're allowed to do that?" he asked.

I shot him a glare, "Last time I checked, you've broken the law a few times within a week."

"Point taken." Stiles sighed.

I smiled and went back to the records. And what I saw was not what I wanted to see, "It looks like the cancer has advanced to the final few stages just in the last month or so."

I heard a gasp and I looked up to see Austin. He was wearing the old gymnastics training t-shirt, and worry was in his eyes.

"What are you saying Calla?" he asked.

I couldn't muster up the words to say. Austin dropped his duffel and ran to Mikey's room. His heart was racing. "He's dying and there's nothing we can do." I sighed.

My phone buzzed with a text from Derek. It read 'Be there soon to pick you up'. I looked at the clock and it read fifteen till eleven.

"Great." I sighed. I looked back at the screen and found more reports in the Carter family file.

The most recent report was filed three months ago. I clicked on it and gasped.

"What is it Calla?" Stiles asked.

I sighed. "Austin's grandmother died of a heart attack two months ago." I answered. "She was the last remaining relative of Austin's."

"Two months ago." Stiles repeated.

"That's right around the time I came here." I laid my head on the counter. I sat up and sighed, "Let me talk to him."

* * *

I stood up and walked towards Austin. "Hey Austin, can I talk to you?"

"What about?" he asked.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother." I said, sounding as sympathetic as I felt.

I could see tears form in Austin's eyes. "I can't loose Mikey too."

I sighed. "Austin, I'm sorry."

"No, don't say that Cal." Austin's tone changed. He grew angry and frustrated. He glared at me and began coming towards me. "You can save him Cal."

"Austin, I can't the cancer has-" I was cut off by Austin grabbing my wrist.

"No!" he yelled. "You have to save him, Calla." his grip tightened.

"Austin that hurts." I pleaded.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a handgun. I gasped as he pointed it at me.

"Austin what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"You're gonna save Mikey whether you want to or not." he told me. "No one leaves this hospital!" he yelled.

Austin yanked on my wrist and pulled me with him. He waved his gun around so everyone would see it. "You," he pointed is gun to Stiles. "Lock the front doors."

Stiles looked at me. I nodded. "Do what he says Stiles." I told him. "The button on the right wall, push it and the doors lock."

Stiles nodded and slowly moved to the front door. He hit the button and a buzzing sound ran, signaling the automatic lock.

* * *

Austin released his grip on my wrist. He motioned for me and Stiles to sit against the wall, which we obliged.

"Cal I hate to tell you this but when I locked the doors, I saw a pair of red eyes across the parking lot." Stiles whispered to me.

I leaned my head back, "Great." I sighed. "Derek's here."

"So what do we do?" Stiles asked.

"Why asking me? I don't know." I replied.

"Everyone, shut up!" Austin ordered. "Calla, turn off all the lights. Now."

"Okay." I slowly stood up and walked to the main power box, which was on the wall near the front desk, and right in view of the front doors. I looked ahead and I saw Derek's red eyes staring at me.

"Lights! Now!" Austin yelled.

I found the switch to turn off all the lights, and switched it to 'off'. The whole hospital went dark, except for the emergency lights posted in all the halls and few rooms.

"Get the Sheriff down here, now." I whispered, knowing Derek could hear me.

"What about you?" Derek asked.

"I'll be fine, just get him down here, ASAP." I replied, looking out at him.

I saw him nod and climb into his car. "I love you Derek." I said.

"Love you too Cal." Derek said. I heard his engine start and his car drove off.

* * *

I returned to my spot next to Stiles and sighed.

"What?" Stiles asked me, quietly.

"I told Derek to get you dad down here as soon as possible." I answered, in a hushed whisper.

"You really think my dad is going to listen to Derek?" Stiles rolled his eyes at me.

"If he mentions you're in danger too, yes." was my answer.

Austin watched us as he paced back and forth. "Calla, get in there and tend to Mikey, now."

I nodded, "Stay here and do whatever he says." I whispered to Stiles before I stood up.

"What should I do?" I asked Austin.

"Anything he needs, you get okay?" Austin looked at me, I could hear the pounding of his heart.

"Got it." I answered and walked passed him and into Mikey's room.

* * *

The emergency lights were on, but the room was still dark. But thanks to my wolf eyes, I could see fine.

"Mikey?" I asked.

The young boy stirred, and when he saw me, he smiled. "Lily, it's you." My name loosely translates to Lily in some ancient language, and Mikey always called me that for some reason.

"Yeah, it's me." I smiled at him. "How you feeling?" I asked, sitting on the side of his bed.

"I'm good, just tired." Mikey smiled at me. I smiled back and looked at the ECG machine. His heart-rate and breathing were slower than normal, as his blood pressure was low as well.

"Well save your strength ok." I told him.

* * *

Austin touched my shoulder and motioned for me to follow him. "Is there anything you can do?" he asked.

"Austin I already told you," I started to say, but the sounds of sirens caught my attention.

"What the hell?" Austin growled. He grabbed me and pulled me with him.

We both looked outside and there were all the police cars parked in front of the hospital. Behind them were a few other cars, probably family of some of the other workers that were still here. I could make out also Derek, Scott, Brittney, Katie, Nichole, and Victoria.

Austin released his grip on me and I stumbled backwards. The phone at the front desk rang.

"Answer it." Austin pointed his gun to Melissa, who got up and obeyed.

* * *

She walked around to the front desk and answered the phone. From what I could hear, Sheriff Stilinski was on the other line. Melissa put the phone on speaker, so we could all hear the conversation.

"Austin, let the hostages go and we can resolve this peacefully, without any harm to anyone." said the Sheriff.

* * *

"Think your dad can talk him down?" I asked Stiles.

"For our sake, I hope so." he answered.

"I'm not letting any of them go until they help my little brother! That's it!" Austin yelled and hung up the phone.

"Cal, why not just do the blood transfusion?" Stiles asked me.

I looked at him, "What good will it do?" I asked. "With me being what I am, I have no idea what would happen. It might kill Mikey."

"You never know unless you try." Stiles told me. "At least it'll buy us some time. If you agree he might let us all go.

"You willing to take that chance?" I asked.

Stiles opened his mouth, then closed it. "Moot point."

"No it's not." I said.

I sighed. I could hear the overlapping voices outside. Among them were Scott's and Derek's.

"My mom's in there, we have to get in somehow." I heard Scott say.

"If we barge in there, we could very well get your mother, Stiles, and Calla killed." Derek rebuked.

* * *

I sighed and stood up. "Austin." I said. "I'll do it."

"Do what?" Austin asked, looking right into my eyes.

I inhaled, then exhaled. "I'll donate some of my blood to give to Mikey, that might help him." I answered. "But I'll need Melissa's help." I looked at her.

Austin sighed in relief. "Okay, get her ready."

Melissa grabbed the needles and tubes needed for the transfusion process. While she was doing that, I knelt down to Stiles. "Once Austin leaves with me and Melissa, take my phone and tell Derek I have this handled."

"Got it." Stiles nodded.

I went into Mikey's room. I stood by his bed and listened to his slow heartbeat. "I hope this works." I said to myself. I rubbed Mikey's small hand and whispered to him, "Everything will be fine."

"Calla." Melissa called.

I turned and nodded to her. "I can do this, I'm the only one who can."

"Hurry." Austin said, coming up beside us.

* * *

But before we could get the process started, Mikey stirred from his sleep and called Austin's name.

"Brother, what's going on?" he asked.

Austin pushed passed me and Melissa and ran to Mikey's side. "Everything's gonna be fine, Calla's gonna take care of you."

Mikey shook his head, "No, she can't." he said. "I don't want her to."

"What are you saying buddy?" Austin asked. "With Calla's help, you can get better."

"Grandma told me not to accept help when it won't do any good." Mikey said.

I walked up behind Austin, who was shuddering. "Are you saying that, you're ready…" I asked.

Mikey nodded his head.

Austin walked passed me and stood in the doorway, holding back tears. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Austin, I know it's hard." I said.

"Cal, don't say anything." he cut me off. "You can't possibly know what I feel."

"Yes I do." I told him.

"How?" he asked.

"I lost my mom." I answered. "It was hard to let her go, but I had to." I touched Austin's cheek. "You can let Mikey go, knowing he was at peace."

"He's all I have Calla." Austin began to cry.

I shook my head. "No he isn't, you still have me. And Brittney." I rebuked. "We're still your friends and we'll help you through this." I smiled at Austin, showing my sincerity in what I said.

I turned to Melissa. "Call back Sheriff Stilinski and tell him I've handled this." I told her. "It should be over soon."

"You sure Calla?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Okay." Melissa left the room and went back to the front desk.

* * *

I walked over to Mikey's bed and took his hand in my own. "I'm gonna let you in on something." I told him. "When you get to that special place, there's going to be two people there waiting for you, aside from your family."

"Who are they Lily?" Mikey asked, smiling.

"Well one person is my mom." I answered. "You remember her right?"

Mikey nodded. "Yes, she was very nice."

I smiled. "Well she will take care of you." I leaned in closer. "And the other is a girl, older than me and your brother. Her name is Laura, Laura Hale. She'll take care of you too."

I kissed Mikey's forehead and squeezed his hand. I turned to Austin, "It's only right you be here with him now."

Austin took a deep breath and sighed. He put on his brave face and sat at Mikey's side. I stepped back and stood by the doorframe.

"You're gonna be fine buddy, I know Mom and Dad are waiting for you." Austin told his little brother.

"I'll always be with you bro." Mikey said. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything buddy." Austin replied.

"Promise not to stop your gymnastics, you're the greatest and can go pro someday." Mikey said. "Don't give up on that dream."

"I promise." Austin promised, smiling.

I felt tears coming from my eyes, I could also hear Mikey's heartbeat slow.

"I love you big brother." Mikey said those last words with the last of his strength.

I knew he was gone before the heart monitor flat lined. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

Austin took Mikey's body and held it close, and cried.

"It's over." I whispered. "Time of death, 2:24 am."

* * *

Stiles stood up. "Calla?" he asked.

"I'm fine Stiles." I reassured him.

"No, you're crying." he wiped a tear from my cheek. "Come here." he pulled me into a friendly embrace.

I pulled back and sighed. "It's over Stiles, let's go home."

I walked to the back office and grabbed my purse. Melissa unlocked the doors and all of the employees walked out into the parking lot.

* * *

"Calla." Austin called my name and I turned around.

I hugged him and soothed him. "Let's get out of here Austin." I said.

He nodded and walked out with me. The rain hadn't let up at all. I looked around and found Derek, standing by his Camaro.

What also caught my eye was Stiles and his dad hugging, as well as Melissa and Scott.

"See you around Austin." I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

"Will you come to Mikey's funeral tomorrow?" he asked. "I have money to pay for a small one and I know he would want you and Brittney there."

I nodded. "Yeah, we'll be there."

"See ya." Austin let my arm go and turned away.

* * *

Derek was in my line of sight and I walked towards him. I ducked under the police tape and ran into his arms.

"I was worried Calla." he whispered in my ear.

"I know." I leaned into his chest. "But I'm okay, everything's fine."

Derek caressed my cheek and kissed my forehead. "Who is that you were talking to?"

"An old friend from long ago." I answered. "He's a good friend of mine and Brittney's."

"What happened in there?" Derek asked, pulling me close.

"Long story, I'll tell you at home." I said.

"Tell me on the way." Derek opened the passenger door to his car and shut it once I was in.

Derek slid into the driver's side and shut the door. He started the car and turned the heat to max.

"So what exactly happened?" Derek asked, once he pulled out of the parking lot.

I sighed. "Austin came in, carrying Mikey, and begged us to help him." I started. "But, there was nothing we could do."

"What was wrong with him?" Derek asked.

I tried to hold back tears, "Mikey was diagnosed with Leukemia two years ago." I answered. "It was basically to the point now where it was only a matter of time before it was too much." I could feel the tears coming from my eyes.

Derek reached over and grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry you had to watch that, and not do anything."

I squeezed his hand and tried to control my tears. "I told him that Brittney and I would go to his brother's funeral tomorrow." I turned to look at Derek, who was focused on the road. "It's the least I can do, you know."

Derek sighed. "I trust you Calla." he told me. "I also trust your judgment."

I sniffled. "Excuse me?"

Derek pulled into my driveway and turned off the car. "I can see you contemplating on asking Austin to join the pack."

"If I were to ask you, as the Alpha," I said, "what would you say? Yes or no?"

Derek sighed. "I would agree with you.." he answered. "Because, like I said, I trust your judgment."

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Thank you."

"But I do have one question." Derek added. "Why?"

I sighed. "Mikey was the last of Austin's family." I answered. "He needs us, a pack. A family, those he can depend on, and depend on him." I looked into Derek's eyes, "He needs to know he's not alone."

Derek let go of my hand and got out of the Camaro. He walked over and opened my door for me.

"Thanks." I said. Derek shut the door and wrapped me in his arms.

"If you feel this strongly about it, then yes." he said, caressing my cheek. "Austin can join the pack."

I smiled and hugged Derek, "Thank you." I whispered. "You won't regret this."

Derek rubbed my back. "C'mon, let's get inside before one of us catches a cold."

I giggled and nodded. The two of us walked inside and up the staircase to my bedroom. After changing into an old tank top and shorts, I climbed into bed and fell instantly asleep.

* * *

When morning came, I dressed in a medium length black dress with black leggings and matching boots. I parted my hair to the right side and slipped on my leather jacket.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" Derek asked me.

I shook my head, "No, Brittney should be here soon." I answered. "We were going to go together."

Derek nodded. I walked up and kissed him. "I'll meet you at the lair later, kay?"

"Yeah." Derek answered.

"Hey," I cupped his cheek in my hand and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Derek replied. He kissed me.

I could hear Brittney turn the corner. "I had better get downstairs." I said. "Brittney will be here soon."

"I'll walk you down." Derek took my hand and led me to the living room.

I gave him one last kiss before I left to meet Brittney.

* * *

"Ready Cal?" Brittney asked, standing by her car.

I nodded and slid into the passenger seat. "Let's get going."

It was a short drive from my house to the cemetery.

"So are you going to tell Austin, about what we are?" I asked Brittney.

She nodded, "We've kept the secret long enough."

"Agreed." I sighed.

* * *

Brittney parked her car and we stepped out to meet Austin, who was standing in front of his brother's headstone.

"Hey Austin." Brittney greeted and hugged him.

"Good to see ya Brit." Austin smiled. He then looked at me. "Hey Cal."

I hugged him also, "I'm so sorry Austin."

Austin sighed, "It's fine, you both are here now."

We all turned and looked at Mikey's headstone. It read; 'Mikey Carter a wonderful son and loving brother. He will always be loved' the dates read from 2001-2011.

Austin touched the headstone and began to cry. Brittney and I stood on either side of him and held his hands, letting him know we were there for him.

* * *

The funeral was short, but it still tore at my heart to see Austin so upset. That's when Brittney and I decided to tell Austin the truth about us.

"Austin, there's something Brittney and I need to tell you." I said, breaking the silence.

Austin turned around and looked at us. "What is it?"

Brittney sighed, "We haven't been real honest about you when it came to family."

The look on Austin's face told us he was confused by what we were saying.

"Remember that Supernatural History course we took?" I asked. "Brittney was a freshmen, I was a sophomore, and you were a junior." I added.

"Yeah, I do." Austin answered. "That was the only class we took together."

"And remember the report we did on werewolves?" Brittney asked. "And we read that some legends believe that there are still many hereditary werewolf families today."

Austin nodded. "What, are you two trying to tell me you both come from a family like that?" he asked.

I exchanged glances with Brittney. We both looked at Austin and nodded. He chuckled, "C'mon girls, I know enough to know that legends are legends. Werewolves don't exist."

"Well, we can prove it." Brittney said.

She and I cracked out knuckles and our necks at the same time. In a flash, we elongated out fangs and claws, as well as changed our eye color.

"You believe us now?" I asked.

"Holy God, you two are werewolves." Austin stared at us.

Brittney and I quickly changed back. "Yeah, just don't go screaming that in the middle of town." Brittney warned.

"Or otherwise, we'll be killed, violently." I added.

"Excuse me?" Austin asked.

"See there are not only werewolves, but werewolf hunters as well." I elaborated. "And two hunting families are in Beacon Hills as we speak."

"Who are they?" Austin asked.

"The Argents and the Harris's." Brittney answered.

Austin looked at me, "Yes." I said, meeting his gaze. "My father and his family are Hunters as well."

"So then how did you get your werewolf genes?" he asked.

Brittney and I looked at each other and smiled, "Mom." we both said in unison.

"That makes sense." Austin nodded his head. "But why are you two telling me all this?"

"Because, I was going to ask you something." I answered. "Would you want to be like us? Become a werewolf?"

"What would that entail?" Austin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you'll have sharper senses, increased speed, enhanced strength, the ability to heal." I answered. "All that good stuff."

"Okay." Austin still seemed a bit confused.

"Plus you'll have a pack to be a part of." I added. "Others you can call family. You won't be alone anymore."

"There are other werewolves here besides us." Brittney followed. "The pack Calla is talking of is hers."

"Well, technically it's Derek's since he is the Alpha." I corrected.

"How can this be?" Austin asked. "I mean you two were born with this gene."

"If you want to become a werewolf, then you'll need the bite of an Alpha." I answered. "I already talked to Derek and he would love to have you."

Brittney shot a glance at me, but I ignored it. "What do you say?"

"Where's your Alpha." it wasn't a question, that was Austin's answer.

"Follow us, and I'll show you." I turned and headed towards Brittney's car.

"Are you sure about this Calla?" Brittney asked.

"Yes, Austin could really use this." I answered. "This way, he won't be alone."

Brittney sighed and unlocked her car. I slid into the passenger seat.

* * *

Just like the other day, Brittney parked in the parking lot of my uncle's BBQ restaurant. Austin parked right beside her.

"Is this it?" he asked, looking at the neon sign above the door.

"No, this is just my Uncle Ray's place." I answered. "The lair is three blocks from here." I took his arm and led him away. "Follow me."

I checked the surroundings, making sure that no one followed us. Once it was clear, I turned the corner and opened the door.

"An old railroad station?" Austin asked.

"It's the perfect spot for a pack of werewolves to hide." Brittney answered. "So far the hunters haven't found it yet."

I held the door open so Austin and Brittney could slip in. I shut it behind me.

"Derek." I called.

We walked down the stairs. I scanned around looking for him, but so far nothing.

Austin looked at the old subway car and jumped back, "What the hell is that?" he asked.

I turned and saw two red eyes staring at us. "Derek, please don't scare him." I chided.

"Sorry." Derek chuckled, "Couldn't resist." he stepped out of the car and stood in front of us. "So this is Austin."

"Yeah, and who are you?" Austin asked, glaring at Derek.

"This is the Alpha werewolf, Derek Hale." Brittney introduced.

Austin nodded. "So he has to bite me in order for me to become like you two?"

"That's the basic gist yes." I answered. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt."

Derek slowly approached Austin, who stepped back. "Don't worry Austin, it'll be quick." Derek's eyes turned red. In a flash he vanished. A second later a growl was heard, followed by Austin falling on his knees, clutching shoulder. I looked up and saw Derek on top of the train car. He jumped down and landed next to me.

I ran to Austin, to check on the bite mark. When I removed his jacket and part of his shirt, I saw the perfect bite mark. It had already, slowly, begun to heal.

"Hey Brit, come here." I said.

"What is it?" Brittney asked, kneeling down beside me. "Wow, incredible."

"What?" Austin asked.

"The bite is already healing, that's a good sign." I answered. "In a few hours your senses will be heightened as well as your speed and strength. But until your first full moon, you won't be able to fully shift."

"When's the full moon?" Austin asked.

"In about a week." Derek answered, walking up to us. "You'll be here with the other Betas during that time, just to avoid you killing anyone."

"Because trust us, you will have an urge to kill." I added. "But don't worry about that, we'll be here to help you though it."

"Thanks girls." Austin said, looking at the two of us.

"Like Calla said, a pack is your family." Brittney smiled. "We'll be here for you, no matter what."

"So where do you stay?" Austin asked us. "You don't sleep here do you?"

I laughed. "No we stay at my place." I answered. "Well Boyd and Erica stay with their parents sometimes also, but use the excuse saying they're sleeping over at a friend's place."

"Me and Scott stay at our own places." Brittney added.

"But other than that, the majority of the pack lives with me." I followed.

I helped Austin stand up, "So get your stuff from the hotel and come to my place." I handed him a slip of paper, "Here's the address, but try to hurry, my Uncle Vance is grilling steaks tonight."

Austin chuckled, "Sure thing." he turned around and headed out of the lair.

"Think we made the right call, Cal?" Brittney asked.

I nodded, "Yes I believe we did." I answered.

"So, let's get out of here, and go home, shall we?" Derek put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go." I smiled at him. "See ya tomorrow Brit."

"Later Cal." Brittney smiled at me and we all headed out.

* * *

So now with Austin in the pack, that makes for eleven wolves total, counting me, Scott, and Brittney as well. With that in mind, those odds seem good when figuring power against the hunters. I'm just glad I could help out an old friend who needed someone to call family. I hope this was the right choice, for Austin and the pack. Oh well, I guess I'll find out.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it, review and tell me what ya think! Feedback is well appreciated^^


	11. Raving

**Raving**

**A/N: **This chapter will contain various sections where the point of view changes. To get the full effect of what went on during this time, I will switch between Calla's point of view, and that of her cousin, Victoria Wright. I will also add in a few parts in Brittney's POV as well. I'll specify when the POV changes. Hope y'all like it^^

* * *

"So the Sheriff didn't press any charges?" Brittney asked.

She had stayed over the other night. Her, me, and Austin thought it best if we caught up on life.

"Since I didn't hurt anybody, he let it go just this once though." Austin answered.

"Sheriff Stilinski isn't that bad of a guy." I commented.

Brittney agreed with me.

"So Cal, tell me again what the Kanima is?" Austin asked me.

I sighed and sat down on the balance beam. "Well, it's hard to explain." I said. "He's basically a mutated werewolf and his primary use is to execute murderers." I just summed up what the legend had said.

"But we don't know who's controlling him, and therefore don't know if the victims harmed the master, and in what way."

"But we are thinking of some way to trap both Jackson and the person controlling him." I added. "We just don't know how yet."

"Stiles is also looking into how the victims are all connected." Brittney added. "He said he would text me once he found something."

"Sometimes being the Sheriff's son has its advantages." I giggled.

"Okay, one last question." Austin said. "Tell me a bit more about the other Betas in the pack."

I sighed. "Well, besides my three cousins, Brittney, and Scott, we have three newly bitten Betas." I said. "The first was Isaac. He and his dad didn't get along that well, and I guess he wanted the bite just fore defensive purposes. Of course after he was bitten, his father was killed by the Kanima." I sighed. "Next was Erica, who was the girl that no one really wanted to be around. She was also epileptic, so the bite helped her with that issue, she hasn't had a seizure since then." I remembered what happened in the library, but didn't add that in. "Then finally there's Boyd. He was a loner and didn't have any friends. Nichole kinda swayed him to accept the bite, which benefited him because now he has us, a family."

"Seems like a close-knit pack here." Austin commented.

Brittney giggled. I heard a faint buzzing noise and then Brittney pulled out her cell, "Hey Stiles just texted me." she said, jumping down from the un-even bar set. "He says that victims all went to Beacon Hills High and were in the same class."

"Well what about Isaac's dad?" I asked.

Brittney texted the question really fast. A minute later, Stiles replied. "Okay he and his dad don't know how Lahey fits in yet, but they're working on trying to figure out who could be the next victim."

"Tell him to let us know once he finds out." I said.

Brittney nodded as she finished texting him back.

After she sent that text, I received one from Scott. His message read, 'Dr. Deaton offered to help. Can you swing by the vet clinic later on tonight?'

"What did Scott ask?" Brittney asked.

"He said that his boss is offering help, and if I can come by later tonight." I answered. "I'll tell Derek and maybe we could go together."

* * *

I jumped off the beam and went inside. I heard running water, and it was coming from upstairs. I jogged up the staircase and to my room. Once inside I knocked on my bathroom door.

"Derek?" I asked.

"Yeah Cal?" he called back, through the noise of the shower.

"Scott just texted me and said Deaton was offering to help." I said. "You wanna go by there later tonight and see what he has to say?"

"Sure, that sounds good." Derek replied.

I quickly texted Scott back, telling him we would be there.

Derek and I decided that after closing would be the perfect time. Isaac tagged along with us.

* * *

Derek pulled his car up front. Once we were out, Scott unlocked the door to let us in.

"What's he doing here?" he asked, referring to Isaac.

"Because we need him." Derek answered, walking past Scott.

I followed behind Derek, and Isaac followed behind me.

"I don't trust him." Scott said.

"And he really doesn't trust you either." Isaac shot back.

"And Derek really doesn't care!" added Derek.

I threw my hands in front of them, "And this is why you bring a female." I followed. "Now if the three of you don't stop arguing, I swear to God I will kick your asses."

Scott stared at me, raising an eyebrow. Isaac rolled his eyes and Derek scoffed.

"Now where's the vet?" Derek asked Scott. "Is he gonna help us or not?"

"That all depends." said Dr. Deaton, who was standing by the exam room entrance. "Your friend Jackson, are we planning to kill him or save him?"

"Kill him. Save him." Derek and Scott answered in unison.

I groaned.

"Save him!" Scott emphasized.

Isaac and Derek looked at me, and I just shrugged my shoulders. After that short argument, we all headed into the exam room and crowded around the table.

* * *

Dr. Deaton placed a small box containing various powders in front of us. Isaac reached out, but Derek grabbed his wrist. "Watch what you touch." he ordered.

I rolled my eyes and leaned on the table's edge.

"So what are you? Some kind of witch?" Isaac asked.

"No." answered Dr. Deaton. "I'm a veterinarian."

Deaton looked at the various bottles. "Unfortunately I'm afraid I don't have anything here that's an effective defense against a paralytic toxin." he admitted.

"We're open to suggestions." Derek told him.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac asked.

I sighed, "We've already tried that." I told him. Deaton looked at me. "Derek nearly took its head off." I informed. "And Chris Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The damn thing just gets back up again."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked.

"Well one, it can't swim." I answered.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" Deaton asked again.

"No." Scott answered. We all looked at him. "He's captain of the swim team."

"Essentially you're trying to catch two people here." Deaton informed us. He turned around and picked up a medallion with an image of Cernunnos, the Wicca Horned God, at its center "A puppet and a puppeteer." Deaton placed the medallion on the table. "One killed the husband but the other had to take care of the wife, do we know why?" Deaton looked at all of us.

"I don't think Jackson could do it." Scott answered. "His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac asked. "The Kanima only kills murderers."

"So if Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too." I added.

"Does that mean that Isaac's father was a murderer?" Scott asked, looking between me and Isaac.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac answered.

"Hold it, the book said that they're bonded, right?" Deaton asked.

Derek nodded.

"What if, the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but the person controlling him." Deaton said. "What if, whatever affects the Kanima," he held up a glass jar full of ash and dumped it in a circle around the medallion, "affects its master."

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked.

"Meaning we can catch them." Scott answered.

"Both of them." I added. I looked at the demonstration again. "So that leaves two more questions, when can we catch them, and where?"

Deaton smiled. "As usual Calla, always right on the money."

I rolled my eyes. "Frankly I don't care whether we save Jackson or kill him. I just want this problem gone." I admitted. "I have too many other things to worry about." I added, mostly to myself.

"I'll get to work on getting the supplies you'll need for this." Deaton told us. "But for now, go home and get some rest. You'll need it."

"Thanks Doc." I said, standing up straight. "And I think I speak for all of us when I say, we really appreciate it."

"Anytime Calla." Deaton smiled as we walked out. "You know, you're a lot like your mother was when she was a teenager."

I stopped suddenly and turned my head, "You- you knew my mom?" I asked.

Deaton nodded.

"C'mon Cal let's get going." Derek called from the lobby.

"Coming." I called back. Turning around I sighed and walked into the lobby area.

Isaac held the door open, "Ladies first."

"Thanks Isaac." I replied, walking out and straight to Derek's car.

* * *

Aunt Beth had scheduled morning practice for the Beacon Hills Pom Squad, which was also the same time as morning practice for the Lacrosse team. I walked in the Girls' Locker Room, and found Holly there talking with Aunt Beth.

"Why is Holly here?" Victoria asked. "Is she still on our side?"

I nodded. "Yeah she is."

"Good, I really like her." Nichole smiled.

Holly was signed on to be a co-coach for the Pom Squad. The whole half-hour before classes, Holly took measurements for uniforms.

"If all goes well, we should have the uniforms by the Championship game." Aunt Beth told us. "Now be here at seven for morning practice and after your last class, report back here. After school practice will go 'till four."

* * *

After that, we all headed off to our first class of the day. Victoria, Brittney, Nichole, and I walked out together, when we heard fighting noises coming from the boys locker room.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Nichole asked.

"Who knows. Boys are boys." Victoria noted.

Scott, Stiles, and Isaac walked out.

"What went on in there?" Brittney asked Stiles.

"Isaac just got us some tickets to get into the show tonight." Stiles answered, holding up the ticket.

Isaac pulled out four more from his pocket and handed one to Victoria.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Isaac raised an eyebrow. "You're my date tonight for the show."

Victoria gasped and went silent.

"So who are the other two for?" I asked.

"Austin and Erica." Isaac answered.

I nodded. "Good idea." I smiled and walked ahead to class. I turned around and saw Isaac offer his arm to Victoria, who smiled and slipped her arm through his. The two then walked side by side to class. I smiled at the sight.

* * *

Aunt Beth had stated that afternoon practices will start next week, so we were free to leave right after school.

"So I'll text you once we have the plan worked out." Brittney told me as we walked to our respective cars.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I replied. "See ya tonight." I slid into my Mustang and headed home.

* * *

Once I got home, I immediately went to help Erica and Victoria get ready for the rave later on that night. I let Erica borrow my black skirt and matching boots and volunteered to do her hair and makeup, which she loved.

"Alrighty Erica, let's get you ready." I giggled, plugging in my straightener. I dug out all of my makeup and picked out which colors best went with Erica's outfit.

Before I got started, I received the text from Brittney that told me about what Scott and Stiles had planned. Stiles was going to use ash wood powder as the barrier, while Scott was going to use Ketamine to slow down Jackson long enough to catch him.

"So what will we do?" Erica asked, once I told her the plan.

I gripped a section of her hair and straightened it. "You guys will distract Jackson long enough for Scott to get close enough to use the Ketamine." I answered.

"Sounds fun." Erica smirked, and so did I.

I continued working on her hair, then moved onto her makeup. Once that was done, I was very proud of myself.

"Thanks Calla." Erica turned around and hugged me.

I returned the hug, and smiled. "You're very welcome."

* * *

I walked out into the hall to show off Erica. When Austin saw her, his heart rate increased, dramatically.

"Wow Erica, you look…wow." was all he could muster up to say.

Erica giggled. "I have never had anyone say 'wow' to me before."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Sweetie, own your hotness like the rest of us."

She turned to me, "I owe my hotness to you."

"Hey I'm gonna give you one little task to do tonight." I told her.

"Anything, shoot." Erica said.

"Make all those boys in that club tonight, wish they were Austin." I said. "'Cause sweeties, they will."

"Deal!" Erica hugged me, and I hugged back.

I dug my keys out of my pocket and tossed them to Victoria, "Take my car to the party, just don't wreck it."

"No prob Cal." Victoria chided, grabbing the keys in mid-air.

At around six-ish, the four Betas left, leaving me, Nichole, Boyd, and Derek. We left about a half hour or so after the other Betas.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

I parked Calla's mustang right beside Austin's convertible.

"Let's get this party started." I giggled, locking the car.

Isaac offered me his arm and we walked inside, with Austin and Erica right behind us.

"Tickets?" asked the bouncer.

"Right here." Isaac pulled out our tickets and handed them to the bouncer. He took them and motioned for us to go on ahead.

Austin showed the bouncer his and Erica's tickets and they followed right behind us.

"This is gonna rock!" Erica giggled.

Austin took her hand, "You said it."

* * *

The four of us walked up the stairs and followed the crowd into the club. We could hear the music a mile or so away.

We found white plastic strips acting as the entrance.

"Alright, here we go." Isaac sighed. He turned to look at me. "You ready?"

I nodded and took his hand, "Yeah let's do this."

Austin and Isaac pushed the strips aside and we walked in. The music was pumping and everyone was dancing.

"I don't see Jackson anywhere." Erica told us.

"Neither do I." I added.

"Well, the only way to find him, is to join the crowd." Austin took Erica's hand and led her to the dance floor. Erica smiled and followed.

"Shall we?" Isaac offered me his arm.

I smirked, "Yes." I grabbed his arm and led him to the dance floor, moving to the beat of the music.

* * *

**Brittney's POV**

I sat on the edge of Stiles' Jeep and watched as he began spreading the ash wood powder around the club. Even from where I sat, I could hear the music loud and clear as if I were in the rave myself. Part of me wished I was, but then again, parties aren't my thing.

"This plan really, officially sucks." Stiles muttered for the fifth time.

"Relax Stiles." I told him. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

Derek parked his car around the back of the warehouse. After I climbed out of the passenger seat, I bent the seat forward so Boyd and Nichole could get out as well.

"So what do we do now?" Nichole asked, stretching her arms.

"Well Holly said that some of the hunters will be here." I informed. "So basically we'll distract them long enough for our plan to work."

"Great, Victoria gets to party and I have to fight." Nichole sighed.

I rolled my eyes. From where we were, we could hear the music plain as day.

"Let's get moving." Derek ordered us.

Without hesitation, we followed.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

As we danced to the beat, Scott came up to me and Isaac.

"I need to talk to you. " he said, grabbing Isaac's arm.

"What's going on Scott?" I asked, following him and Isaac.

I turned around and told Erica and Austin to keep and eye out for Jackson. Austin nodded and continued to dance with Erica, who seemed like she was enjoying herself.

Scott handed a small gun-like device and handed it to Isaac.

"Okay, this is the Ketamine. You have to inject it en vitro, meaning in the vein." Scott said. "Once you find Jackson, pull back on the plunger." he mimicked what to do. "Once you find the vein, jam it in there, and pull the trigger."

"Why can't you do it?" Isaac asked.

"Because I have to make sure that Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan." Scott answered. "Just be careful."

I scoffed. "Don't worry Scott, I highly doubt that little thing," I pointed to the Ketamine gun. "would do any damage to Jackson."

"No I meant the two of you." Scott corrected. "I don't want any of you getting hurt." he turned around and left, leaving me and Isaac alone in the club.

"Well, let's try and find Jackson." I said, grabbing Isaac's hand.

"You sure you're up for this?" Isaac asked me.

I squeezed his hand, "Yes I'm sure." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

Isaac smiled and took my hand. He put the Ketamine in the pocket of his hoodie, and led me back onto the dance floor. We swayed to the beat of the music, but also scanning the area looking for Jackson.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

We walked around back and as we reared the corner, Chris Argent and Alan Harris, my father, and about ten more hunters stood right in front of us. Amongst those other hunters was my older brother, Dominick.

"Derek." Chris sighed. "Back off."

"Back off?" Derek repeated. "That's really all you've got? I'm sorry Chris, I guess I expected more from the big, bad, veteran werewolf hunter." he scoffed and chuckled.

Chris glared at us, "All right how 'bout, didn't anyone teach you not to bring claws to a gun fight?" At that moment, the other hunters locked and loaded their guns, and aimed them right at us.

"That one was pretty good." Boyd whispered.

Nichole giggled and rolled her eyes, "Oh please, those don't scare us."

I smirked myself at her snarky comment.

"Calla, why don't you keep your Betas on a leash?" Dominick asked, glaring at me.

"You know as well as I do, there is no leash in this world strong enough to hold back Nichole." I informed, and that was true. Nichole is one of the strongest Betas in my pack.

Dominick chuckled, "Oh wait, I forgot." he said. "You're not the Alpha here, are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I may not be the Alpha," I flashed my claws. "But I am sure as hell, am damn strong as one."

Nichole and I glanced at each other and smiled. We unzipped our leather jackets and threw them off to the side. We both wore black, spaghetti strapped tank-tops and low-rise dark jeans. We also wore black boots, with heels, and had out hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Let's show these bastards what we're made of." Nichole growled.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, cuz." I giggled.

We both cracked our knuckles and necks, and flashed our claws and fangs. After that, we blinked and changed our eye color, showing how serious we really were.

"Bring it on, bitches." Dominick cocked his gun and stood ready to fire.

Nichole and I looked at each other. We smiled and lunged, growling.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

As I swayed to the music, I caught a familiar scent.

"Jackson." I muttered.

Isaac let go of my hips and looked around, "Where?"

I pointed a few ways away from us. "There."

"I'm on it." Erica grinned and walked over to him.

Austin followed close behind her. I took Isaac's hand and we followed Austin through the crowd.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

The hunters pulled back on their triggers all at once. Nichole and I put our gymnastics to good use and managed to dodge a majority of the bullets. Our main priority was to fight off the Harris hunters, while Derek and Boyd fought against the Argents.

* * *

**Brittney's POV**

From where I sat, I could hear everything. Inside I heard the music, and not far off from where I was, I heard growls and gunfire. That could only mean that the Argents and Harris' must've shown up and Calla is fighting them, along with Nichole, Boyd, and Derek.

"Please be okay Cal." I whispered, mainly for my own sanity.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

We had found Jackson, and Erica and I worked out feminine charm and began dancing against him. Hoping this would be the perfect distraction for Isaac to use the Ketamine.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

The battle raged on. For only four werewolves against at least fifteen hunters, we were doing pretty good.

Nichole and I relied on our swiftness to get by with minimal scratches. But were did get hit by some arrows that were tipped with Wolfsbane, and that began to take its toll on us.

"Cal, how long can we keep this up?" Nichole asked, dodging a blow from a tall. Muscular dark-skinned hunter.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." I replied, grabbing a hold of another hunter's arm and broke it back.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

Just as Isaac was about to inject the Ketamine into Jackson, he pulled out his claws and pushed me and Erica down to the floor.

"She belongs to me." Jackson growled, walking right past us.

Austin and Isaac knelt down to help us.

"Alright, now what do we do?" Erica asked.

"We try again." I answered.

"But where's the Ketamine?" Austin asked, looking around.

Isaac looked around and saw it just a foot or two away. "There." he said. But when he knelt down to get it, it was kicked away by another couple who were grinding against each other. Isaac knelt down and grabbed it before it could be broken or stepped on.

"Got it, let's go." Isaac called to us.

I nodded and ran up to him, with Erica and Austin right behind me. Isaac followed Jackson and jammed the Ketamine into his neck. In a few seconds, Jackson collapsed.

"Now what?" Austin asked.

"We need to take him somewhere where we can talk to him, and not kill any of these people." I answered. "Let's try to find a back room or something."

Austin helped Isaac half-carry Jackson, while Erica and I closely followed.

* * *

**Brittney's POV**

I sat on Stiles' jeep and I sighed in relief when I saw him come around the corner. The warehouse was nearly surrounded by ash, which was perfect. I looked over again, and saw Stiles pour the last remaining ash in his hand, which wasn't that much.

I sighed. "Remember what Deaton said," I told him. "You have to believe it will work."

"Yeah, you're right Brit." Stiles replied, smiling. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After, he slowly began walking, letting the ash fall as he did.

In about a minute or two, the barrier was complete.

"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed as he threw his arms up in excitement.

"Great job Stiles." I congratulated.

I jumped off his jeep and went to the back entrance.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"I'm gonna find Victoria and see if they caught Jackson." I answered. "Once we have him, I'll text you, 'kay?"

"Sure, just be careful." Stiles warned.

"You seem to forget Stiles, I'm a werewolf too." I smiled and flashed him my gold eyes.

I took a deep breath and opened the back entrance. Inside the music was really loud, and the fog made it hard to see clearly. But I caught Victoria's scent and followed it.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

"This is not going how I planned it." I groaned, pulling an arrow out of my thigh.

My jeans were torn and blood-stained, as well as my tank-top. But I stood right back up and jumped back into the fight.

Two hunters surrounded me and shot their taser guns, wrapping me in the electrical cord, and electrocuting me as well.

Boyd came up and threw one hunter into the other, and ripped the cords off of me.

"Need a hand?" he asked, extending his own.

I smiled and took it, "Thanks." Boyd helped me back up to my feet.

An arrow pierced my shoulder and went straight through, I growled in pain. Turning around I ran right for the hunter, who was Jasper, my cousin. I grabbed his arm, broke it, and punched him square in the nose, breaking it. I ripped the arrow out and threw it on the ground, panting.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

We had managed to find a room to hold Jackson. Someone knocked at the door, and it ended up being Stiles.

"He okay?" Stiles asked, referring to Jackson.

"Let's find out." Isaac said, flashing his claws. He was about to attack, when Jackson's hand moved and twisted Isaac's arm.

"Isaac." I whimpered.

Isaac jumped back, gripping his arm and breathing heavily. "I thought the Ketamine was supposed to put him out?" he asked.

"Well apparently, this is all we're gonna get." Stiles said.

"Let's just hope whoever's controlling him decided to show up tonight." Brittney added.

Suddenly, Jackson woke up. "I'm here." he growled. "I'm right here with you."

* * *

**Calla's POV**

We took shelter behind a dumpster, trying to catch our breath.

"I think I stopped healing." Boyd groaned.

"Bullets." Derek panted. "Laced with Wolfsbane. Get out of here, take the car."

"What about you?" Boyd asked Derek.

"I gotta find Scott." Derek answered. "You three go now."

"I'm not leaving you Derek." I panted, gripping my right shoulder.

"Cal, you're in the worst shape out of us, go back home and heal." Derek told me.

"Derek's right Calla." Nichole chided.

"How are you Nikki?" Boyd asked her.

Nichole smiled. "I'm fine, just a few scrapes from the arrows." she replied. "Nothing major."

Derek tossed Nichole his keys. "Drive Boyd and Calla back to your place." he ordered.

"Got it." Nichole slowly stood up and walked to the edge of the dumpster.

Boyd got up and followed her, while I stayed put.

"Cal, go." Derek told me.

I looked at him, "No way am I leaving you, not like this." I replied.

Derek took my hand, "Okay I get that you're trying to be strong, but you need to have Ruth patch you up." he tucked some loose hair behind my ear. "I can't loose you, not here and not like this." He cupped my face and kissed my forehead. "I love you." he whispered.

I leaned up and kissed his lips. I released my hand from his and wrapped it around his neck. "I love you too." I whispered back.

"Please, get out of here." he told me.

There was no use in trying to deny it, I could feel the Wolfsbane work its way through my system. I slowly got up and sighed.

* * *

Nichole grabbed out leather jackets and jumped onto the roof, with Boyd and me following. As we raced to Derek's Camaro, I heard a trigger pull and a gun going off. Two seconds later, a sting like a thousand knives pierced my right bicep and I fell off the roof, at least ten feet down, and landed a foot or so away from Derek's car.

"Calla!" Nichole and Boyd called, jumping down next to me.

"God damn it!" I cursed, loudly, gripping my bicep. "My brother just shot me!"

"We have to get home, now." Nichole said, unlocking Derek's car and sliding into the driver's seat.

Boyd opened the passenger door and laid me in the back. My senses were dulling, and I was feeling really dizzy.

Nichole revved the engine and sped out of the parking lot and onwards towards home.

* * *

**Brittney's POV**

Stiles knelt down a few feet in front of Jackson, while I stayed back with Victoria, Isaac, Austin, and Erica.

"Jackson is that you?" Stiles asked.

"Us." answered Jackson. "We're all here."

"Are you the one killing people?" Stiles asked again.

"We're the ones killing murderers." Jackson answered.

"So all the people you killed…?" I started to say.

"Deserved it." Jackson finished.

"See we have this little rule book that says you only go after murderers." Stiles informed.

"Anything can break if enough pressure's applied." Jackson responded.

"So every person that you killed was a murderer huh?" Victoria asked, half-scared.

"All of them." Jackson answered. "Each and every one."

"Well who did they murder?" Stiles asked.

"Me." answered Jackson. "They murdered me." his eyes began to change to the Kanima's eyes, which was very creepy. "They murdered me!" he growled again.

"Stiles move." I said, scared myself.

Jackson's arm began transforming into the Kanima's arm.

Stiles jumped back, towards me. "Okay Ketamine." he said. "The man needs Ketamine."

"We don't have anymore." Isaac informed, holding up the small bottle.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You used the whole bottle?" he asked. He grabbed the empty bottle and tossed it aside.

"Uh Stiles." I whimpered, tapping his shoulder.

"What Brit?" he asked.

I pointed to Jackson, who was in a half-transformed state. He bared his teeth and growled at us.

"Okay out, everybody out." Stiles said.

"Erica, door." Austin said.

Erica nodded and opened the door, and we all piled out.

* * *

Once we were out, we stood against it.

"Okay we need something to put in front of the door!" Stiles yelled.

We heard a growl and the Kanima barged through the wall, scaring all of us half to death. I screamed and latched onto Stiles. Erica clung to Austin, and Victoria clung to Isaac.

"Or he'll break through the wall." Austin panted.

"What should we do now?" Victoria asked.

"I vote we get outta here." Erica whimpered.

"Good plan Erica, I agree." I said.

We caught our breath and ran for the nearest exit door.

"There!" Stiles pointed to the back door, and we all followed him.

* * *

Once we were out, Derek met up with us. Stiles jumped over the barrier.

"See we kinda lost Jackson inside." Stiles told Derek.

Isaac, Victoria, Erica, and Austin caught up with me. But for some reason, we couldn't move beyond where we stood.

"Brit?" Stiles asked.

I looked from the ash wood barrier to Stiles.

"Oh my gosh it's working!" Stiles exclaimed. "I actually did something."

"That's great Stiles." Victoria smirked.

"Where's Calla?" I asked Derek. "And Boyd and Nichole?"

"They went home." Derek answered me. "The fight with the Hunters wasn't what we expected."

"Are they okay?" I asked.

Derek nodded. He kept looking around, the look in his eyes said 'something isn't right'.

Suddenly, I heard a low howl. Derek heard it too.

"Scott." he said under his breath. "Break it." he ordered Stiles.

"What?" Stiles asked. "No way!"

"Scott's dying!" Derek yelled.

"Wait what?" Stiles asked again. "How do you know that?"

Derek groaned. "Stiles I just know! Break it!" he yelled.

"Okay fine." Stiles knelt down and brushed away some of the ash, breaking the barrier.

Derek jumped over it and ran towards the other warehouses.

"Now what?" Erica asked.

"You guys go home." I said, jumping over the barrier.

"What about you?" Victoria asked me.

"I'll be fine." I answered. "Stiles was my ride here."

Victoria nodded and she, along with the three other Betas, jumped over the barrier and headed for their cars.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

We finally reached our parking spots and gasped for breath.

"What an eventful night." I sighed, leaning against Calla's mustang.

"No kidding." Isaac agreed.

I slid into the car and started it. After, I pulled out of the parking spot and waited till Austin was right behind me. Once he was, I drove on home.

"By now Jackson's probably already killed who he came here to kill." I sighed, once we were a fair distance away from the rave.

"And we still don't know who's controlling him." Isaac added.

I sighed. "It seems like we left with more questions than answers."

"But hey, at least we're alive." Isaac smiled.

And he had a very valid point.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

"You're still lucky to be alive Calla." scolded my grandmother as she dug out the sniper bullet in my right bicep. "With that amount of Wolfsbane in your system, you should be dead already."

"So that fight was a bit more heavy than we anticipated." I defended.

"Your grandmother is right." said my uncle Vance. "All of you are lucky."

"We get it dad." Nichole said.

I jumped off the counter and cracked my neck.

"Calla you should really get to bed." my grandma said.

"I'll sleep when I know Derek's okay." I replied, pulling out my phone.

I scrolled through my contacts and touched Derek's number. It rang four times before he answered.

"Calla?" his voice sounded weak.

"Derek?" I asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he answered.

Somehow I doubted it. "Where are you?"

"At the animal clinic." Derek said. "Scott nearly dies tonight."

"What?" I asked. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he just needs to rest." Derek answered.

"Do you want me to come and get you?" I asked, concerned.

Derek sighed. "I guess, I don't have the strength to walk to your place."

I nodded. "'Kay, I'll be there soon. I love you."

"Love you too Cal." Derek replied, then he hung up.

I hung up as well and sighed. I ran to the front door, grabbed my jacket and Derek's keys.

"Where are you going Calla?" asked uncle Vance.

"I'm going to get Scott and Derek." I answered, running out of the door.

I quickly started the car and sped out of the driveway before my grandmother could drag me back into the house. I sighed once I turned the corner.

* * *

I pulled up to the Animal clinic. Just as I reached the front door, Ms. Morrell, the school guidance counselor/ French teacher, opened it for me.

"Hello there Calla." she greeted.

"Ms Morrell?" I questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting an old friend." she answered. "What about you?"

"Scott called me and asked if I could pick him up from work." I lied. "Stiles and Brittney are still at a party and completely forgot so…"

Ms Morrell nodded. "You're a good friend." she said, walking past me. "See you at school."

I nodded and walked into the clinic. Dr. Deaton pointed to the exam room, he knew I was here for Derek and Scott.

"Thanks for taking care of them." I said, walking past him.

* * *

When I walked in, I saw Scott lying on the exam table, and Derek sitting in a chair near the wall.

"Derek." I breathed and ran up to him.

Derek stood up and embraced me when I hugged him.

"I'm glad you're okay." I whispered, hugging Derek as tightly as I could.

"I can say the same thing." Derek said, rubbing my back.

I released my hold on his neck, but he still kept me in his arms. "How are you?" he asked, referring to my injuries.

"I'm okay." I reassured him. I put my hand on his cheek, "Better now, knowing that you're alright. And Scott." I turned around and saw him stir a bit. "What happened?"

"Allison's mom put Wolfsbane in a vaporizer." Derek answered. "I'm glad I got to him in time."

"Vaporized Wolfsbane." I muttered. "That's a new one I haven't seen."

Derek rubbed my shoulders. "How are the others?"

"They're fine, all asleep by now." at least, that's what I would guess.

I leaned into Derek's embrace and sighed.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed it^^ Review please^^


	12. Party Guessed

**Party Guessed**

As usual, I parked the car near my Uncle Ray's BBQ Grill so as not to give away the actual location of our werewolf lair. Derek opened the passenger door and let Scott out from the back. Once we were all out, I locked the Camaro and headed for the lair entrance.

"Well let me be the one to say that the plan officially backfired." I said, opening the lair entrance.

"Yeah Calla I know." Scott said, walking past me.

Derek held the door while I went in after Scott.

"So what do we do now?" I asked. "We can't try and trap him again, they'll be expecting that."

"Well we're gonna have to try again." Scott answered.

"Okay, but think about it, we can't catch him or his master." I said, tapping my left index finger, "We can't fight him in a straight up fight." I tapped my middle finger, "And we sure as hell can't kill him." I counted off the final fact with my ring finger.

"Calla we're not going to kill him." Scott reminded me. "We're gonna save him, remember?"

I sighed. "And like I said, I don't care if Jackson lives or dies." I reminded him. "I just want the Kanima threat gone."

"Will you two please stop arguing?" Derek asked, walking right in between us. He looked at me, then to Scott. "Look all Calla's saying is we need a new plan." he interpreted. "Because next time, one of us is going to be too hurt to heal."

We walked into the old subway car. Derek sat down on one of the old seats, I stood next to him, and Scott stood in front of us.

Scott sighed. "Okay I get it." he said. "We can't save Jackson."

"And we can't seem to kill him either." Derek added. "I've seen a lot of things, but never anything like this." he admitted. "And every new moon is just going to make him stronger."

"How can we stop him?" Scott asked.

Derek shook his head, "I don't know." he answered.

"Maybe we should just let the hunters handle it." Scott suggested.

I rolled my eyes, "That might not be a bad idea." I agreed.

Derek sighed, "I'm the one that turned him." he said. "It's my fault."

"No Derek." I sighed, kneeling down to him. I took his hands in mine and tried to make eye contact. "You didn't turn him into this." I reassured. He averted my gaze, "There is no way you could've known this would happen." I added. "He turned into this thing because of something in his past, right?"

Derek scoffed and looked at me. "That's just the legend in a book Cal." he said, "It's not that simple."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"What aren't you telling us?" Scott asked.

Derek looked at him, "Why do you think that I'm always keeping something from you?"

"Because you always are, keeping something from me." Scott answered.

"Well maybe I do it to protect you." Derek defended.

I looked at Scott, who sighed and leaned against a metal pole, "Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?" he asked.

Derek looked down, "Go home Scott." he said. "Sleep, heal, make sure your friends are safe. Because the full moon's coming, and the way things are going, I have a feeling it's gonna be a rough one."

I sighed and squeezed Derek's hands. He looked at me and kissed my forehead, "Take him home."

"But what about you?" I asked.

"I'll just stay here and think things over, you need your rest too." Derek answered, "Especially after what happened at the rave."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll come back and take you home, after I drop off Scott." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Why don't you just sit at the bar and have a few drinks." I suggested. "Tell uncle Ray to put it on my tab." I smiled and winked.

I stood up and sighed, "C'mon Scott, I'll take you home." I walked out of the subway car with Scott following.

"You have a tab at your uncle's restaurant?" he asked.

I opened the entrance door and nodded, "Yeah, my entire family does." I answered. "I'll just pay the tab when I double back here."

* * *

I unlocked the Camaro and slid into the driver's seat, while Scott slid into the passenger seat.

"Calla what do think we should do?" Scott asked, once we were on the road.

I sighed, "Honestly, I don't have the slightest clue." I admitted. "If we knew who was controlling Jackson, we could have a slim chance at trying to convince him to stop killing people."

Scott scoffed. "Yeah, that would take some serious convincing."

I smirked, "I can be a very persuasive person, when I need to be."

"We don't need to add to the death toll Cal." Scott said.

I chuckled, "I was kidding."

I pulled up to the curb to let Scott out. "See ya around Scott." I said.

He waved goodbye and headed into his house. Once he was in, I pulled away from the curb and double backed to my uncle's restaurant to pick up Derek.

* * *

I parked the car right in the front and went into the restaurant. The tables and booths were empty, but the bar was half-full. The smell of alcohol was overwhelming.

"Look, there is a way to kill this thing, you just haven't found it yet." I heard uncle Ray's voice.

I walked to the end of the bar and saw uncle Ray and Derek talking.

"Well shooting him and slicing his throat open doesn't seem to be working." Derek sighed, taking a swig of beer from a bottle.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to them, "Sounds you two are having a pleasant conversation." I put my hand on Derek's shoulder and smiled.

Uncle Ray laughed, "Nah, just a friendly talk with my niece's mate."

"Boyfriend," I corrected, glaring at him.

"Same difference." uncle Ray chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "How much do I owe ya on my tab?" I asked. "For Derek's drinks."

Uncle Ray punched in something on the cash register and smiled. "That'll be $15.12."

My jaw dropped and I turned to Derek, "How many have you had?" I asked.

"About three." he answered, taking another drink.

I groaned and dug out a twenty dollar bill and twelve cents. I handed the money to Ray, who gave me five one-dollar bills for change. "Let's go Derek." I said, tugging on his arm.

"You two be careful now." Ray called to us as we walked out.

"Got it." I yelled back, shutting the door.

* * *

I unlocked the Camaro and slid into the driver's seat once again. When Derek got in, I glared at him, "Three drinks? Really?"

Derek looked at me, "You said have a few drinks, three's a few."

I slapped his shoulder, "I didn't mean it literally, besides you only have at least one beer at home." I said, starting the car. "So what were you and Ray talking about anyway?"

Derek sighed, "I was trying to think of another plan to stop Jackson, and your uncle was trying to help."

"Did he say anything useful?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Not really." he answered. "He just said that there's a way, we just haven't found it yet."

I groaned, "Great." I sighed. The rest of the drive home was silent. I was so happy it was the weekend, I didn't have to work or go to school, I could just relax and focus on one thing, which was stopping Jackson and whoever was controlling him.

* * *

A few days later, we met in the lair. Tonight was the night of the full moon and Derek was going to discuss what we were going to do. And since it was her first full moon, Katie joined us.

Derek opened the trunk of chains and harnesses. On the inside lid, was a triskelion symbol etched into the wood.

"What's that?" Isaac asked, referring to the symbol.

"It's a triskelion." Boyd answered. We all looked at him. "The spirals mean different things." he added. "Past, present, future. Mother, father, child."

"Know what it means to me?" Derek asked.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega." I answered.

Derek glanced back at me, "That's right." he said. "Did I ever tell you that?"

I shook my head, "No, I just took a wild guess."

"Well good guess." Derek smiled at me. "It's a spiral. It reminds us that we could rise to one or fall to another." he explained. "Betas can become Alphas, but Alphas can also fall to Betas, or even Omegas."

"Kinda like Scott?" Isaac asked.

"Scott's with us." Derek answered.

"Really?" Isaac questioned, "Well where is he?"

"He and Brittney are looking for Jackson." I answered.

"They won't have it easy tonight, none of us will." Derek added. "You get the ability to heal. But tonight, you're gonna wanna kill anything you can find."

"Good thing I had my period last week then." Erica joked.

"Oh yeah, that's a great thing." Nichole agreed.

All of us girls then giggled, except Katie, who seemed oblivious to the comment.

"Really girls?" Derek asked, glaring at us.

"Sorry." we all apologized in unison.

Derek pulled out a metal ring with screws around the rim and held it up, "Well this one's for you, Erica."

Erica smiled, "You shouldn't have." she giggled.

The next piece of equipment he pulled out was a metal collar, with screws on the back, attached, by chains, to a leather waistband that had screws on either side. "And this is for you Katie."

Katie cocked her head from side to side, examining it. "What's that for?" she asked, clearly confused.

I sighed. "It's to constrain you so you don't fully shift." I answered, walking up to Derek. "Mind if I demonstrate?"

He handed the collar and waistband to me. "See you slip it on like this." I slid the waistband over my head and then the collar, they slid into the right position. "Another chain attaches here," I grasped the hook. "and that ties to a pole or something. That constricts the bones so they don't fully morph. Get it?"

Katie nodded her head. "What are the screws for?" she gulped.

"To tighten the collar and harness, that's the constricting part." I answered.

"By fully shift what do you mean by that?" Austin asked.

"Hereditary werewolves, like us, have the ability to shift fully into a wolf." Nichole answered. "But we only do it in dire situations."

"Or when we need to make a certain point." I added. The memory of me and Brittney fighting at the Ice Rink came back suddenly. "And since this is Katie's first full moon, we need to be extra careful."

* * *

My cell went off. When I checked the caller ID, it was Lydia. "Excuse me guys." I said, answering the call. "Lydia?"

"Hello Calla." she greeted on the other line. "I was just wanting to know if you and your friends are coming to my birthday party tonight?"

My jaw dropped, "Are you serious?" I asked, leaning against the brick wall, outside of the lair.

"Yeah, of course I am." Lydia answered. "Your group is invited too. Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Nichole, Victoria… Oh and you can bring Derek if you'd like."

"Wow, seriously?" I was still shocked. "I mean I'm still new and we don't hang out that often, so I'm honored to be invited to the biggest party of the year."

"Well I'm glad, so I'll see you tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, totally." I answered. "I'll be there."

"Awesome." Lydia giggled.

"Happy Birthday." I said.

"Thanks, see you tonight." Lydia hung up.

I clicked my phone off and gasped. "Wow." I whispered as I turned around and headed inside.

* * *

"What was that about?" Victoria asked.

"Lydia invited all of us to her party tonight." I answered. "Derek she even said you could come as my date if you wanted too."

"Wow, so I guess there's no hard feelings for us trying to kill her." Nichole sighed.

I nodded.

"Calla." Derek motioned for me to follow him.

* * *

We walked a few feet away from the other Betas, who were looking at the chains and harnesses.

"Go to the party tonight." Derek told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I mean, are you gonna be okay handling them by yourself?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." he reassured me. He twirled my ponytail around his finger and let it fall over my shoulder. "You, Nichole, and Victoria, go have fun. Do whatever you teenage girls do at parties."

I half-smiled, "Normally teenage girls make out with their boyfriends at parties like this." I informed.

Derek smirked, "Okay, well go and try to be normal." he took my hands in his. "At least as normal you can be."

I scoffed. "Yeah a teenage she-wolf trying to be a normal teenager on the night of a full moon." I rolled my eyes. "It's easier said than done."

Derek kissed my forehead. "You can do it, you're strong."

I looked up into his beautiful green eyes. I leaned up and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Once I pulled away, I put my left hand on his cheek, "If things get to out of hand, you call me okay?" I said. "I don't want you getting torn to shreds by five Betas."

Derek smiled, "I will." he kissed me, pulling me close to him. "Why don't you, Victoria, and Nichole go shopping and find a dress or something to wear tonight. I'll stay here and get the others ready."

"Okay." I said. "After we're done with that, we can eat at Ray's restaurant."

Derek nodded and kissed me again. "See ya."

"Bye." I kissed his cheek, "I love you."

I turned on my heels and walked over to Nichole and Victoria. "Since we're the only three that can control ourselves," I started, "We'll go tonight."

"Yes!" Victoria and Nichole cheered in unison.

"Let's hit the mall and shop for dresses." Nichole voted.

"Read my mind." I smiled.

We ran up the stairs and headed to our cars.

* * *

We spent a good few hours in Macy's department store, trying to find the perfect dress.

After shopping, we went back to Rays BBQ and met the rest of the pack for lunch, just like we planned.

"So is everything set up for tonight?" I asked Derek, taking a sip of my iced tea.

"Yeah." he answered, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"This party is going to rock." Nichole giggled.

"Yeah, too bad everyone can't come." Victoria sighed. She laid her head on Isaac's shoulder.

Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to his Camaro. "Take my car tonight." he said, handing me the keys.

"Seriously?" I asked. I only ever drove his car when he needed me to.

"Yeah. I trust you." he smiled.

I took the keys and kissed him.

"So we just leave our cars here?" Nichole asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, after the party we can come here and get them back and drive them home." I answered.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Victoria agreed.

"Fine, one condition though." Nichole sipped her raspberry tea, "Shotgun."

Victoria rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever sis."

We finished our lunch and after, me, Nichole, and Victoria ran up the back stairs to uncle Ray's apartment to change and get ready for the party.

* * *

I parked the Camaro by the curb and locked it once we were all out.

"Let's do this." Nichole giggled.

"Calla!" I turned around and saw Brittney running toward me.

"Hey Brit." I smiled and hugged her. "She invited you too?"

"Yeah, strange I know." Brittney smiled back.

"Shall we?" asked Victoria.

I nodded. The four of us she-wolves walked up Lydia's driveway and to the front door. I rang the doorbell.

"Glad you girls could make it." Lydia greeted, smiling. "Come on in." she held the door for us.

"Thanks Lydia." I said, stepping over the threshold. A table sat near the staircase and I sat the small Macy's bag on it containing Lydia's present. "Nice place." I complemented.

"Thank you, enjoy the party." Lydia smiled again then walked into the kitchen area.

* * *

The four of us walked through the house and managed to find Scott and Stiles.

Stiles just told Scott that all the victims were a part of the 2006 Beacon Hills Swim Team, with Mr. Lahey as the coach.

"So who could it be?" Brittney asked.

"Maybe another teacher or a student back then?" Victoria suggested.

Allison walked up to us, "Jackson isn't here." she said.

"Yeah, like no one's here." Stiles pointed out.

Which was true, we were the only people standing on Lydia's back porch.

"Maybe we're just early?" Scott guessed.

"Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia has turned into the two wack-job." Stiles clarified.

"Well we have to do something seeing as we've ignored her the past two weeks." Allison said.

"She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years." Scott pointed out.

"I like to think of it as me not being on her radar." Stiles rebuked.

"We don't owe her a party." Scott said.

"How about the chance to get back to normal?" Allison asked.

"Normal?" Brittney repeated.

"Well she wouldn't be the town wack-job if it wasn't for us." Allison said.

"True point." I agreed.

Scott sighed, "I guess I can use my co-captain status to get the Lacrosse team here."

Stiles dug out his phone, "Yeah I think I know a few people who can get this thing going, I mean really going." he added. "I met them the other night, and they know how to party."

I rolled my eyes. "I guess I can send a text to all the girls who made the Pom Squad to get here, they can see it as a chance to boost their popularity." I dug out my phone and selected the girls' names. I sent out the mass text message.

"Now hopefully we can get this party started." Victoria sighed.

I looked up at the full moon, and was wondering how Derek and the rest of the Betas were doing.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

Derek had just finished hooking the chain to my waistband. Even down in the tunnel, I was beginning to feel the pull of the full moon.

"You alright Katie?" Derek asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Derek tightened the screw on either side of my waistband and collar, making sure the chains were as tight as possible. I gritted my teeth and clenched the iron poles in the car, "You think it's tight enough?" I screeched.

Derek stopped. "That's as tight as it will go." he said. "That should be enough to restrain you, even if you do manage to fully shift tonight."

I nodded. Derek went on the chaining up Austin and Boyd.

"So what happens if we break free?" Boyd asked.

"Then you'll do anything you can to get out of here." Derek answered. "Probably try to kill me, then kill each other, and kill anything else with a heartbeat." he grabbed the metal headband, "I need you to hold her."

Isaac held Erica's arms back.

"So how come she gets to wear the headband?" Austin asked.

"Because she'll be able to withstand more pain than you three boys." Derek answered. He looked at Erica, "You ready?"

Erica nodded, "Yeah."

Derek placed the headband on Erica and began tightening the screw on her forehead. After a few cranks, Erica began to scream in pain, but Derek kept tightening the screws.

I turned my head and looked away, flinching as Erica screamed louder.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

Within fifteen to twenty minutes, Lydia's party grew wild and rocking.

"Is it just me, or does the moon's pull seem strong tonight?" Brittney asked me.

I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know honestly." I answered. "But it does feel stronger tonight."

I took a sip of the punch Lydia served, and it tasted rather sweet, and good.

"So how do you think the other Betas are doing?" Brittney asked again.

I sighed, "To be honest, probably trying to break free about now." I answered. "I mean this is Isaac's second full moon since he turned. It's Katie's first where she might actually shift fully. And it's the other's first official full moon since turning."

Brittney nodded, "The first one's always the hardest."

I nodded in agreement, "No joke, but it seems to get easier with every full moon."

Suddenly I caught a familiar scent. I turned towards the backdoor and saw Lydia hand a glass of punch to Jackson.

"Brit," I whispered, "Jackson's here." I pointed to him.

"Do you think he's gonna try and kill someone?" Brittney asked.

"I sure hope not." I answered. Then it hit me, "Do you think that whoever's controlling him is here as well?"

Brittney looked at me, "That's a very distinct possibility." she answered.

We both looked over at Jackson, who met our gaze and took a sip of punch.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

The moon's pull grew stronger and stronger with each passing minute. I gripped the railings as hard as I could to restrain myself. I could feel my senses sharpening, I could smell all the meat at Uncle Ray's restaurant and hear the overlapping voices there as well.

I looked up and saw Derek tightening the shackles on Isaac's wrist.

"How do you not feel any of this?" Isaac asked Derek.

"I feel every second of it." Derek answered, tightening the shackles to the floor of the car.

"Then how do you control it?" Isaac asked again.

"Find an anchor." Derek answered. "You bind yourself to that, it keeps your human side in control."

"What's yours?" asked Isaac.

"Anger." was Derek's answer. "But it doesn't have to be the same for everybody."

"What like Scott and the others?" Isaac questioned.

Derek nodded.

"Do you know what Calla's anchor is?" I asked Derek, wondering myself just how Calla can do this every full moon, yet not have to be chained up.

Derek walked over to me, "She told me that her anchor is love."

"Love?" I repeated.

Derek nodded, "She thinks of her family and that's what keeps her in control."

I smiled, "She could also be thinking of you, ya know."

Derek smiled and rubbed my head, "Just focus on what's important to you Katie and you'll be fine."

I nodded and focused on my family, if it works for Calla, Nichole, and Victoria, I hope it'll work for me.

Suddenly I heard a clank of metal and turned to see Erica, Boyd, and Austin staring at us with gold eyes, claws and fangs.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

I didn't really know if the punch had some alcohol in it or what, but after two glasses I was feeling pretty strange. I felt really lightheaded and dizzy. I walked away from the crowd to try and get some breathing air.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked aloud, leaning against the back fence.

I looked up and saw a tall, muscular figure in dark clothing walk away from the party scene and out to the back, beyond the back fence.

"Derek?" I questioned, following the figure.

* * *

When I passed the back fence, I felt the wave of dizziness again. I put my hand to my forehead and felt sweat. I blinked a few times and saw to figures, backs to me, facing off against someone else, the man I saw earlier.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled. I focused my strength to just use my wolf eyes. When I opened them, the figures were clear. The two men with their backs to me were hunters, from the size and height, I would say they were my grandfather and brother. The man they were facing was…Derek.

In a flash I heard gunfire and I saw Derek drop to the ground. I could smell blood and hear a faint heart beat.

"Derek!" I screamed, and I ran to him.

I collapsed onto the wet grass and held his body in my arms. His skin was cold and I could sense he was dying. I could feel tears coming from my eyes, "Derek, don't leave me." I cried, holding him close to me. I caressed his cheek. "You promised you wouldn't leave me, that you would always be there for me. Don't go."

"Cal." Derek choked out. He reached up and cupped my cheek with his hand. His hand was ice cold.

I looked into his green eyes and watched as they slowly dimmed. "Derek." I whimpered and collapsed onto his chest, sobbing.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved in this fight Calla." said Michael, my stone-hearted grandfather.

"But don't worry, we'll put you out of your misery." added Dominick, my older brother.

"No." came a female voice. "Let me be the one to do it."

I turned around and watched as a feminine, hooded figure holding a bow and arrow approached me.

"Do as you wish sweetheart." Michael cooed.

The black clad female looked up and smiled. When she pulled down her hood, and I gasped at what I saw.

The light of the full moon made her blonde hair shimmer, he hazel-green eyes seemed to glow in the night. Her smile was flawless, perfect teeth. I saw…myself. She gave me the sad look.

"Poor little Calla." she mocked. "Now that your big, bad, Alpha boyfriend is dead you can't protect yourself?"

I didn't know what was going on, but for some reason I couldn't muster up the strength to fight back. All I could focus on was Derek's body an inch by mine.

Calla raised her bow to me and pulled an arrow from her shawl. She placed it in the bow string and pulled back, aiming it directly at my chest.

"You were groomed and trained to be an Alpha, and you were ready to take that responsibility." she said, angrily. "But what happens? You get saved like some pathetic girl and you fall in love, and submit!" she spat the last word. "You submitted to Derek and became _his _Beta. You just relinquished the title of pack leader to an ignorant, selfish bastard!"

"Stop." I cried. "Just stop." I felt the tears run down my cheeks as I turned to look at Derek's body. "I love him.' I whispered.

Call scoffed. "Love?" she repeated. "It's only a weakness. It's the weakness that kept you from becoming what you were groomed for."

I turned back to her, she still had her bow raised and arrow targeted. "Poor little, sweet, innocent little Calla." she mocked again. "You have no idea how much I am going to enjoy doing this." she smirked evilly. He eyes shifted from hazel-green to blazing red. "This is gonna hurt you, a whole hell of a lot more than it's gonna hurt me."

She released the arrow and I braced myself for the pain, but it never happened. I opened my eyes and the hallucinations were gone. Dominick, Michael, Derek, and me, they all just vanished.

* * *

"Calla!" I heard Nichole call my name.

I collapsed on my hands and knees, coughing. Nichole, Victoria, and Brittney all knelt by my side. I could feel liquid rising up in my throat, and with the next cough, I vomited right there on the lawn.

Brittney held my hair back, "You okay Cal?" she asked.

I coughed again. "Not really." I gasped. "Do any of you have something to drink?"

Victoria handed me her punch glass, and I drank the rest. "Thanks." I said.

"What happened?" Nichole asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know, I just felt really dizzy and needed some air."

Brittney and Victoria helped me up and steadied me. We all then walked back to the rest of the partiers.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

The moon had reached it's peak and all of us Betas were beginning our transformation. As hard as I tried, I couldn't resist the urge to fully shift, but I tried my best to stay in control.

And I wasn't the only one who was having trouble; all the other Betas were beginning to transform as well.

Derek charged in, claws ready, and carefully approached us. He maneuvered between me and Isaac and slowly approached Austin, Boyd, and Erica, who all were trying to break free.

Soon Isaac began tearing at his wrist shackles and tried to tear free. When I tried to, the chains halted my movements and caused me more pain. Then suddenly, the poles gave way and my chains loosened.

And apparently, it happened to all of us. Erica and the boys lunged at Derek, who fended them off. Five seconds later, Isaac broke free, but he jumped over me and through the window.

* * *

With one last surge of strength, I pulled on the chains and they broke, freeing me from the bondage. I could feel the sensation that I assumed meant my body was trying to fully shift.

I closed my eyes and bolted out the railcar entrance and hid in the shadows. The screws in my neck and hips hurt like hell, but I couldn't stop the shift from occurring.

Back in the railcar, I could hear the growls of Derek and the others fighting. I desperately wanted to help, so I did what Derek told me to do. I thought of what meant the most to me. Images of my mom, uncles and aunts, grandma and grandpa, and lastly Brittney, Nichole, Victoria, and finally, Calla came to mind.

I took a deep breath and my perception changed. in a swift movement I found myself by the railway car and watched the fight go on.

Isaac came out of nowhere and restrained Boyd, while Derek knocked Erica out cold. Austin came up right behind Derek and had the killing look in his eyes. I growled and lunged for him.

* * *

Austin snarled at me and tried to claw at my neck, he gripped the iron collar that was still screwed in. I took the front part of his shirt and pulled him up, then slammed him back down against the metal of the car, knocking him out as well.

I looked up and saw my reflection in the window of the railway car. I had fully shifted into a wolf, I was basically a miniature version of Calla.

My eyes were a pale blue and my fur was white as snow. I still had the waistband and collar on, as well as the chains were still attached. I turned my head and looked at Derek, who stared back at me.

I got off of Austin and walked past Derek, and Isaac, and sat down where I was before this whole fiasco began.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

We had reunited with Scott and Stiles, but I was still a bit hazed by the effects of something.

I laid down against a small wading pool and sighed, trying to catch my breath.

"Cal, are you okay?" Scott asked.

I gasped, and shook my head. "Not really."

I felt arms grip my shoulders and hold me upright, and heard Stiles' voice say, "Please don't kill me for this." and then I felt very cold, wet, cleared up, and had the feeling like couldn't breathe.

I shot up and gasped for air. I turned towards Stiles and had my claws on his chest, "what the hell was that Stiles?!" I growled.

"Calla, claws." he whimpered, taking my palm off his chest.

I retracted them and sighed, "What was that for?" I asked again.

"To sober you up, don't worry, Scott did it to me too." Stiles answered.

I put my hand to my forehead and groaned, "What was in that punch?"

"Hell of we know." Nichole scoffed.

I rubbed my forehead and rang out my now soaking wet hair.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

"Looks like you found your anchor Katie." Derek said, unscrewing the screws on my waistband and collar.

"Yeah, I guess I did." I smiled, then yawned. "Of course now I'm tired."

Derek smiled and slid the collar and waistband off of me. "Well try and get some sleep, you guys should be fine now."

I smiled, "Thanks Derek, you really are an awesome guy." I dug out my pillow and sleeping bag I had packed, just in case. I set them up on the seat and slid into my sleeping bag. "And now I see why Calla loves you so much." I muttered.

Derek ruffled my hair, "Sleep now Katie, you've earned it." With that, he walked out of the railway car.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

"Did you find her?" I asked Nichole.

"No." she answered.

"What the hell is going on with everyone?" Victoria asked, her and Brittney ran up to us.

"It had to be the punch or something." Scott suggested.

Him and Stiles rejoined us.

"Yeah because everyone is freaking out." Stiles exclaimed.

"Well what do we do?" Brittney asked.

"I don't know." Scott answered.

Everyone was screaming, or laughing, or both. Everything was so loud it was hard to focus. Then I heard someone pleading.

It was Matt's voice, "I can't swim!" he yelled. Two other boys were holding him and walking towards the pool, "I can't swim! I can't swim!" he yelled again.

But the boys threw him in the pool anyway.

I gasped, "Matt!" I yelled his name and began taking off my jacket, when Nichole stopped me.

"Look Cal." she said.

I looked over and Jackson lifted Matt out of the pool. He was soaking wet and he looked at all of us. He walked up towards the back door, shoving past me and the others.

Sirens sounded in the distance, and everyone ran out of the house.

I suddenly felt another wave of dizziness, but I also had a feeling something was wrong. I left the party with Nichole and Victoria and met them by Derek's Camaro.

"Something's wrong." I sighed.

"What is it Calla?" Victoria asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know I just feel that something's wrong." I answered.

I looked at the moon and I sensed that Derek was hurt, or in trouble, or something. "Derek." I sighed.

"What about Derek?" Nichole asked.

I handed her the keys to the Camaro, "Take the car and check on Katie and the others." I ordered. "I'm gonna go find Derek, he needs me I can feel it." and with that, I took off running.

* * *

I could hear Nichole and Victoria call my name, but I didn't look back or slow down, I kept running. I ran through backyards and side alleys until I came to the main road I knew. I ran down the side and my destination was the Hale House.

I ran up to the road and heard a car horn honk. When I turned to see the car, the front bumper hit me square in the abdomen. I rolled over the hood of the car, hit the trunk and skidded a few feet away after impact.

I faintly saw the full moon above me, "Derek." I choked. Then everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoy it, and I know the ending is a bit of a cliffhanger, but I felt like it would be a good place to stop. Don't worry, the next chapter will be poasted soon. Review please, i love to hear what y'all think^^


	13. Fury

**Fury**

"Calla?" I heard a familiar voice ask. "Calla, wake up."

I stirred and then felt a pain in my abdominal area as well as my head. The memory of me being hit suddenly came back. No wonder I was in pain, I was run over by a car.

"Calla." said the familiar voice. I felt like I was being lifted up.

"Derek?" I asked, groggily.

"Try again." said the voice.

I opened my eyes and blinked away the haziness, and saw Dr. Deaton above me. "Doc?" I asked, confused.

"Glad to see you're okay." he said. "You were the one that ran me over?" I asked, still confused.

"To be clear, you're the one that ran in front of my car." Deaton corrected me.

I blinked and tried to sit up. Dr. Deaton handed me a water bottle and I slowly sipped it. I looked up at the full moon and sighed.

"Why were you in such a hurry anyway?" Deaton asked.

I then remembered why I ran from the party, "Derek." I sighed, and jumped back up, which was a mistake. But Deaton helped steady me before I collapsed. "Something's wrong, and Derek needs me. I can feel it."

Dr. Deaton nodded. "Come on, we'll take my car." he led me to the passenger side and opened the door.

I carefully slid in and sighed, leaning against the seat.

* * *

**Brittney's POV**

I rode back with Scott and Stiles to his place to help try and convince the Sheriff that Matt was the real killer, seeing as he is the Kanima's master. Once we got through the whole story, Stiles' dad still didn't believe us, he kept sticking to the evidence against Mr. Harris, our chemistry teacher.

"Do you two believe this?" he asked me and Scott.

"Okay it's hard to explain how we know this, but trust us." Scott said. "We know it's Matt."

"Yeah he stole Harris' car." I added.

"He knew that if the cops found tire tracks at the murders and if enough of the victims were in Harris' class that they would arrest him." Stiles rambled, but he made a valid point, I guess.

"So why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?" the, former, Sheriff asked.

"Isn't is obvious?" Stiles asked. "Our swim team sucks! They haven't won anything in like six years."

I sighed, "Okay so we don't have a motive yet." I said. "But does Harris?"

"What do you want me to do?" asked the Sheriff.

All three of us exchanged a shocked glance. "We need to look at the evidence." Scott said.

"That would be at the station, where I no longer work." informed Stiles' dad.

"Trust me, they'll let you in." said Stiles.

"Trust you?" repeated his father.

"Trust…uh." Stiles stuttered and turned around, "Trust Scott and Brittney?"

His father nodded, "Them I trust."

With that settled, we all headed to the station house. Scott and I rode in the back of Stiles' Jeep while his dad sat up front.

* * *

We all four walked into the station about fifteen minutes later.

"It's two in the morning." said the receptionist.

"Believe me," started the Sheriff, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

"We need to look at the hospital stuff first." Stiles whispered to us.

"Why?" asked Scott.

"Because all the murders were committed by Jackson except for one." Stiles answered.

"Jessica." I added.

"Someone had to have seen him that night." Stiles said.

"Brittney. Boys." said the Sheriff.

* * *

We all followed him into his office and reviewed the Hospital covalence cameras.

"Look you three, there was a six-car pileup that night." the Sheriff pointed out. "The hospital was jammed."

"Okay but in order to get to Jessica, he had to pass one of those cameras on that floor to get to her." I said.

"Just keep watching." Stiles added.

"Wait." Scott interjected. "Did you see that? Scroll back."

The sheriff rewound the camera footage then paused it.

"There, that's Matt." Stiles pointed out.

"All you see is the back of someone's head." his dad said.

"Matt's head, yeah." Stiles said. "I sit behind him in History, he's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird."

"Are you crazy?" asked the Sheriff.

Stiles sighed. "Okay fine, look at his jacket." he pointed to the screen. "How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?"

"Millions, literally." his dad answered.

I sighed. "Okay scroll forward." I said. "There has to be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras right?"

The sheriff sighed and changed camera views.

"See there he is again!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You mean there's the back of his head again." said the Sheriff.

"Wait, he's talking to someone." I pointed out. I reached over and paused the video feed.

"He's talking to my mom." Scott said. He pulled out his cell phone and called his mother. He asked her if she remembered talking to him that night. Scott had put the conversation on speaker.

"Do you know how many people I deal with in a day?" she asked.

"This one's sixteen, dark hair, looks like a normal teenager." Scott said, trying his best to describe Matt.

"Yeah he looks evil!" Stiles added.

Scott took a picture of Matt's yearbook photo and sent it to his mom. "Did you get it?" he asked. "Do you remember talking to him?"

"I remember stopping him because he was tracking mud on the hall." Melissa replied.

We all exchanged glances. "I'll explain this later." Scott said, hanging up his cell.

"Okay dad if one's a incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?" Stiles asked.

"Four's enough for a warrant." answered the Sheriff. "Scott I need you to call your mom back and tell her to get down here. If we can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant." Scott nodded. The Sheriff turned to Stiles, "Go to the front desk and tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here."

"On it." Stiles said. He then ran out of the office and up front.

I dug out my cell phone and sent a quick text to Calla saying, 'We found out who the Kanima's master is. Come to the station house ASAP. Btw, Scott and Stiles are with me.'

I suddenly got this strange feeling, so I quickly texted Calla again saying, 'please hurry'.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

Dr. Deaton pulled up to the Hale house and I threw open the door, and slamming it behind me.

"Derek!" I called, running up to the front porch. I saw that the front door was open, and I ran inside. "Derek?" I sighed, "Derek?" I looked around and saw a hole in the floor. A few inches next to it was Derek. He was unconscious, at least I hoped.

"Derek?" I asked, kneeling beside him. I put two fingers to his neck and sighed in relief, he was breathing. I looked him over and saw his white tank top was dirty, bloody, and torn in various places. "Derek, c'mon baby wake up." I tapped his shoulders, no response.

"Calla, how is he?" Dr Deaton asked, kneeling by Derek's legs.

I shook my head, "I don't know doc, he's not waking up." I could feel my eyes filling with tears. "C'mon Derek, wake up." I pleaded. "Derek."

Me and Dr. Deaton constantly repeated his name, and I tried shaking his shoulders and pleading, but he didn't respond.

"We don't have a lot of time." said Dr. Deaton.

"What can we do doc?" I asked.

Then I heard an earsplitting sound and covered my ears. Apparently Derek heard it too because his eyes flew open and he gasped.

"What the hell doc?" I yelled, rubbing my ears.

Derek woke up and started panting.

"Derek?" I asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"That sound." he said. "What was it?"

Dr. Deaton held up a small whistle from around his neck and smiled.

"Seriously doc?" I questioned, rolling my eyes. "A dog whistle?"

"Well it seemed to have worked." Dr. Deaton said.

Derek tried to stand up, but nearly fell backwards. I put my arm around his waist to steady him, "Easy Derek." I said.

"You'll be weak for several hours." Dr. Deaton told him.

Derek panted and looked around, focusing on the hole in the floorboards. "That actually happened?" he asked.

"Don't worry." advised Deaton. "You're still an Alpha. However not a particularly competent one."

I looked at him, then back to Derek.

"Where is he?" Derek asked. Who 'he' was, I had no idea.

"I don't know." answered Deaton.

"Then why don't you tell me what you're doing here." Derek said, approaching Deaton. I gripped his waist, trying to hold him back. "And why you're helping me."

"Helping your family actually used to be a very important part of my life." Deaton answered. "Helping you, was a promise I made to your mother."

Derek looked at him, then stepped back. "You're the one my sister talked about." he said. "She said you were some kind of advisor?"

Deaton nodded. "Yes and I have a pretty important piece of advice for you. What Peter managed to do," he and Derek both glanced at the hole in the floor. "doesn't come without a price. He'll be physically weak, so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning. He's gonna come at you Derek. He'll try and twist his way inside your head, preying on your insecurities. He'll tell you he's the only way you can stop Gerard, do not trust him." Deaton warned.

"I don't trust anyone." Derek replied.

I looked up at him, wondering if he had even realized I was here at all.

"I know." Dr. Deaton said, snapping me back to reality. "If you did you might be the Alpha you like to think you are. And unfortunately one of the people you should trust, doesn't trust you at all."

"Scott." I breathed.

Derek squeezed my shoulder. I looked up at him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"He's with Stilinski and Brittney right now." Deaton told us. "You need to find them, as fast as you can." he added. "I've known Gerard for a long time. He always has a plan, and something tells me it's going exactly the way he wants it to."

Derek and I looked at him, then at each other.

"Both of you need to be ready for what's to come, neither of you can face Gerard alone." Deaton added. "The only way you two will survive, is fighting together."

"He's right." I said. I turned to Deaton, "Do you know where Brittney and the boys are at?"

"No." Deaton answered. "You should probably check your phone, I bet Brittney has texted you something."

I didn't even realize that my phone had been on silent this whole time. I slung Derek's arm around my shoulders and helped him out of the house.

* * *

When we walked out, we were blinded by headlights. I turned into Derek's chest to shield my eyes. "Geesh Uncle Vance, you can blind someone with those."

I faintly saw a silhouette step out of the driver's seat. My uncle Vance walked up to us, and sighed in relief.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." he said, embracing me.

"What are you doing way up here, at two-thirty in the morning?" I asked.

"Someone had to make sure your weren't captured by hunters or something." Vance answered. "Also I was worried about my niece." he added. "Now come on, let's get home."

"Don't have to tell me twice." I said, helping Derek to my uncle's red viper. Don't ask how he afforded it, because I have no clue.

* * *

Derek sat up front while I sat behind him. Once Vance was on the main road, I leaned up front so I could talk.

"So what the hell happened back there?" I asked.

Derek sighed and turned to look at me. "Remember the Alpha werewolf I was fighting when you came here?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah that was your uncle wasn't it?" I questioned. "Didn't you like slash his throat open or something?"

"Basically." Derek answered. "Now, something happened and he was brought back to life."

"How the hell is that even possible?" I asked, very confused.

"Don't ask me, because I have no idea." Derek replied. "Did you ever get that text from Brittney?"

That reminded me. I dug out my phone from my small purse and saw I have two messages from her. One said, 'We found out who the Kanima's master is. Come to the station house ASAP. Btw, Scott and Stiles are with me'.

"Okay she's at the Sheriff's station." I told Derek.

"Alright we'll head there as soon as you change." he said, just as uncle Vance pulled into the driveway.

"Me change?" I repeated, stepping out of the car. "You need to change too, look at your shirt, it's torn and bloody."

I unlocked the door and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I checked the second message from Brittney, and it said 'please hurry', so she must be in trouble.

* * *

**Brittney's POV**

Scott hung up his phone, "She's on her way here." he said.

The Sheriff looked up and was silent.

"Sheriff?" I asked.

Scott and I both looked at the office entrance and saw Stiles being pushed in, by Matt, who had a gun.

"Matt?" I questioned.

"Look I know that there's a solution to this that doesn't involve a gun." said the Sheriff.

"You know, you don't know exactly how right you are." Matt said.

"I know you don't want to hurt people." the Sheriff added.

"Actually I want to hurt a lot of people." Matt corrected. "You four weren't on my list but if you're trying to dial someone on your phone like McCall is doing,"

Scott took his hand out of his pocket, and Stiles and I looked at him.

"That could defiantly get someone hurt." Matt added.

We all took our cell phones out of our pockets and laid them on Sheriff Stilinski's desk. Just as I set mine down, I saw I had a text from Calla, saying 'on my way'. I turned my phone off and set it face down.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

I ended the call and groaned.

"Can't get a hold of her?" Derek asked.

We both changed and were now on the way to the Sheriff station.

"No, she's not answering." I said, trying Brittney's cell again. I got her voicemail, again. "Dammit!" I cursed. "Something's wrong Derek." I said, turning to him.

"Calla we don't know what's going on, don't jump to conclusions." Derek told me.

I glared at him, "That was the sixth time I tried, and she still hasn't answered." I said. "And her last text said 'please hurry'. If you ask me that spells danger." I sighed.

Derek pushed down on the gas petal, exceeding the speed limit by at least 15 mph. All I could do was sit there and hope she was okay until we got there.

* * *

**Brittney's POV**

Matt had ordered Stiles to handcuff his dad near the prison cells. When a freak with a gun tells you to do something, you do it, no questioned asked.

"Tighter." Matt ordered, rolling his eyes.

"Do as he says Stiles." said the Sheriff.

Stiles sighed and tightened the handcuffs. Once that was done, Matt shoved us out and back near the Sheriff's office.

As we walked the halls we saw all the bodies of the deputies.

"What are you gonna kill everyone in here?" Scott asked.

"No that's what Jackson's for." Matt answered. "I just think about killing them, and he does it."

* * *

He shoved us back into the Sheriff's office. Matt sat down, gun pointed at us, and watched as we destroyed all the evidence from the murders. Scott and I shredded files while Stiles deleted all the computer files.

"And we're done." Stiles said, deleting the last of the files. "Okay Matt since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first, whatever that means. We're good here right?" he asked. "I'll just get my dad and we'll go, you can continue on your whole vengeance thing, enjoy the Kanima."

I heard the crunch of gravel and saw headlights out the window.

"Sounds like your mom's here McCall." Matt said.

"Matt don't do this." Scott pleaded. "When she comes to that door I'll tell her to leave, I tell her we didn't find anything."

"If you don't move now, I'm gonna kill Stiles first." Matt threatened. "Then Brittney, and then your mom."

The front door of the station house opened and I knew, from the scents alone, it wasn't Scott's mom that just pulled up. It was Derek and Calla.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

Derek slowly opened the front door and I followed close behind. The smell of blood was overwhelming. Derek and I walked past the front desk and saw the body of the female deputy, dead.

"Oh God." I gasped, leaning into Derek's chest.

"Stay close to me." he said, "I'll keep you safe."

I looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving your side."

We walked down the hall and passed three more dead bodies. From the scents, I could tell we were close. Brittney was with Scott and Stiles in the Sheriff's office.

I heard a footstep and stopped. Then suddenly my left arm was bent backwards behind me, and someone was gripping it to the point of breaking it.

I faintly turned my head and saw Jackson right behind me.

"Derek." I whimpered.

He stopped and turned around, and I could see the rage in his eyes. Jackson shoved me forwards and gripped Derek's neck with his free hand and pushed us to the door ahead.

It was opened from the other side and I saw Scott and Stiles staring at us.

"Oh thank God." Scott sighed.

Jackson released Derek, cutting the back of his neck with his claws. Derek collapsed on the floor a few inches from Scott's feet.

I looked up and saw Matt holding a gun up. "Release her." He ordered.

Jackson's grip loosened and I was tossed next to Derek. During the fall I hit the back of my head on the edge of the desk.

"Derek?" I asked, sliding over to him.

I moved my hand down and squeezed his, and I very well knew he couldn't squeeze mine back.

"So this is the boyfriend you talked about." Matt said from behind me. "I never would've guessed you'd be with Derek Hale. I didn't think he was your type."

"I'm not all that sweet and innocent as I appear to be." I retorted. "So you're the one controlling Jackson." I half turned and saw Matt smirking at me.

He chuckled "Whoever said blondes were dumb?" he asked.

I scoffed. "Don't start with that, Derek beat ya to it."

Matt's expression changed. "Get up Calla." he ordered. "Now." he pointed the gun right in my face.

I glanced back at Derek. "Do what he says Cal, and he won't hurt you." he said, looking me right in the eyes.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead, and squeezed his hand. I sighed and slowly got up and turned around.

"Back away." Matt growled, gun still pointed at me.

I nodded and stepped away from Derek, stepping aside towards Brittney. I held my left arm and rubbed it, trying to speed up the healing process for the broken bone and cartilage.

* * *

Matt knelt down and looked at Derek, smirking.

"This is the one controlling him?" Derek asked. "This kid?"

"Well Derek not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad, werewolf." Matt mocked. He stood up and looked at the rest of us, "That's right I've learned a few things lately." he grinned at us. "Werewolves, Hunters, Kanimas, it's like a freaking Halloween arty every full moon!" he ranted. "Except for you Stiles, what do you turn into?"

"Abominable Snowman." Stiles answered, sarcastically. "But it's more of a wintertime thing, ya know seasonal."

Brittney and I rolled our eyes. Matt did a motion with his head, signaling Jackson. He used his claws and scratched Stiles' neck. In a few seconds, Stiles collapsed right on top of Derek, who grunted at the extra weight.

"Stiles!" Brittney gasped. I held her back, just as Matt glared at us.

"Get him off of me." Derek grunted.

"Oh I don't know Derek, I think the two of you make a good pair." Matt said, sarcastically. "It must really suck though. To have all that power taken away with just one little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to being this helpless."

I rolled my eyes. Matt should be counting his blessings that Derek's paralyzed.

"I still got some teeth." Derek reminded. "Why not lean a little closer huh? See how helpless I am."

"Yeah bitch." Stiles added.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Brittney whispered to me.

"I can try one thing." I answered. I cleared my throat and stepped forward. "You know Matt if you wanted to be more like us, you could've just asked me."

Matt turned to me. "What are you saying Calla?" he asked. "If you're trying to weasel out of this, don't try it." he held the gun up.

"Who said anything about weaseling?" I joked. "No I'm just saying that I would've gladly given you the bite if you asked." I clarified. "You know you could've been a werewolf and be just as popular as Scott and Jackson."

Matt still held the gun up to me, "You know I'm not buying that. How would I know you weren't trying to kill me?"

"Why would I want to kill you?" I asked. "The more werewolves in a pack, the stronger the pack itself and its wolves."

Matt rolled his eyes and moved forward. "Shut up Calla!" he yelled. "I don't want to hear this."

I sighed. "Fine, then what do you want?" I asked. Big mistake.

Matt charged forward and held me against the back wall. "I want to know why you didn't give me a chance? That's what."

I sighed again, "You're not my type, sorry."

"Oh and Derek is your type?" Matt said. He backed away and moved the direction of the gun. "You know I did a little research and found that certain places on a werewolf don't heal as fast as others, or don't heal at all." he pointed the gun downward, were Derek and Stiles still laid. "Why don't we test that theory? Shall we…" he cocked the gun.

"No don't." I gasped, moving forward.

Matt grinned. "You know I also read about the different kinds of werewolves, Alphas and Betas." he added. "If Derek is an Alpha, does that make you and the others in the pack Betas?" before I could answer, Matt said, "No wait, you're just the Alpha's bitch." and he slapped me with the gun.

The force sent me to my knees, gasping.

"Calla?" Brittney asked.

Before I could answer, I heard the sound of a car approaching. Headlights shone through the window.

"Is that her?" Matt asked.

"Scott's mom." Brittney breathed.

Matt turned to Scott. "Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her." he said. "I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott don't trust him!" Stiles yelled.

Matt grabbed Stiles and turned him over on his back, then stepped on his chest.

"Matt stop! Just stop!" Scott pleaded.

"Then do what I tell you to!" Matt ordered.

"Okay, okay." Scott replied.

"Matt stop!" Brittney yelled.

Matt took his foot off of Stiles' chest. He then turned to me and Brittney. He walked over and pulled out two sets of handcuffs, "Just so you two don't try anything while I'm gone."

He pushed Brittney down and handcuffed her to the window where he latched one cuff around a stand, and the other to her wrist.

Matt walked over to me and gripped my left wrist. "You know Cal, you should've given me a chance." he said. "But too late now."

His expression changed and he bent my arms straight back, breaking it. I screamed and gasped. Keeping my arm bent, he handcuffed me to the desk, latching one cuff around the desk lamp.

"Calla!" Scott screamed. "You okay?"

"Aside from the searing pain in my arm, I'm fine." I growled.

"And to be sure neither of you can escape." Matt said, walking over to Brittney.

He placed the gun at the crook of her right elbow, that was the arm that was handcuffed. In a split second, he fired the gun.

Brittney screamed and pain. As Matt lifted the gun away, the bullet was lodged in her arm, and blood ran from the wound.

Matt turned to me, "And now you, pretty girl." he sneered.

He knelt down eye level to me. "You know, even like this you still manage to be beautiful." he moved the gun to my face and caressed my jaw line.

"You won't shoot me." I said.

"Sorry Calla but your big, bad-ass boyfriend can't save you." Matt replied.

I scoffed, "That's not what I meant." I glared at him.

Matt put the gun right to my left side. "You won't shoot me." I repeated.

"Wanna bet?" Matt asked. He cocked the gun, and shot it.

I gasped as I felt the bullet lodge itself in between my first and second rib. On instinct, I moved my hand over the wound and could feel the blood run over my fingers.

Matt stood up and pointed to Jackson, "You, take them in there." he pointed to Stiles and Derek. He then turned to Scott, "You, with me."

Scott and Matt walked out, not closing the door all the way. Jackson dragged Derek and Stiles into the Sheriff's office.

I glanced at Derek as he was dragged by me, and I could see in his eyes, he wished he could've helped me.

* * *

A few minutes later I heard another gunshot, and heard Melissa scream. That could only mean that Matt had shot Scott.

A few minutes after that, the two f them walked back in. Matt stood in front of the doorway of the Sheriff's office.

"What more could you want?" Scott asked. "We shredded all the evidence."

"You think the evidence was all that mattered?" Matt asked. "No I want the book."

"The book?" Scott repeated. "What book?"

"The Bestiary." Matt answered.

"We don't have it, it's Gerard's." Scott informed. "Why would you want it?"

"I need answers." Matt said.

I gasped, "Answers to what?" I asked.

Matt turned and looked at me and Brittney. "To this." he lifted up his shirt and on his side were Kanima scales.

Brittney and I looked at each other and gasped.

* * *

Matt led Scott out of the room, leaving Jackson to guard us. I faintly heard the mumble of voices, but couldn't make it out.

"Brittney," I whispered. "what's going on in there?" I asked.

Brittney gulped. "Derek and Stiles are saying that Matt broke the rules of the Kanima and is becoming it." she answered. "And they agree that if Matt ever gets the Bestiary, he'll kill all of us."

I felt the bullet and tried to push it to the exit wound. "Come on you little…" I grunted.

"Cal, what the hell are you doing." Brittney asked.

I gasped. "I'm trying to push the bullet out so I can focus on getting us outta here alive." I answered.

Inhaling deeply I used my claws and made the exit wound bigger, and I felt the tip of the bullet. I pushed a bit harder until I could grip it. Once I got it, I pulled it out in a swift motion. "Finally." I gasped, holding the bullet up, "There you are you little bastard."

I set it down and leaned on the desk. My next thing to do was try and, discreetly, pick the lock on the cuff around my wrist.

"Hang on Brit," I said, moving my index claw in the lock. "as soon as I pick this lock, I'll get that bullet out of your arm."

Brittney nodded and breathed slowly. In a few minutes, I had the lock picked, I heard the click and slid my wrist out. I quickly reset it and let it heal.

As soon as I moved, the power went out and the emergency lights came on. I snuck a peak out of the window and saw two black SUVs pull up, with Washington and Tennessee license plates.

"Oh shit." I muttered and darted to Brittney.

* * *

Gunfire rang out a second later.

"What's going on Cal?" Brittney asked.

I carefully grabbed the bullet in Brittney's arm and yanked it out. I then proceeded to pick the lock on the cuff around her wrist. I heard the click and Brittney's arm fell on my shoulder.

Bullets rang through the station, shattering the glass windows. A minute later, a container of gas was thrown in.

"Great, gas." I said, just as the gas spread throughout the room.

Brittney and I crawled into the Sheriff's office. Stiles and Derek were still on the floor. I ran to Derek's side while Brittney checked on Stiles. Scott came in a few seconds later.

"Get him out of here." Derek said to Scott. "Go now!"

Scott and Brittney lifted Stiles off the ground and ran out of the office. Even through the smoke I saw Jackson follow them.

* * *

I leaned over Derek to see how he was.

"Cal, I need you to do something for me." he said.

"Sure, what?" I asked.

"I'm trying to push the toxin out," Derek said. "I need you to bite my neck, the werewolf venom should cancel out the remaining toxin."

"Okay." I nodded and leaned down. I elongated my fangs and bit down on the nape of Derek's neck. I kept my fangs in for about five seconds before receding them.

It must've worked because Derek slowly got up and rested on the chair behind him. I rubbed his back, "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Derek panted. "When we get out of here, I want you to stay close to me."

I nodded. "I will."

* * *

**Brittney's POV**

Scott and I ran as fast as we could, but Jackson was right on our heels. We tried to slow him down but he kept breaking through all the doors.

We finally made it to the interrogation room and locked the steel door. Scott sat Stiles down in one of the chairs.

"Don't move." he said. "You know what I mean."

Scott ran to the door and looked at me, "Stay here Brit."

"Don't have to tell me twice." I reassured.

Scott nodded and bolted out of the room, I locked the door behind him.

"I just hope Calla's okay." I sighed.

"I'm sure she is." Stiles said.

I looked at him and smiled.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

All the hallways were filled with smoke. I was still weak from the healing process so I followed Derek, in werewolf form. I gripped his arm so I could make sure we weren't separated.

"Derek." I gasped, and gripped tighter. "Something's wrong here."

"I can feel that, Cal." Derek gripped my hand. "I need you to leave, now."

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving you, Derek." I retorted, gripping his shoulder.

Derek turned to me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Calla this is going to get really ugly really quick, I don't want you getting hurt in the crossfire." he moved his left hand and caressed my cheek.

I could feel the tears welling up as I gripped his wrist. "I can't leave you here alone." I choked out, trying to hold tears back.

"Calla." Derek whispered my name, caressing my cheek with his thumb.

I leaned up and kissed him, moving my arms around his neck, running them through his hair.

I can say it was a different experience kissing Derek when he was wolfed-out. But the sensation was still the same.

I moved my fingers from his hair to his sideburns, rubbing them while I kissed him. Derek's hands rubbed my lower back and I could feel his heartbeat through my own chest.

I couldn't break away, but I knew I had to. I touched the tip of my nose to Derek's and looked into his blazing red eyes. I caressed his cheek, rubbing his sideburns.

"Cal-" he began to say.

"Just be careful." I cut off.

He nodded and kissed my forehead. He handed me the keys to his Camaro. I kissed him one more time.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too, Calla." Derek replied.

He turned on his heels and disappeared into the smoke. I sighed and ran the other way, the Camaro keys in my hand.

* * *

I dodged the bullets of the hunters and ran out the back door of the station. I double backed and waited by the car and turned towards the station house, waiting for Derek to come back to me.

If I focused hard enough, I could hear sounds of gunfire, growls of werewolves and hisses of the Kanima in a battle. The intensity made me shutter. Images came to mind of what I thought was going on, but all that did was make me worry even more.

I leaned against the Camaro and shuddered, my back to the police station. I soon felt the presence of someone walking up behind me.

I closed my eyes and turned around, claws ready. I felt someone grip my wrist.

"Calla." it was Derek's voice.

I opened my eyes. "Oh Derek." I sighed, embracing him.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. "Let's get outta here." he whispered in my ear.

I let go of him and looked into his eyes, "Don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

Derek opened the passenger door for me and slid inside. He slid into the driver's seat. Once he started the car, he sped away from the police station.

"I just want to forget this whole night never happened." I muttered.

"I think we're all thinking the same thing." Derek said. He reached over and took my hand, squeezing it tightly.

Once we got home, I quickly got out of the car and ran to my front door. My hands were still shaking. I rummaged through my small purse trying to find my house key. When I finally found it, it was really hard to unlock my front door.

"Calla." Derek said, taking my shaking hands in his own. "Relax." he took the keys from me and opened the door.

I ducked passed him and ran up the stairs to my room.

* * *

Once I got there, I threw off my jeans and slid into some black short. I took my hair down and brushed through it. I walked over to my window and shut my curtains, making sure no light escaped from them. Then I climbed into bed and sighed, curling under all of my blankets.

"Calla?" Derek asked, opening my bedroom door.

I didn't answer. A few minutes later I felt more weight on my bed and Derek wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

I turned over on my back and looked up at him. I leaned up and kissed him. Derek laid flat on his back, but still held me close to him. I laid my head on his chest and drifted off to sleep, wanting nothing more than to forget what just occurred a few hours ago.

* * *

**A/N: **Well hope you all enjoyed it^^ Review please!


	14. Battlefield

**Battlefield **

* * *

My alarm kept blaring and blaring. It went off at 6:00 am, it was now 6:45 am, I just laid in bed for 45 minutes, not bothering to turn it off. Finally, I rolled over and shut it off, and my room was nice and quiet.

"_Screw school, I am not going." _I thought, rolling back over and closing my eyes. Even though it was a few days ago, the events at the Sheriff's office still haunted me. Ever since then, I've felt this feeling that nothing was right anymore, and I couldn't muster up the strength to face school, when I knew my hunting side of the family was there, watching me and the rest of my pack.

I heard my bedroom door open and felt a hand on my shoulder. The grip was strong and firm.

"C'mon Cal you have to get out of bed." Derek said.

I threw the covers over my head and groaned, "I don't wanna."

Derek pulled the covers off of me, and I pulled them right back, gripping the corners in my fist.

"If you really wanna play this game, I'll play." Derek teased.

"I'm not playing." I mumbled. "Not in the mood to go to school."

I smelled a new scent in the room, and I knew who it was.

"Calla Elaine Wright." grandma scolded. "Get outta bed right now and get dressed."

"No." I retorted.

I felt the covers being yanked off of me, and I hated it. I half-turned over and looked up at my grandmother, who was staring daggers at me.

"I made an appointment with the counselor at school." she informed. "It's at 7:15."

I groaned and rolled back over, away from my grandmother. "I'm sick with a Spring cold." I said, resorting to silly childish things to get me out of school.

"That may have worked with your mother when you were Katie's age." grandma said. "But not with me when you're eighteen." she pulled the blankets off of me. "Get dressed and get to your appointment. If you still feel ill, then you can come home."

I rolled my eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine whatever."

"That's more like it." grandma patted my shoulder and walked out of my room.

"Now that was cute." Derek said, still sitting next to me.

I glared at him, "I am really not in the mood for smart-ass commentary right now." I sat up and stretched my arms and yawned. I slowly got up and went to my closet, digging out a pair of holy-Capri jeans and a semi-dressy top.

"Is what happened at the station still bothering you?" Derek asked.

I sighed, "Yes and frankly I don't think I can survive forty-five minutes with Ms. Morrell."

I walked to my bathroom and changed in there. Once that was done, I opened the door, and Derek just stood there watching me. I brushed through my hair, brushed my teeth, and applied a little bit of makeup. I just wasn't in the mood to go to school, frankly I was scared out my she-wolf mind.

"Do you need me to drive you to school?" Derek asked.

I looked at him and nodded. "And if you could wait in the parking lot until I'm done, that would be great also."

I walked past him and stood at my bedroom door. Derek walked up behind me and rubbed my shoulders. "You're really that shaken up?"

"Yes, I can't do this anymore." I admitted. "Sitting in class with my grandfather breathing down my neck is torture. And just knowing he wants me dead is enough reason not to go back."

I sighed and ran out of my room and leapt over the banister. Derek followed me and met me by the front door.

* * *

The drive to school was long, and silent. When Derek pulled up he sighed. "I'll wait here for you. Just relax."

"I'll relax when Michael keels over and dies." I said, stepping out of the Camaro, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

I walked up the front steps and walked to Ms. Morrell's office. When I walked in, she was already at her desk and was waiting for me.

"Good morning Calla." she greeted. "Please sit."

I sat down in a chair opposite her desk and sighed. "I'm not really feeling well so can we keep this short and sweet?" I said.

"We can keep this however long you need it to be." replied Ms. Morrell. "I heard about what happened at the Sheriff's station last week."

I looked at her. "So what of it? Matt knew we were on to him so he tried to make sure we didn't talk."

"But later on that morning his body was found in the river not to far from the station house." Ms. Morrell added.

"I don't know what happened there, I went home as soon as I could get outta there." I defended.

"Do you believe in Karma, Calla?" Ms. Morrell asked.

"I believe the basics I guess." I answered.

"Like what?" she prided.

I sighed. I knew I had better go along with it, seeing as I wasn't going to get out of here anytime soon. "I guess I believe that whatever you do in life, the choices you make, the consequences will catch up to you, eventually."

"So do you think that what happened to Matt is a consequence of his actions?" asked Ms. Morrell.

I nodded. "That's the best way to describe it." I sighed. "I guess you can say, 'what goes around, comes around'."

"Do you think it was just?" she asked.

"I don't feel sorry for him." I stated, because I really didn't. "Sure yeah so they threw him in the pool, knowing he couldn't swim. It doesn't justify that he kills them six years later."

Ms. Morrell nodded. "So you're saying he got what he deserved?"

"Basically." I answered. "Like I said, I'm really not feeling all that well."

"Understandable considering what happened to you." Ms. Morrell said, calmly. "You may leave if you like to."

I stood up. "Not to be rude, but thank you." I walked out of her office and out the front door.

* * *

Derek's car was still in the parking lot. I ran to the passenger door and slid in, shutting it behind me.

"Ready to go home?" Derek asked.

"Yes please." I answered, leaning back in the seat.

* * *

The drive home was just as silent as the drive to the school. Once I got home, I ran straight for my room and changed back into my black shorts and white tank-top. I slid back under the covers just as Derek walked in.

"You are probably the only girl I know who can change outfits in five minutes." he said, sitting next to me.

"I just wanted to get comfortable so I can sleep." I replied, laying on my side, my back towards him.

I felt the other side of my bed sink in a bit. Derek rubbed his hand down my shoulder and arm. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

I rolled over and looked at him. I maneuvered my body so that I was facing him and there was no space between us. "You can just lay here, with me, and not move."

"I can do that." he smiled. Derek wrapped me in his arms and pulled the blankets up to my chest. I laid my head on his chest, placing my left hand on his right shoulder. Derek rubbed my shoulder with his thumb and kissed my forehead.

I sighed. "Now this- this is perfect." I smiled. "Right here, right now, with you, I feel safe."

"That's a good feeling to have." Derek said, laying his cheek on the top of my hair.

"It seems lately that I only feel safe whenever I'm with you." I admitted. "That's why I never want to leave your side."

"Even though by my side isn't always the safest of places." Derek informed.

I looked up into his eyes. He kissed my forehead. "When I tell you to leave, it's because I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know." I said, still meeting his gaze. "But whenever I'm apart from you, I can't shake a feeling that something isn't right." I moved my hand from his chest to his cheek and caressed it. "I know you're trying to protect me, and I love you for that."

Derek took my hand from his cheek and held it. "I just can't loose you to them Cal."

I leaned up and kissed him, wrapping both my arms around him. "Don't you see Derek?" I asked, pulling away from the kiss. "I feel the same way about you." I admitted. "If I lost you to the hunters, whether it be the Argents or Harris', it would kill me. I love you that much."

I laid back down on his chest and sighed. "That's why I wish I could freeze time right now and stay like this forever." I added.

"Believe me Cal, sometimes I wish the same thing." Derek said, kissing the top of my head.

I could feel sleep overcoming me. The last thing I head was Derek say, "I love you Calla." and after that, I was out.

* * *

**Nichole's POV**

It was late at night when we all met up.

"Everyone here?" I asked.

"All present and accounted for." Austin answered.

Since the incident at the Sherriff's station, we all thought it was necessary to stay in hiding from the Hunters.

"Didn't Derek say we need to be back by sun up?" Erica asked.

I nodded, "So let's get moving."

I grabbed Boyd's hand and we ran through the forest up to Derek's house. About a half hour or so later, Boyd stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I thought I heard something." he answered, looking around the forest.

I chuckled, "Look if we're going to do that whole 'I heard something' thing, then we shouldn't be stopping we should be running." I told him.

Soon we all heard a howl in the distance.

"Coyote?" Erica asked.

Another howl sounded two seconds later.

"Wolf?" Austin asked.

"No way, there's no wolves in California." Boyd told them.

"No." I agreed. "But there are werewolves."

"But that didn't sound like Derek." Erica noted.

"Was it Calla maybe?" Austin asked, looking at me.

I shook my head, "No it wasn't her."

Suddenly multiple howls we heard, and they sounded like they were closer. All four of us Betas exchanged glances and we headed straight for the Hale House. Even though we kept hearing the howls, we kept running as fast as we could.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

Katie and I sat down as we watched Derek comb through dozens of books, still trying to find a way to take down Jackson once and for all.

"Anything yet babe?" I asked.

Derek slammed the book he was reading shut and threw it down.

"Guess that's a 'no' then." Katie answered.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Then I caught the scent of four familiar Betas, and apparently Derek did too.

"You've decided." he said, turning to face Nichole, Boyd, Erica, and Austin.

The four Betas stood in the doorway. Katie and I stood up and stood next to Derek.

"When?" he asked.

"Tonight." Erica answered, half-scared.

"Everyone was going to be at the game." Austin added, referring to the Championship Lacrosse game.

"So we figured that would be the best time." Boyd followed.

"But it's not like we want too." Nichole finished.

In all my years of knowing her, I've never seen her so uneasy before.

"Well what do you want?" Derek asked them.

Erica looked away then back at us. "Since I just turned sixteen a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my license." she answered. "I can't do that if I'm dead ya know."

"I told you there was a price." Derek informed.

From the looks of things, I didn't like where this was going.

"But you didn't say it would be like this." Austin defended.

"But I taught all of you how to survive!" Derek replied. "You do it as a pack. And you're not a pack, without an Alpha." Derek turned around and looked at me and Katie.

"We know." Nichole said.

I looked at her and she was staring at Derek, and me as well. I met her gaze.

"You wanna look for another pack." I said, still meeting her eyes.

"How are you even going to find one?" Derek asked them, turning around to face the other Betas.

"I think we already did." Boyd answered.

"When was this?" I asked.

"Last night, when we were on our way here." Austin answered me.

"Like all of a sudden we heard all this howling, it was unbelievable." Erica added. "There must've been at least a dozen of them, or more."

"Yeah, or maybe only two." Derek contradicted.

Nichole, Boyd, Erica, and Austin exchanged glances with each other.

"Do you know what the Beau Geste Effect is?" Derek asked them.

The other Betas looked confused. I sighed. "It's an acoustic phenomenon that creates the auditory illusion that a couple of wolves is actually a couple dozen." I elaborated.

"Look that doesn't matter." Austin said. "We've made up our minds."

I looked at Nichole, who was still staring at me. "In all my years I never though I would see you run away, Nikki."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "And I never thought you would simply pass up the title of Alpha, Cal."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked her, stepping forward.

"You know exactly what I mean." Nichole answered, also stepping forward. "Grams and Rose groomed you and trained you in the ways of an Alpha. You were meant to be the alpha of our pack." she added. "It was always you, Brittney, me, Victoria, and Katie. All of us females and we were going to be a force to be reckoned with." Nichole's eyes kept locked with mine. "But no, we come to Beacon Hills and find out you're already part of a different pack, and find out you-"

"If you say 'submitted' I swear I will throw you out of this house." I snapped.

Nichole just stared at me. "But you did, you submitted Cal. How else can we say it?"

"I wasn't ready to be an Alpha." I admitted.

"Yes you were, you were just scared." Nichole replied, her voice calmer now. "And I get that."

I locked with her gaze. "So why run Nikki?" I asked.

Nichole sighed. "Because I just can't stay here in this pack with you anymore, it isn't safe. So we're leaving, now."

She took Boyd's hand. Nichole cast a last glance at Katie, "So what is your decision Katie?"

Katie looked at Nichole, then to me. She stepped back behind me and grabbed my arm, "I'm staying by Calla, till the end." she answered.

"You're choice little one." Nichole said, storming out of the house.

Erica glanced from Katie to me. The look in her eyes said, 'I'm sorry'. She took Austin's hand and followed Nichole and Boyd out.

* * *

Derek turned back and walked to the table. I walked up to him and rubbed his shoulder. Suddenly he tensed up and grabbed a shard of mirror. A second later, he turned around and threw it.

A tall, older man grabbed it before the mirror shard could embed itself in his neck. He was dressed in black boots, dark jeans, a black shirt, and his hair was slicked back. "I expected a slightly warmer welcome." he said. "But point taken." he held the mirror shard at his side.

Derek took a protective stance in front of me and Katie. I pushed her behind me, while Derek held me back with his arm. I gripped it tightly, staring at our new visitor.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Isaac, who nodded from the passenger seat. "Okay." I shut off my dad's Viper and opened the door. Once Isaac stepped out, I locked the Viper.

We both approached the front door and opened it. The bell rang to signal a visitor. Scott came out to see who it was, and he was followed by Dr. Deaton.

"It's alright you two." he said, opening the front gate, "We're open."

"Thank you doc." I said, walking up to him, holding Isaac's hand.

We walked into the exam room and saw a cute, curly haired dog laying on the exam table.

Dr. Deaton injected some kind of pain medication into the dog's leg.

"Why does it smell like that?" Isaac asked.

I took a sniff and smelt something, strange. It was a bitter smell, it almost made me choke.

Deaton chuckled. "Scott asked me the same thing a few months ago." he said. "Somehow he could tell which animals were getting better and which, were not." he glanced at the dog, who whimpered.

"He's not getting better, is he?" I asked, looking at the dog.

Dr. Deaton shook his head.

"What is it? Cancer?" I asked, looking at Deaton.

"Osteosarcoma." Deaton answered. "It has a very distinct scent doesn't it."

Scott nodded in agreement. Isaac and I looked at each other.

"Come here." Deaton said, motioning towards Isaac.

He looked at me and slowly walked to Deaton.

"I'm sure you're well aware of what your abilities can do for you." Deaton said. "Improved strength, speed, healing; ever wonder what it could do for others?"

Isaac and I looked at each other, then to Scott, then back to Dr. Deaton. Deaton extended his hand, and Isaac took it, a little hesitantly. He placed Isaac's hand on the dog and we all watched as something black moved from Isaac's hand up his veins.

"What just happened?" I asked, in complete and utter shock.

"What did I do?" Isaac asked, just as shocked as me.

"You took some of his pain away." Scott answered.

"Only a little bit." added Dr. Deaton. "But sometimes a little can go a long way."

I put my hand on Isaac's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around me. I could see tears welling in his eyes.

"It's okay." Scott said. "The first time he showed me I cried too."

I smiled and laid my head on Isaac's shoulder.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

"It's a quite a situation you've gotten into Derek." said our new visitor, who I still had no idea who he was. "I mean I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychopaths and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem deprived adolescent in town."

I looked at Katie, to him, then to Derek, who was holding back quite a bit of rage. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Well I wanna help." answered our new visitor. "You're my nephew. You're the only relative that I have left."

When I heard that, I knew who he was. He was Derek's uncle, and previous Alpha, Peter Hale.

Peter walked up to Derek and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Let's just talk." he said.

"Sure." Derek agreed. "Let's talk."

Derek pushed me back and punched Peter across the room, breaking part of the banister of he staircase.

"Damn, nice left hook!" Katie cheered.

"You two might want to get outta here." Derek advised.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I said, pushing Katie towards the stairs. "Jump Katie!" I told her.

Katie nodded and jumped onto the banister, then onto the second floor. "Your turn Calla."

I jumped and flipped over the railing on the second floor and landed next to Katie.

"Show off." she mumbled.

"I'll teach ya how to do that someday." I told her.

We looked over and saw Derek punch Peter again, and again, and again.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

"They're leaving. Tonight, during the game." Isaac informed Scott.

By 'they' he meant the rest of the pack.

"So why are you telling me?" Scoot asked.

"We're not telling you." I answered, sliding my hand in Isaac's. "We're asking for your advice."

Scott looked at me, "Why aren't you asking Calla for advice?" he asked. "It seems to me that you would follow her anywhere."

"Lately I feel like that-" I took a deep breath and sighed. "That she isn't the same Calla I knew before. Sure she was trained to be an Alpha, but I feel like following her is just gonna get me killed."

Isaac squeezed my hand.

"So why come to me?" Scott asked us.

Isaac and I exchanged glances, "Because we trust you." Isaac answered.

"Why?" Scott replied.

"Because you always seem to want to do the right thing." Isaac said.

"Usually I don't know what I'm doing." Scott admitted. "Actually I usually have no idea what I'm doing."

I chuckled, "You wanna clue us in on what you're doing right now?" I asked.

He looked at us, "I'm not leaving, if that's what you're asking. I have too many people here who need me."

I saw the look in Isaac's eyes, and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Well I guess that makes me lucky, because I don't have anyone." Isaac admitted.

"What about you Vic?" Scott asked me.

I sighed, "When I signed up to join Calla, I guess that made me part of that pack." I said. "Our parents told us it was time to live our own lives. So I guess…" I sighed.

Isaac and I walked towards the lobby area to leave.

"So you're gonna go with them?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I think we will." Isaac answered.

"As Calla always said, 'a pack is a family'." I added. "Good luck at the game though."

"Thanks but I'm not going either." Scott said. "I can't even think of playing some meaningless game anyway."

Isaac leaned against the door post. "You weren't at practice last week were you?" he asked.

"No I skipped it." Scott answered. "Why?"

"You didn't here? Jackson was there." Isaac informed.

Scott gasped, "That means, the game tonight."

"Yeah." Isaac cut in. "He's playing."

Isaac and I walked out and I unlocked the Viper. I started the engine and headed for home.

* * *

**Brittney's POV**

I pulled my hair back and tied my red and white ribbon as tightly as I could.

"Okay girls, you all ready!" called Beth, the Pom-Squad coach.

A chorus of 'Yeah' came from all the other girls in the locker room. I smiled and applied the silver glitter to my eyelids.

"This is so incredible." squealed a freshmen named Eliza.

"I know." giggled her best friend Charlotte.

I slightly smiled to my own reflection, wishing that Calla was here beside me, like she always was. I smoothed my maroon colored skirt and brushed off the excess glitter on my top. It was the same color as the skirt but had 'BHHS' on the chest in white, block letters.

"Alright ladies, Coach Finstock has a speech he wants to give and has invited us all to come and listen." Beth informed us. "So let's head over and support our boys! Huddle in now."

I shut my locker door and walked over with the other girls. We put our hands in a circle and cheered 'Cyclones'.

"Let's do this." I said to myself, zipping up my jacket.

Beth grabbed my arm, "Where's Calla, Nichole, and Victoria?" she asked.

"If I had to guess, halfway out of the county by now." I answered. "They've been in hiding ever since the incident at the Sheriff's Station."

Beth sighed. "I managed to get one picture of them in the new uniforms, and now their MIA on me."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure they're all fine." I smiled reassuringly at her.

"You're a sweet girl Brittney." Beth told me. "I'm so glad Calla found a friend in you."

I sighed, that friendship has hit a rocky road lately. I was beginning to think Calla and I were never going to be the same as we were before.

* * *

We all walked over to the boys locker room and stood in the Coach's office. He wore an outfit that looked like an Air Force uniform, and it creeped me out.

He held a small radio and said, "Good morning. In less than an hour, aircraft from here will join others from around the world, and you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind."

"What the hell?" I muttered. Was this guy really serious?

"Mankind," Coach went on. "that word should have new meaning for all of us today."

Beth tapped my shoulder, "Is this?"

I nodded, "I think so, it's the speech from _Independence Day_." I answered.

"We're fighting for our right to live," Coach said, and all the boys hollered. "the day when the world declared in one voice, 'We will not go quietly into the night!"

"Does he even know any sports speeches?" Beth asked me.

"Honestly." I replied. "I don't think he cares."

"Today we celebrate our independence day!" Coach and all the boys yelled.

* * *

All of us cheerleaders, sighed in annoyance. We sat on a nearby bench as Principal Gerard walked in.

"Well spoken Coach." he said. "Although I would've chosen something with a little more historical value, but there is no denying your passion."

I looked up at him, trying to keep a calm composure.

"And I know I haven't been here very long, but I take pride in having a winning team." Gerard went on. "And I know you all will do fine with only one co-captain leading you. Now I know I'm your principal but I'm also and fan so don't think I'll be content that you merely beat this team. I want you to murder them!"

All the boys jumped and hollered. Scott, Stiles, and I exchanged glances from across the locker room, "That didn't sound metaphorical." I muttered.

"And I wouldn't want you boys to disappoint all these young ladies." Gerard motioned to us cheerleaders.

"You heard the man!" called Coach. "Asses on the field!"

Us cheerleaders jumped up and screamed for the boys.

"And we put together a little pre-game show to get you boys and the crowd motivated." Beth informed. "See you boys on the field."

* * *

We screamed and yelled as we ran out onto the field. The sound system was up and ready.

"Let's get this party started." I muttered, looking out in the crowd. I saw my parents, smiling and waving, my dad holding the video camera ready. I smiled at them and inhaled deeply, then exhaled.

Beth started the music and we got ready, the song began and we moved into our pre-game show.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

Derek continued beating the shit out of Peter.

"Should we really by watching this?" Katie asked, gripping the banister.

I sighed, "Sweetie, you're gonna see much worse later on in life."

Derek threw another punch and broke Peter's nose. Another punch and he broke Peter's jaw.

With another few good hits, Peter fell down the stairs, and Derek continued to beat the shit outta him.

"Remind me never to make Derek mad." Katie told me.

"Noted." I replied.

Derek kicked his uncle in the ribs, breaking at least a few.

"You really think I wanna be the Alpha again?" Peter asked. "That was not my finest moments, considering it ended in my death."

Derek grabbed the collar of Peter's shirt, readying for another punch.

"Okay, I think this has gone on long enough." I told Katie.

Peter edged Derek on, calling a complete failure, telling him to hit him again. Derek threw Peter down and walked off.

"Derek." I sighed, jumping over the banister. I grabbed his arm. "If you want, I'll re-break his nose and jaw for ya. And maybe break a few more ribs."

"No need." Derek shrugged me off.

I grabbed his arm and that's when I noticed his knuckles. He threw so many punches that his knuckled were raw and bloody. Derek shrugged my grip off.

"That is what failure feels like." Peter said.

I turned and glared at him. "If you don't shut the hell up right now, I'm gonna put you back in that hole, and make sure you won't come back a third time."

"Technically speaking, it would be a second time." Peter corrected me.

* * *

I walked up to him, and punched his nose, breaking the cartilage a second time.

Peter slightly recoiled. "Okay, lesson learned." he said.

I walked up the stairs, I was on the fourth step when Peter asked, "And just who are you anyway?"

I smirked and turned around. "You mean you don't remember?" I asked him. "Allow me to jog your memory." I flashed my claws, fangs, and wolf eyes and jumped from the stairs and kicked Peter in the chest. I back flipped and landed by the railing of the staircase.

"Nice one Cal." Katie complemented.

Peter coughed again. "Oh now I remember." he said. "You're that little she-wolf that interfered that night."

"That's right." I smiled. I sat down on the third step of the staircase.

The thing I had on my mind was how the game was going. If my timing was right, it should be starting soon.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

I looked at my reflection in my bathroom mirror. The maroon color on the uniform went fine with the white under-armor and my fair skin. My blonde hair was in a ponytail, tied with a red and white polka-dotted ribbon.

"Well Vic, what are ya gonna do now?" I asked myself.

"Ready Victoria?" Isaac asked, standing in the doorway; in full lacrosse gear.

I turned to him and nodded. "Let's go win a championship." I smiled and walked out.

"Bye guys, we're leaving!" I called to the family standing the kitchen area.

"Be careful Victoria." my dad replied. "And don't wreck my car."

"Whatever dad." I sighed, grabbing the Viper keys.

Isaac and I slid into the car and I peeled out of my driveway, heading for the school.

* * *

**Brittney's POV**

The Pre-game show was a hit and got the crowd motivated. Everyone was cheering and screaming.

We stood in two long lines and awaited the start of the game.

My mom came down from the bleachers to talk.

"Where's Calla?" she asked.

I sighed, "She and Derek are probably halfway out of the state by now." I answered, that was my honest thought.

I heard snickering from the other girls. I knew what they were thinking; about the rumor that spread around school when Calla didn't show up for morning practice.

"There could only be one reason for that." snickered Ally, a senior who never liked Calla to begin with.

"There's no other reason for her to just ditch school altogether like she did." agreed Carla, another senior. "She's gotta be."

"How far along do you think she is?" Ally whispered, but I heard it plain as day.

"She isn't pregnant." I told them, glaring daggers.

"How would you know? You two don't talk anymore." Ally challenged.

I rolled my eyes. "You have no idea what we went through last week."

"So it was small incident. Build a bridge and get over it." Carla scoffed.

"Maybe I should break your arm, handcuff you to a desk, and then shoot you." I growled. "Because that's the same thing that happened to us."

Ally and Carla shrugged it off and walked to the other end of the line. They were still whispering about Calla, much to my anger and annoyance.

Mom put her hand on my shoulder, "Calm down sweetie and focus on the game." she said. She looked out onto the field. "Brit?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Isn't that your friend Stiles on the field?"

"What?!" I followed her line of sight and sure enough, there was Stiles, standing in front of the goal line. "Dear God help us." I muttered.

This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**Nichole's POV**

The sounds of the ATVs and Harley Davidson Motorcycles grew louder, signaling they were on our tails.

"This way!" I called, grabbing my boyfriend's hand.

The four of us Betas hid behind a tree, gasping for breath.

"Damn they're persistent." Austin whispered sharply.

"No kidding." I panted. "And they won't stop until they've caught us."

"Shh." Erica said.

We all kept quiet as the vehicles approached.

From her scent, I could tell Allison was among the hunting party. It was her, her father, Alan, and Dominick.

Allison hit a button on a recorder and the sound of wolves howling echoes through the forest.

"Let's keep going." Chris ordered, and the hunting party took off.

We sighed softly as the engine sounds dimmed. Erica and I smiled at each other and took our boyfriends' hands tightly.

"We've gotta get outta here." I said.

"We'll follow your lead Nikki." Boyd told me.

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

We stood up and ran in the opposite direction of where the vehicles went.

* * *

**Brittney's POV**

I could hear what Gerard was telling Scott; I don't know if he knew I could, and what he was saying, was very frightening.

"Let's put a real clock on this game." he said. "When that starts counting down from thirty seconds in the last quarter, if you haven't given me Derek, Jackson is gonna kill someone."

I saw Jackson lift his head up.

"This isn't good." I breathed, gripping my red and white pom-poms tightly.

"So whose it gonna be Scott?' Gerard asked. "Will it be your mother, who so bravely came out to support you? Or the Sheriff, your best friend's father. Or the pretty little redhead who managed to survive the bite of an Alpha?" I glanced over in the bleachers and saw Lydia sit next to Scott's mom, Melissa.

"Or one of these innocent teenagers with their whole live ahead of them?" Gerard went on. "Whether it be one of the Lacrosse players," my eyes focused on Stiles. "or one of the pretty cheerleaders standing on the sidelines." I gulped, because I could feel Gerard's eyes on me; the lone she-wolf on the cheerleading squad. "Or should I do everyone a favor and kill that ridiculous coach?"

I cast a glance at Coach Finstock, who seemed nervous about the game.

"It's up to you Scott." Gerard said. "But you are going to help me take Derek down. Because if you don't, I'm gonna have Jackson rip someone's head off right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood."

I shuddered. I know I'm not Derek's biggest fan but, he does mean something to Calla. And I would much rather shoot myself in the chest with a wolfs bane laced bullet than take someone that means so much to her, away from her.

"Calla, wherever you are, please be okay." I whispered to myself just as the whistle blew to begin the game.

* * *

**Calla's POV **

I sat next to Derek on the staircase while Peter stood across from us. Katie sat two steps above me and Derek.

Peter wiped blood from his chin, "See prime example, I'm not healing as fast." he said. "Coming back from the dead isn't easy ya know. I'm not as strong as I used to be. I need a pack, an Alpha, like you." Peter looked at us. "I need you just as much as you need me."

I rolled my eyes and put my hand on Derek's shoulder.

Derek scoffed, "Why would I want help from a total psycho."

"First of all, I'm not a 'total psycho'." Peter clarified. "And by the way, you're the one who slashed my throat wide open, but we're all works in progress right?"

I shot him a glare.

"We need each other." Peter added. "Sometimes when you need help, you turn to people you'd never expect."

I scoffed. "You keep treading in this water and I'll be the one who slashes your throat a second time." I told him.

I looped my arm under Derek's and softly kissed his cheek. I laid my head on his bicep and laced my fingers through his, sighing.

* * *

**Brittney's POV**

We had one minute and forty seconds left in the first quarter and we had zero points, while the opposing team had two.

"We're getting slaughtered out there." I murmured, rubbing my pom-poms back and forth.

Stiles got the ball a few times, only to be tackled by players from the other team.

"Oh yea, we're dying out there." I sighed. "Come on Stiles, you got this."

I glanced over at the bench and saw Isaac and Victoria. I sighed in relief.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

"You came to help." Scott said to Isaac.

"I came to win." Isaac replied.

I put my hand on his shoulder and we all three glanced at Gerard, who met our gazes.

"Well you boys do your thing." I said, taking my sweatpants off from under my skirt, and unzipping my jacket, "And I'll do mine." I slid it off, revealing my cheer uniform.

"Just you and Brittney watch yourselves okay?" Scott warned.

I nodded. "Same to you both." I looked at Isaac and smiled. "And for you, a good luck charm." I kissed his lips, making that our first kiss as a couple. "Be careful."

"Same to you." Isaac replied, kissing me back.

"Love you." I quickly kissed my boyfriend and ran to join the other cheerleaders.

I took my place next to Brittney, who was happy to see me.

* * *

**Nichole's POV**

The hunting party doubled back and were right on our heels.

"Come on!" I screamed. "Run!"

We all ran as fast as we could. The forest trails weren't smooth, but we managed.

As we neared a clearing, I felt a sharp pain in my leg. "Damn." I lost my footing and fell, and noticed the arrow in my thigh. Erica fell a second later.

"Erica." Austin gasped, turning on his heels.

"No, go." Erica told him. "Go!" she screamed.

"Both of you, run now! Get the hell outta here! Now, go!" I barked.

The boys nodded and ran ahead.

Erica and I turned and saw Allison walk towards us, he bow ready and arrow drawn.

Blood ran from the puncture wound and ran down my dark jeans. Erica and I glanced at each other, trying to hold our composure.

* * *

**Brittney's POV**

"So do you have a plan or something?" Victoria asked me.

"Well here's the thing, Gerard gave us an ultimatum." I told her. "If we don't give up Derek by the time the scoreboard clock counts down from thirty seconds in the last quarter, Jackson's gonna kill someone right in the middle of the field."

Victoria nodded her head. "Okay so what do we do?"

I sighed. "I don't know, but we can't give Gerard what he wants." I told her.

"I thought you hated Derek." Victoria reminded.

"Yeah but Calla-" I began.

"Loves him." Victoria finished.

"And I wouldn't want to hurt her like that." I looked down at my white cheer sneakers.

"So what do we do?" Victoria asked.

"Stop Jackson from killing somebody." I answered, looking back at the field.

Isaac stepped in and tackled some of our players so Scott was the only one left on the bench.

"Wow, nice." I sighed, looking at Victoria beside me.

She met my gaze, smiling. "What?"

"That's your boyfriend." I smiled.

"Yep, and I love him." Victoria waved her pom-poms and cheered for Isaac.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

* * *

**Nichole's POV**

Erica and I ripped the arrows out of our thighs and locked gazes with Allison. She drew back her arrow and fired, only for it to be caught by Austin, who stood protectively in front of Erica.

"No hunter bitch shoots arrows at my girlfriend." Austin growled, baring his fangs.

"I agree." Boyd said, standing in front of me.

Allison only smirked and fired multiple arrows, hitting both the male Betas.

"Stop!" both Erica and I cried. "Please, Allison stop!"

Chris shot Allison's bow, just as she released two more arrows.

The boys collapsed in front of us and we scrambled to their sides.

"Well look what we have here." Dominick chuckled. "Four little runaways. Four little Betas, in love."

I growled at him, only to be shot in the shoulder by an arrow.

Exhaustion caught up to us, and me and Erica collapsed.

* * *

**Brittney's POV **

The game seemed to be turning slightly in our favor, that is until Jackson tackled Isaac.

"Oh no." Victoria ran from the line and collapsed next to Isaac.

I cast a glare at Gerard, who met my gaze for a few seconds, then watched the field.

"You wanna play chess you guys, then you better be willing to sacrifice your own pawns." he said.

Victoria took her place beside me again.

"Is he okay?" I asked her.

"Jackson must have nicked Isaac's leg." she answered.

I growled. "I'm really wishing we knew how to stop him." I glanced at Gerard. "He has to be stopped."

Scott put his helmet on and ran onto the field. I hope he had a plan.

As the game got underway again, the same player tackled Scott one second, then Stiles the next.

"There has to be something we can do." I said.

Then I heard Gerard's voice again. He told Scott what the real bargin was; if he gave Derek over, Gerard would let Scott be with Allison.

I gasped, now that was a low blow, even for an old man.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

I tracked Gerard as he and another hunter headed for the school. I knew what he was planning, and I wasn't gonna let it happen.

"Hang in there Isaac, I'm coming." I picked up my pace and elongated my fangs and claws.

Scott caught up with me and we found Gerard and his hunters, we flashed our wolf eyes and prepared to fight.

* * *

We fought them, and knocked out two hunters. We looked around and Gerard was nowhere.

"Where is he?" Scott asked.

"Well he isn't here." I said, running up to Isaac. "You okay?"

Isaac nodded and put his arm around me. "By the way Vic." he said.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at him. Isaac kissed me again and looked into my eyes. "Love you too."

* * *

**Calla's POV**

Peter stood a inch or two away from us now.

"You tried to build your pack." he said. "You tried to prepare them, but your weren't ready. And because of that, Gerard and Michael, they're winning. They're taking their time, toying with you guys, going after your wolves." I could feel Derek tense up as Peter went on. "And they're relishing in their victory."

"How about you tell me something I don't know." Derek said, meeting Peter's eyes,

"I'm going to, and it's going to show you why you need to trust me." Peter said. "I'm gonna tell you how to stop Jackson."

That got both of our attentions. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"How to kill him?" Derek added.

"Actually, how to save him." Peter answered.

* * *

**Brittney's POV**

We were down by only a few shots and had less than five minutes left.

"Let's go Cyclones!" we cheered.

In the midst of the chaos on the field, the ball rolled and stopped at Stiles' feet. He scooped it up and made his way to the goal.

"Oh dear God he's gonna get trampled." I muttered.

Stiles stopped a foot or two from the goal.

"Shoot it Stiles!" I called, from a full extended stunt. "Shoot the ball Stiles!"

He took my advice and shot it, and made it.

"Yes!" I screamed. I did a toe-touch jump in the air and stuck my landing. "Way to go Stiles!" I cheered.

He caught the next pass and scored another goal, tying up the score.

"Yes! Way to go! Alright!" we all cheered.

I jumped a double toe-touch and screamed as loud as I could. "Go Stiles!" I giggled and waved my red and white pom-poms.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

"How can we save Jackson?" I asked Peter.

"There's a myth." he answered. "That you can cure a werewolf by simply calling out it's Christian name."

"That's just a myth." Derek snapped back.

"Sometimes myths and legends bear into truth." Peter told us. "Our name is a symbol of who we are. The Kanima, has no identity. That's why it doesn't seek a pack."

"It seeks a master." I said.

"And who else grows up without a pack? No identity?" Peter asked me.

"An orphan." I answered.

"Like Jackson." Peter said. "And right now his identity is slipping beneath the reptilian skin and you need to bring him back."

"How?" Derek asked.

"Through his heart! How else?" Peter answered.

I scoffed. "Well that's easier said than done."

Peter glared at me. "And why is that?"

I turned to Derek. "In case you haven't noticed, Jackson doesn't really have much of a heart to begin with."

"Not true." Peter contradicted. "He'll never admit it but there is one person. A young lady with whom Jackson shared a real bond. One person who can reach him. Who can save him."

Derek and I looked at each other. "Lydia." we said in unison.

* * *

"You're best ally has always been anger Derek but what you lack most is heart." Peter went on. "That's why you've always known that you need Scott more than anyone. Even someone as burned and dead on the inside as me doesn't underestimate the power of human love."

Derek looked down at the ground and I rubbed his shoulder.

"And even someone like me can see that that's the reason Calla is still with you." Peter added.

"What?" Derek asked.

"The whole 'bonded through bite' thing, that's not true." Peter said. "Truth be told, Calla could've left you anytime she pleased. And she knows that." he looked down at me. "Tell him the real reason why you stayed this whole time."

I looked up at him and sighed. "He's right." I admitted. "He's absolutely right."

Peter nodded. "From the minute I first saw her, I knew she who she was. And I knew that she could be the one, to make you see what love really is."

I laid my head on Derek's shoulder and sighed.

"Now had I known she would become your mate-" Peter went on.

"Girlfriend." Derek cut in.

"Same difference." Peter said. "I wouldn't have tried to kill her, but I had unfinished business."

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, my point is, Calla loves you and that's why she's still sitting here and not cheering at the Lacrosse game." Peter added.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right." I said, looking into Derek's eyes. I unlaced my fingers from his and cupped his cheek. "Listen to my heartbeat when I say this." I told him. "From the moment I first saw you, I felt this instant connection. It may have started out as a simple teenage crush but; that's not what it is anymore. Derek I fell for you when I got to know you. I'm still here because- because I love you. Honestly and truly, love you." I inhaled then exhaled, dropping my hand from his cheek and laid it on his thigh.

I looked into his eyes and kissed him, putting all the feeling into what I just said into that kiss. I pulled away and laid my head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Brittney's POV**

Stiles took one more shot and with that shot, we one-uped the other team. Everyone in the crowd jumped up and screamed in excitement.

"Go Stiles!" screamed all us cheerleaders.

I clapped my pom-poms together smiling and giggling. Stiles met my gaze and smiled back.

The buzzer sounded, and the Beacon Hills Cyclones won the game.

"Yes!" I cheered.

I threw down my pom-poms and ran to hug Stiles.

* * *

"Stiles!" I called.

"Hey Brit." Stiles smiled and I jumped into his arms.

"Oh you were amazing out there." I said. "I'm so proud of you." I giggled and hugged him tighter.

"Hey you did some amazing cheering." Stiles complemented.

I smiled. "Congratulations on the win." I said.

* * *

Then the stadium lights went out.

"Brit?" Stiles asked.

I shifted to my wolf eyes, "I'm right here." I said, holding his hand.

I pulled him away from the field.

Then flashlight beams blinded me for a second.

"Well, well, well." came a southern-laced voice. "If it isn't little Brittney."

I looked ahead and saw Calla's hunting cousins walking towards us. "What the hell do you want?" I growled.

"We just wanna talk." he said, it was Jasper, he was about five years older than Calla. "Where's Calla? She not here?"

"Nope, just me." I answered.

"Too bad, we'll you'll have to do then." Jasper smirked.

I heard the cocking of a crossbow and spun on my heels, only to be shot in the chest by a Wolfs bane laced arrow. On instinct, I ripped it out.

"What the hell?" I asked, when I suddenly felt really dizzy.

"Brittney?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles," I breathed, "run, get outta here." I could feel my legs giving out.

I was waiting to feel the grass on my face, but instead I felt another material.

"What did you do to her?" Stiles asked. I looked up and saw that he had caught me.

"It's just a little bit of wolfs bane that has a stunning effect." Jacob, Jasper's brother, said. "It stuns and knocks out the one whose shot with it."

I breathed in and out slowly.

"You two are coming with us. No choice." Jacob said.

Stiles slowly stood up and followed Jasper. Jacob walked behind us. I remember hearing a scream and the stadium lights coming back on. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: **So sorry for not updating in a while. But hope you all liked it. I just have one chapter left then the second season comes to an end! But don't worry, I'll write more chapters for Season3 episodes, I am already brainstorming ideas for what's in store for Calla and her family. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please review^^


	15. Master Plan

**Master Plan**

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

The medics put Jackson's body in a body bag and put it in the ambulance.

"This just screams bad sign." I said, holding Isaac's hand as we walked back to the locker rooms.

"We'll figure something out." Isaac told me.

"We can't let Gerard get what he wants." I informed. "And where the hell is Brittney? What if she's hurt, or-"

Isaac tightened his grip on my hand. "It'll be okay, we'll find her and we'll stop this crazy old fool."

Isaac kissed my forehead and we headed into our respected locker rooms.

I threw on my sweats and threw on a red tank top over my white under armor. I slid on my jacket and went back to Isaac, and Scott.

The boys locker room was all but empty, with the exception of a few.

"Victoria, right?" the Sheriff asked me when he walked up to me.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Do you by any chance know where your friend Brittney is?" he asked.

"No sir, I actually think she's with Stiles." I answered. But I had no clue where Stiles was.

* * *

**Brittney's POV**

Stiles and I were pushed through the Argents house by Jasper. He took us to the basement door and threw us down the stairs.

"They had better be lucky the wolfs bane hasn't worn off yet." I growled, shaking my head.

I could barely see anything down there.

I heard two faint whimpers and Stiles felt the wall for a light switch. When the lights came on, we saw Boyd, Nichole, Erica, and Austin tied up with electrical wire and they had black duck tape over their mouths.

"Oh my God." I gasped, backing up against the wall.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

Sheriff Stilinski was talking with Scott, Isaac, and I. I could tell he was genuinely worried about Stiles.

"I'm sure he's fine." I reassured him.

"If he answers his phone, or his emails." said the Sheriff.

"We'll call you." Isaac replied.

"I'm sure that he's freaked out about all the attention he got from winning the game." Scott said. "And Brittney is probably with him calming him down."

"We'll find him Sheriff." I added, smiling.

* * *

A few minutes later, the locker room cleared out.

Scott ripped the door off of Stiles' locker and handed a shoe to me and Isaac.

"You're gonna track him by scent?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah. We all are." Scott answered.

I gently sniffed the shoe, then gagged. "Okay Scott I know he's your friend, but I am not sticking my nose in this." I said, tossing it back in the locker.

Then I caught a scent that I did know. I turned around and saw Katie standing in the doorway of Coach Finstock's office.

"Victoria." she smiled and ran to me.

I knelt down and held my arms out. "Hey Katie." I rubbed her back.

"Missed you." she said, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Same here." I replied.

I looked up and saw Calla standing where Katie was. She cleared her throat.

"Calla." I breathed, standing up.

"So do you hate me too?" she asked. "Or is there someone from my old pack that doesn't hate me?"

I smiled and ran to her. "Cal."

"Vic." Calla ran to me.

We embraced each other. "I'm so glad you're okay." I whispered.

Calla pulled away. "I can say the same." she smiled. She looked past me, "Isaac."

"Good to see ya Cal." Isaac nodded his head and smiled.

"So where's Derek?" I asked her.

Calla turned sideways and there was Derek, standing in the middle of the locker room.

"We need to talk." he said to us.

An older man, somewhat resembling Derek walked out a second later. "All of us."

"Holy shit." Scott muttered.

* * *

**Brittney's POV**

Stiles tried to undo the cable that was holding up the other four werewolves. But he got shocked instead.

"What the hell?" he sharply whispered.

"Dude, that's electrical cable." I told him.

"They tried to warn you." came Gerard's voice from the top of the stairs. He walked down and leaned against the wall.

"What are doing with them?" Stiles asked.

"Right now, just keeping them comfortable." Gerard answered. "There's no use in torturing them, they won't give Derek up." he added. "The instinct to protect their Alpha is too strong."

"So what are you doing with us?" Stiles asked. "Because Scott can find me, he knows my scent." he added. "He'll be able to find me even I was laying at the bottom of a sewer covered in fecal matter and urine."

"You have a knack for creating such a vivid picture Mr. Stilinski." said Gerard. "Let me paint one of my own: Scott McCall finds his best friend beaten and bloody. How dose that sound?"

"I think I prefer a still life or a landscape." Stiles replied.

I heard his heartbeat rise, he was trying to put on a brave face. But in staring down Gerard, that scared him.

"So what do you want with me then?" I asked, before Gerard could throw a punch at Stiles.

"Isn't is obvious?" asked someone from the stairs. "You're bait to lure my granddaughter here." Michael Harris descended the stairs. "And wherever she goes, Derek is sure to follow."

"Michael." I breathed, stepping back.

"Hello Brittney." he greeted, smiling. But I knew better.

"The years have not been kind to you." I pointed out.

Michael stepped forward, and his face turned cold. "Well fate won't be kind to you." he said. "Because as soon as Calla breathes her last breath, as will you."

I gulped. "Don't you have some sort of code you follow?" I asked. "I haven't killed anyone and I'm only sixteen."

Michael slapped me across the face. "Sorry no. As of now the code is null and void to us. We'll stop the hunting, once Derek dies."

"So you'll kill your own granddaughter?" I asked.

"If she gets in the way, yes." Michael answered.

"Why? Why go after Derek? He hasn't done anything to you." I told him.

"Gerard called us in to help him." Michael told me, grabbing the fabric of my uniform. "As his friend, I told him I would help him avenge his daughter's death."

Then Michael and Gerard began beating me and Stiles. I could feel bones breaking and healing.

But I would hold out, I wasn't gonna let my best friend be killed.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Wow okay." came Holly's voice. "Is there a werewolf powwow going on in here?" she asked. She stepped closer and gasped. "Why the hell is Peter Hale standing there?" she turned to me. "Didn't he?"

"Yes." I answered.

"When did-?" Holly raised an eyebrow.

"The last full moon." I replied.

"Oh." Holly nodded her head. "Anyways, what the hell is going on?"

"I can ask the same thing." Scott said. "What the hell is this?"

"You I thought the same thing when I heard you talking with Gerard at the Sheriff's Station." Derek said.

I gasped and looked at Scott, why would he be talking with Gerard?

"He threatened to kill my mom." Scott told us. "I had to get close to him, what the hell was I supposed to do?"

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one." said Peter. "I mean have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous."

"Shut up!" Derek and Scott said in unison.

"Calla, just who the hell is that guy?" Victoria asked.

"That's Peter Hale, Derek's uncle." I answered.

"A little while ago he tried to kill us." Scott added. "So we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat."

Peter waved. "Hi."

"That's good to know." Victoria and Isaac said in unison.

Katie looked at him, "I never would've guessed he was set on fire." she cocked her head to the side.

"So how the hell is he alive?" Holly asked, looking at me.

"What do I look like, a necromancer?" I asked her, "I don't know. I just met the guy earlier today."

Derek cleared his throat. "Short version, he knows how to stop Jackson." he said. "Maybe even save him."

"Well that's helpful." Victoria said.

"Except," added Isaac, "Jackson's dead."

"What?" Derek asked.

"When?" I added.

"Jackson's dead. It happened earlier on the field." Scott answered.

Everyone was silent.

"Why is no one taking this as good news?" Holly asked.

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen." Peter answered. "It happened because Gerard wanted it to happen."

"But why?" Derek and I asked.

"Well that's what we need to figure out." Peter said. "And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing, quickly."

"So what do we do?" Holly asked.

"We go back to house, and figure out our next move." Peter answered, walking out of the locker room.

"Derek and I have combed through every book in that house. There was nothing on the Kanima anywhere." I told him.

"Well there are some places that you wouldn't have thought where to look." Peter said. "Now come on, time is not on our side for this."

I groaned. "When this is over, I may have to kill your uncle Derek." I said.

"I won't stop you." he put his arm around my shoulder and we followed Peter out.

* * *

"Hey Vic?" I asked, as we walked to our cars.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Where's Brittney?" I asked her.

Victoria sighed. "Well she and Stiles, are um. Missing." Victoria answered.

"Missing?" I repeated, stopping in my tracks.

"Yeah, we don't know where they are." Victoria told me. "But I'm sure they're fine."

I sighed and opened the passenger door of the Camaro. Scott and Peter slid into the back and I rode up front. Isaac rode with Victoria in Uncle Vance's Viper, and Katie rode with Holly in her black Mustang.

The drive back to the Hale House was silent, and quite awkward.

* * *

**Brittney's POV**

"You sure you don't want me to clean that up?" I asked Stiles, as I drove his Jeep to his house.

"I'm fine Brit." Stiles replied.

I nodded my head and turned on his street. I saw my parents' car parked on the curb.

"They must be here waiting for us." I said.

"Why would your parents be here?" Stiles asked.

I parked in the driveway and shut the Jeep off. "I may have driven my car here, but you were my ride to the Lacrosse game." I told him. "It would make sense I would come back and get my car."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah good point." he got out of the Jeep and so did I.

It felt good to be in sweats and a tank top again. As I walked in, my parents were at the dining room table.

"Brittney." my mom gasped as I walked in.

My parents embraced me. Stiles went to his room, which is where his dad was.

"Sweetie what happened to you?" dad asked.

"Nothing dad, really." I answered. I couldn't tell them the truth, that would just make them feel worse. "Just some guys from the other team beat Stiles because he was bragging about the win. I stepped in and well…" I pointed to my bruised cheek, which is where Michael has hit me.

I sent Stiles a message that I left with my parents and told him thanks for the ride to the game.

My dad drove my Honda home and I rode with mom in her car. I texted Victoria telling her I was fine, and that she didn't have to worry.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

Derek parked the Camaro outside the Hale House. Victoria and Holly parked behind it.

I stepped out and let Scott and Peter out before I closed the door.

"Calla." Victoria called. "Brittney's fine. She's at home, resting."

I sighed in relief. "Good."

"That means that Stiles is okay too right?" Scott asked Victoria.

"Yeah, he's home." Victoria replied.

Holly held the front door open for the rest of us.

"I told you, I looked everywhere." Derek told Peter.

Peter knelt in front of the staircase and removed the forth wooden plank. "You didn't look here." he said, pulling out a wooden box.

"What is that, a book?" I asked, half-confused.

"No. It's a laptop." Peter answered. "What century are you living in?"

I glared at him and rolled my eyes.

"A few months after I got out of the coma I transferred everything that we had." Peter told us. "Fortunately the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records."

Scott answered his phone while the rest of us followed Peter into the living room where he turned his laptop on.

* * *

Scott joined us, "I think we should get to the hospital." he said.

"Why?" Isaac asked.

"My mom says there's something we need to see." Scott answered.

"About Jackson?" Victoria asked.

Scott nodded.

"Okay, you three go to the hospital and we'll stay here." I told them.

"Good plan." said Victoria. "I'll call ya when we see, whatever the hell it's supposed to be."

I nodded as they headed out.

"What do you think is going on with Jackson?" Katie asked.

"I can tell you this much, nothing good." Holly answered.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

We met Melissa in the morgue and she was right, something was going on with Jackson.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, shocked.

"I was hoping you would know." Melissa said.

Jackson was encased in some transparent cocoon that seemed to come from the venom in his claws.

"Is it bad?" Melissa asked. "Well it doesn't look good." Isaac replied.

Jackson's head suddenly twitched. We all jumped back and I gripped onto Isaac's arm.

"Mom could you zip it up please?" Scott asked.

Hesitantly, Melissa walked back to the table and zipped up the body bag. Jackson's body moved again, and finally the bag was all zipped up.

"Vic, sweeties, I can't feel my arm." Isaac told me.

I released my grip, "Sorry." I weakly laughed and dug out my cell. "Calla has to know about this." I went to my contacts and touched Calla's name, dialing her number. "Hopefully Peter can find something out on what's happening to him."

I tapped my foot, waiting for Calla to pick up.

* * *

**Nichole's POV**

Chris and Alan came down the stairs and stood right in front of us.

"You know my family has been studying werewolves for a long time." Chris told us. "We know things like at a certain level of electricity can keep you from transforming. Another level and you can't heal, a few amps higher and no heightened strength." he added.

"It's that kind of scientific accuracy where you begin to see where the line between the natural and the supernatural really exists." added Alan. "And it's when that line blurs, where you see what side you're really on."

I looked into his eyes and watched as he reached for the knobs on the machine. I closed my eyes, thinking he was going to jack up the current and kill all of us.

But he did just the opposite, he shut down the machine.

"You four need to get outta here." Alan said, cutting through the wires holding Boyd and me up.

I ripped the tape off of my mouth. "Why are you helping us?" I asked.

"Because I want to save my daughter from her brother, and my father." Alan answered.

Chris freed Erica and Austin. He opened the basement window, "Leave through this way. And run."

I looked Alan in the eyes, and I heard his heartbeat when he answered my question; he was telling the truth.

"Let's go Nikki." Erica called.

"Coming." I said.

We jumped through the window and ran like a bat outta hell.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

In the dead silence, my ringtone seemed louder than normal. 'Die Young' by Kesha played.

"What the hell is that?" Peter asked.

I answered my phone, "Yeah Victoria."

"Calla, something very weird is going on here." she said.

"What's going on?" I asked her. She then rattled off everything at once I couldn't understand. "Slow down Vic, put Scott on."

"Calla." Scott said.

"Kay, tell me what happened." I told him.

* * *

I relayed the information to Peter. "He says that Jackson's in some kind of transparent casing made by the venom coming out of his claws." I said.

"That sounds sufficiently terrifying." Peter replied, looking through the files on his laptop.

"If you think that's terrifying, then this is too." I added. "They also say he's starting to move."

Katie and Holly recoiled.

"What the hell is going on with him?" Holly asked, leaning over Peter's shoulder.

I put my phone on the table and leaned over as well.

"Okay I think I found it." Peter said, clicking on a file. "Looks like what we've seen from Jackson is the Kanima's beta shape."

"Meaning what exactly?" Holly asked.

"That he can turn into something bigger?" Derek asked.

Peter clicked on an image and enlarged it. "Bigger, and badder."

"He's turning into that?" Derek asked. "That has wings."

"I can see that." said Peter.

I leaned in closer, "I wouldn't even know how to describe that." I cocked my head to the side.

"That looks like something from ancient-ancient-ancient-ancient more ancient than dirt times." Katie said. "My guess would be some mid-eastern continental country."

"I would bet Egyptian, Celtic, Latin, or Greek." Holly added.

We all three leaned in closer to analyze the picture.

"This reminds me why I hate teenage girls." Peter muttered.

We all three slapped his back.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

Derek's voice came from the other line, "Bring him to us."

"I don't think we have time for that." I said.

I swear Jackson was moving inside the body bag. He may be changing as we spoke, and I was very freaked out, wishing we weren't in a freaking morgue.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

Peter googled the image we found and found a bit more information.

"Look someone made an animation of it." he said, clicking on the video. "Maybe it's less freighting-"

A loud screech came from the speakers and we all jumped back. The three of us girls screamed; Holly and Katie clung to each other, I clung to Derek, and Peter slammed his laptop lid down, "Nope." he said. "We should probably meet them halfway."

"Halfway sounds good." Holly agreed.

"Victoria get him out of there right now!" I told her. "We'll meet you in the Warehouse District."

"Okay." Victoria whimpered on the other line.

"Get him out of there now!" I told her, hanging up. I shuddered.

"This is why I hate being a huntress." Holly sighed. "Because every day of your life is a horror movie, and I hate horror movies."

"If that was a mini-horror movie, I don't think I wanna see one." Katie shivered.

"I hope we can stop the transformation in time." I leaned against the wall.

"Are you three going to be okay?" Peter asked us.

"Maybe." we answered in unison.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

The boys carefully carried the body bag out of the morgue and we headed for the Viper. I ran ahead and popped the trunk.

Scott dropped his end, the one with Jackson's head, on the pavement near the car.

"Smooth one dude." I whispered.

Headlights shone on us and a black SUV pulled up. Chris Argent stepped out of the driver's side and Alan Harris stepped out of the passenger side.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

Derek walked to the front door, only to be stopped by Peter.

"We need Lydia." he reminded.

"We're past that." Derek told him.

I rolled my eyes.

"There's the problem, we're rushing." Peter said. "We're moving too fast and everyone knows a moving target is harder to hit. And here we are racing right into Gerard's crosshairs."

"If I get the chance to kill Jackson, I'm taking it." Derek said, turning back and walking out of the house.

"Here we go again." I sighed. I put my hand on Peter's shoulder, "I got this."

* * *

I ran after Derek and saw him standing in the middle of the yard. I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him around, "Derek." I saw he shifted on me.

"Calla not now." he said.

"Hey, dumbass." I called, turning him around to face me again. "I know what you're doing and I'm telling you this, you're not going anywhere without me."

Derek glared at me with his red eyes.

* * *

I could hear Peter talking with Holly and Katie from the front porch.

"She dose realize who she's talking to, right?" Peter asked.

"It's Calla, she's ballsy when it comes to things like this." Holly told him. "That's what made her perfect Alpha material."

"Besides, as much as it my hurt his pride, Derek would never hurt Calla." Katie added.

* * *

I smirked to myself. "I don't want you fighting that thing, not without backup." I put my hands on his cheeks, staring into his red eyes. "Listen closely when I say this, I love you and I'm not letting you go off and get yourself killed by that- whatever the hell it is."

I pulled Derek's face to mine and kissed him, making this the second time I kissed him in his werewolf form. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me close to his body, kissing me back.

We both pulled away.

"Just don't do anything until we get there." I told him, rubbing his sideburns.

Derek kissed me again and caressed my cheek. Then he took off towards the warehouse district.

"Shouldn't we follow him?" Holly asked.

"Give him a few more minutes, we'll catch up." I answered.

"How?" Katie asked.

I looked at her. "Time for you learn why being able to fully shift is a good thing in situations like this."

"Okay, still confused." Katie admitted.

"We'll follow Derek, but we'll be in our wolf forms." I told her.

"Oh, cool." Katie smiled.

"And what about me?" Holly asked.

"Peter can carry you." I told her.

Katie and I stood still and breathed. In a few swift movements, we were in our fully shifted forms, two white wolves.

I gave a nod to Peter and we chased after Derek.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

"You both are alone?" I asked, careful to keep my guard up.

"More than you realize Vic." said Alan.

"At the moment, we share a common enemy." Chris added.

"That's why we're trying to get him outta here." Scott told them.

"I didn't mean Jackson." Chris said.

"So what did you mean?" I asked.

"Gerard and Michael." Alan answered. "Michael has twisted his way inside of Dominick's head." he added. "I can see him slipping, becoming more and more like my father, and that's not good news for Calla."

"You think Dominick's gonna kill her?" I asked, stepping forward.

Alan nodded. "He had no problem shooting Rose."

I gasped. "What can we do?" I looked from Alan to Chris, then I turned back to Scott and Isaac.

"Can you trust me to fix this?" Scott asked.

The two hunters nodded.

"Then let us go." Scott told them.

"No." said Chris. "My car's faster."

"Well I am not sharing a back seat with-" the body bag moved at my feet, "-that." I opened the driver's side door the Viper, "I'll just follow."

Isaac took the passenger seat and I followed Chris' SUV out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Brittney's POV**

My cell phone buzzed as I stepped out of the shower.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Brit, I need to ask a favor of you." said Victoria on the other line.

"Sure, what?" I asked her.

"I need you to get Lydia and bring her to the warehouse district." she answered.

"Why?" I asked, now confused.

"She can save Jackson." Victoria said. "Calla told me that, and I trust her. We're meeting her, Derek, Katie, Holly, and Peter there."

"Sure, I'll go get her." I rummaged through my dresser trying to find something to wear. "See you soon."

I hung up my phone and slid into my holy jeans and threw on a black tank top. I zipped up the only pair of boots I owned and slid out of my window.

I shifted into a wolf and ran to Stiles' place, since I knew he would want in on this.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

I jumped on a pillar and caught my breath.

"There's the Alpha male," I heard a familiar voice say. "But where is the-"

I jumped and landed next to Derek, back to my normal self.

"There she is." it was my dad's voice.

"Should I start running or shift back?" I asked, meeting Alan's gaze.

"Believe it or nor Calla, I'm here to help you, not kill you." he said, walking forward.

He was telling the truth, "Where was that thinking a month ago when mom was killed?" I asked him.

"We'll talk after this." he told me.

"Not to sound pessimistic but, that's if we survive this." I looked down, and felt Derek grip my shoulder.

I looked in his eyes and sighed, holding his hand.

"Where's Jackson?" I asked, looking at the other werewolves.

Scott and Isaac lifted up a body bag.

"Get him inside." Derek ordered.

* * *

They laid the body bag on the ground, still zipped, and we all stood around it.

"Where are they?" Scott asked.

"Who?" Derek replied.

"Peter and Lydia." Scott said.

Derek ignored him and un-zipped the bag, revealing Jackson in a half-Kanima state.

"You said you knew how to save him." Scott reminded.

"We're past that now." Derek told him.

I glanced at Victoria, and she nodded her head slightly.

Before Scott could protest, Derek went on, "Think about it, Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. He set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger, and more powerful."

"No." said Chris. "No he wouldn't do that. If Jackson is a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course he wouldn't." came Michael's voice.

We all looked up and saw Michael and Gerard standing near the warehouse entrance.

"Anything that dangerous, that out of control," Gerard added. "is better off dead."

Derek flashed his claws and was ready to kill Jackson, when he suddenly awoke. Jackson threw his hand up and stabbed Derek in the chest.

I stepped back and gasped, putting my hand over my mouth. Chris and Alan aimed their guns, while the others watched in astonishment.

Jackson slowly got up and threw Derek into the room behind us, one handed.

"Derek!" I screamed.

As I rushed to him, I felt a pain in my shoulder and fell on my knees. I looked back and saw an arrow embedded in my shoulder, tipped with wolfs bane. I saw who shot me step out, it was my older brother, Dominick.

"Hurts doesn't it." he smirked.

I yanked the arrow out and gasped in pain.

"Well done Scott." Gerard praised. "Like the concerned friend you are you brought Jackson to Derek to save him."

"However, you failed to realize you were also bringing Derek and his remaining pack to us." added Michael.

* * *

Out of nowhere, an arrow struck Isaac in the shoulder.

"Isaac?" Victoria gasped. She knelt down to help him before an arrow could hit her too.

I looked back and saw that it was Allison.

* * *

Dominick fired a few more arrows at me. I dodged the majority of them, but one went through my arm, and another through my calf.

"Scott get them outta here, deal with Jackson." I told him, baring my fangs and claws. "I have him to deal with."

Then I was struck with a familiar scent. I pulled out the arrows and that's when I knew.

"It was you." I growled.

Dominick smiled. "It took you this long to figure it out?" he asked. "Yes you dumb bitch, it was me. I'm the one that killed her."

I could feel my adrenaline rushing. I wolfed out and fought my own brother. I didn't care what it took, he was going to die there.

Dominick fired a few more arrows, didn't care if they hit me or not, I was aiming to rip his throat out.

I fought him hand to hand, and I didn't realize how much training he's had. I kicked and slashed at him, cracking a few ribs and slashing through his t-shirt.

Dominick kicked me in the chest and threw me on the ground.

"The wolfs bane is kicking in I see." Dominick said, grabbing me and holding me against his body.

He pulled a knife from his belt. I chuckled, "You don't think that'll hurt me do you?" I asked. "I'll barely sting."

"Not if it was soaking in wolfs bane." Dominick whispered in my ear. He plunged the knife in my left side, pushing it so deep that the entire blade was in my skin.

I gasped and chocked, but I wouldn't give up. I dug my claws into the skin of his arms and elongated my fangs. I bent down to his wrist and bit as hard as I could.

Dominick screamed and tossed me to the ground, the knife still in my side.

"Now you will be just like mom." Dominick growled, pointing his gun at me. "Say hi to her for me."

I heard a gunshot, but it wasn't Dominick's gun. I opened my eyes and watched his body fall to the ground. A small bullet hole was in his chest.

I glanced up and saw Holly by her sniper, she winked at me. "I always have your back sis, don't worry. Now help out your pack."

I yanked the knife out and turned around, only to see the Kanima facing off against Derek and the other Betas.

* * *

I smirked and wolfed out myself. I ran and did a few flips and kicked the Kanima in the chest, landing next to Derek.

"Sure you can fight?" he asked.

I turned to him and smiled, "If it's to take this thing out, then hell yeah."

And the fight ensured.

* * *

All us werewolves ganged up on Jackson, yet, he held his own against us. We dodged his claws as much we could, but he still managed to get Derek's abdomen and Victoria's shoulder.

I took a protective stance in front of Derek, baring my fangs at Jackson. But, I could feel the wolfs bane working in my system. I didn't know how much longer I could last, but I knew I had to protect my Alpha.

I threw a few punches and some kicks, and Jackson threw me across the floor.

I gasped and caught my breath. I looked up and saw Jackson had Allison by her throat. At her feet was Isaac, and Victoria as next to him.

I mustered up the strength to stand.

* * *

"Calla look out." Holly warned me, but too late.

An arrow pierced my back. Then another, then another. I looked back and Michael had his cross bow ready.

"You're slowly dying my dear, I'm just trying to put you out of your misery." Michael said.

"Not just yet." Gerard cut in.

Michael lowered his crossbow, but not before firing another arrow, which pierced my stomach.

* * *

I slowly stood up and pulled out all the arrows, snapping them over my knee.

"You're dead you old bastard!" I growled and towards him.

Michael threw his arms up in defense and I bit his shoulder, going as deep as I possibly could. The old man laughed and kicked me in the ribs.

I coughed up blood, then Michael grabbed me by the throat. I coughed and gagged, something smelled off.

* * *

"They're dying." Isaac said.

"That's right." said Gerard. "Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural dose."

* * *

Michael tightened his grip on my throat and smirked. "You wanted me to bite you this whole time?" I asked, choking on every other word.

"That's right sweetheart." Michael said. "And since I got what I wanted, there's no reason to keep you around anymore." he pulled a gun from his belt and held it to my breastbone. He cocked it and had his finger on the trigger. "You're slowly dying anyway, just like your mother. Dominick shot her to put her out of her misery, just like I'm gonna do for you now. Say hi to Rose for me, and the rest of the Hale family. I bet Laura's waiting for you." Michael smirked and pulled the trigger, shooting me.

I gasped.

"Calla!" it was a mix of Holly's voice, Katie's, Alan's, Victoria's, Isaac's, Scott's, and Derek's.

Michael threw me across the floor, I skidded and could feel the blood leave a trail behind me, running over my hand.

* * *

I coughed up blood, then threw up black liquid, meaning my body was trying to heal itself, only that I had too much wolfs bane for it to work.

"Calla." my dad ran over to me and I collapsed back into his arms, gasping for air.

"Daddy, I can't…" I choked. I had to face facts, I was dying.

I. Was. Dying.

* * *

"You monsters." Chris spat.

"Not yet." contradicted Gerard.

"What are you doing?" Allison cried. Jackson tightened his grip on her.

"You would kill her too?" Chris asked his father.

"When it comes to survival," Gerard and Michael exchanged glances. "We would kill our own sons."

"You know son, Alan." Michael added. "You didn't even blink when Dominick went down."

We looked over and Dominick's body was where it was, only difference he was laying in a pool of blood.

"And now your monster of a daughter is dying in your arms, and you can't do anything to help her." Michael went on.

* * *

I gasped, and let the tears roll from my eyes.

My dad pulled out a pair of large tweezers from his belt. "My daughter means more to me than apparently what I mean to you. I can't loose her." he said. He looked me in the eyes, and pushed the tweezers in my bullet wound, and pulled the bullet out.

I gasped for breath, and coughed.

"That's not gonna do much, she's already dying, that was just to put her out of her misery." Michael said.

I knew he was right. I glanced over at Derek, who was looking at me, and I saw the worry in his eyes. "I…love you…Derek." I choked out.

I looked back up at my dad, "Daddy." I whimpered. I could feel my senses dulling, and everything was going black.

"Hang in there sweetheart." my dad said.

Then I felt a sting sensation in my neck, and everything was coming into focus.

* * *

"Scott." I heard Gerard's voice say.

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up, but that didn't work.

"Sit still Calla, you'll be fine." my dad sat right behind me, but I was focusing more on what Scott was going to do.

"Scott?" I questioned, as he shifted back to normal.

He glanced at me, and I didn't like the look in his eyes. He walked behind Derek and gripped his shoulder, pulling him.

"Scott don't!" I cried, but I still couldn't move. I was helpless to help Derek, when he needed me the most. "You know after he gets what he wants, he'll kill him!" I yelled.

"And he'll be an Alpha." added Michael.

"That's true, but I think he already knows that." said Gerard. "Scott knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. I get what I want and they can be together."

I was choking on the tears I was holding back.

Gerard went on, "There's just no competing with you love. You're the only piece that doesn't fit Derek."

"You heartless bastard." I growled, "Scott and Allison aren't the only couples here. Look around you!"

* * *

I glanced over at Victoria and Isaac. She had her arm around his shoulders, holding him up.

I let my tears fall. "Derek belongs with me." I said, looking up and locking eyes with Scott. "Let me put this is words you can understand Scott; I love Derek just as much as you love Allison."

Scott looked at me. "Don't make this any hard-"

"Scott I'm begging you, please stop!" I cried. "Please, or so help me God I'll kill you right here." I locked my eyes with his. "As soon as Gerard gets that bite, he'll kill Derek, don't you get that?"

"Of course he gets it!" interrupted Gerard. "But he cares about Allison a lot more."

"Scott please!" tears streamed down my face, I was begging him, and he wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry." was all he said. "But I have too."

Scott flashed his claws and forced Derek back, his fangs bared. Gerard laid his arm over Derek's fangs, and Scott forced him to bite.

* * *

I heard the flesh tear and closed my eyes, letting more tears fall. Scott threw Derek aside.

"Derek!" I screamed and crawled over to him.

I leaned over him and held him close, "Derek, you okay?"

"Cal-" I cut him off by kissing him.

I laid my forehead on his and smiled, "I'm not loosing you here, no way." I told him, holding him close to me, not letting go.

Derek reached up and held my cheek, and I held his hand.

* * *

Something smelled off to me. We both looked over and saw that both bite marks were dripping with black liquid.

"No way." I gasped.

"What did you do?" Gerard asked Scott, angrily.

"Everyone said he always had a plan, I had one too." Scott answered.

He had switched Gerard's medication with tablets filled with mountain ash, the number one defense against the supernatural.

And I knew why Michael's body was rejecting the bite I gave him. I looked him in the eye and told him, "Maybe you should try using weapons not laced in wolfs bane." I smirked. "You said I was dying, only also the person I bite dies too."

Michael and Gerard fell on their knees and the black liquid was oozing from their eyes and noses. Michael even threw it up, just like I did earlier.

I buried my face in Derek's shoulder, only turning slightly.

Gerard and Michael collapsed, after vomiting up more of the black liquid.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked Scott.

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine." Scott answered.

That didn't matter to me. The only thing that did matter, was that Derek was alive.

* * *

I laid my head against his shoulder. I looked up into his eyes and rubbed a few hairs from his sideburns in between my thumb and index finger. I leaned up and kissed him, softly, and he kissed back, wrapping one arm around my shoulders.

Our noses touched as we broke away, I looked into his eyes, which were back to their normal green, "I love you." I told him, and kissed him again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as I could. Derek wrapped me in his arms and hugged back, rubbing my hair that had fallen loose from my ponytail.

Michael and Gerard coughed, and that broke me from my daze.

"Kill them all!" Gerard ordered.

* * *

But before Jackson could do anything, Stiles drove his Jeep right through the wall. Lydia and Brittney were with him.

Jackson jumped on the hood and they all screamed and scrambled out of the Jeep.

"Now you know how Calla and I felt in the pool that time." Brittney told Stiles as they clung to each other terrified of Jackson.

Lydia stood in front of him and held up what looked like a key. Whatever it was, Jackson remembered it because he was slowly transforming back to normal. He held the key in his hand, then looked at us, more specifically, Derek.

"Derek?" I asked, looking at him.

He tried to move, but was still too weak, I steadied him. "Derek what are you?"

He put his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes, "Stay here." he told me. He leaned down and kissed me, cupping my cheek and jaw in his hand, I felt his claws shift.

When he pulled back, his eyes changed to red, the eyes of an Alpha.

* * *

In a flash, Derek and Peter stabbed Jackson with their claws, shocking all of us. They pulled their claws out five seconds later, and Jackson collapsed.

Derek shifted back to normal and turned to face me. He held out his hand and I took it, he pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Derek." I whimpered into his chest.

"I love you." he told me.

I opened my eyes, that's the first time he's said that in a while.

"Calla I love you so much." he kissed my forehead.

I looked up and smiled. "I love you too."

I laid my head on his shoulder and hugged him.

Lydia caught Jackson as he fell, and told him she loves him. After that, Jackson fell on her shoulder, dead.

I looked around and saw Allison and Scott hold hands and Brittney and Stiles did the same.

Victoria laid her head on Isaac's shoulder, and I turned into Derek's chest. Brittney and I met gazes from across the room, and smiled at each other.

Lydia turned around and cried. But then Jackson's fingernails turned to claws and scratched the floor. The stab wound on his side healed. His eyes flew open and they were blue, a brilliant, almost light sapphire, blue. He slowly stood up and shifted, then howled.

"What the?" I asked, looking at Derek, who was just as confused as I was.

My dad and Katie had joined us and Holly and Peter were just as shocked as we were.

Lydia and Jackson embraced each other, and I couldn't help but smile.

I looked over and saw Brittney kiss Stiles on the cheek. "There's something I gotta do, catch ya later." she said.

* * *

Brittney started walking over towards me and my pack.

I slipped out of Derek's arms and walked towards her.

"Can we please start over?" Brittney asked me. "I hate not talking to you anymore."

"I hate it too." I admitted. "I would love to start over."

"Another thing, is there room for another girl in the pack?" Brittney smiled.

"I was trained to be an Alpha, and you were my right hand wolf." I reminded her. "it's just not the same without you."

We smiled and hugged each other, giggling.

* * *

Stiles left in his Jeep. Chris, Allison, and Scott left shortly after. And I walked out with the rest of my pack.

"I can say a good morning is in order." I said, stepping out into the sunlight.

"We've been up for more than twenty-four hours." Brittney sighed.

* * *

We all made our way back to the Hale House.

"I can say, that was pretty romantic." Katie said, smiling.

"What was?" Victoria asked her.

"Everything." Katie answered, "Calla's speech, the whole saving Jackson thing."

I rolled my eyes. "Boy you have a lot to learn." I told her.

* * *

We walked up the forest trail and stopped at the Hale House.

"Been a long time since I've seen this place." my dad said.

We walked up the hill, then stopped.

"You haven't told them everything yet have you?" Peter asked, leaning against a tree.

"Tell us what?' I asked, looking at Derek.

"What is that?" Isaac asked.

He and Victoria walked up the front steps.

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack, so eager to strengthen his power in number." Peter said. "When there's a new Alpha, people tend to notice."

"People like who?" Brittney asked. "What the hell is that on the door?"

"It's their symbol." Derek answered, "And it means they're coming."

"Who babe?" I asked.

He met my eyes, "Alphas." he answered.

"As in plural?" I was now totally confused.

"A pack of them." Derek said.

"An Alpha pack." added Peter. "And they're not coming, they're already here."

The symbol was a swastika-like spiral pattern painted in black on the front door.

"So much for wanting to have a quiet summer." Brittney sighed.

"No kidding." agreed Holly.

I laid my head on Derek's shoulder and clasped his hand in my own. Something told me that I needed to watch myself. If these Alphas come after Derek, they have to deal with me.

* * *

**Third Person **

Alan Deaton was examining the warehouse after the werewolves and hunters left. He put his finger in a dark liquid and examined it closer.

An old friend, Monica Morrell, walked up to him, her hands in her jacket pockets.

"You're not planning on getting you hands dirty, are you?" she asked.

Alan smiled at her, "I do what I have to." he replied.

"Good." Monica said. "I never liked you being retired anyway."

"Who said I was retired?" Alan asked.

"Retirement is so overrated." said their friend, a young woman with caramel blonde hair.

She smiled and the three friends walked away from the warehouse. The wind blew her long hair to reveal a deep blue and silver butterfly tattoo on the back of her neck.

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it guys; the Season2 finale chapter. Not to be rude but don't ex[ect much updates untill after June 3rd, 2013, that's when Season3 starts. I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far and look forward to the next chapters involving Calla in Season3.

Thank you all so much for those who've read and followed this story, it makes me proud you all loved it to keep with it^^ I hope teh finale won't disspaoint. Till then, later ya'll^^


	16. Tattoo

**Tattoo**

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait everyone, but here it is! The first chapter that deals with Season3 of TeenWolf, all told in Calla's POV. Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

It's been four months since everything happened. And in that four months, a lot has happened. First off, I graduated High School, surprisingly since I had ditched half of my classes and all. Second, my father and I have reconciled and he's hung up the hunting gear for good, and we're getting back the father-daughter relationship we never got to have. Third, I got a full time job at Beacon Hills Hospital, bringing in more money to the family. And on a side note, I have two more tattoos, one in memory of my mother, Rose, and the other is the triskelion spiral, exactly the same as Derek's, just smaller.

But I can also say that these past four months have been hard on my family, since my cousin Nichole is still missing, as are the other three Betas from my pack, Boyd, Erica, and Austin. I'd be lying if I said I haven't been searching for them, but we haven't found any leads at all. It's gotten to the point where in order for me to stay sane, I've been keeping occupied with work. And to top everything off, a new pack has come to Beacon Hills, an Alpha Pack. The thought of them still sends shivers down my spine, even though I have no idea who they are and what they want. I just know, I need to trust my instincts now more than ever, in order to keep my friends, family, and pack safe, and alive.

* * *

It was the day before school was supposed to start back up. My cousin, Victoria, who was entering her junior year, and her boyfriend, Isaac Lahey, wanted to celebrate their last night of freedom and went out to the clubs downtown, taking my Mustang as their ride of choice.

"Don't forget to fill up the gas tank on your way home." I told Victoria, withholding my keys. "Because I do need the car for my next shift at work tomorrow."

"Okay Cal, I'll fill the tank up on my way home." Victoria replied, "It'll be enough to get you to work tomorrow."

That was probably the best response I was gonna get from her. I sighed and handed my keys over to Victoria, who snatched them and giddily skipped out the front door with Isaac by her side.

The front door clicked behind them and a few seconds later, the engine of my Mustang roared to life and sped out of the driveway.

* * *

"She's a wild child that one." said my father from the kitchen.

"If she wrecks my car, I'll kill her." I folded my arms across my chest and turned around to face my dad.

He took a drink of his beer, "So how are you going to get to work tonight?" he asked.

"Well, since it's a late night shift, and I'll be home around five-thirty," I shrugged my shoulders and made my way to the staircase, "I'll take the Camaro."

"Sure Derek's gonna be okay with that?" my dad asked.

I was halfway up the stairs, and I turned to face him, "Really dad? Think he can say 'no' to me?"

My dad just smiled and went back into the kitchen and I continued up the flight of stairs to my bedroom.

* * *

For night shifts, I normally wear my 'plainer' looking scrubs, the ones that are one simple color with an accented trim on the collar. Tonight I chose my medium pink pants and top, with a light green accent trim on the collar.

As per usual nursing wear, I put on only a base set of makeup; primer, powder, light lip gloss, pale eye shadow, and a little bit of mascara. I brushed through my hair and pulled up into a ponytail, keeping it off my neck. I sat on my bed and slipped on my white sneakers, tying the laces as tight as I could.

"Okay, you can survive tonight." I said to myself as I stood up.

Just then my window unlatched, letting in a cool evening breeze. On instinct, I grabbed my newly acquired glock from my nightstand drawer, and spun on my heels, only to be met by a pair of blazing red eyes.

"Damnit Derek!" I spat, lowering the glock, "You scared me. I thought I told you to never sneak up on me like that. Or at least use the front door like a normal person."

Derek walked up to me and tossed the gun on my bed, chuckling. "Sorry Cal but I thought you were already gone. The Mustang wasn't in the driveway."

I leaned into his embrace and breathed in his scent. "Yeah, Vic took it out for her 'last night of freedom'." I informed. "Her and Isaac left about ten minutes ago."

"So how are you going to get to work?" Derek asked, rubbing my lower back.

I pressed my lips together and sighed. "Well since I can tell from your heart rate, I can deduce that you and Peter probably went past the city line again." I rubbed Derek's shoulders, and met his eyes, now their normal green. "And you probably worked up an appetite and want to get to bed soon." I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"You're point?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

I sighed, "I was hoping to borrow the Camaro." I answered.

Derek relaxed his grip on my back, "Cal,"

"Come on, it's not like you're gonna need it anyway." I pointed out.

"Why can't you borrow your cousin's car?" Derek asked.

"Can't." I told him. "Thane and Monica went to get it serviced before school tomorrow."

Derek rolled his eyes and pondered for a second.

"You know you love me and don't want me to be late for work." I prided, resulting to using my girlfriend card.

"I guess you can drive my car." Derek caved.

I smiled and hugged him, giggling. "You're the best and I love you." I kissed him and slipped out of his grip.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't already know baby." Derek said, completely cool as always.

I put my gun back in the drawer it belonged in and grabbed the Camaro keys from the top off of my dresser. "I'll see you when I get off work." I said, walking out of my room, Derek behind me. "There's leftover dinner in the fridge, a new case of beer, and uh, that's it I guess."

* * *

I sped-walked down the stairs and headed towards the front door. I caught a glimpse of Peter and my dad conversing in the kitchen, both had open beer bottles in their hands.

"I'm heading out guys, see ya later." I called in, sticking my head around the wall.

"Another late shift Calla?" Peter asked.

"Someone has to right?" I replied, trying to avoid a lecture.

Sadly, that didn't happen. "All that work isn't good for you, ya know."

"Okay, thanks for your concern, Peter, I appreciate it but someone has to work those unwanted shifts." I defended. "Besides, it's just more money to add onto this next paycheck. See ya later, love you guys."

I smiled at my little family and walked out the front door, shutting it behind me. The Camaro was parked by the front curb of the house and I slid into the driver's side. After readjusting my mirrors and starting the car, I cast a glance to the house and saw Derek standing by the living room window, watching me.

I smiled and waved and blew him a kiss as I drove away from the house and on my way to work. The sun had just set when I arrived at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, my place of employment.

* * *

Hours later, the ambulance pulled up to the front, unloading two gurneys. I caught the scent of one, and it was one I knew all to well. Then, the first gurney rolled in, Isaac was strapped to it. He was covered in blood.

"Wait, I know this one." Melissa called.

"Me too." I added, jogging beside Isaac's gurney.

He kept muttering something about a girl, and Melissa went to check on that one while I stayed with Isaac.

"Are you healing?" I asked Isaac, leaning closer to him.

"I will be, but how's the other girl?" Isaac locked gazes with me.

I glanced behind me and saw a teenage, African American girl. She was wearing what looked to me like a black leather riding suit. She seemed fine for the moment.

"She's okay, at least for now." I told him.

I released his hand as he was wheeled off, the mystery Jane Doe behind him.

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" Melissa asked me, referring to Isaac.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. Of course he will."

The two of us headed back to the front. "But I thought he was going out with Victoria tonight." I muttered, sitting down at the desk.

"Maybe he changed his mind?" Melissa questioned.

I shook my head, "No because Victoria took my Mustang tonight." I replied. "Hence me driving Derek's car to work tonight." I pointed to the black Chevy in the parking lot.

"Well why would he ditch her then?" Melissa asked.

I twisted my ponytail, "I think I know why."

I dialed Victoria's number on my cell phone and held it to my ear.

"Yes?" answered her voice.

"What did you really do tonight?" I asked her. "And don't bother lying, because I could tell if you were."

Victoria sighed. "Okay so we went looking for them again."

I nodded my head and smiled. "So are you home?"

"Yeah, just got in." Victoria answered. "Isaac said he would meet me soon."

"Don't hold your breath." I sighed.

"What?" Victoria asked.

"Never mind." I shook it off. "Listen I need to get back to work. Love ya." and I hung up.

So instead of actually going out, they went and tried to find the others. Note to self: have a serious pack meeting involving the search. Done.

* * *

My shift ended around five in the morning. I went to check on Isaac before I left and saw he was sedated, meaning not in the best mood for talking.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Melissa told me.

"Thanks." I replied. "But not for long, I'll be back in a few hours."

"Calla, you really don't need to be working all of these shifts." Melissa said, as we stepped into the elevator. "You're still young, live a little."

I sighed.

"What I mean is, don't grow up too fast." Melissa went on. "You have a long life ahead of you to work. Enjoy being young while it lasts."

I smiled at her as we walked out. "Thanks Melissa, I'm glad you care." I told her.

She walked me out of the hospital and to the Camaro. "But, in truth, working all these shifts is what's keeping my sanity in tact." I tossed my scrub top in the back seat and my purse in the passenger seat.

"Okay sweetie, drive safe." Melissa rubbed my shoulder as I slid into the driver's seat.

I readjusted my mirrors and started the car, waving to Melissa as I drove off as the sun rose over Beacon Hills.

* * *

I pulled up to the house at half past five. The scent of fresh brewing coffee caught my attention as I stepped out, my stuff in hand.

"Good morning family." I said, walking in to see my grandmother starting on breakfast.

"Hey Calla." grandma Ruth stepped away from the stove to give me a hug. "Late shift again."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just gonna change scrubs, get some food and head back out there." I told her, speed-walking up the stairs before I could get another lecture.

* * *

I carefully opened my bedroom door, and slid inside. I threw my scrub top in the hamper and grabbed my new white top with an ice pink accent trim. In my closet mirror I saw the reflection of Derek, sound asleep, as normal when I come home from late shifts.

As quietly as I could, I crept to the side of my bed and rubbed my hand over his cheek. His back was to me, and he barely stirred when I touched him. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Love you." I whispered, walking into my bathroom to touch up my makeup and brush my teeth. I slid out of my room, leaving Derek to his well needed sleep.

* * *

By the time I got downstairs, practically the whole family was sitting at the table, eating.

"There she is." chided Monica, who is kinda an aunt to me.

"Morning Cal." Thane smiled. "Or should I say pinky."

"Do you want a black eye this early?" I chided back, smiling.

Thane flipped me the finger and smiled.

I grabbed a plate and had a little bit of breakfast. My cousins went back to their rooms to get ready for the first day of school.

"So heading back to work?" Monica asked me.

I nodded, placing my plate in the dishwasher. "Yeah, just for a few hours though."

Victoria was the first one out the door at 7:30. "See you guys after school!" she yelled, running out the door.

I rolled my eyes, wondering what could have her in a good mood.

"I had better head that way too." grandma said, heading out also. I had completely forgotten that she was the new school nurse at Beacon Hills High.

Thane was the next one out the door. "Love you mom." he kissed Monica goodbye.

"Later Cal." Thane smiled and headed out. His engine roared to life as he sped out of the driveway.

"That jerk!" Katie yelled. "He left without me!"

Katie stood at the foot of the stairs, her satchel over her shoulder.

"I'll take you to school." I told her.

"Yay!" Katie smiled and we both headed out the door.

* * *

I grabbed my Mustang keys, and when I went to my beloved car, the gas tank was near empty.

"Victoria." I sighed. "So much for having my Mustang for work."

"So what car are we taking?" Katie asked.

I still had the Camaro keys in my purse so, what the hell right. "The Camaro."

"Sweet!" Katie ran to the Camaro passenger side and slid in.

I slid into the driver's side of the Camaro and drove off.

* * *

Beacon Hills High School was the same as I remembered it. Crowded parking lots, groups of teenagers, same old high school. I pulled up to the curb to let Katie out.

"Thanks Cal." Katie said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"So Thane is gonna take you home?" I asked, looking around.

Katie nodded her head, "I'll hunt him down in the halls and make sure he won't leave me, again."

I chuckled. "Well have a good day."

"Bye Cal. Love you." Katie stepped out and waved.

I waved back and pulled out of the parking lot. Glancing around, I saw Brittney park her Honda next to Stiles' Jeep and step out, her books in her arms and backpack on her shoulder. Scott pulled up on a lime green and white dirt bike.

* * *

I pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.

I left five to six voicemails on Derek's cell, letting him know about Isaac and hoping he would know how to help him, in case his wounds healed before his surgery soon.

I clocked in at the hospital and went to check on Isaac first thing.

* * *

I knocked on the door before entering, "Hey Isaac."

"Cal." Isaac replied.

"How are you?" I asked, walking over to his bedside.

Melissa followed me in, closing the door behind her.

I lifted up the bandage and noticed that Isaac's wounds were healing, quickly, which was a good thing.

"But nobody can see this." Melissa warned.

Considering that not many people in this hospital can heal like us werewolves can.

"Okay cover it up." Isaac told Melissa.

"That's not gonna matter, you're scheduled for surgery." Melissa informed. "Which is obviously going to be confusion for a lot of people."

"Have you tried calling Derek?" Isaac asked, the question directed at me.

"Like five times." I answered. "I left five to six voicemails on his cell, and still no answer."

"Do you have any other emergency werewolf contacts?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah." Isaac answered. "Call Scott."

Melissa was a bit shocked, but completely understood. I re-taped the bandage on his side and pulled the blankets up to Isaac's chest.

"You'll be out of here soon, I hope." I told him. "Just rest for now. I'll be back in a few okay."

"'Kay. Thanks Cal." Isaac told me.

"No problem. After all, you're family." I smiled at him and followed Melissa out.

Waiting for us was Sheriff Stilinski. He pulled Melissa back and I went on to the front, not wanting to get involved. Lucky for me, the Sheriff didn't notice.

* * *

I pulled my cell out and tried Derek again. It was his voicemail, again.

"Derek, me again. Listen I know this is the seventh voicemail I've left you, but it's really important. I don't know what to do here. Please call me back or just show up here, I guess. I love you." I ended the call and sighed.

* * *

I combed through other files, organizing them for other nurses while Melissa tried to get a hold of Scott.

She sighed in frustration.

"No luck?" I asked.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but, I guess I have no choice." Melissa shrugged her shoulders and dialed another number.

She called the school to check Scott out. Last resort, hoping he could help.

* * *

Melissa and I waited by the front desk for Scott to arrive. The sound of his dirt bike caught my attention and I ran to meet him outside, Melissa right behind me.

"Hey Scott." I said, as he took his helmet off.

"What's the emergency?" Scott asked.

"Well honestly, I was hoping you could tell me." Melissa answered.

We walked into the hospital and I explained what happened with Isaac being brought in and his wounds.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Scott asked Melissa.

"Honestly I was hoping I didn't have to." Melissa answered. "With everything you've been doing, the extra reading, summer school, saving up for the bike, even though it scares me half to death, I just didn't want to disrupt a good rhythm."

"It's not gonna stop." Scott reassured her. "I'll be better this year. A better student, better son, better friend, better everything."

Melissa smiled and looked at me.

"He's in room 215, if he isn't already in surgery." I told Scott.

* * *

I had Isaac's file in my hand and walked with Scott to the elevator.

"So how did he look? Isaac I mean." Scott asked as we were walking.

"Honestly, really good. His wounds were healing so that's why I'm hoping he's not in surgery." I answered.

We made it to the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor. Just as the doors were about to close, a cane slid through and the doors opened. In stepped an, well not old like grandfather old, but someone quite older than Scott and I, blind gentlemen. He stood in between Scott and I.

"Could you hit the button for the second floor please?" he asked, in a British accent.

I exchanged a glance with Scott and he pressed the already lit button.

"Thank you." said the gentlemen.

"Of course." I replied, smiling.

The doors opened and Scott and I prepared to step out, only the blind gentlemen grabbed my arm, "You wouldn't mind helping me out a second, would you?" he asked.

"No, not at all." I replied. "After all it is my job."

"Oh you work here?" he asked, stepping forward.

"Yes." I answered, carefully leading him.

His hand slipped from my arm and found my hand, and grasped it tightly. "What's your name, young lady? If you don't mind me asking."

I glanced at Scott, who gave me the 'let's get going' look . "Calla." I replied to his question. "My name's Calla."

"Calla, what a beautiful name." he replied. "It translates to 'Lilly' in Greek right?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well thank you for helping me, Calla." said the gentlemen. "I hope to run into you again soon." he squeezed my hand one last time before letting go.

And with that, he walked down a different hallway.

* * *

"Okay, what was that about?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." I replied, rubbing my hand. "But that dude had a death grip." I shook it off and continued down, "Kay, Isaac's room is this way."

Scott and I ran down the hall to Isaac's room.

The door was slightly ajar and when I opened it, no one was in there. "Shit, this is bad."

Scott and I ran down the halls trying to find Isaac. We stopped when we noticed one Surge Tech doctor stop at the open elevator. He was wheeling someone in a wheelchair. Scott and I looked closer, and saw that it was Isaac, who was still heavily sedated.

The other doctor gave us this smirk, and he moved his hand to hit a floor button, and Scott and I both, saw he has claws. So this was no ordinary doctor, he was a werewolf, like us.

Scott and I flashed our claws and growled. I lunged first with Scott behind me and we barely made it into the elevator before the doors shut.

Showing I meant business, I shifted my fangs and eyes as well, my silver-red Alpha Female eyes.

* * *

Once the doors shut, Scott had fully shifted, as did the other werewolf. Though the other werewolf had red eyes, just like Derek's. Just like an Alpha's.

Great, I was fighting one of the Alpha's from the rival pack that left that spiral on the Hale House door and Wright Mansion door. The rival pack that still held four of my Betas hostage.

I snarled and lunged for him, only to have him throw me and Scott on opposite sides of the elevator. He tossed us around again, and again, this time throwing us to the ceiling and letting us crash to the floor. He grabbed Scott and me by the throat, choking us both.

"Do you two have any ideas what you're dealing with?" he snarled. "I'm an Alpha."

The elevator doors opened and Derek stabbed the Alpha in the back with his claws.

"So am I." he said, before tossing the other Alpha out into the hallway.

When the Alpha let go of my throat, his claws raked across, leaving faint scratch marks, but deep enough to draw a little bit of blood.

On reflex I put my hand to my throat and coughed. Derek turned to Scott and said, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Derek turned to me and helped me up, "You okay?"

I hit the button for the first floor and let the elevator doors shut. "I just nearly had my throat ripped out. How do you think I am?"

Derek moved my hand away and touched the nape of my neck, "They healed already."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm an Alpha too, and wounds heal quicker than with a Beta." I replied. "But that still doesn't hide the blood on my top." I took my hair out of the ponytail so it could hang over the blood stain.

"Seven voicemails." Derek said.

I shot him a look and rolled my eyes.

* * *

The elevator doors opened, "Get him outta here, meet me by the car." I motioned to Isaac, then turned to Scott, "Follow us." I walked to the front desk where Melissa was waiting.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm discharging Isaac into my family's custody." I answered, discharging Isaac via the computers. "Legal guardianship, and he's good." I opened another window and clocked out myself. "My shift is over for today."

I waved goodbye to Melissa, grabbed my stuff and headed out the door following Derek and Scott.

Derek laid Isaac in the back of the Camaro while I climbed into the passenger side. He slid into the driver's side and we headed off with Scott following us.

* * *

We pulled up to the Hale House, or what was left of it anyway.

"What are we doing here, I thought we were going to the loft?" I asked, slightly confused.

"There's something here we need first, then we'll head that way." Derek said, getting out of the car.

I slid out and let Derek carry Isaac. Scott pulled up a few seconds later. His phone went off.

"Stiles." he answered.

I nodded and headed inside with Scott behind me. He mentioned something about Stiles meeting him at Derek's place.

"And tell him to bring Brittney, Victoria, and Katie." I told him. "And Thane."

Scott gave me a confused looked, but relayed the message to Stiles, who agreed.

"You don't still live here, do you?" Scott asked Derek.

"No." Derek answered. "The county took control over it but there is something here I need."

I walked up beside Derek, who was tearing at the old floorboards and digging out, what appeared to be Wolfsbane.

Scott looked at me, then to Derek. "Are you guys going to tell me who that was back there?" he asked. "That Alpha?"

Derek and I exchanged glances. "From a rival pack." Derek answered. He looked at me, "It's our problem. I know you want to help and you did, we owe you one. Now go home."

"Go back to being a teenager." I added.

Derek took the Wolfsbane plants over to Isaac, who was laying unconscious on an old table.

"But Calla, you're a teenager too." Scott reminded me.

I threw my scrub top off, standing in my pants and black tank top. I turned to face Scott, "Yeah but I'm eighteen, and graduated from high school. I'm a legal adult and can do what I want." I turned around and leaned closer to Derek, seeing if I could do anything to help.

"Hey Derek." Scott said, after a minute or two of silence. Derek turned around, as did I. "If you want to repay that favor now, there is something you can do for me."

"What?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer because Stiles, and the rest of my pack stepped into the house.

* * *

"Hey, guys." Stiles said, enthusiastic as always.

"What did you want Cal?" Brittney asked.

Victoria didn't say anything, she just ran to Isaac's side. "What happened?"

"He's fine Vic, just still sedated." I said, trying to calm her down. "He'll be out of it soon."

"So what's going on?" Stiles asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey Stiles."

"Hi Cal, good to see you." Stiles smiled that quirky smile as always. Same old Stiles.

Turns out the favor Scott wanted was help with a tattoo. And he figured since Derek had the triskelion on his back, he could help. He was right.

* * *

Scott sat down and rolled his sleeve up, saying he got two bands on his upper bicep and it healed after he got it.

Derek used his werewolf eyes and saw it. I leaned in closer, my eyes werewolf also, and noticed it too.

"Two bands right?" Derek asked, lightly tracing it with his finger.

"What does it mean?" I asked, interested in why. Since the only reason I got tattoos were because they meant something to me.

"I don't know." Scott answered. "It's just something I traced with my fingers." he traced the design in the dust of the house.

"Why is this so important to you?" Derek asked.

Scott swallowed. "Well do you know what the word 'Tattoo' means?"

"To mark something." Stiles answered.

"That's in Tahitian." Scott pointed out, "In Samoan it means, 'open wound'. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen, I had always wanted one." Scott went on. "I decided to get it now as kind of a reward."

"A reward for what?" I asked, kneeling down next to Derek, but still in front of Scott.

"For not calling and texting Allison all summer." Scott answered.

Derek and I exchanged glances and I smiled at him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Even when I really wanted to, or when I felt like I had to." Scott went on. "And now, four months later it still hurts. Almost like a.."

I smiled, "Like an open wound." I finished.

Derek nodded and pulled out a blowtorch, "The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt."

"That's nice." Stiles muttered.

"Oh this is gonna be interesting." I heard Thane chuckle from the back.

Derek lit the blow torch.

"I'll take that as my cue, so see you guys outside." Stiles said, walking out.

"Nope." Derek retorted. "You're gonna help hold him down."

Stiles cursed under his breath and stood behind Scott.

"Well good luck with that…" I said, standing up.

Derek grabbed my hand and looked me square in the eyes, lit blowtorch still in hand.

I groaned at what he wanted me to do. "I'll get you back for this, just wait."

"So you always say." Derek replied.

I stood on the other side, away from the blowtorch and put Scott's hand on my arm. "To help stifle some pain, just squeeze. And be thankful I heal quickly."

Scott nodded his head and gripped my arm. Derek held the blowtorch up and began burning away the skin over the tattoo. Instantly Scott dug his claws into my forearm and screamed in pain, shifting slightly. Then, five minutes later, his grip released and he passed out.

* * *

Derek turned the blowtorch off and I held my arm and rubbed it. "Damn, that hurt." I cursed.

I held my arm out and watched as the deep punctures from Scott's claws healed.

"Wow, that's just, wow." Stiles was at a loss for words.

"That's called healing Stiles. You should know this." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"So, did you do the whole blowtorch thing too?" Stiles asked me. "Because you have three, very colorful tattoos yourself."

I smirked and stood up. "No, my way was way easier and a lot less painful."

"What was 'your way'?" Stiles asked.

"Morphine and Anesthetic." I answered. "It halts the healing process for the period of time getting the tattoo and hours after. Then once it wears off, the ink has set in so there's really nothing to be healed."

"Sort of a loophole if you think about it." Victoria clarified.

Stiles nodded, "So how long will he be out?"

I ignored him and turned to Derek, "You really had a blowtorch to your back in order for the triskelion to show?"

Derek nodded.

"Damn, you do have a high tolerance for pain." I rubbed his arm and smiled.

"Not really, it still hurt like hell for a while." Derek replied.

* * *

Scott jolted away ten minutes later. He looked at us then at his tattoo, which was bold against his skin.

"It worked." he gasped, smiling.

"Congrats kid." I smiled back.

"Well it's looks damn permanent now." Stiles chuckled.

* * *

The two boys, plus Brittney, walked towards the front door.

"You painted the door?" Scott asked, noticing the red pain on the front door. "Why did you paint the door?"

Derek and I looked at him, hoping he wouldn't pry. "Go home Scott." Derek told him.

"It's our business, not yours." I added.

"And why only one side?" Scott asked, louder.

Brittney shot me a look of worry. The sound of claws on the paint drew my attention.

"Scott!" I called, walking up to him.

* * *

He scratched the paint off the door, enough to reveal the Alpha Pack symbol that was hidden underneath.

Scott then began connecting the strange animal behavior that was going on in town, remembering when he was bitten by an Alpha, Peter Hale.

"How many are there?" he asked, catching on.

"A pack of them." Derek answered.

"An Alpha Pack." I added.

"Wait all of them are Alphas?" Stiles asked. "How does that even work?"

"I hear there's some kind of leader." Derek answered. "He's called Deucalion."

"We know they have Nichole, Boyd, Erica, and Austin." I added. "Derek, Peter, Victoria, Isaac, and I have been looking for them for the last four months."

"Wait you went searching for them without me?" Brittney asked.

"Well if you wanted to get into those AP classes you wanted, then I couldn't include you." I answered.

Brittney nodded and sighed, "Cal that doesn't really matter."

"Well it matters to me!" I snapped. "I didn't want you getting hurt."

"So how do you deal with an Alpha Pack?" Scott asked us.

"With all the help we can get." Derek answered, reaching down to take my hand.

* * *

"Where is she?" Isaac asked, coming out of his sedation.

We all looked at him. Victoria was helping sit him upright. His eyes locked with mine, "Where's the girl?"

"What girl?" Derek asked.

"Oh, her." I gasped, remembering.

"Calla?" Derek asked me, looking right in my eyes.

"The Jane Doe that was brought in with him." I answered. "Isaac I didn't even think about her."

"Where is she?" Isaac asked again.

"At the Hospital, last time I checked." I answered. "She'll be safe there and I'll check on her first thing tomorrow."

Isaac nodded and inhaled deeply.

I just hope she's there when I go to work, because if not, we could be in some serious trouble here.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you all go, hoe you enjoyed the first chapter and I will try to update bi-weekly at the earliest. Read and Review!


End file.
